Harudori Death Scythe
by half-demon priestess
Summary: Tsugumi has managed to reach the peak all weapons aspire, becoming a Death Scythe. As one of Death's personal weapons others expectations of her are higher than ever. Tsugumi doubts she can match them. But she has to be ready since the Kishin will awaken once more. 3rd story in the Harudori Series!
1. Death Scythe

Chapter 1: Death Scythe

 _Hey there! It's Harudori Tsugumi, age 15, returning for my third year at DWMA. As happy as I am to see everyone again, the pressure has been getting to me. You'd think everything would calm down when we finally defeated Shaula, but everyone's expectations are getting out of control. I may have collected 99 Kishin and 1 Witch Soul, but I don't feel anywhere near ready to become a Death Scythe. There's no way a normal girl whose in-love with love like me could have gotten so far on my own, it's all thanks to Maka and Black*Star. I'd be mad at them for getting me thrust into the spotlight, but their so excited to see me become one of Death's Weapons that it doesn't stick. I guess I'll just have to roll with things as they come, since I wouldn't trade them for the world._

Tsugumi shaded her face from the early morning sun with a hand as she made her way up the school's legendary staircase. She smiled as she reached the top, spotting Maka and Black*Star waiting for her at the entrance. "Hey guys! I didn't make you wait too long did I?" Tsugumi said as she ran over to the two meister and wrapped her arms around Maka.

"Just a bit," Maka said with a grin. Tsugumi sensed the younger girl's excitement through their soul resonance as clearly as she was feeling the way Maka's whole body was trembling. "I didn't sleep at all last night. You're going to be a Death Scythe Tsugumi!" Tsugumi sighed and released Maka. She wondered just how long it would take Maka to calm down about her becoming a Death Scythe, having to wait until vacation was over hadn't dulled her excitement at all.

"We better head to the Death Room before Maka explodes," Black*Star said with a grin. When Maka punched his arm, Black*Star stuck his tongue out at her. "She hasn't been good for anything all vacation." Tsugumi laughed, she'd heard all about the accidents Maka had caused in her distraction from him over the phone. It was a nice change from the contests the two would pick with each other while she was gone.

"We'll I guess we better get this over with then," Tsugumi said, her shoulders slumped. "It'd be a terrible thing to happen when we finally got back together." Black*Star laughed.

"I'm not that bad!" Maka said, her face turning pink and stamping her foot. Black*Star spun on his heel and ran into the school. Knowing Maka all too well, Tsugumi wasn't surprised when her meister began chasing her friend through the halls.

"Sometimes I wonder why I miss you guys so much," Tsugumi said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Wait for me!" She said, jogging after them. She didn't bother trying to actually catch up to them as the difference between their abilities was too great. Tsugumi followed the sounds of their argument echoing through the hallways. She only half remembered the way to the Death Room, having visited a couple of times in her last two years of school.

The large steel door came in sight as Tsugumi rounded the final corner. Maka and Black*Star were already standing in front of it, making faces at each other. Tsugumi panted as she came to a stop, hands on her knees in front of the door. "Did we have to run over here?" Tsugumi said, pushing herself upright and wiping away the sweat that had gathered on her face with one hand. "I don't feel mentally prepared enough for this yet."

"You'll be fine Tsugumi," Maka said with a smile, patting her on the shoulder. "You earned this promotion." Tsugumi raised an eyebrow at that. Did Maka seriously not understand how much she'd put into their partnership over the years? Tsugumi knew she wouldn't have managed to become a Death Scythe without her.

"But I can't help but be nervous. Death's the most important person at DWMA even if he seems to be a Saturday Morning Cartoon Character. Let alone meeting his right hand Death Scythe. I'm defiantly going to disappoint them." Tsugumi said, wringing her hands. Death Scythe was the single most powerful weapon, literally and figuratively in DWMA, surely such a person would find her wanting.

"That's dumb," Black*Star said, slapping his hand against Tsugumi's back. Tsugumi yelped and shied away from his hand. She could feel her back burning where he'd struck. Tsugumi would bet she'll find a bruise tonight. "Death Scythe already loves you. Death had to Death Chop to make him shut up when he found out Maka partnered with a girl." Tsugumi raised an eyebrow at Black*Star. His grin got even larger as he leaned over to whisper in her ear. "He was worried a guy would replace him as Maka's number one man."

"Death Scythe is a pervert?" Tsugumi said, eyes widening. "Black*Star you're not helping!" Tsugumi said clenching her fists and beating them against his chest. Black*Star didn't even have the decency to look hurt, puffing out his chest as Tsugumi felt her hands beginning to ache. She pulled her hands back to her chest and pouted.

"Well that too. But Death Scythe is also Maka's Papa, so you'll be fine." Black*Star said. Tsugumi whirled around to see Maka blushing and staring at the wall. Tsugumi couldn't believe this was the first time she was hearing about this. But maybe Maka's relationship with her father was as distant as with her mother? If he was always busy Tsugumi could see why Maka would be uncomfortable.

"Well if you say so." Tsugumi said clearing her throat. "I guess we should go in. We can't be late. I'll only ever become a Death Scythe once." Tsugumi was glad to see Maka's shoulders relaxing as she spoke.

"We're here!" Black*Star said as he slammed the door open. The reinforced metal let out a resounding bang as it slammed into the concrete wall. He strode into the room confidently, Maka a step behind him. Tsugumi bit her lip, shoving down the urge to scold him.

As they passed underneath the guillotines lining their path the centre of the room came into view. On a small dais Death's Mirror stood proud, its usual occupant standing beside it with his son, Death the Kid. "Welcome, you're just in time!" Death said waving at the three with his comically oversized gloved hand. Tsugumi could never be sure if he really did have sound effects or if all her years of TV made her insert them automatically. "Death Scythe just got Shaula's soul from its hiding place. We're ready to begin." Tsugumi's eye caught sight of a figure approaching, relaxing at the familiar face.

"Spirit-san you're here too?" Tsugumi said, a smile making its way onto her face. Spirit's face lit up with the brightest smile she had ever seen when he saw them. She blinked as Spirit dashed passed her and wrapped Maka into a hug.

"Maka, Papa is so proud of you!" Spirit said, rubbing his face against Maka's. "My little girl is so strong. You've already made a Death Scythe. It seems like only yesterday I was taking you to your first day of school!" Tsugumi stared at the two with wide eyes. Maka was squirming in Spirit's grasp, and had yet to Maka Chop him for it. Tsugumi turned to Black*Star and waved at the two, unable to verbalise the sheer insanity before her.

"I did warn you." Black*Star wiggling his eyebrows at her. Tsugumi's mouth opened, a strangled noise coming out. A man was all over Maka and she was letting him. A man was all over Maka and Black*Star was amused of all things, laughing even! Spirit was Maka's father? Tsugumi couldn't believe it. She'd knew Spirit was talented since she trusted his advice for training, but that meant she'd been getting tips from the strongest weapon in DWMA for months now!

"As touching as this is, we should get down to business." Death the Kid said, standing with both feet planted in line with his shoulders and both hands behind his back. Tsugumi was glad to turn her eyes away from the mind-boggling scene. She could still hear Spirit gushing over Maka behind her.

"Really now that's enough!" Death said, his arm stretching to reach Spirit. Spirit let out a whine of pain. "Keep this up and I'll give you a Death Chop!" Tsugumi felt her eyebrow twitch. Shouldn't he give the warning before he did it? No wonder Spirit had a few screws lose.

"I'm so sorry." Maka said, bowing to Death as she came to stand at Tsugumi's side. Black*Star came to stand at her other side, his lips still twitching upward. Death the Kid nodded and brought out Shaula's soul.

"Tsugumi Harudori, having collected 99 Kishin Souls I, Death the Kid, present you the soul of the witch you defeated. You should be proud, on top of reaching the level of Death Scythe your actions in the face of an emergency saved many lives." Death the Kid said, holding out the soul in both hands.

"It wasn't that special." Tsugumi said, feeling her face heat up. "I only go this far because Maka and Black*Star helped me." Death the Kid smiled at her.

"A meister and weapon are one, while you have a long way to go you have earned your place as one of my father's weapons. Maka and Black*Star will be getting their own rewards." Death the Kid said, his smile widening as Maka and Black*Star stood straighter. Tsugumi hadn't realised they were all going to be rewarded, the thought made the guilt tugging at her heart ease.

"Thank you, Kid." Tsugumi said, accepting the soul from his hands. A quick peek at Maka showed her meister nodding. Tsugumi repressed a shudder supposing that at least this would be the last soul she would have to eat. Tsugumi swallowed the soul whole, clenching her eyes shut as it blocked her throat. As the soul made its way down Tsugumi felt her body tingling, her soul wavelength rising without a thought. She hadn't even transformed yet, but already Tsugumi could feel a difference now that she was a Death Scythe.

"And now we come to you two." Death the Kid said, snapping Tsugumi from the daze she'd entered. "For your actions in a time of crisis, as of now, Maka Albarn and Black*Star are both two star meister. This is the first time in the schools 100 year history that any student has been promoted, be proud of yourselves." Tsugumi opened her mouth to congratulate the two, but the breath was knocked out of her as both meister tackled her.

"That's great guys." Tsugumi said, staring up at the ceiling, aware of little beyond the weight of the two on her chest and the throbbing pain at the back of her skull. She'd have never of guessed head trauma was the way to go if she wanted to drown out Black*Star's voice. No wonder he was so loud, he probably couldn't hear himself under all the Maka Chops.

"Two stars is nothing!" Black*Star said as he peeled himself off of the two girls. "It won't be long before a star like me gets three." Tsugumi blinked as his face came back into focus, grinning ear to ear and face pink. Tsugumi raised her now free hand to pat Maka on the head, the girl still crushing her.

"Can you believe it?" Maka said, wrapping her arms around Tsugumi tighter. Tsugumi winced as the pressure increased. "Soon everyone's going to know we got promoted!"

"I guess we'll be the talk of the school." Tsugumi said. She hoped she didn't sound as mortified as she felt. Tsugumi had never wanted to stand out like this.

"The school, try the whole world?" Maka said, raising her head to smile at Tsugumi. "The video of this is going online. There isn't going to be anyone who doesn't know about us Tsugumi." Tsugumi stared at Maka as the girl high-fived Black*Star.

"Everyone..." Tsugumi said, covering her face with her hands. "God kill me now." Tsugumi realised now that her older brother was never going to let her live this down. Tsugumi groaned and curled up into a ball. Staying curled up on the floor for the rest of her life sounded far more appealing.


	2. Spread your Wings

Chapter 2: Spread your Wings

 _So far being a Death Scythe is terrible, everyone keeps talking about me behind my back. If there's any silver lining here, it's that our promotion means that Maka, Black*Star and I don't have to attend combat classes regularly. Instead we'll get special training from Spirit outside the school. Considering this is the only private time we have now, maybe it's time for Maka and me to move out of the dormitory..._

"I didn't realise the school owned the entire desert," Tsugumi said shielding her eyes from the laughing sun, the rocks jutting out everywhere provided little shade. Tsugumi knew she'd wanted some privacy after everyone found out she'd gotten promoted but did they have to do it in the middle of the desert? The hot sand had already found its way into her boots, rubbing against her socks.

"The entire area was gifted by the government to DWMA when Death founded the school," Maka said. Tsugumi pouted, realising Maka wasn't even sweating. "I'd always heard about the higher level training grounds but this is my first time coming to one. We're going to level up even more Tsugumi." Maka said pumping her fist.

"I bet the training is going to be killer." Black*Star said with a grin, linking his hands behind his head. "I've been doing nothing but weight training recently. I was getting bored."

"It's not fair that you get so strong with simple weight training," Maka said folding her arms across her chest. Tsugumi had to agree, Black*Star's natural strength had to be cheating somehow.

"It looks like your all here," Spirit said waving to them as he approached. The city was a mere speck over his shoulder. "We'll cover some of the basic theory today, since a lot of this training is going to be self practice." Spirit said slipping his hands into his pant pockets.

"But that's boring!" Black*Star said with a pout. Spirit rolled his eyes and laid a hand on Black*Star's head. Black*Star closed his mouth, letting out a whining noise.

"I know you're not big on theory Black*Star, but don't worry!" Spirit said, ruffling his blue hair. "See that outcropping on the other side of the training area?" Black*Star nodded, his eyebrows drawn together. "That's where most of the 2 Star Agents stationed in Death City go to spar. Go knock them dead." Spirit gave Black*Star a grin and thumbs up as the younger boy's face broke into a smile.

"Yahoo! I'm going to beat them all!" Black*Star said as he slipped free from Spirit's hand. Black*Star ran off towards the outcropping without looking back. Tsugumi sighed, she should have figured Black*Star wouldn't need extra training.

"Why does Black*Star get to have fun?" Maka said pouting. Tsugumi rolled her eyes at her partner's competitiveness. Maka couldn't be more obvious in her jealously if she tried. She'd been looking forward to this personalised training, but Maka always hated it when Black*Star left her behind.

"Don't be sad Maka! Papa's got some great training for you too!" Spirit said, wrapping his arms around her waist and rubbing his cheek against hers. "It's something only Maka and Tsugumi could do." Tsugumi averted her eyes from the affectionate man's dramatics. There was only so much of Spirit's love she could bear to watch, it was no wonder Maka had avoided mentioning him. Yet he'd acted so cool when Maka hadn't been around!

"Maka Chop," Maka said as she pulled a book out, slamming it into her father's head. Tsugumi swore she had to find out where Maka was hiding them one day, there were people at the Hoshi Dojo who would trade her anything she wanted to know Maka's secret. "Get to the point already," Maka said, looking down her nose at her collapsed father.

"Right," Spirit said as he stood back up. Tsugumi winced as she saw blood dripping down his forehead. Maka must have gotten even stronger over the holidays, no matter what Black*Star said about her being distracted. "Our biggest goal for your training is for the two of you to learn how to use your soul's attributes. It'll also be excellent training to increase your control over your soul wavelengths."

"Our soul's attributes?" Tsugumi said her eyes wide. Maka had never mentioned anything like that before. Maka's eyebrows drew together, recognising her partner's thinking face Tsugumi realised Maka didn't know about it either.

"The reason Meister are chosen isn't directly related to their physical abilities right?" Spirit said as he dusted the sand off of his suit. "We choose Meister based on their souls being stronger than regular people, capability of resonating with others, and any number of other applications using soul resonance techniques."

"We know that. It's the first thing we're taught in class." Tsugumi said, raising an eyebrow. "Meister enhances their bodies with the power of their soul. That soul gains strength from a healthy mind and body."

"That's correct, but meister are not born equally." Spirit said, shrugging his shoulders. "Black*Star for example has an abnormally large soul with an unstable wavelength. It makes him more powerful than others and easier for him to perform Soul Menace. But beyond a predisposition for techniques people can be born with abnormalities in their soul. We don't know the reason for this, but such cases vary in rarity depending on what it is."

"So Tsugumi and I were born with an abnormality?" Maka said looking down her nose at her father. Spirit winced and held up a hand.

"Abnormalities are not a bad thing. Each type has benefits that can only be used by people who are born with them. They can be broken into two types: special wavelengths and soul type." Spirit said holding up two fingers. "Special wavelengths can influence the person and others who resonate with them, producing unique effects. Even if you only posses a little of a special wavelength you can perform amazing feats by using soul resonance."

"I don't get it," Tsugumi said running a hand through her fringe. "What could a weird wavelength possible help us do? Wavelengths are supposed to be like a personal radio frequency or something..."

"That is the most common analogy for soul wavelengths, but not the most useful." Spirit said with a sigh. "For this music is a better comparison. Each person has certain sounds that make up their wavelength, some more advantageous than others. You can combine the sounds your souls make to create a song, i.e. soul resonance. Those who have a large amount special wavelength would have more notes of a certain type, than those who have less."

"Then what is our special wavelength supposed to do?" Maka said. Tsugumi felt like her head was being stuffed with information. Hopefully Maka would help her understand this tonight. "Do we even have the same type?"

"Yes. Maka and Tsugumi both have the Anti-Demon Wavelength. It's the rarest and most powerful type from DWMA's perspective." Spirit said, with a smile. "It's so rare that before Tsugumi no one had even seen a weapon possessing it. The wavelength specialises in driving away evil. Whether that evil is demon, magic or madness, all is rejected by this wavelength. The user and those resonating with them are shielded from the effects of evil and any attacks using it are far more dangerous to beings that use such powers."

"Does this... Have anything to do with our resonance techniques?" Maka said rubbing her chin. "I never did figure out how Shining Light ended up dampening other weapons resonance techniques. There wasn't anything about it in the library for 1 star meister."

"Exactly," Spirit said, giving Maka a thumb up. "Special wavelengths are rare and take a lot of control to use effectively so they aren't covered for 1 Stars. While unaware of their wavelength its users still benefit somewhat, but it tends to be emotionally driven. Stumbling across the Anti-Demon wavelength as you did could be because you both have it. Since so much of both your wavelengths are made up of it, it is inherent to your resonance. But you'll get better with training."

"I think I get it." Tsugumi said nodding. "Basically our soul wavelength is opposite to madness so it's harder for madness to reach us?"

"And the more we can hurt madness if we punch it in the face." Maka said with a giggle. Tsugumi wondered what was so funny. But she had the vaguest feeling Maka was laughing at her expense.

"Close enough. Be sure to get some reference materials from the library of the Anti-Demon Wavelength now that your clearance has been raised. We'll start training you in it tomorrow." Spirit said, his shoulders slumping. "Now the other type of abnormality is Soul Type. There aren't very many examples of these, but they are when the person's soul shape deviates from an orb with a single tail."

"Don't tell me our souls are shaped funny too." Tsugumi said, covering her chest with her hands. "I have enough image issues as it is, without knowing everyone who sees my soul will laugh at me."

"Don't say that Maka and Tsugumi are the cutest of angel's inside and out!" Spirit said tears running down his face. Tsugumi turned away when she saw snot running from his nose. "Maka knows she's Papa's little angel right?" Tsugumi heard the hard covered book slam into Spirit's head again. She turned to see he was face down in the sand twitching.

"I don't want to be called that by a creep like Papa!" Maka said clenching her fist. "Hurry up and spit it out. What's our soul type?"

"But Papa already told you." Spirit said rubbing his head with a hand. He pushed himself into a sitting position, crossing his legs. "You both have the Grigori type soul."

"Angels are real?" Tsugumi said, her knees wobbling. She fell onto her butt, sending sand flying. "You can't really be telling me we're angels right?" Tsugumi hid her face in her hands. Being called an angel sounded nice, if embarrassing, but she didn't feel angelic.

"I'm an angel..." Maka said and Tsugumi could feel the delight of her meister through their resonance. Tsugumi wished she could take such a claim for herself without feeling like a liar.

"It's true, anyone who sees your souls will see your wings and halo in all their glory," Spirit said, Tsugumi peeked through her fingers to see his eyes shining as he grinned. "Grigori souls are even rarer than Anti-Demon wavelength, at best only 1 in 50 million people have it. DWMA hasn't even had a single person with this Soul Type before."

"If it's so rare then how do we know what it does?" Maka said, clearing her throat. Tsugumi felt her mouth twitch upward at the sight of Maka's blushing face. If anything, she felt Maka was the angelic one. Tsugumi would have to remember that Maka liked being called an angel, should she ever get a boyfriend it would be worth sharing.

"Grigori souls are rare but DWMA has run into people with this Soul Type before and the library has records of encounters going back for centuries. Most of it is hearsay though." Spirit said, resting his hands on his knees. "You've already stumbled upon the most obvious ability, flight. Only Grigori Souls have the ability to fly. How far you can go with it is the question. Mastering it to a greater degree will be your first task. The rest will be trial and error; you might be able to pull off other feats the records suggest – being able to fire feathers from long range and using them to store soul wavelength are the most likely. We honestly have no idea how far you can take this."

"Oh..." Tsugumi said feeling light headed. When did she last take a breath again? "So do you have any other perspective altering bombs to drop? I think I'll faint if I get another." Spirit's head jerked back as he began to laugh.

"No, just some Soul Perception training for Maka and basic information all Death Scythes need to know for you." Spirit said grinning at her.

"Hey guys, I killed them all!" Black*Star said. Tsugumi turned her head to see him running towards them, kicking up a trail of sand in his wake. She shielded her eyes as he slid to a stop in front of them. "Those 2 Star meister were nothing in the face of a big star like me!" He said, setting both hands on his hips and laughing.

"Couldn't you have taken it a little easy Black*Star?" Spirit said, hiding his face in his hands. "Now I'm going to think of something else for your training! Or else Death really will call in Stein to give you tips. I can't handle having to look over my shoulder in case that guy decides to dissect me again!" Spirit said tears and snot running down his face.

"I may be an angel but is he even human?" Maka said falling to all fours, head down. "This isn't fair!" Tsugumi counted to ten, her breathing shallow. Black*Star being powerful was no surprise really... But enough was enough. Tsugumi welcomed unconsciousness as her vision turned black. There was only so much her worldview could change in one day.


	3. Protect a Witch

Chapter 3: Protect a Witch

 _I think I'm finally getting used to being a Death Scythe now. Moving out of the dormitory was the right move, now I don't have people talking behind my back 24/7. Training has fallen into a comfortable routine, though considering how hard Maka is pushing herself it's amazing she ever sleeps. At least we don't have to pick missions anymore as instead Death is going to assign us them. Mostly it will be back-up or cleaning up other people's mistakes. It's a serious responsibility but it feels safer than letting Maka and Black*Star pick their idea of good missions._

"Being called over by announcements is so embarrassing," Tsugumi said, her shoulders slumped. She, Maka and Black*Star were walking side-by-side to the Death Room. Spirit had just called saying there was a mission needing their attention.

"If anyone should be embarrassed it's Maka," Black*Star said, jabbing a thumb in her direction. Tsugumi couldn't argue with that, Maka had been hiding her face ever since Spirit had called for his little angel. Tsugumi figured Maka might have been able to forgive him for that eventually, if he hadn't started wailing how much he missed her too.

As the three reached the Death Room's door, it opened revealing Soul Eater and his partner Ao. "Did you two just come back from a mission?" Tsugumi said, eyeing the two's dirt streaked clothes.

"Don't remind me," Soul Eater said, running his hands through his hair. "That bastard Death just confiscated all of our souls! Over a magic cat of all things..." Tsugumi raised an eyebrow. She hadn't known magic cats existed, but she wouldn't ask. Black*Star chuckled and Tsugumi elbowed him in the gut.

"We'll you two should probably head back and clean up," Tsugumi said with a smile. "I hear there's going to be some extra classes starting soon. You'll be able to make up the credit you lost then."

"Well, that's something at least," Ao said, her shoulders slumped and head hung low. "It's my fault as the Meister. I'll need to work hard to make up for this." Tsugumi patted her on the shoulder as the two passed.

"Well that's not ominous at all," Maka said standing tall as they passed through the guillotines. Tsugumi would bet it was so she was better poised to strike Spirit when she saw him. "Let's hope our mission doesn't go off the rails too."

"Good, your here just in time!" Death said, waving at the three as they approached. Spirit leapt from his place beside Death straight at Maka. Tsugumi stepped to the side, as she expected Maka threw a book into his face. Spirit was knocked off course, sliding to a stop passed Tsugumi. "Time is of the essence. Meme and Tsubaki were hunting down Al Capone and his gang, but he and a number of his followers escaped."

"So we have to clean up the rest?" Black*Star said, he turned his face to the side and linked his hands behind his head. "That's lame."

"Let me finish!" Death said, giving Black*Star a Death Chop. Black*Star fell to the floor face down and twitching, a large dent in his hair. "We have information that the group is targeting a witch to strengthen themselves. The Witch Angela has a powerful guardian protecting her, while that should be enough to protect her from the gang I would like you to wipe them out. The last thing we need is Kishin being enhanced by a witch's soul."

"I always thought witches were too powerful to be taken down so easily," Tsugumi said rubbing her arm. "Everyone says there DWMA's number one enemy. Is there something else going on?"

"Indeed," Death said, nodding. "Angela is a child so her magic will be too immature to protect herself. Before her guarding Mifune found her our sources say she was being passed around by human traffickers to be sold to the highest bidder." Tsugumi winced, no child should experience that.

"If she's a child, I would assume Angela isn't on the list?" Maka said, linking her hands behind her back. "Is her guardian?"

"Neither of them is on the list. As such you must not harm them, and should it be necessary protect them as you would any other citizens." Death said. The two girls nodded. Tsugumi could tell Maka was as glad as she was that they weren't being asked to go against their principles.

"We'll head out immediately," Maka said, grabbing Black*Star by the back of his Gakuen.

"Good luck, see you soon." Death said, waving goodbye as they left. They walked out of the Death Room side by side swerving around Spirit's collapsed form. Black*Star being dragged against the ground behind them.

* * *

"I would have figured a witch would hide somewhere a bit more inconspicuous..." Tsugumi said, eyeing the Chameleon-shaped castle. It loomed over them on the top of the Cliffside they were part way up, a single winding path leading to the gate. "No wonder Capone's gang managed to locate her."

"If they've been hiding here and Angela hasn't been taken yet that guardian must be powerful," Maka said, kneeling at the cliff edge watching the bottom of the path. "We'd better engage Capone's group well away from the castle. I don't want someone like that jumping in."

"But that would make it more fun," Black*Star said tapping his foot. "Better get ready, I can hear a group approaching."

"Right," Tsugumi said, transforming into a halberd in a flash of light. Maka stood up and caught Tsugumi in one hand, as wind kicked up dust around them.

"Death damn Tsugumi," Black*Star said eyes wide. Tsugumi fought the urge to fidget in Maka's grasp. This is the first time Black*Star had seen her new form as he'd been training separately from them since she became a Death Scythe. Tsugumi's halberd form had gotten heavier, all three blades having lengthened. Where there was once a purple cross between them, the blades where now wrapped in purple silk, tied in a bow. While Maka had complimented the change saying that the weight added to her attacks and assured Tsugumi that she was cuter than ever her own blades intimidated her. They held within them the power to maim and kill with a glancing blow, sparing with a regular weapon now would always be an exercise of control.

"Please don't," Tsugumi said. Black*Star shrugged, and jumped off the cliff. Tsugumi sighed as Black*Star let out a yahoo while he was falling towards the approaching group. She'd never understand how Sid got the idea Black*Star was destined to be a great assassin when he was an adrenaline junkie and show-off to the core.

"Wait for us!" Maka said as she jumped off the cliff. The winds making her pigtails dance as they descended. Maka held Tsugumi spear first, aiming for the unique looking man in the group of mooks. Tsugumi had three guesses which was Al Capone and the first two didn't count. Tsugumi's blade pierced the man with no resistance, the force as she slammed into the ground knocking back those surrounding them.

"Boss no!" One of the identical figures screamed. Maka pulled Tsugumi out of the ground and swung her counter clockwise, scythe blade slicing through the group as they rushed towards the two girls. Mooks continued to attack them in waves after the first few went down. The three had no trouble tearing through the rest of the gang. Even before they'd taken this mission Meme and Tsubaki had reduced their numbers, and they weren't that strong to start with.

"That's all 49 souls accounted for," Tsugumi said as the last member fell to Black*Star's Soul Menace. "Guess I'll hold onto these until we get back," Tsugumi returned to human form, landing on the ground with both feet. She began gathering each soul, letting them sink into her flesh. How she wished she'd known she could absorb souls without eating them earlier! As it was she was pretty sure she owed Spirit her firstborn child for teaching the method to her.

"This sucks, that legendary guardian didn't even show his face," Black*Star said kicking at a stone. Maka slammed a fist into his shoulder and scolded him for tempting fate.

"Why are you here?" A man said from above them. The three turned and looked up to see him standing at the top of the cliff, sword drawn. "I will kill anyone who has come to harm Angela." This must be Mifune, Tsugumi realised.

"We're not here for Angela," Maka said, putting her hands on her hips. "Our only targets were Al Capone's gang. We're leaving."

"You expect me to believe DWMA would leave a Witch alone?" Mifune said, pointing his sword at Maka. "Now that DWMA knows our location we'll be on the run again."

"It's not like you we're really hiding though?" Tsugumi said raising an eyebrow. "I mean it's a giant chameleon in the middle of nowhere. You've been monitored for ages." Mifune frowned and swung the bag he held in his left hand. As swords rained down on them from above Tsugumi squeaked and disappeared in a flash of light into Maka's hands.

"Enough, we have no orders to harm either of you!" Maka said, knocking the blades away from herself with Tsugumi. Tsugumi had an uncomfortable feeling that everything was about to go to hell, but couldn't place why. Mifune's soul reeked of suspicion of their motives but there wasn't any malice behind his attack...

"You bastard," Black*Star said as he ran up the Cliffside towards Mifune. Tsugumi sighed realising what was wrong. Someone had just attacked Maka while Black*Star was around. Hopefully, Death would understand if Mifune ended up a little battered. Spirit wouldn't make Black*Star's punishment that harsh for protecting her...

"You're fast, but foolish," Mifune said leaping off the cliff, sword bearing down on Black*Star. Tsugumi heard Maka gasp, her own eyes widening as Black*Star was slammed in the gut with the sword's pommel. He crashed into the ground, dust flying from the crater he made. Aerial combat was where Black*Star was the most comfortable, but he'd been overwhelmed instantly.

"That was killer!" Maka said, jumping up and down. "We need to take this guy back with us!" Tsugumi eyed her over excited meister dubiously. Didn't Maka realise Mifune could pancake them just as easily? Maka ran up to Mifune and grabbed his hand. "You have to teach me how to do that!"

"What? I don't teach?" Mifune said, his cheeks reddening. Tsugumi transformed back into human form and walked over to Black*Star's new crater. Let Maka talk Mifune around if she was serious. Tsugumi would deal with Black*Star's injuries, though it was his ego that would have taken the biggest hit.

"Are you dead Black*Star?" Tsugumi said, kneeling beside the crater. Black*Star sat up, rubbing his head. Dust fell off him with every movement.

"I'm fine!" Black*Star said jumping to his feet. "I was just taking it easy on him, since Death told us not to hurt them!" Tsugumi sweat dropped, his ego's ability to bounce back was more impressive than she'd thought.

"Stay away from Mifune you dummies!" A young girl said. Tsugumi looked up to see her flying on a broom towards them. She and Black*Star swerved out of the way of who had to be Angela as she landed beside Maka and began swinging her broom at the older girl.

"Let's all calm down!" Tsugumi said, running to place a hand on Maka's shoulder. Her partner's face was turning a dangerous shade of red. "Mifune if you and Angela want to come with us you're welcome too. I swear on my authority as a Death Scythe that no harm will come to you no matter what you decide."

"Aren't you a little young to be a Death Scythe?" Mifune asked as he guided Angela with a hand on her shoulder to his side. Angela clung to Mifune's pants, glaring up at them. Tsugumi fished her ID out from her pocket and handed it over. Mifune's eyebrows rose as he read the ID, when he flipped it over her Death Badge was revealed. Anyone with one was allowed the authority equal to Death, Spirit had told her when he gave it to her. Tsugumi hoped they wouldn't be mad she was using it now.

"Does he have to come with us?" Black*Star said pouting as Mifune handed back Tsugumi's ID. He knelt down to whisper to Angela. Tsugumi wondered what he would decide, ignoring Black*Star.

"How else are you going to find him, if you want a rematch?" Maka said with a sideways grin at Black*Star. Mifune lifted Angela up and held her against his chest.

"We accept. Please take us to DWMA with you." Mifune said, smiling at Tsugumi.

* * *

"...And that's what happened." Tsugumi said as she stood in front of Death and Spirit in the centre dais of the Death Room. Mifune was holding Angela tightly against him at her side. Maka and Black*Star were standing behind them.

"You three did great work today," Death said. He turned to face Mifune and Angela. "As for you two," He said pausing. Tsugumi sighed seeing the sweat dripping down the two's faces. "Welcome to DWMA!" Death said pulling out a welcome banner from nowhere. Spirit popped open a party cracker releasing confetti everywhere.

"We can figure out the details of what you two want to do later," Spirit said with a grin. Mifune shuffled on his feet. Angela reached for the falling confetti, smiling and giggling.

"Just like that..?" Mifune said. Tsugumi patted him on the back. Though she was getting used to the pace Death and his right hand set, it didn't mean she wasn't aware of just how abnormal the two could be.

"Anyone powerful enough to take on Black*Star is a welcome addition," Spirit said, ignoring the boy's sounds of protest.

"Really, we've been at a loss of what to do with him anymore. He's been making all our high level meister lose confidence." Death said shrugging. Tsugumi rested her face in her hands. She really hoped she didn't end up like them after a few more years as a Death Scythe.


	4. Death's Child

Chapter 4: Death's Child

 _All things considered, my first mission as a Death Scythe went well. Not only did we successfully eliminate the Kishin before they could get to their target, we managed to improve two people's lives. Angela's been accepted into DWMA as a junior student, she seems to really be enjoying having children her own age to play with. Mifune's been accepted as a teaching assistant for combat classes. Spirit let us go to his class instead of training today to see how well he would do. He was obviously nervous holding class for the first time this morning, but everyone accepted him with open arms once Maka told them about his fight with Black*Star. I can only hope our new teacher for theory in the afternoon is half as capable!_

"Mifune's a pretty good teacher isn't he?" Maka said, her elbow resting on the desk. Tsugumi was sitting at her left while Black*Star was sitting at Tsugumi's other in their classroom. "We'll learn a lot from such a capable instructor," she said glancing at Black*Star with a grin. Black*Star's fists clenched and he hid his face deeper in his folded arms. "If the other new teacher is anything like him we'll do well."

"Don't worry Black*Star you'll get him next time!" Tsugumi said patting the younger boy on the shoulder. His attempt to challenge Mifune in class had ended in another loss. Black*Star shrugged off Tsugumi's hand and jumped to his feet.

"I didn't lose!" Black*Star said punching the air. "I was just trying out my new sword skills. When I get serious there's no way a star like me could lose to a Casual Friday Samurai." Tsugumi sweat dropped, it was nice that Black*Star finally had someone to measure himself against. But his insults were getting weirder with each loss. "What the death is that noise?" Black*Star said, raising an eyebrow at the door. Tsugumi turned her head towards the door hearing wheels rolling in the corridor.

"Is that an office chair?" Tsugumi said, raising an eyebrow. Stein came careening through the door as his chair's wheel caught on the dip in the floor. The back of the chair slid across the classroom, stopping in front of the teacher's desk.

"Alright, quiet down class." Stein said lying on the floor and pulling a book from his lab coat. "I can't be bothered with the roll. Open up your books to page 19." Tsugumi gaped at Stein, pointing to him with a shaking finger. Maka and Black*Star looked at each other on either side of her as he slid back into his seat. Tsugumi already knew Stein wasn't all there but didn't he have any idea how he looked right now?

"What the hell is that freak doing here?" Soul Eater said from his seat a few rows down, his whole body trembling. Ao slammed her head into the desk and remained there mumbling.

"I thought having classes with Dr Stein was only for punishment?" Meme said, holding her partner Tsubaki in a tight hug. Tsubaki rubbed Meme's back, he smiling face twitching. Tsugumi felt her heart rate spike but Stein couldn't be that bad right?

"Just kidding," Stein said, getting back onto his feet. He dusted himself and the chair off before sitting on it once again. "I have a better lesson in mind today." With a grin Stein rolled over to the object that had been sitting in the middle of the room. "We're going to dissect a Dodo!" He pulled away the sheet covering the object to reveal said bird in a cage. The entire class gasped and began murmuring.

"Professor Stein?" Maka said, raising her hand. "Isn't this illegal? Dodo's are an endangered species." Tsugumi wondered if now was the time she'd be expected to stand up and protest too. She was a Death Scythe after all...

"All the more reason to dissect it now before they're all gone," Stein said with a grin, turning the screw in his head with one hand. Tsugumi felt her stomach turn as the bird flinched away from Stein. She gave a passing prayer for the Dodo. Tsugumi wasn't going to mess with Stein, let Death rein him in!

Tsugumi found she couldn't look away as Dr Stein dissected the Dodo, despite having to keep herself from vomiting. She wasn't sure if she should be happy or pity the poor thing for still being alive with its chest open. Though she was a bit surprised she wasn't the first to flee the classroom, already several students had escaped through the windows.

"And now we move on to the trickiest stage. If the movement of the wrist is off by even a millimetre the subject will die," Dr Stein explained as if he wasn't forearm deep in the Dodo's torso. He paused and looked up at the door. Tsugumi turned to look as well, Liz and Patty flanking Death the Kid as he entered the classroom. "You're 4 hours late, hurry up and take a seat. We're at the best part," Stein said, jerking his head towards the student desks.

"My apologies," Death the Kid said as he walked further into the classroom, eyeing the students. "Liz and Patty go sit on the left side. I will take the right. It wouldn't do for the number of students on each side to be uneven." Liz's shoulders slumped and she mumbled under her breath as she headed to an empty seat. Patty giggled as she agreed, following her sister.

"Are they joining our class now?" Tsugumi said leaning towards Maka, obscuring her mouth with her hand. Though she was happy that she would get the chance to see Liz and Patty more, wasn't Death the Kid in line to be the next Death?

"Why in the world would a VIP need to join the school?" Maka said leaning towards Tsugumi, their shoulders touching.

"He probably screwed up so Death stuck him here," Black*Star said, feet propped up on the table, His chair rocking back and forth on two legs. "And if this class is punishment I'm ditching. You want to come?" He stood up and began tiptoeing to the window.

"Black*Star I'm sure this class could have some applications..." Maka said her face scrunching up as they heard one of the birds bones crack. Tsugumi felt her stomach revolt and covered her mouth with her hand.

"I don't think I can take another minute of this. I'm leaving too," Tsugumi said rising out of her seat to follow Black*Star. "Technically we're already marked down as attending," Maka tapped her table against the table considering Tsugumi's words, as the Dodo gave a pitiful wail.

"Let's go," Maka said as she got up. Tsugumi wondered if she should be worried that Black*Star's hooligan ways were finally rubbing off on Maka. But honestly, she could see this becoming a regular occurrence if Dr Stein decided to make every lesson about dissection.

Black*Star pushed the classroom window open and leapt out. When he landed he held his arms out, Maka jumping into his arms. Tsugumi swallowed as Black*Star put Maka down as she had forgotten ditching would require such a jump. Black*Star held his arms out and Tsugumi took a deep breath before climbing up onto the sill. Tsugumi closed her eyes as she stepped off the sill. She fought down the urge to scream at the sound of wind rushing past her. When warm arms caught her before she hit the ground Tsugumi opened her eyes. "Got you," Black*Star said grinning at her. Tsugumi gave a twitching smile in return as he helped her back onto her feet.

"So what should we do now?" Tsugumi said, dusting of her skirt. She hoped it hid the fact her hands were shaking. Maka and Black*Star looked at each other and shrugged. Tsugumi sighed as it seems none of them planned this out very well.

* * *

In the end the three decided to hide out in the Library. Black*Star had protested at first, but Maka had assured him it was the last place Sid would think to look. Though Tsugumi figured finding out that the Library had comic books had far more to do with Black*Star's decision to come with them.

Now they were tucked into a hidden corner of the library, sitting in bean bags. Black*Star was flicking through his favourite comic series, his laughter kept to a reasonable level since Maka's foot would kick him in the shin whenever he got too loud. Tsugumi turned another page in her favourite shoujo manga beside Maka who was already a third of the way into a thick novel.

"2 Star Meister Maka Albarn and Death Scythe Tsugumi Harudori please come to the Death Room," a voice said over the school's PDA. Tsugumi jumped as her manga went flying out of her hands. Maka frowned and looked up from her novel.

"Sounds like you're in trouble," Black*Star said wiggling his eyebrows. Maka flung her book at him, hitting him in the face. He tumbled out of the beanbag onto the floor.

"If we're in trouble so are you!" Maka said as she stood up, shaking her fist. Tsugumi sighed as she got up, picking up her manga as she went.

"We won't know until we get there," Tsugumi said grabbing Maka by the back of her shirt. "We better not keep Death waiting." Tsugumi said as she dragged Maka away from Black*Star.

* * *

Maka calmed down as they made their way to the Death Room to Tsugumi's relief. Maka may be younger than her, but she was pure muscle! Dragging her the entire way would have been a chore. When they arrived Death waved to them, Death the Kid by his side. "Welcome, how was my son's first day of school?" Death said, ignoring his son's stammering. Tsugumi felt her eyebrow twitch, surely that wasn't the only reason they were called. That was more Spirit's kind of parenting.

"He was five hours late," Maka said crossing her arms.

"Well that's no good. Kid I know you like to have everything in its proper place but you need to try to be punctual if this is going to work." Death said shaking a finger in Kid's face.

"I'm sorry father," Death the Kid said, his face turning red. "But that's not why we called you here!" He cleared his throat. "You've been training in the use of Anti-Madness wavelength correct?"

"Yes, with Spirit. We've been practicing every day," Tsugumi said wrapping her arms around herself. She bit down the disappointment in herself for not being anywhere near as talented at using the wavelength as Maka. But it was to be expected at this point, Maka was gifted in everything they were learning.

"You may know this already, but in the Death Room we store Kishin Souls. Over time they are supposed to be purified and then pass on," Death the Kid explained, standing at attention. "But overtime the number has become... overwhelming since this process can take decades. So I would like you two to try and accelerate the process by purifying some of them."

"Of course we will," Maka said, standing straighter. Tsugumi gripped herself tighter, not feeling the same confidence as her meister.

"Don't feel bad if this doesn't work," Death said shrugging. "While the theory is sound we've never had enough agents with Anti-magic wavelength that have time to attempt it."

"I guess we can try it," Tsugumi said shuffling her feet. While she wasn't confident she'd succeed, this would help DWMA. She couldn't just refuse!

"Excellent," Death the Kid said smiling. "Make yourself comfortable, I will unearth some of the souls for you to attempt this." He ran over to the crosses littering the room.

"I'll leave you three to it," Death said disappearing back into his mirror. Maka wandered off the central dais and sat down cross legged in the dirt. Tsugumi began walking over to her before shaking her head. She'd rather not sit too close and disappoint herself by trying to match Maka. Tsugumi sat on the edge of the dais in the opposite direction, swinging her legs back and forth.

"Here," Death the Kid said standing in front of Tsugumi holding out a Kishin Soul to her in both hands. After she accepted the glowing red orb Death the Kid walked away. Tsugumi stared at the soul, holding a soul with such negative emotions always made her skin crawl.

"Guess I just resonate with it or something?" Tsugumi said closing her eyes. She reached out with her soul to the one in her hands only to recoil her soul wavelength when she established contact. Sewage felt more pleasant than this! Resonating with it would not be fun for her... Maybe she had to assault it with Anti-magic wavelength? She reached out again, imagining herself wrapped in white light. The soul began to quiver in her hands, the wavelength weakened. Tsugumi opened her eyes, the soul was still red, she hadn't succeeded.

"I did it Kid!" Maka said, as she let out a whoop. Tsugumi turned to see Maka holding up a blue orb, a grin on her face.

"It worked!" Death the Kid said, taking the soul from Maka's hands. Tsugumi turned away, staring at her own unchanged soul. "How is your progress Tsugumi?" Death the Kid said into her ear. Tsugumi shrieked dropping the soul to cover her right hand as it sprouted a blade. "How wonderful it's another success!"

"But I didn't?" Tsugumi said looking at the soul now floating in front of her. It had turned from red to blue. "I didn't do it on purpose?" Tsugumi rubbed the scythe blade jutting out of her hand.

"You had an accidental success?" Death the Kid said moving to sit beside Tsugumi. He reached over and took Tsugumi's partially transformed hand. "Perhaps it was your blade. Try it again."

"Ok..." Tsugumi said, accepting another Kishin Soul from Death the Kid. Tsugumi swallowed and ran the edge of the blade against the soul. A white mark was left behind as the blade passed, the soul shuddered as the red was encroached by white. When the white had taken over completely the soul convulsed then turned blue. "It worked?"

"To be able to change a soul's wavelength through contact, how fascinating... This ability resembles Shaula's poison." Death the Kid said. Tsugumi felt her whole body turn cold. She was poisonous?

"I had heard Death Scythes gain magical properties," Maka said wrapping an arm around Tsugumi's shoulders. Tsugumi turned her head away from Maka's face, not feeling able to return her partner's smile. "I never thought about how the witch used would influence the abilities developed... This is fascinating." Tsugumi ignored the two as they began discussing the potential correlation between a witch's power and those in the Death Scythe. She bit her lip until it bleed, as she watched the blood drip onto the floor Tsugumi couldn't help wondering if that was poison too.


	5. Expanding Horizons

Chapter 5: Expanding Horizons

 _Despite everyone telling me how amazing my new 'ability' is, I can't help but feel disgusted with myself. Shaula Gorgon was a terrible person, ensnaring her victims with poison and now I'm one step closer to being like her. Even if I purify the soul, rather than manipulate, I can't help the disgust the comparison makes me feel. But I'm doing my best not to let it show, I still have training to do and this is something that can't be undone._

"This is insane," Maka said eyes wide and shielded by her arms. Tsugumi clung to Maka, both bracing themselves against the rocky terrain. The battle between Black*Star and Stein was sending blasts of wind their way that tugged at their clothes and hair. "Shouldn't they be tired by now?"

"Maybe we'll get lucky and they'll exhaust each other?" Tsugumi said hiding her face against Maka's back. This was the first time they were sharing Black*Star's training with Stein, and from what she had already seen Tsugumi was sure this was too high level for them. "Am I right Maka?" Tsugumi looked up at her partner when she didn't respond.

"Absolutely insane," Maka said as her whole body began to shake. Tsugumi wrapped her arms around Maka as the girl's legs gave out.

"Maka what's wrong?" Tsugumi said easing Maka to the ground. She could feel the pure terror running through her partner's wavelength. "Black*Star get over here!" Black*Star turned as Tsugumi called his name as Stein slammed his knee into the boy's chest. Rolling with the blow he got back onto his feet came running over.

"Oi Maka!" Black*Star said as he knelt down in front of Maka. "Are you dead?" Tsugumi tightened her hold on Maka's arm. Did she get hit in the head by a stone sent flying by a concussion while she wasn't paying attention?

"You're soul's really big," Maka said as she looked up at Black*Star, her pupils blown wide. Black*Star blinked and looked at Tsugumi with an eyebrow raised, she shrugged.

"So you can see our souls now," Stein said as he walked over to the three. He pulled a cigarette from his pocket and lit it with a lighter in his other hand. Maka turned to look up at Stein, her trembling getting stronger. "To have such a reaction... You can see it inside me, don't you?" Maka flinched and looked at the ground. Stein exhaled the cigarette smoke rushing out of his mouth. "It will take time for you to adjust to your improved Soul Perception. Rather than spar in this condition, I'll write you a list. Go find and evaluate each person on it. Tsugumi can write down your observations."

"Alright Dr Stein," Tsugumi said helping Maka to her feet. "We'll get started right away." Tsugumi wondered what Maka had seen to be so unnerved but felt it would be better to ask when she'd calmed down.

* * *

"Well that's everyone," Tsugumi said checking off the last name on the list. She'd realised early on that all the people Stein had asked them to evaluate was their classmates. He'd probably chosen them so Maka would become aware of just how much more informative her Soul Perception had become. Though Tsugumi could only claim a basic understanding of the theory behind being able to see souls, there was no denying the sheer amount of details Maka could see. "We should head back."

"Yeah," Maka said her fists clenching. The two began making their way back outside the city to the training area. Tsugumi wondered if having a stronger Soul Perception was placing a burden on her meister. She'd been acting strangely ever since it had improved while watching Black*Star and Stein fight.

"I could take this back alone if you want to go back to the apartment to rest," Tsugumi said as she tucked the notes they'd taken under her arm. Maka winced and so Tsugumi decided to try another approach. "Maka if you're not tired can you tell me what's wrong?"

"I just..." Maka said before shaking her head. "Dr Stein's soul is just overwhelming I guess."

"I had heard he has the largest soul in DWMA's history," Tsugumi said nodding. "Though Black*Star is going to give him a run for his money soon, no doubt."

"It's not the size Tsugumi," Maka said bitting her lip. "There's so much madness within him. I can feel the desire to rip and tear, there's so much curiosity to see what's inside! It's frightening how much he wants it." Tsugumi gulped, wanting to turn back around as Stein and Black*Star came into her sight. Stein being crazier on the inside than he acted on the outside was definitely terrifying. Tsugumi swore then she would never be alone with him. Black*Star... Would probably be fine, he wouldn't appreciate a babysitter either. Though warning him couldn't hurt.

"You're finished already?" Stein said turning to face them as the girls approached. Maka nodded, clenching her jaw. Tsugumi wondered just how unpleasant feeling such madness must be for her, only able to sense the barest amount of information from her meister right now. Tsugumi had never liked being near Kishin souls and her supernatural senses would never be anywhere near as precise as Maka's. Tsugumi handed Stein the notes they had gathered, stepping back as soon as possible without being rude. She'd much rather not being in dissection distance. "This level of detail is excellent. Did you search each person out using Soul Perception?"

"Yes, they were scattered throughout the city so it took a while though." Maka said, she was looking away from Stein. Tsugumi was glad to see Maka's body loosen up as she focused on Black*Star instead of Stein. She'd have to remember focusing on another soul could distract her partner from discomfort.

"You're range has already expanded so far?" Stein said rubbing his chin with a hand. "Most never manage to cover all of Death City..."

"What's the big deal?" Black*Star said. He was wiping the sweat from his face with a towel. "Maka's always been able to sense me when I run off into the city no matter how hard I try to escape. You just have to rile her up enough to try." Stein's eyebrows rose. Tsugumi snorted, she remembered several such incidences this year alone. Black*Star was probably better training for Soul Perception than anything else DWMA had to offer for Maka.

"How interesting," Stein said his mouth stretching into a grin. "We'll have to push you much harder to find your limits. Perhaps I could find the answer if you let me take a look at your brain?" Tsugumi shuddered, though she usually would play such talk off as a joke. Maka's revelation about Stein's soul had shaken that resolve.

"Not a chance!" Maka said, crossing her arms in front of her body. Black*Star snorted, making a joke under his breath about Maka's weird brain. Tsugumi watched the sweat running down her partner's face, and her determination that Stein was genuinely crazy redoubled.

"There you three are get over here!" Spirit said. Tsugumi squinted and saw him in the distance cupping his mouth with both hands. "The Demon Sword Ragnarok has been sighted in Italy. Death wants us to hunt it down before it escapes again!"

"We'll continue another day," Stein told the three. Tsugumi hoped he got distracted from Maka's brain soon. Maybe they'd get lucky and he'd be interested in samples from the Demon Sword? Tsugumi decided she'd suggest it to Stein on the trip.

* * *

Soul Perception Evaluations

By Maka Albarn & Tsugumi

 **Soul Eater**

Personality: Lazy, apathetic, but quick to anger

Soul Size: Average

Soul Resonance with Partner (Ao): Shaky - seemingly based on shared desire to succeed

Currently: Frustrated, due to low soul count?

 **Ao Hoshino**

Personality: Optimistic, oblivious, and humble

Soul Size: Large

Soul Resonance with Partner (Soul Eater): Shaky - seemingly based on shared desire to succeed

Currently: Feels sense of shame, due to failing Soul Eater?

 **Death the Kid**

Personality: Precise, prideful, and anxious

Soul Size: Large

Soul Resonance with Partner (Liz/Patty): Strong - based on shared admiration

Currently: Feels strong disgust, notice board unsymmetrical?

 **Liz Thompson**

Personality: Cheerful, vain, and self-centred

Soul Size: Average

Soul Resonance with Partner (Kid): Strong - based on shared admiration

Currently: Irritation and embarrassment, Kid often gets out of hand?

 **Patty Thompson**

Personality: Cheerful, oblivious, and ruthless

Soul Size: Average

Soul Resonance with Partner (Kid): Strong - based on shared admiration

Currently: Amusement, Kid is a great comedy act?

 **Meme Tatane**

Personality: Cheerful, flexible and outgoing

Soul Size: Above Average

Soul Resonance (Tsubaki): Stable – based on shared affection and routine

Currently: Hungry but worried about weight?

 **Tsubaki Nakatsukasa**

Personality: Patient, forgiving, and eager to please

Soul Size: Average

Soul Resonance (Meme): Stable – based on shared affection and routine

Currently: Concerned, hoping she has not hurt Meme's feelings?

 **Kim Diehl**

Personality: Lonely, full of self-doubt, and anxious

Soul Size: Above Average

Soul Resonance (Jacqueline): Strong – well established loyalty to each other

Currently: Greedy, hoping to score free food of Hero?

 **Jacqueline O'Lantern Dupre**

Personality: Reserved, socially awkward, and loyal

Soul Size: Average

Soul Resonance (Kim): Strong – well established loyalty to each other

Currently: Affectionate, finds Kim's actions cute?

 **Ox Ford**

Personality: Flamboyant, loyal, and studious

Soul Size: Above Average

Soul Resonance (Harvar): Steady – founded on trust and understanding

Currently: Affectionate, find's Kim's actions adorable?

 **Harvar D**

Personality: Logical, serious, deadpan

Soul Size: Average

Soul Resonance (Ox): Steady – founded on trust and understanding

Currently: Resigned, well use to Ox's affections?

 **Kilik Rung**

Personality: Optimistic, outgoing, and hot headed

Soul Size: Large

Soul Resonance (Fire/Thunder): Strong – filled with affection and trust

Currently: Focused, training for next match?

 **Fire**

Personality: Playful, innocent, easily distracted

Soul Size: Above Average

Soul Resonance (Kilik): Strong – filled with affection and trust

Currently: Amused, trying out new combos?

 **Thunder**

Personality: Playful, innocent, easily distracted

Soul Size: Above Average

Soul Resonance (Kilik): Strong – filled with affection and trust

Currently: Amused, trying out new combos?

 **Anastasia Yngling**

Personality: Proud, curious, and analytical

Soul Size: Average

Soul Resonance (Aaron): Shaky – lack of understanding between each other but trust exists

Currently: Sad, having trouble expressing herself to her partner?

 **Aaron**

Personality: Quiet, shy, nonchalant

Soul Size: Above Average

Soul Resonance (Aaron): Shaky – lack of understanding between each other but trust exists

Currently: Withdrawn, feeling pressured by constantly having to interact with others?


	6. Bloodbath

Chapter 6: Bloodbath

 _The higher ups have been pushing us hard in training, so this is only our second mission for the year. Apparently the Demon Sword Ragnarok is a weapon and person in one body that are attacking innocent people all over the world. Only to escape before anyone from DWMA could catch up to them. I'm a bit scared but I can't let someone get away with such terrible actions! Besides right now Dr Stein scares me more..._

"Any luck finding the Demon Sword yet?" Tsugumi said as she leaned against the balcony railing. The city below them full of life, even as the sun set on the horizon. She found the way the sunset painted the well-worn stone buildings beautiful. It was hard to believe there was a Kishin hiding in the backstreets. But then again, the winding roads and tightly packed building did provide a number of back alleys to attack someone out of sight.

"It's not like we'll find anything with so many people around," Black*Star said massaging his temple beside Tsugumi. He was sitting on the metal railing, feet dangling over the edge. Tsugumi had never thought about it before, but having senses as sharp as Black*Star's must be painful in densely populated places. It helped explain why he was so taken with the advanced training area, despite complaining that there were far less opponents available there.

"It's doubtful the Demon Sword will come out before nightfall," Stain said as he tapped his cigarette, letting the ach fall onto the table. He sat leaning against his chair, his other arm draped against its back. "While the locations vary, the attacks have never occurred in the daytime."

"Exactly... We need to take it easy, right Maka? Papa got you some authentic gelato," Spirit said putting the gelato on the table at Maka's side. "Having a father daughter trip to Italy is the greatest," He wrapped his arms around her from behind. Tsugumi sighed as Spirit began rubbing his face against Maka's. Should she burst his bubble by telling him Maka was in deep meditation hoping to sense the Demon Sword? If she left him be Spirit may miss it, Maka's eyes were wide open after all.

"Ao is here?" Maka said blinking as tears began running down her cheeks. Tsugumi had wondered if Maka would be affected by her hour long staring contest with the air, it seems she was. "Of all the places they could have come for a mission!" Maka rubbed her eyes with the heel of her palms.

"It's not like Ao and Soul Eater would run head first towards the Demon Sword right?" Tsugumi said feeling sweat run down her face. Even as she spoke she realised it sounded exactly like something Ao would do. Or any star themed person she could name... "Should we meet up with them?" The sun was setting and the city was turning on their lights for the night.

"No, we need to be ready when the Demon Sword shows itself. We will need to move the moment it appears so it doesn't escape. They aren't ready for this level of combat." Stein said putting out his cigarette in the ash tray. Tsugumi could understand the logic behind that at least, Soul Eater would never listen if they told him to stay out of it. Not after he'd declared her to be his rival when she became a Death Scythe.

"It's already here..." Maka said pushing herself out of her chair to grip the balcony. "A whole group of souls just disappeared all at once. All that's left are a meister and weapon, and they're right on top of each other. They're inside a church straight ahead of us!" Stein and Spirit straightened their shoulders as they came to stand beside Maka. Tsugumi swallowed as they passed, both men's faces had become serious.

"So we just have to go straight ahead?" Black*Star said grinning as he leapt of the rail. He landed on the roof across from them. "Hurry up!" Maka grit her teeth and leapt after Black*Star, Tsugumi transforming so the girl could catch her mid leap. Stein came running behind them as they made their way to the church wielding Spirit.

"Death," Maka said gripping Tsugumi's pole harder. "Ao and Soul Eater have already found it!" Tsugumi felt a chill run through her body. For once she wished her estimation of her classmate's penchant for trouble was wrong! The group began running faster to their destination, lights blurring as they passed.

"Judging from the way their souls are reacting the fight is going poorly," Stein said as he leapt in front of the three students. "Spirit and I will get the Demon Swords attention away from them first, but if they are injured I will need you to keep it off me to provide first aid."

"Yes," Tsugumi said. Maka and Black*Star agreed too as Stein and Spirit jumped down from the roofs to run across to the Church doors. Stein swung Spirit's blade into the door, an inhuman scream coming from within. Stein kicked in the door as the three arrived at the entrance.

"Dr Stein?" Ao said looking up at the man, tears running down her face. She was on all fours over Soul Eater. Tsugumi felt bile rising up her throat at the sight of the red pool expanding outward on the floor around him. Surely he had just fallen unconscious? He couldn't be dead...

"It will be alright," Stein said manoeuvring Ao out of the way to lean over Soul Eater. Tsugumi turned her attention to the Demon Sword, though she was still nervous about Stein she trusted him to save Soul Eater.

"I'll be taking your soul," Maka said clenching her teeth. Tsugumi shivered feeling the intense heat gathering in her partner's soul. The Demon Sword Ragnarok stumbled to its feet across from them in the middle of the aisle. Tsugumi was surprised by how thin this person looked. She couldn't tell if they were male or female under that baggy black dress. As the Demon Sword turned to face them it's unevenly cut pink hair revealed a black substance running down their face.

"Please be careful!" Ao said. She was kneeling beside Soul Eater with her fists clenched in her lap. "That thing can attack with its Black Blood!" If Ao was correct did that mean cutting attacks would put them at disadvantage? Tsugumi wanted to scream in frustration, they'd have to rely on Black*Star to do damage while she kept the sword out of his way.

"I don't know how to deal with having my soul taken," The Demon Sword said hugging itself tightly. "What am I supposed to do?" Tsugumi gasped as black blood erupted from the persons back, transforming into a humanoid shape.

"Crona you pussy," The form said grabbing Crona by the cheeks and pulling. "You just have to kill them. Hurry up, I bet their souls are delicious!" Crona whined as the form released him, shying away from it. Tsugumi sweat dropped, were they a Kishin or a comedy duo?

"Oh, ok Ragnarok," Crona said as Ragnarok turned back into Black Blood. It reformed into a sword in Crona's hand. Maka and Black*Star tensed as Crona shuffled towards them. "The door opens inward, you know?" Crona dashed towards them sword extended.

"Who cares about the doors?" Black*Star said ducking under Ragnarok's sword and moving to their side.

"Soul Resonance: Shining Blades," Maka said swinging Tsugumi so that her glowing axe clashed against the sword. Crona's arm was knocked backward and they stumbled back into Black*Star's range.

"Soul Force Cannon," Black*Star said as his hand crackling with energy slammed into Crona's stomach. Crona was sent flying into a Church Pew. Wood chips and dust went flying everywhere as Crona broke them upon landing.

"That hurt," Crona said from within the debris leftover from the Pew. Crona got up coughing up the black blood onto the floor. "But that's not enough," Crona said swaying on their feet, eyes wide and darting back and forth. "My blood is black you know?" Tsugumi shuddered watching the black blood running down from Crona's lips. How in the world did someone's blood become black?

"Like that would scare us?" Maka said dashing forward and swung Tsugumi's shining axe into Crona's side. Crona was flung through the Church wall screaming. Maka clicked her tongue as she and Black*Star jumped through the hole after Crona, passing through the rubble. "That body's really hard," Maka landed on the cobblestone outside. Tsugumi winced at the reminder, her blade felt bruised. Someone so thin shouldn't be so durable.

"What is this? It burns!" Crona said writhing on the ground clutching their side. The wound Maka had just inflicted glowing underneath Crona's hand. "I can't handle burning cuts!"

"He's not bleeding," Tsugumi said feeling breathless as Maka approached Crona. The attack from her was causing this person extreme pain, was this the true nature of her ability? It certainly looked as if they were being poisoned to death.

"Move," Black*Star said grabbing Maka by the wrist and pulling her back. Maka began to protest as he leapt backwards, carrying her along with him but stopped.

"Another witch got so close?" Maka said her eyes widening, staring up at the sky. Tsugumi trembled as a hostile wavelength emerged from nowhere above them. The presence was uncomfortably similar to Shaula's wavelength, overflowing with power and malice. Arrows rained down from the sky where they had just been standing. Black*Star and Maka jumped back as the arrows chased after them.

"Maka," Spirit said running towards them, having come out of the Church by the door. Maka grit her teeth and swung Tsugumi's glowing scythe at the arrows. The blade cut through them with ease, the arrows dissipating once severed. The hissing rain of arrows seemed endless as Maka continued to cut them down, blocking their vision.

As Maka tore her way through the last arrows Tsugumi realised Crona's wailing had stopped. "Is he dead?" Tsugumi said searching for any sign of the Demon Sword nearby. The crater in the cobblestone Crona had caused upon landing was empty.

"Their already gone," Black*Star said running a hand through his hair. The malicious wavelength above them began to fade. Maka glared at a streak of light in the sky as it fled their direction.

"Death damn it!" Maka said stomping her foot. "What was that Witch doing here? We had the Demon Sword on the ropes!" Tsugumi had to wonder if that was the point. Shaula had been quick to flee with her pawns if the time wasn't ripe, this witch could be the same. Catching the Demon Sword was going to be a lot more difficult than they'd guessed with a witch involving herself.

"It can't be helped," Spirit said gripping Black*Star and Maka's shoulders. "We'll have other chances. For now, let's get Soul Eater back to DWMA." Tsugumi transformed back into human form. Spirit was right Soul Eater had to come first, but having such a powerful witch cross paths with them terrified her. Tsugumi didn't need Soul Perception to figure out that this witch was far more powerful than Shaula. The difference in strength of that volley made it clear to her. She only hoped this one wasn't as cunning...

* * *

Tsugumi was leaning against the corridor wall within DWMA; she'd been there ever since Stein had ordered them to wait outside while he began treating Soul Eater. She could have gone without finding out the school had operating rooms for cases when students were critically injured. Black*Star sat across from her, his shoulders tense as Ao clung to his arm. "Thank you so much, if you hadn't of arrived... We shouldn't have gone in there," Ao said, she sniffed and rubbed her eyes with her sleeve. "I'm sure Soul will be grateful too, he'll just take a while to admit it."

"Its fine," Maka said, leaning against the wall beside Tsugumi with her arms crossed. "As a member of DWMA it's our duty to investigate if someone is being attacked nearby."

"Still if we'd just called Death beforehand we would have known better," Ao said shaking her head. "I didn't think it would be that bad even though I could feel the madness coming off the Demon Sword but... I was being too hasty. Soul Eater has been trying so hard ever since we lost all our souls because of me. I didn't want to hold him back again but this isn't worth it..."

"There's no rush to become a Death Scythe," Tsugumi said clutching her arm and looking at the floor. "It's nowhere near as wonderful as it sounds."

"Please don't say that in front of Soul. It will hurt his pride if his rival looks down on him," Ao said. Tsugumi wished everyone would drop this rivalry business. She had never agreed to be Soul Eater's rival.

"Tsugumi, come in here," Stein said sticking his head out the surgery doors. Tsugumi blinked as Maka pushed her forward. She yelped as stumbled over to Stein. He closed the doors behind her. "I need your help, the wound is cursed," Stein said as Tsugumi made her way further into the surgery room.

"Cursed?" Tsugumi said as she walked over to Soul Eater's unconscious body lying on the operating table. Tsugumi cover her face as the smell of blood overwhelmed her, it covered ever surface of the room. How was Soul Eater still alive?

"The wound has sealed itself with Black Blood," Stein said running his hand over the black line painted across the boy's bare chest. "I could stitch up the wound to make sure it doesn't reopen but it would never heal correctly and I don't know how much has already gotten into his bloodstream. I want you to reopen the wound. That way it will heal and the Black Blood inside him should be destroyed."

"Okay," Tsugumi said swallowing. She hoped Stein couldn't hear her voice wavering. Would being cut by her hurt Soul Eater like Crona? Tsugumi shook her head, having Black Blood couldn't be any better. Crona and Ragnarok had not been sane by any definition. "I'm sorry Soul Eater," Tsugumi laid her hand on his chest. She could sense the madness within him when she touched the hardened Black Blood, making her skin crawl. She took a deep breath and slashed the wound with her hand transformed into a spear.

"It's working," Stein said as Tsugumi pulled back her hand, returning it to normal. The Black Blood holding the wound together evaporated. As Stein began stitching Soul Eater's chest back together she looked away. Though she had never been so glad to see human blood, Tsugumi still couldn't stand the sight of it. "Done," Stein said snipping the thread.

"So he'll be ok?" Tsugumi said clenching her hands together. She flinched as Soul Eater began to cough. Black Blood splattered against the surgery table. "Is that supposed to happen?"

"It won't hurt him," Stein said moving Soul Eater to lie on his side. Tsugumi recognised it as the Recovery Position from first aid. "It just means the Black Blood has enough sentience without it's user to escape his body rather than be purified."

"Black Blood is sentient?" Tsugumi said taking a step back. Blood couldn't think could it?

"Madness is a product of thought, not a natural phenomenon. Even if the Black Blood is able to take a physical form it doesn't follow nature's laws." Stein said. Soul Eater's coughing began to ease. "But while it being smart enough to survive is worrying, it also means I'll have a usable sample. It will be useful for when the Demon Sword reappears." Tsugumi sighed and decided she'd get Maka to help her understand later. Though giving the black blood on the operating table another look Tsugumi had to wonder if she wanted to understand... "He'll be fine now, tell Ao she can come in now. But you should go back home and rest."


	7. Sword's Shadow

Chapter 7: Sword's Shadow

 _There's been no word about the Demon Sword Ragnarok since then, good or bad. Hopefully no one else has been attacked, if they have isn't it partly my fault for letting them escape? At least Soul Eater is recovering, though he can't look me in the eye. But everything at school is looking up, everyone's starting to treat me normally again and there hasn't been any incidents recently. I wish this everyday school life would continue forever..._

The cafe was quiet, Tsugumi, Maka and Black*Star were the only customers. Master was behind the bar polishing glasses with a cloth. Maka sat across from Tsugumi, resting her chin in her hands as she leaned against the table. "Is it just me or has training gotten really monotonous?" Maka said sighing.

"Lame is more like it," Black*Star said sitting beside Tsugumi. "Every time I fight Mifune he makes me sit for hours afterward to meditate. I've never slept so much in my life," He crossed his arms and sank deeper into the chair. Tsugumi couldn't be bothered reminding him that meditation wasn't equivalent to nap time, he never listened.

"Since we don't have any training today let's do something fun?" Tsugumi said clasping her hands together.

"Like what?" Maka said raising an eyebrow. Tsugumi twitched, feeling her partner's suspicion. Why was Maka always so sharp? At least Black*Star seemed hooked, sitting up straighter and watching her.

"There's a circus in town!" Tsugumi said pulling a flyer out from under the table. She'd grabbed a copy from the Death Room this morning when she'd had to meet with Death. "I've always wanted to go to one!" Tsugumi held out the flyer in front of Maka's face, smiling wide.

"Oh that," Black*Star said pouting. "Circuses are boring. I could do everything they could way better." Tsugumi slumped in her seat. She hadn't considered the fact that Maka and Black*Star being more athletic than the performers.

"I guess..." Tsugumi said putting the flyer on the table. She'd been banking on Black*Star being lured by Circus food to help drag Maka into coming. Tsugumi fiddled with the hem of her skirt under the table. Tsugumi heard the door's bell chime, new customers were coming in.

"Hello Tsugumi-senpai!" Meme said. Tsugumi looked up to see the other girl waving to her. She smiled as Meme and Tsubaki walked over to their table.

"Hi Meme-chan and Tsubaki-san," Tsugumi said raising her own hand in greeting. "Are you here to order too?"

"Not this time," Meme said shaking her head. "Actually we came to ask Black*Star a favour," Tsugumi raised an eyebrow, as Meme usually avoided the boy like the plague. "We need someone who can use Soul Menace for our next mission. We were going to ask Ao-chan but Soul Eater is still recovering. Sid-sensei promised Akane-san would have some free time to help, but he got called out for an emergency and we need to go before the target escapes..." Tsubaki rubbed her partners back as Meme stopped and took deep breaths. Tsugumi was impressed Meme had said so much without stopping to breathe.

"Sure I'm free," Black*Star said shrugging. "Any mission is better than nothing at this point," He stood up and stretched his arms. Tsugumi sighed as the three left, the two girls thanking him. She wondered if they'd still be thankful when they realised what a handful Black*Star was without Maka keeping him in line.

"They're going to regret asking him," Maka said smirking. "So want to go watch?" Maka leaned in towards Tsugumi, her eyes shadowed by her fringe.

"You mean follow them?" Tsugumi said fidgeting in her chair. While that would probably be wise, she was pretty sure Maka wasn't offering to be helpful. She often complained about having to reign Black*Star's exuberance in.

"Better," Maka said her grin getting even wider. "If we use Death's mirror we'll have front row seats." Tsugumi gaped at her partner, she was pretty sure that was breaking at least 2 rules. Nothing ever went well when Maka decided to flounce the rules. "Plus we can pick up some popcorn on the way!" Tsugumi's shoulders slumped this wasn't what she had in mind for a fun time off at all!

* * *

Maka and Tsugumi walked under the guillotines of the Death Room side by side. Tsugumi swallowed as the scent of fresh buttered popcorn wafted from the bag in her partner's arms. Death was outside his mirror for once, back turned to them as he stared into the mirror. "Looks like we made it just in time," Maka said as she jumped up onto the dais to sit beside Death.

"Oh my, when did you two get in here?" Death said turning away from the mirror to look down at Maka. Tsugumi hunched her shoulders and looked away. "You really shouldn't be in here, I closed the door."

"Students can enter the Death Room without permission in case of emergency," Maka said grinning. She pulled open the popcorn bag and held it up. Death's mask contorted, in what Tsugumi's limited fluency in his expressions, recognised as surprise. Death shrugged and plucked some popcorn from the bag with two oversized fingers.

"This is hardly an emergency," Death said. Maka giggled and tossed a piece of popcorn into her mouth. "Black*Star is more than capable of dealing with the target."

"Assuming he takes it seriously," Maka said as Tsugumi sat beside her partner. She doubted Death was going to kick them out now and she'd always had a weakness for popcorn. "I doubt Meme or Tsubaki can make him behave."

"Hmmm... Good point," Death said shrugging. "I suppose we may as well kick back and enjoy the show."

"You two are taking this too lightly. What mission are they even doing?" Tsugumi said. What kind of mission would specifically require Soul Menace, a skill that most humans were incapable of performing even with a partner? Death knelt down beside Maka.

"Their target is the Demon Sword Masamune," Death said as he plucked some more popcorn from the bag. Tsugumi choked, popcorn lodging in her throat. "This Kishin posses it's victims and devourers their soul from within." Tsugumi wondered how Death could say that so casually. The last Demon Sword she'd met had not been easy to deal with!

"Oh so that's why they need Soul Menace," Maka said after swallowing. Tsugumi tilted her head to the side, Maka's grin slipped and she sat up straighter. "Soul Menace interferes with soul connections by destabilising wavelengths. Therefore it can remove the Demon Sword's possession of the target with minimal damage. After that you just need to defeat the Kishin."

"That doesn't sound easy at all," Tsugumi said clenching her fists. "Aren't Demon Swords very powerful Kishin? That's why we were sent after Ragnarok."

"Ragnarok specialises in combat abilities and boasts a powerful defence thanks to Black Blood," Death said waving a hand. "Masamune specialises in control over souls and shadow, when not possessing someone he's less dangerous."

"Still shouldn't we go help them?" Tsugumi said and Maka shrugged. Tsugumi pouted, Maka could be a bit less blasé about the chance of their friends being hurt, even if it was because of her confidence in Black*Star's strength or stubbornness.

"No. While there are better choices to defeat Masamune this goes beyond DWMA," Death said looking at Tsugumi with eyes at half moon. Tsugumi recognised that Death had put on his serious expression. "Tsubaki came to us in hopes of finding and defeating Masamune, family matters come first." Tsugumi blinked, Tsubaki was related to a demon sword?

"Either way it's too late now," Maka said her hand disappearing into the bag. "It looks like they've already begun." Tsugumi and Death's heads snapped back to the mirror. Tsugumi bit her lip, praying all three would be alright.

* * *

The village was blanketed by rain. The ground a slush of mud under Meme and Black*Star's feet as they ran towards the centre of the village. "You're sure you heard something?" Meme said gripping Tsubaki's Chain Scythe form tighter in both hands.

"Of course I did!" Black*Star said turning his head to glare at Meme as she trailed behind him. The two came sliding to a stop at the village's deity statue. "See!" Black*Star pointed to the young man standing across from them. Black lines ran up the teen's arms and legs, stopping underneath his eyes. Meme brought Tsubaki's blades up into her fighting stance as eyes with red pupils and black sclera flicked over them.

"That's him," Tsubaki said, her voice reverberating through her blades. "That blade was once so beautiful, but now it's shrouded in darkness." The teen raised the black blade of the katana and fell into a fighting stance.

"Here it comes," Meme said as the teen dash towards them, mud flinging from his feet as he approached. She threw Tsubaki's Chain Scythe's towards him, the teen spun on his heel and brought his blade down at Black*Star.

"Too easy," Black*Star said leaping out of the way. He twisted in mid air and kicked the black blade away. Meme and Tsubaki gathered their wavelength, the air trembling under the weight of their resonance. Tsubaki's chain's wrapped around the possessed teen. He fell onto his back as his arms and legs snapped together. As the teen writhed in the bindings the katana trembled.

"Hit him with Soul Menace!" Tsubaki said as Black*Star knelt down beside the teen. Black*Star turned his head towards Tsubaki. As he opened his mouth shadows came flying out from underneath the teen, Black*Star and Meme flipped out of the way. The shadows writhed, intertwining and growing thorns to block the meister approaching. "You won't escape!" Tsubaki said, she grunted and tightened her grip on the teen's body.

"There's no way you can hit him like this!" Meme said, whipping away the water running down her face. "But that person's soul can't take much more, I can feel him fading..."

"Oh so now you're Soul Perception works huh?" Black*Star said, giving Meme a sidelong glance. "I never thought I'd miss the human radar, would have saved me time finding this guy myself."

"This isn't the time," Meme said puffing out her cheeks. "If we don't do something he will die!"

"I just have to hit him with Soul Menace," Black*Star said stretching his legs. He settled into the start position for running with a grin on his face. "This will be easy." As Meme opened her mouth he disappeared. Meme spluttered as mud was flung all over her as he left. "Soul Force Cannon," Black*Star brought down a crackling hand slamming it into the teens stomach. The teen screamed as the attack created a crater in the mud.

"That's insane," Meme said wiping the mud clear from her eyes with a trembling hand. "He managed to get passed all those shadows in an instant?" The shadows withered and faded as the connection between the victim and Demon Sword broke.

"See, something like that's nothing to me," Black*Star said as he stood back up. "He barely even scratched me," He grimaced and gripped his right side.

"Thank you, now it's my turn." Tsubaki said as she transformed back into human form. She slipped the katana free of the teens grasp and picked it up.

"Tsubaki-chan, wait!" Meme said reaching out to her partner with a hand, Tsubaki smiled at Meme. She then opened her mouth and screamed, black lines spreading over her body, her sclera turning black and her pupils red. "Tsubaki-chan," Meme skidded over to the two as Tsubaki's body turned to light and was absorbed into the Demon Sword.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Black*Star said wide eyed. He kicked the blade with the tip of his shoe and leapt back. The blade flipped over, sending rain droplets flying.

* * *

"Tsubaki-san disappeared," Tsugumi said her body trembling. "That's not supposed to happen right?"

"So that's what happens when a possession type tries to devour a weapons soul," Maka said raising an eyebrow. "I guess it makes sense, since weapons transition their body into pure wavelength in order to rematerialise in a new form."

"This isn't the time to be eating popcorn!" Tsugumi said grabbing onto the bag. She tugged at the bag but Maka wrapped her arms around it to keep her hold as Tsugumi tried to tug it away. "Tsubaki got eaten!"

"I doubt she's dead yet," Maka said as Death reached over to grab another pinch of popcorn. "Even that human soul was able to withstand the Demon Sword for a few minutes."

"Indeed." Death said, stopping to munch on his popcorn. "Right now Tsubaki and Masamune are pitched in a battle between their souls. Their clan is unique in its ability to inherit multiple forms and a talent for possession techniques. Whoever wins will eat the other's soul and gain their ability."

"That doesn't sound any better!" Tsugumi said letting go of the popcorn bag. She ran her hands through her hair. "Having family eat each other is definitely not any type of improvement." One of Tsugumi's pigtails escaped its hair tie and her fingers tangled in her freed hair. "Even if Tsubaki wins she loses!"

"If it's what she decided to do there's no point judging her." Maka said licking her fingers free of butter. "Clans that managed to develop outside DWMA's influence always have weird rules. Trying to understand them is an exercise in futility."

"While that's true..." Death said sweat dropping. Tsugumi wondered just which clan they were thinking about, she'd always found the people at the Hoshi Dojo to be quite reasonable. Though Tsugumi would admit that since they were of varying degrees similar to Black*Star they could be frustrating at times. "In this case Tsubaki feels responsible for her brothers crimes and is trying to make things right."

"But still..." Tsugumi said untangling her fingers from her hair. "Having to fight your family is so sad. I can't imagine ever hunting down my brother."

* * *

The rain had turned from a heavy downpour to a light mist. Meme knelt beside the Demon Sword gripping her shaking hands together. "Tsubaki are you in there?" Black*Star said crouching beside the katana. He huffed as he shook his head, shaking free the water running down his face.

"She has to be," Meme said biting her lip, drawing blood. "Tsubaki-chan would never leave me like this." Black*Star looked at Meme out of the corner of his eye, before turning back to the katana.

"That sounds like her. Tsubaki's far too worried about disappointing people to die like this," Black*Star said. He tightened his grip on his side as blood continued seeping into his clothes.

"I suppose you would know," Meme said looking up at Black*Star. "Do you ever regret it?"

"Regret what?" Black*Star said raising an eyebrow. Meme rubbed away the blood dribbling down her chin with her sweater sleeve.

"You worked with Tsubaki before I came to DWMA right? Don't you regret not becoming partners?" Meme sighed and looked away. "You're a far more suited to being Tsubaki's partner than I am."

"Who has time for regrets?" Black*Star said. He snorted and brushed a lock of wet hair out of his face. "I didn't want a partner then and I don't care about having one now." He stood up and turned away. "You're her partner, should you be saying stuff like that when she needs you?"

"But I can't do anything for Tsubaki-chan now..." Meme said standing up. She grabbed Black*Star's gakuen. "Tsubaki-chan's fighting that thing all alone because she chose too. I begged her to let me help! But I'm not good enough..."

"Then just shut up and wait for her to come back," Black*Star said shrugging off Meme's grip on his clothes. "Just believing she can do it is enough."

"Just believe..." Meme said taking a step back. "Of course I believe in Tsubaki-chan she's the most amazing partner ever!" Meme knelt back down beside the katana. "When she comes back I'm going to hug Tsubaki-chan so hard she'll know how proud I am of her!"

Black*Star snorted but didn't say a word as he walked away. "Are these cowards going to hide until we leave?" He said circling the area. As he passed each building the villagers hid themselves, shadows darting behind the openings. Without the noise of the rain the sound of them scurrying to hide, whether by bumping into wooden furniture or swearing as they stepped on a toe, even a regular person wouldn't fail to notice them. "I would have thought people with such fun sense in architecture would have stronger spines."

"Tsubaki-chan," Meme said, tearing Black*Star's attention from the steel spikes jutting out of every building. The dark katana disappearing as Tsubaki rematerialised. "I'm so glad you're okay." Meme lunged at her partner wrapping her arms around the older girl's waist. Tsubaki pin wheeled her arms as she lost her balance, the two collapsed into the mud.

"I'm back," Tsubaki said her mouth trembling. "Meme-chan..." Black*Star walked over to the two as Meme began rubbing her face against Tsubaki's chest. The older girl shuddered and began to cry, she hid her face in Meme's hair.

"Guess it's all over now," Black*Star said. He took a deep breath and then began to speak at the top of his lungs. "Come on out already, I'm not taking this guy all the way back to DWMA to get treated if he catches a cold!" The buildings erupted with noise as the villagers made their way out of the building. The group of elderly and youths came out slowly, eyes darting between the DWMA students and their friend.

An old man pushed the other villagers aside to kneel beside the teen who'd been possessed. "Ryoku are you alright?" The old man said. As he patted the teen's cheek the teen's eyes opened.

"Gramps what happened?" Ryoku said pushing himself up with one hand to sit up. "Last thing I remember is sorting through the warehouse..." He winced and held his head in his other hand.

"Thank god," The old man said smiling as tears ran down his face. "I don't know what I would have done if I lost you too." The old man wrapped his arms around Ryoku's shoulders and buried his face in his shoulder.

"I don't quite understand what happened but you saved Ryoku-chan," An elderly woman said patting Black*Star on the shoulder. "If there's anything we can do to repay you just say the word."

"It's not like I did this so you'd thank me, it's my job." Black*Star said. He turned away from the embracing men.

"At the very least we could bandage up that wound for you." The woman said nodding at the blood dripping Black*Star's hand, still pressed at his side.

"I guess," Black*Star said. He turned to see Meme still rubbing her face in Tsubaki's chest. "If those two don't cut that out soon I'll head back on my own though." The woman laughed and placed her hand on his shoulder, guiding him into the nearest house.

"Those girls are certainly energetic. It's nice to see people carefree as we haven't had much to celebrate for over a decade now." The woman said as she searched through her cupboard. "I know I had some bandages in here somewhere!"

Black*Star opened his gakuen, wincing as he slipped it off. He threw the wet piece of clothing onto the nearby table. "Can't see why you aren't celebrating. Those spikes look awesome to climb. It'd be better if they were up higher though."

"Those aren't for decoration you know," The woman said as she pulled out roll of bandage from the cupboard and walked over. "They are meant to dissuade thieves. We had them built after our village was attacked."

"Should have built a library then," Black*Star said as he unbuttoned his shirt. The entire right side painted red beneath the tear the demon swords shadows had created. He threw his shirt on top of his gakuen and sat on the wooden floor. "Nothing interesting ever happens in libraries. Never mind finding anything worth stealing."

"But what would we do with a library in the middle of nowhere? No one would ever come." The woman said walking over to stand behind Black*Star.

"I can think of at least one person who would," Black*Star said shrugging his shoulders. The woman chided him to remain still as she began to wrap the fabric around his torso. Black*Star stared out the door seeing that Meme and Tsubaki were still at it.

"There all done," The woman said slapping him on the back before standing back up. Black*Star stood and walked over to his clothes. "It's not much but it should hold until you..." As he began to slip his shirt back on the woman screamed and backed away from him.

"What's wrong?" Black*Star said blinking as the woman tripped over her own feet. Outside, everyone came running to the house. "Are you going crazy on me?" Meme pushed through the villagers to get through the door.

"What's wrong?" Meme said, scanning the room for a threat. The woman pointed a shaking hand at Black*Star's right shoulder. Seeing where she was pointing Black*Star covered his tattoo with a bloodied hand, dropping his shirt to the floor with a squelch.

"Star Clan," The woman said, her voice shaking as with the same intensity as her entire body. Black*Star flinched and took a step back.

"You were a monster the entire time?" Ryoku said his face twisting into a fierce glare. The villagers surrounding the house began to scream, the older members yelling for everyone to take cover. "Get the hell out of here!" Ryoku tossed a small object at Black*Star who caught it. "You'll do anything for money right? Get out of our village and never come back! That's more than your life is worth!" Black*Star opened his hand to reveal a 5 yen coin. Black*Star clenched his fist around the coin and pushed passed Ryoku to get through the door.

"Black*Star wait for us," Meme said slipping in the mud as she ran out the door to follow him. Black*Star turned his back to Meme and ran out of the village. The villagers throwing everything they could get their hands on at him as the boy passed.


	8. Hidden Snake

Chapter 8: Hidden Snake

 _After all Black*Star did to help that boy I can't believe the nerve of that village! Who throws boulders at someone for a crime older than they are? Once Black*Star, Meme and Tsubaki came back Death praised them for showing restraint but no matter what he says I think they deserve a good beating. It makes me wish Maka and I followed them after all. I know I shouldn't think so such terrible things but Black*Star was a mess afterwards. It turns out he copes by eating, the less healthy the food the better. So while we did go to the Circus I spent most of it keeping his hair out of his face after he ate himself sick. In the end we also decided to sleep over at his apartment since Sid had an emergency at work. There was no way we could leave him alone like that, and it seems to have worked out. I have no idea what Maka did to make him calm down overnight but I don't ever want to see Black*Star so upset ever again._

Tsugumi rested her head in her hands, elbows propped against the teacher's desk. The rest of the class, minus Maka, Black*Star, Tsubaki and Meme had already departed. Stein had asked them to stay behind to organise further training. "So what's this training about?" Black*Star said linking his hands behind his head. Meme tilted her head as she looked at Stein.

"It's simple," Stein said pulling out two jars from inside his lab coat. "This jar contains water with a unique property, it absorbs wavelength."

"So we're training with a magic jar?" Black*Star said raising an eyebrow. Stein stared at him with a blank face, eyes hidden by the reflection of his glasses.

"Black*Star he just told us it's the water," Meme said pouting.

"Indeed, it's nicknamed Soul Sucking Water," Stein said passing the jars to Meme and Black*Star. "The jar is a regular object."

"I don't know the jar seems pretty suspicious," Black*Star said squinting as he examined the jar. Tsugumi sighed, hopefully they'd realise Black*Star was being obstinate for the sake of it or they'd be here all day.

"It's not fair," Maka said crossing her arms. "Dr Stein can I have a special jar too?"

"It's just an ordinary jar," Stein said slipping his hands into his pockets. "But it's pointless, this training doesn't suit you. By constantly losing their soul wavelength Meme and Black*Star will be able to adjust to using high energy abilities in battle without tiring."

"Maka you can't seriously be thinking about adding more training right?" Tsugumi said pouting at her partner. Maka clicked her tongue and looked away. "You're already undergoing several training regimes at once. Adding anymore would be insane!"

"Not to mention this method is extremely dangerous," Stein said nodding to Black*Star as the boy dipped his whole hand into the jar. Black*Star's whole body became taunt, his soul wavelength fading to nothing. "While Black*Star is too stubborn to be done in by this method, I would never have given it to Meme if it wasn't necessary for her to attempt using Tsubaki's new form."

"See?" Tsugumi said. Maka's pout increased as she watched Black*Star continue to train. "We can always try it later if you want but right now..." Tsugumi trailed off, her body becoming tense as Black*Star raised the jar to his lips. "You idiot, don't!" Tsugumi threw herself into Black*Star, stopping him from drinking the water.

"Hey, I was just getting to the good part!" Black*Star said as he kept the jar balanced, the water inside swishing inside. Tsugumi wrapped her arm around his neck, her face twisted into a deep frown.

"What good part? You don't even know what would happen if you drank from that suspicious jar!" Tsugumi said tightening her hold around the boy's neck. "Why can't you train patiently? Try emulating Meme you dunce!" Meme looked up from her own jar, panting as she kept the tip of her little finger immersed in the jar.

"It's the water not the jar," Stein said as Black*Star began to struggle in Tsugumi's arms. He gasped for arm tapping at her arm. "But drinking it would kill most adults." Tsugumi opened her mouth to tell Black*Star she'd told him so, but the boy became limp in her arms.

"Opps..." Tsugumi said releasing her grip on Black*Star's neck. He slid to the floor in a heap, jar still held upright in his arms. "We'll that'll teach him to be more careful?" Tsugumi didn't need to hear Maka snorting in the background to realise just how naive that sounded.

* * *

Tsugumi found the silence as she, Maka and Stein walked through the corridors of DWMA stifling. She could hear each tap of their feet against the stone floor. "I can't believe I did that..." Tsugumi said hiding her face in her hands. "How am I supposed to apologise to Black*Star for that?"

"Why would you need to apologise?" Maka said tilting her head to the side. Tsugumi sighed as she knew such violence was normal for Maka. But when had she begun to fall into the same routine? Tsugumi shook her head, there was no point wallowing in her guilt, she'd treat Black*Star to a meal next time to make up for it.

Ao and Soul Eater rounded the corner in front of them. "Good afternoon Tsugumi-chan!" Ao said waving as she and Soul Eater walked over to them. Maka and Stein came to a stop beside Tsugumi.

"Hi Ao," Tsugumi said as Ao clasped their hands together. "They finally let you out Soul Eater?" Tsugumi turned to look at the boy. Ao smiled as her partner shifted on his feet behind her.

"Yeah it's about time," Soul Eater said running his hand through his hair. "No matter how many times I told Nurse Medusa I feel fine she wanted to do more tests." He pulled a paper bag out from his jacket. "She wouldn't let me go until I promised to take these pills with me."

"May I see?" Stein said. Soul Eater passed him the bag. Stein opened the bag and looked at the pills inside. "These are a natural remedy for irregularities in heartbeat." Stein said holding a pill towards the light. "You don't need this Soul Eater. I'll take them back for you."

"Sure," Soul Eater said shrugging. Tsugumi raised an eyebrow, why was Stein being so helpful?

"Do you want for us to wait for you Dr Stein?" Maka said. Tsugumi blinked, she'd forgotten they'd been heading off to train with Stein before they'd run into the two.

"No need," Stein said tucking the bag of pills into his lab coat pocket. "Today was meant to revision anyway. Take the day off." Maka pouted, Tsugumi knew she'd been raring to go since Black*Star got new training today. But it was unlike Stein to skip training when Death was ordering him to help them. He had to have a good reason.

"Then all four of us can go get something to eat!" Tsugumi said clapping her hands together as she put on her widest smile. "We need to celebrate Soul Eater's release." Stein nodded to her as he left. Tsugumi figured he was grateful for the help but doubted he'd ever tell her why he'd needed to go.

* * *

In the end it had taken some convicting to get Maka and Soul Eater to come. Maka because she was adamant they should train without Stein so Black*Star wouldn't get ahead of them. Tsugumi wasn't sure but she figured Soul Eater was reluctant because he still felt uncomfortable around her. But in the end all four of them were seated within Master's cafe eating an early dinner.

"No matter how many times I come here I never tire of Master's food," Tsugumi said bringing up her spoon to her mouth. She hummed in delight as she swallowed the rice pilaf.

"True it tastes good, but this place is always so empty." Maka said twirling her pasta on her fork. "Does this place even advertise?" Tsugumi wracked her brains but couldn't remember ever seeing an advertisement for the cafe. She took another spoonful of her meal. Come to think of it the only reason they knew about the cafe was because they'd applied to work through the school.

"The place would be so much cooler if it had some music," Soul Eater said slouching in his chair. "It needs some ambience."

"I rather like it though," Ao said shrugging. "Since there are so few customers it's peaceful and our orders are ready straight away."

"Soul~" A woman said as she barrelled through the door. Soul Eater flinched and raised his arms in front of his face. The woman jumped over the tables and slammed into the boy breasts first. The two toppled to the floor.

"The Death is that?" Maka said her fork bending under the force of her grip. "How shameless..." Tsugumi gaped and covered her own chest as the woman began to rub breasts into Soul Eaters face.

"Blair you can't do that in public," Ao said sighing. Blair whined but released Soul Eater. He gasped for air as he crawled out from under Blair.

"You know her?" Tsugumi said. What kind of things where these two getting up too?

"Yes, but I don't want to think about it..." Ao said, she blinked and started waving her hands. "But don't misunderstand, Blair is a Magic Cat! She just transforms to look like that." Tsugumi fought down a bitter laugh as she stared at the way Blair jiggled standing up. Transformation magic is so unfair.

"That's a cat?" Maka said, her eyebrows twitching. Blair giggled and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Tsugumi coughed and waved away the smoke in her face. A purple cat in a witch's hat sat on the table looking up at them. Seeing the cat was smirking at them, Tsugumi had no doubt it was Blair.

"That's certainly something." Tsugumi said leaning forward to pat Blair, who eased into the touch. Tsugumi smiled, she'd finally found an animal which didn't hate her on instinct! Now how would she convince Maka to get a magical animal? Maybe Angela could get one since she was a witch...

"Why?" Maka said pushing herself to her feet, slamming her hands on the table. The three turned to stare at her, Tsugumi weighing whether to be confused or scared that she could feel shock from Maka's soul. Maka was staring out the window, pupils blown wide.

"Maka what-" Tsugumi said as her partner made a dash for the door. Reaching out through their resonance Tsugumi froze, feeling the oppressive weight of two witches through Maka. "Damn it Maka don't just run after two witches alone!" Tsugumi leapt over Soul Eater to run out the door to follow her partner.

"Tsugumi-chan we're coming too," Ao said as she caught up to Tsugumi. Soul Eater had already transformed into a scythe in her hand. Tsugumi was grateful for the help, of all the times for a witch to appear it had to be when Black*Star wasn't with them!

"What kind of hot head runs off to fight a witch alone?" Soul Eater said. Tsugumi huffed as she kept her eyes on Maka's back ahead of them. Through her connection Tsugumi felt one of the witch's die, the wavelength cutting off suddenly. The second began fading slowly, having felt similar instances before Tsugumi would bet it was Soul Protect being engaged.

"One who is in so much trouble when I get my hands on her," Tsugumi said as Maka veered into an alley. Tsugumi slid to a stop beside Maka, her breathing irregular as she kept her eyes on the alley. "Medusa-sensei what are you doing here?" Medusa had her back to them turned to face the four. Tsugumi felt a chill run down her spine despite the run, as Medusa turned to look at them with a blank face. Behind her there was a purple soul floating in the alley, proving that a witch had died here.

"How dedicated of you to come running at the first sign of a disturbance," Stein said walking out of the shadows from the other end of the alley. "But a school nurse shouldn't put herself at risk so needlessly." Medusa turned to Stein a light blush on her cheeks as she smiled at him.

"Thank you for the concern. I had no idea that the strange noises coming from the alley would turn out to be a witch." Medusa said. Tsugumi wanted to be reassured by the return of Medusa's friendly nature but the way Stein stared was keeping her on edge. Could the witch still be nearby?

"But what were witches even doing here?" Ao said as Soul Eater disappeared from her hand, returning to human form. "Shouldn't this be the last place they'd want to be?"

"For all we know it was the same one who attacked us," Soul Eater said, his shoulders slumping. "Wasn't that Demon Sword an attempt at making a fusion between meister and weapon?" Tsugumi doubted that, asides from the fact there were two witches, neither felt anywhere near as dangerous.

"Definitely not," Maka said shaking her head. "Neither of those two felt anything near what that witch did."

"Indeed, and a witch of that calibre would never be so foolish as to intentionally bring a personal squabble here." Stein said pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. "No, a witch like that one would spy on us from a safe position." Tsugumi wondered why Stein was playing such word games, staring at Medusa as he deduced the withes intentions like that. There was no way the School Nurse could be a witch right?

"Well you would know better than anyone," Medusa said hugging her arm. "They were already gone before I arrived so I'm afraid I am of little use to speculate on this." Medusa began to walk passed the four students then she turned her head to look back at Stein. "But if you do need something you know where to find me."

"Of course, be sure to head straight back." Stein said inhaling from his cigarette. He breathed out a cloud of smoke, the smell of ash overtaking the alley's rubbish. "That goes for you four as well. I will take this soul to Death."

The four of them left the alley as Stein ordered. Tsugumi kept her eyes to the ground, disturbed by the possibilities of Steins actions. He was definitely crazy, but was also one of Death's most trusted advisors. But Medusa couldn't be a witch and if she was... Tsugumi peeked at Maka who was gnawing at her lip. It would be better to keep silent for now.

"Death damn it," Maka said coming to a stop in the middle of the street. She put her hands on her hips. "This makes no sense!" Tsugumi felt her heart stop. Did Maka come to the same conclusion? "But who cares about the how or why? It doesn't matter even if it wasn't the same witch. I need to get stronger!"

"What?" Tsugumi said her eyebrow twitching. Maka turned to Tsugumi clenching her fist and shaking it.

"Next time I find a witch I'll give her a taste of my fist. I'm sick and tired of being unprepared when they appear!" Maka said. Tsugumi sighed, she hadn't realised Maka was taking witches being able to get passed her Soul Perception so badly.

"I'll train too!" Ao said pumping her fist. "I definitely won't lose anymore!" Tsugumi wondered when her partner had gotten so reckless. The stupidity had her in full grasp and was now spreading to Ao. Tsugumi grabbed her partner in a headlock.

"Training my foot, running alone into an alley alone after witches is what Black*Star does! You gave me a heart attack!" Tsugumi said into her partner's ear. She tightened her hold as Maka protested. Tsugumi decided she wasn't going to be sorry for knocking her unconscious. Clearly the only way to stop meister from getting killed was to send them halfway to death first!


	9. Prison Break

Chapter 9: Prison Break

 _As much as I don't want to admit it I feel that our training has been worth it. Training with Ao and Soul Eater has opened my eyes to just how far I've progressed compared to the rest of the weapons in the school. Soul Eater complains every time we cross blades that he's a mass of bruises afterwards. But that doesn't mean Maka and Black*Star are off the hook. They really can't be trusted to look after their own safety you know?_

Tsugumi fought down the urge to fidget under the unusually solemn atmosphere of the Death Room. She, Maka and Black*Star had been called by Death for another mission but the fact that he had his serious face on from the start worried her. Spirit had even kept his doting on Maka to a low roar and escaped being Maka chopped.

"Alright, spit it out already. What's the mission?" Black*Star said linking his hands behind his head. Tsugumi sighed, trust Black*Star to ignore the mood. Death and Spirit shared a look, Death sighed as Spirit jerked his head towards them.

"It's difficult..." Death said scratching at his head. "Rather than a mission, let's call it a job. You can say no if you want. Certainly no one else wants to do this." Tsugumi wondered just how bad could the job be? People fought over missions when the board got too bare.

"Let's hear it then." Maka raised her chin and standing straighter, her hands linked behind her back.

"Right," Spirit said, he stopped to clear his throat. He straightened out of his normally slouched posture and took his hands out his pockets. "You remember that you've proven Death the Kid's theory that Kishin Souls can be returned to normal using Anti-Madness Wavelength?"

"It's hard to forget. We spent a week cutting down the numbers. Now Kid makes us come in every other week to keep the numbers symmetrical." Tsugumi said making quotation marks with her fingers at the words symmetrical. "Did a soul bank end up overcrowded or something?"

"Not exactly," Death said, shaking his head. "The place that is getting overcrowded is the Witches Prison." Tsugumi turned to Maka, not recognising the name. Maka was looking up at the ceiling.

"You want us to try purifying the people imprisoned there?" Maka said her eyebrows drawn together. Tsugumi realised Maka was too far gone theorising to explain, and a quick peek at Black*Star's raised eyebrow showed he had no idea either.

"I didn't even know we had a prison." Tsugumi said. Though she also wanted to ask why Black*Star had been invited to such a mission.

"Most don't. It's where we keep people who aren't Kishin but are too dangerous to be held elsewhere." Spirit said. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "The people there are warped for lack of a better term. They are all infected with madness and but have not devoured a human soul."

"They would be able to escape a regular jail, so we house them in a place that was once a witch's fortress. The magical protections keep them trapped." Death said.

"What's the point in purifying them, aren't they a bunch of criminals?" Black*Star said tapping the ground with his foot in a steady rhythm. "It doesn't matter where we keep them right?"

"Not all the people there are criminals, or at least not by choice." Spirit said folding his arms. "Because we don't have enough facilities to help and contain people infected by madness they get sent to the Witch's Prison. There are also people who were forced to commit crimes and went insane in the process, though they would still have to serve some type of sentence elsewhere. Those are the people we want to help most."

"I'll do it," Maka said looking Death in the eyes and Tsugumi nodded to let Death know she agreed too. If there were victims to be saved she wanted to help.

"That's the spirit," Death said clapping his hands together. "Now even though your there to save them, these people are still a danger to themselves and others. The staff is already overworked so Black*Star we'll need you to protect Maka and Tsugumi ok?"

"Leave it to me!" Black*Star said giving Death a thumbs up. "I'll beat the crap out of them if they step out of line." Tsugumi resigned herself to dealing with an overprotective Black*Star the entire time. If these people were as powerful as they were insane they'd probably withstand being brutalised a bit.

* * *

Once Death explained the most important details of the job the three of them walked out of the Death Room together. Tsugumi blinked in surprise when the door to the Death Room opened revealing Akane. He was leaning against the wall and smiled when he met her eyes. "Can we talk for a moment Tsugumi-chan?" Akane said, his eyes flicking over to Maka and Black*Star.

"Of course Akane-kun," Tsugumi said she patted Maka on the back. "I'll be right with you guys, go ahead and get ready."

"Don't spend to long making out or we'll leave without you." Black*Star said as he walked away. Maka snorted and followed him down the corridor. Tsugumi felt her body heating up, she was sure she was blushing from head to toe.

"I'm so sorry Akane-kun," Tsugumi said unable to look him in the eyes.

"Don't worry about it," Akane said putting his hand on her shoulder. "I need a favour from you Tsugumi-chan, but please don't tell anyone about this." Tsugumi blinked and looked up at Akane's face. Now that she looked she realised his eyes were red, as if he'd been crying. She couldn't help but wonder what could have Akane so upset.

"Anything you need, I'll do it." Tsugumi said without thinking. Akane's lips tugged upward at her response. Tsugumi meant it though, Akane had always helped her and was one of her first friends. Whether at school or when visiting his dojo in Japan he was always looking out for her.

"Thank you," Akane said his grip tightening on her shoulder. "I heard you might be going to the Witch's Prison to try and purify the people there, right?" Tsugumi nodded. "One of the prisoners is my Aunt."

"Was it... because of the Light Eyes?" Tsugumi said raising her own hand to hold onto the one Akane had placed on her shoulder. After spending two summers visiting the Hoshi Dojo she had a basic understanding of the family's quirk and that most considered the users to be unstable.

"Not exactly," Akane said. Tsugumi tightened her grip on his hand and smiled at him, waiting for him to continue. "My grandfather... He sent her away as a young girl to less than reputable people to get stronger. She ended up committing crimes for them and by the time DWMA punished them her mind had broken. There's a chance that if her insanity is treated, DWMA would let us take her into our custody."

"I'll find her Akane." Tsugumi said she puffed out her chest. "I'll get rid of that insanity even if I have to convince Black*Star to hold her down for me." Akane winced.

"That may not go well... If you can meet her without him it would probably be best, seeing Black*Star may upset her." Akane said looking away. Tsugumi wondered why that was but decided to leave it for now. "I only know what my father told me about her so I can't guess how she'd react. But Tsugumi-chan if she can't be fixed it would be kinder to let her die."

"I won't kill her Akane!" Tsugumi said, her stomach churning at the thought. Killing Kishin was one thing since they hurt others, but to murder someone who was locked away?

"Tsugumi-chan, she's been imprisoned one way or another for over 20 years. The people she was with and the Witch's Prisoner are places worse than Death. I'm not asking you to kill her..." Akane bit his lip. "She's been asking to die ever since she was captured. My father has decided that if there's no hope of recovery he will withdraw his objection so DWMA can euthanize her. I... Everyone back home just wants to be sure someone will judge her case fairly."

"They'll trust my decision?" Tsugumi said swallowing the bile rising in her throat. When had she earned so much trust that they'd trust her with a family member's fate? The mistrust between Akane's family and DWMA ran deep on both sides. Most at DWMA considered them to be a ticking time bomb and in return his family never trusted that DWMA wasn't discriminating against them.

"Yes, if it's Tsugumi-chan everyone will understand no matter what you decide." Akane said. Tsugumi felt a tear run down her cheek. How was she supposed to respond to such trust?

"I..." Tsugumi said her throat seizing up. "I can't accept that. Letting her die now would be too sad. She should have a chance at happiness after everything that happened to her." Tsugumi took a deep breath and looked him in the eye. "I'll definitely save her!" Akane blinked as Tsugumi put her hands on her hips.

"I suppose I forgot who I was talking too," Akane said releasing her shoulder. "I'll be waiting for the good news when you return." Tsugumi blushed as Akane began to laugh. Whether he was taking her declaration seriously or not, there was no denying he had a pleasant laugh.

* * *

The distant grey stone walls of the Witch's Prison were stark against the vast snowfields surrounding them. "Every time I think we're close I realise the building is even bigger than I thought. I want to go inside already." Tsugumi said hugging herself, each breath coming out a white mist. Her whole body shivering despite the thick winter clothes she wore.

"I'd expect nothing less from the Largest Prison in the World." Maka said in front of Tsugumi. Maka pulled her scarf higher up her face. "I've read its construction took over a hundred years even with magic." Tsugumi winced as another gale of wind and snow started.

"This sucks," Black*Star said ahead of them. He was pushing his way through the waist high snow to clear the path. "I'm all the way out here in the middle of cold-death-nowhere, so I can twiddle my thumbs while you guys work your fancy soul wavelengths." Black*Star turned to glare at the two. "And why do I have to be in front?"

"It's because you're the one with the body heat of the sun hidden under all those layers." Maka said giving his shoulder a light shove. "I'd freeze..." Tsugumi bumped into Maka's shoulder as she stopped moving. Black*Star tensed turning back to look at the Prison.

"Prisons aren't meant to explode right?" Black*Star said. Tsugumi felt her stomach churn and closed her eyes. The sounds of bells were going off in the distance. Of all time for there to be a prison break why now? "And alarms are never good."

"A group of Souls are leaving the prison. I'm not sure whether they are guards or not." Maka said motioning to Tsugumi for her to transform. Tsugumi fell into Maka's hand in Halberd form. "We'll never get there in time if we go by foot!" Tsugumi channelled her wavelength into Wing Booster. Maka swung herself around as Tsugumi rose up to land on the pole with Black*Star jumping up onto Tsugumi behind her.

The ground raced by underneath them. The never-ending white was making it hard for Tsugumi to judge just how fast they were flying. She struggled against the biting winds as best she could, her flight favouring keeping straight over speed. "I'm dead check that dude out, he's still cuffed and blindfolded but he's running away!" Black*Star said pointing of to the right. Tsugumi spotted the man in striped overalls and turned to fly straight at him. Was he the only escapee or were there more?

"Something's wrong with that guy," Maka said narrowing her eyes. "His soul is a complete patchwork. There's magic in there, and some beastly attribute? Be careful!"

"I'll take us down right in front of him!" Tsugumi said falling into a steep dive. Black*Star leapt off slamming into the snow, the white substance exploding outward. Maka landed beside him as Tsugumi undid Wing Booster.

"I smell enemies." The man said sniffing the air. He turned his head to look in their direction. Tsugumi couldn't feel impressed by the man's sense of smell when he didn't notice Black*Star's landing. The shockwaves and sound should have clued him in.

"Alright you bastard it's time to go back into your cell." Black*Star said while cracking his knuckles. Seeing the wide smirk on his face Tsugumi decided the prisoner was in for a bad time.

"Oh?" The man said leaning forwards. "Death really is scraping the bottom of the barrel to send children to deal with me, the Immortal Werewolf!" He flexed his hands, straining against his bindings. Tsugumi fought down her misgivings about fighting someone claiming to be immortal, she'd heard of the Immortal Clan during her Anti-Magic training, but more importantly...

"Don't introductions normally include a name?" Tsugumi said. The immortal man cocked his head to the side.

"Good point... But I spent so long in prison I forgot it." He said. Tsugumi sighed. Never had she thought to meet someone so stupid! "Well since I'm free and all I'll just make a new one. Actually Free sounds good, let me try again."

"Just screw introductions so we can fight?" Black*Star said charging at Free. "You're not going to be Free when I'm done with you!" Free kicked at Black*Star with his left foot, ball and chain and all.

"Hey, I've been stuck in jail for 200 years so I need to have some fun!" Free said. His body convulsed, fur sprouting all over his body, nails lengthening into claws and teeth sharpened into fangs as he completed his werewolf transformation. Black*Star ducked under another kick and swinging ball slamming his own foot into Free's kneecap. Free's leg buckled as his kneecap broke, Black*Star already spinning to slam an elbow into his spine as the injury repaired. The two began fighting hand to hand in earnest, Free relying on his healing while Black*Star hammered him with Soul Menace at every opportunity.

"Tsugumi let's raise our resonance to use that," Maka said widening her stance to brace against the shifting snow beneath her feet. "Even if he's immortal we can keep him down using our wavelength." Tsugumi let out a sense of agreement through their resonance and took a deep breath. Though they had finally learnt how to use this ability at will it was still the most difficult to use for them right now.

"Here we go," Tsugumi said as their resonance's strength began to kick up the snow around them. "Soul Resonance: Shining Hunter!" Tsugumi's halberd form began to glow, the spearhead and axe vanishing as the scythe elongated. The completed Scythe thrummed with energy in Maka's hands as she charged in to fight with Black*Star against Free.

"Shit!" Free said turning towards the charging girl. He ignored Black*Star's continued attacks, his wounds healing after each blow. "Wolf Tail Wall!" Free's tail enlarged, dwarfing his entire body, intercepting Shining Hunter. The scythe embedded itself in the tail's flesh, its momentum slowing.

"Are you an idiot? That won't stop me!" Maka said gritting her teeth. She tightened her grip on the Shining Hunter and began forcing the blade through flesh bit by bit. With a roar of effort Maka cut through the tail. "Figure 6 Hunter!" Spinning on her heel the blade came around full circle back towards Free. As Free moved to leap out of the way Black*Star kicked him in the back, halting his momentum. The Shining Hunter sliced through Free's right leg, separating it from his body. Maka leapt over Free as he made a wild swing in her direction. "X Hunter!" She swung Shining Hunter into his back in a diagonal cut, and then spun on her foot for another diagonal cut.

Blood spurted from the X cut into Free's back, revealing his damaged spine. He stumbled, just managing to stay on his feet. "Even if it grows back that still hurts!" Free said swing his claw at Maka. Maka sidestepped out of the way. "See I'm already..." He paused as he slapped his still severed leg with a claw. "It's still gone, but I'm immortal?"

"Even immortals have their weaknesses," Maka said grinning. "Maybe if you hadn't run your mouth off from the start it would've taken longer for me to realise I'm your natural enemy." She was panting for breath. Tsugumi wanted to face palm, why couldn't Maka save the gloating for after they took down the immortal idiot? One day it would come back to bite her...

"Shit, shit, shit!" Free said as he fell, he rolled on the ground. Tsugumi wondered if they'd need to patch him up, the sheer amount of blood he was losing was inhuman. "Anti-Magic isn't fair at all! I'll kill you!" Maka took a step back gasping as Free looked at her with mismatched eyes. His blindfold slipped off during his rolling rant. "Demon Eye Cannon!"

"Maka dodge!" Tsugumi said, barely aware of Black*Star shouting something similar. A giant eye appeared in front of Free. A light growing in the pupils as Maka began to move. There was a flash of light and Tsugumi screamed as she was flung from Maka's hand by the explosion's shock waves.

Tsugumi slammed into the snow, her Shining Hunter undoing without Maka's wavelength to support her. She slipped back into human form, her body aching and her ears ringing. Tsugumi groaned a hand feeling her ribs, they were bruised but she couldn't feel anything broken. As she opened her eyes the grey sky filled her vision. "Maka you ok?" Tsugumi said turning her head, but Maka was nowhere in sight. Instead she found Black*Star attacking Free again and a line leading towards the prison completely cleared of snow and trees.

Tsugumi pushed herself up off the ground she stumbled as she got to her feet. Despite her ears ringing, she thought she could hear Black*Star shouting. Black*Star was dodging a spear of ice sprouting from the ground by a hair. He slammed a sparking foot into Free's face as the werewolf attempted to create another icicle.

Tsugumi swept her eyes over the area there was still no sign of Maka. She bit her lip until it bleed. If Maka wasn't here and for Black*Star to be so enraged... Tears ran down Tsugumi's cheeks. At that moment she knew what she had to do, on the list or not, Free would not escape. She would burn his soul from the inside out, she owed Maka that much.

Tsugumi took a deep breath and began to limp over to Black*Star. Her ankle ached, she figured she'd probably hurt it on landing. "Black*Star..." Tsugumi said as she approached. He looked up, stars having overtaken his eyes and his foot still grinding Free's face into the floor. "Use me." As Black*Star opened his mouth to reply Tsugumi reached out and wrapped her wands around his clenched fist. "Please."

Black*Star's whole body shuddered as he took a deep breath. "Together then," He said unclenching his fist. Tsugumi transformed into Black*Star's hand as the two reached out with their souls to resonate.

"Hey, stop that... You can't kill me!" Free said wiggling his way out from under Black*Star's foot. "That'd be against the rules. Death would punish you for it!" Black*Star sighed taking a step for each time Free attempted to back away. Tsugumi felt nauseous, how had such a pathetic creature taken away Maka?

"Like I care," Black*Star said pushing his soul wavelength into Tsugumi's axe. "Death Scythe's going to kill me anyway for letting Maka die." Tsugumi shuddered as Black*Star's resonance with her continued to rise. Her form twisted and shone turning into a Shining Battleaxe.

"Goodbye Free." Tsugumi said as Black*Star twisted his entire body to add to the power of his swing. Her Battle Axe exploded, filling the area with blinding light as it collided with immortal flesh. Black*Star dug in his heels as the shook waves began sliding him backward through the snow.

The light and whipping cold air faded as Tsugumi transformed back into her human form. Free's body was disintegrating before her eyes, flesh turning to light and then to nothingness. Tsugumi shuddered and put her hand over her mouth. As bile rose up her throat Tsugumi stumbled over to a nearby tree and began to throw up.

A hand rubbed her back in a circular motion, easing the tension out of her shoulders. Tsugumi looked up at Black*Star wiping the corner of her mouth on her sleeve. "Come on stand up straight. Sounds like the guards are finally here." Black*Star said wrapping her arm around his shoulder and leaning her against him.

Tsugumi glared at the shadowed figures encircling them. If they'd done their job none of this would have happened! "Where is the man with the magic eye?" A guard said as the group stepped out of the shadows pointing their blades at the two.

"What's left of him is over there!" Black*Star said jabbing his free thumb at the vanishing remains of the immortal. "Put the rest of him in a bag if you want. This Death Scythe and I are done." The guards began to murmur amongst themselves, a single guard approaching the former prisoner and sifting through the remains, pulling out an eye. Tsugumi felt the bile rise up her throat again. She'd have hoped that cursed eye had been destroyed with him.

"We will escort you to the prison." A guard said stepping forward as the others lowered their weapons. "Our apologies for not joining the battle, we had to send men to deal with prisoners escaping when your comrade created another hole in the prison. Though we've sent for medical aide they'll be fine in the Clinic for now." Tears ran down Tsugumi's face and her body began to shake. Maka was still alive after that attack?

Black*Star began to laugh hiding his face in his hand. "I should have known she was too stubborn to get blown up." Black*Star said, as his laughter increased he began to tremble. Tsugumi wrapped her other arm around Black*Star and began to laugh. She let him hid his face in her neck, ignoring the biting cold of his tears. Maka was alive!

* * *

The inside of the Witch's Prison was every bit as cold and desolate as the land outside. Built like a fortress of old with stone walls, iron cells and not a bit of technology in sight. Tsugumi couldn't care less about any of that as she swung open the wooden door to the clinic, Black*Star right behind her. "Maka you're ok!" Tsugumi said as she flung herself at her partner. Maka's breath was knocked from her lungs as Tsugumi rammed into her, the force making both of them fall onto a bed.

"Yes, yes. I'm glad you're ok too Tsugumi." Maka said wincing as Tsugumi tightened her arms around her waist. "I felt the two of you take out that idiot werewolf from here." Tsugumi released Maka and pushed herself up into a sitting position beside her.

"You look like hell." Black*Star said closing the door behind him. Tsugumi couldn't bring herself to scold him for that. Maka's arms, legs, neck and face were covered in bandages. What little of her skin wasn't covered was filthy with dust. Tsugumi figured that must be from the hole Maka had opened up in the Prison walls.

"I thought I was a goner for a minute." Maka sighed rubbing her bandaged arm. "I'm not quite sure what I did but that magic blast didn't do any damage. All of this is from slamming into the prison. It's driving me crazy, the answers on the tip of my tongue." Black*Star shook his head as he sat down beside them. Tsugumi couldn't blame him, Maka had scared the life out of them and all she could think about was how to replicate her newest trick?

"You'll have plenty of time to experiment later Maka. I'm so glad you're alright..." Tsugumi said. She sniffled as her eyes began to water. "I thought you were dead!" Maka raised an eyebrow looking between Tsugumi and Black*Star.

"Why would you think that? We were resonating the entire time so all you had to do was check if we were still connected to know I was fine." Maka said. Tsugumi slammed her hand into her forehead. She had completely forgotten about that in the heat of the moment. Black*Star slumped his shoulders beside her with a groan. "You're both idiots."

"I can't even argue with that..." Tsugumi said. She flopped down onto the mattress and hid her face in it. "This is why you're the smart one." Maka giggled, stopping with a hiss. Tsugumi turned her head to peek out the corner of her eye, Maka was cradling her side. "I guess we'd better cancel the mission for now. You're in no shape to work."

"I'll be fine." Maka said pouting. "Besides I don't really want to head back into the snow again today. It'll just take a bit longer than planned."

"Like the guards are just going to let you mess around today?" Black*Star said nudging Maka with his shoulder. "Their running around with their asses on fire trying to get the place back in order."

"It won't take that long." Maka said crossing her arms. "We can start tomorrow. DWMA will have sent enough back-up for the Prison by then." Black*Star nudged her again. "I mean it I'm not leaving yet. I already know who I'm helping first."

"You do?" Tsugumi said raising an eyebrow. Maka must be pretty serious if she was willing to concede to resting before continuing. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing yet, but this way she wouldn't have to go home without doing her favour for Akane.

"I do. I'd be a lot worse off if I hadn't... landed on something soft." Maka said while what little of her face could be seen turning pink. Maka glared at Black*Star when he snorted. "I busted up a few of the cells too, but the other prisoners were so terrified of her they left me alone."

"I suppose it's the least we can do to thank them." Tsugumi said. Tsugumi couldn't imagine what kind of prisoner would be ok enough with a girl suddenly slamming into them to not retaliate afterward yet still terrify hardened prisoners. Though Spirit had said not all the people here were criminals, so they must be a unique brand of crazy. "Besides I'm looking for someone too." Tsugumi flushed as Maka and Black*Star raised their eyebrows at her. "It's just for a favour ok?"

* * *

A fitful sleep later morning had arrived at the Witch's Prison. It hadn't taken long for the three to get ready, they'd slept in their clothes and weren't eager to try showering in the frigid environment. After a quick breakfast Tsugumi, Maka and Black*Star had gone to convince the warden to let them start working with the prisoners. He'd agreed, asking that they start from the high-risk prisoners first since it was totalled by Maka's landing. He'd given them an interrogation room to use for the job.

Maka and Tsugumi sat together at the table in the middle of the room. The chair for the prisoner to use was on the other side, closest to the door. Black*Star leaned against the wall behind them, tapping his foot the floor. Tsugumi recognised the tune he tapped out from his favourite show. "Is it too late to be nervous?" Tsugumi said running a hand through her hair. "We don't even know if it'll work and I ran my mouth off..."

"It'll be fine Tsugumi. We can do this." Maka said. Tsugumi wondered how she could appear so composed when still wrapped to Mummy level. Someone knocked on the door. "Come on in."

The door opened revealing a guard leading a chained woman in prison stripes into the room. The guard nodded to Maka as he sat the prisoner down across from them. "This the one you wanted?" The guard said and Maka nodded. The guard pulled out a folder and began to read aloud from it. "Prisoner Kuroko Hoshi imprisoned for 13 years for several counts of murder." Tsugumi's eyes widened, this must be Akane's Aunt. Her having saved Maka was just another reason to help. "She was spared in return for providing information to DWMA. Held here because she suffers from insanity that compels her to perform self-harm. She's risen to the highest security for constantly escaping her bonds to do it."

"That's enough... Thank you." Tsugumi said pressing her fist against her mouth. The guard saluted and left the room. Tsugumi took a deep breath, Akane had warned her about his Aunt's suicidal tendency but it was another thing entirely connecting it to the woman before her. Kuroko had Akane's black hair, if it had been left to grow out for a few years, hiding her face while she stared at the table. Her skin lacked even the lightest tan he did, proof she'd spent over a decade without sunlight. She'd never met anyone related to Black*Star who had seemed so small and it made her want to cry.

"Do you know why we called you here?" Maka said resting her bandaged elbows on the table. Tsugumi's eye twitched when she realised Black*Star had stopped tapping his foot. She'd forgotten how iffy he could be about his relatives, too worried about how Kuroko would react to him. He wasn't going to be happy with her when he figured out she'd known one was here.

Kuroko shrugged, her manacles clacking with the movement. "Did Death finally reconsider having me executed?" Kuroko said her lips tugging upward. "I am ready." Maka's hand clenched.

"We're not here to kill you." Maka said then took a deep breath. "Not intentionally." Kuroko laughed, bangs dancing around her face as her head tilted backwards.

"So I'm to be a test subject for something potentially fatal? And here I thought having Death Scythe's daughter come falling from the sky was unlucky!" Kuroko said. The woman's laughter quieted down into giggles but her shoulders continued to shake.

"I never said I was his daughter." Maka said raising an eyebrow. "How did you know?"

"How could I not?" Kuroko said her laughter stopping. She hid her face in her hands. "He put me in here. You're all he could talk about, even though it was a few days before you were born. I've had to put up with him coming to chat with me every year when it's time for inspections. As if he thinks I'd ever need to know what's going on outside." Tsugumi wasn't the least bit surprised Spirit would brag about his daughter to prisoners.

"You could. Need it I mean." Tsugumi said and Kuroko tensed. She bit her lip wondering how to tell this woman their intentions when she'd already lost hope of ever leaving. "Do you have any idea about the properties of Anti-madness wavelength?"

"You intend to purify me." Kuroko said as she curled herself into a ball. "That's not fair, promising me a chance of death in exchange for risking having to go back out there. I won't do it. I deserve to be here." Tsugumi blinked, was guilt for her actions the entire reason she'd gone insane?

"Then I'm not asking." Maka said pushing her chair out from the table to stand up. She circled around the table and rested her hand on Kuroko's shoulder. Tsugumi stood up and opened her mouth. Maka couldn't be giving up so easily? She still had her promise to keep! "This isn't punishment if you'd prefer to stay." Maka's soul pulsated with energy as she kept her hand gripping on Kuroko's shoulder. Tsugumi could feel the insanity in Kuroko's soul being engulfed and fading under the pressure of the Anti-madness wavelength.

Kuroko let out a gasp as Maka let go of her shoulder. Her whole body shook as her soul wavelength fluctuated without Maka's supporting her. "You're every bit as evil as your father, you know that?" Kuroko said head whipping up to glare at Maka. Tsugumi shied back seeing Kuroko's face, her eyes were covered in scars as if she'd tried to claw them out.

"We'll I'm not wrong." Maka said shrugging her shoulders and slid back into her chair. "You wanted to be punished and we wanted to fix you. Everybody wins." Kuroko growled, her shoulders straightening. Tsugumi half expected her to start yelling any moment now. The other half expected those blue eyes, so like Akane's, to light up with stars now that their owners expression was full of life.

"Maka!" Tsugumi said leaning towards her partner. "You couldn't have done that better? How am I supposed to tell Akane about this?"

"This is the nice way!" Maka said waving a hand at Tsugumi. "The mean way would have been getting Black*Star to hold her down first." Maka rubbed her chin. "Though I suppose we'd better do it the hard way at least a few times or he'll have come here for nothing."

"Black*Star's here?" Kuroko said her eyes darting around the room. Her eyes widened seeing him still leaning against the wall. Something about the way the woman stared at him so intently worried Tsugumi. The moment broke when Kuroko shrank into herself and looked away under Black*Star's glare. "I mean... Thank you?" Tsugumi sighed and called the guard to let Kuroko leave. She'd have a lot of explaining to do judging by Black*Star's face. Though not as much as Akane did when she got her hands on him should Kuroko turn out to be who Tsugumi thought she was!

* * *

As Tsugumi had thought Black*Star had not been happy with the surprise. He'd taken to ignoring her. The reaction was even more extreme than she'd thought, but she figured it was to be expected with how intense things had been recently. Maka had promised that he'd get over it once he had time to wind down and Tsugumi would be the first to admit the prison wasn't the least bit comforting with how the prisoners' wavelengths seemed to seep through the building. But at least they'd managed to get through several other prisoners successfully before dinner time. It would still take a few days of exhausting work to get through every candidate but Tsugumi figured it was worth it.

Now they were sitting together in the cafeteria with the guards. Maka was sitting in between Black*Star and Tsugumi. The polished wooden tables, hearty soup and fresh bread, and friendly chatter warmed the room. Tsugumi ripped a piece of bread off her loaf and dipped it in the soup. The cafeteria door slammed open as Tsugumi swallowed her bread. "Maka!" Spirit said, his head swivelling from side to side to search the room. As Tsugumi choked on her piece of bread, Maka slammed her palm into Tsugumi's back. She spat out the bread into her hand and wheezed for air. "Maka are you ok?" Spirit ran over to Maka and wrapped his arms around her.

"That hurts Papa!" Maka said elbowing him in the gut. Spirit recoiled from the blow but didn't let go.

"But Maka, Papa was so worried when he was heard you were hurt!" Spirit said with tears and snot running down his face. "Papa thought they'd bring you home right away but you didn't arrive! So Papa had to convince Death someone needed to figure out what to do with the Demon Eye!"

"I vote for turning it into paste." Black*Star said. He turned away and shoved a spoonful of soup in his mouth when Tsugumi looked at him. She sighed, he was still mad.

"I vote for purifying it." Maka said as Spirit rubbed his face against hers. "I'll do it myself." Maka winced as Spirit rubbed a sore spot. Tsugumi tapped her spoon against the table. Not trusting it to be safe to eat while Spirit was excited she tried to think of what to do with the blasted eye.

"Were did Free even get that eye?" Tsugumi said staring at a torch on the wall. I couldn't have been his naturally since it escaped the purification. Spirit paused in his attempt to smother Maka.

"He stole it from the Leader of Witches, Mabaa. He ripped it straight out of her head." Spirit said. Tsugumi snorted, how had such an idiot managed to steal anything? That witch had to be more than a little mad and ashamed to have lost her eye to him.

"Then I vote we send it back to her. If that's only one eye's worth of power I'd rather be her friend." Tsugumi said shrugging. "Besides, at least someone will be happy to see the damned thing."

"That's one way of looking at it." Spirit said. He released Maka and rubbed his chin. "I like it. We'll mail the eye back to Mabaa as a sign of peace. It'll save us the trouble of having to guard it." Tsugumi gaped at him.

"I was joking. You can't just mail the leader of witches can you?" Tsugumi said dropping her spoon. Tsugumi hid her face in her hands as Spirit shrugged. Her crazy threshold had been tipped. She just wanted the job to end so she could go home.

* * *

A/n: Man this chapter took an effort and a half to write. If you feel half the emotions I did writing it when you read it I've done well. This was an absolute rollercoaster of emotions for me.

Yes I killed Free but I promise it wasn't just because he was too stupid to live. He was rusty and ran smack dab into two girls who possess exactly what it takes to kill him. There's a reason he's the last of the immortal clan after all.

Fun facts about Tsugumi's Shining Moves: Shining Blades is the Halberd form, easy to use and less tiring. It's a basic power-up using Anti-Madness wavelength.

Shining Lance is the Spear variant shown in Soul Eater NOT, it needs a balance of power and control to use. Great for piercing in a straight line, turns aren't its friend. Maka only has a few uses before she's exhausted at this point. Since enemies have the ability to dodge it will see little use but if it hits it will kill most targets.

Shining Hunter is obviously the Scythe variant, and like the name suggests is Tsugumi using Witch Hunter. You need a lot of control to use it, so Maka has learnt to do it but Black*Star can't. Great for slicing your foes to bits, but it won't upgrade into Genie or Kishin Hunter like a real Scythe could. Still the most effective to purify the enemies as the Hunter series has such properties inherent to them.

As for Shining Battleaxe, this is the first time Tsugumi's ever done it. It has such a high power requirement that Maka is far from being able to use it, but since it doesn't need any control Black*Star could spam it should he desire. Its chops are explosive because of the sheer amount of wavelength condensed in the blade needing an outlet. Easily the most terrifying of the Shining Moves, especially since it will be Tsugumi's first choice should she get angry.


	10. Super Written Exam

Chapter 10: Super Written Exam

 _After that disaster of a job at the Witch's Prison, Death let Black*Star and I off with a slap on the wrist for losing our tempers against Free. Apparently he was on the list but nobody had been able to kill him so for 200 years they'd left him in Prison. Death sent the eye to Mabaa and was pleased to receive a (not cursed) gift basket as thank you. Even if it doesn't last this is the best human/witch relations have been in over a century, all over something I said as a joke. I also finally managed to get Black*Star to forgive me, it took a week's allowance worth of sweets and 3 pranks on Akane-kun for him to accept my apology. Don't worry Akane-kun is being a good sport about it! But I admit I only managed to get the pranks done because Maka's been so distracted trying to replicate the technique that saved her life against the demon eye. I'd say she'll snap out of it soon but it's that time of year again..._

Tsugumi closed her notebook as the final gongs for the school day rang. "Everyone, don't forget that the Super Written Exam is one week from now." Stein said. He was resting his arms against the back of his desk chair. "I wrote the questions this year, so I expect you to study hard to pass." Tsugumi sighed as she put her school things back into her bag. The days before the exam were always hectic.

"It's about time!" Maka said clenching her fists. "This is my year, I'll get first place for sure!" Ox snorted and turned around from his seat in front of her.

"How convenient, I was about to saw I look forward to being in first place again." Ox said pushing his glasses with a grin. Tsugumi sighed again as Maka pouted.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Tsugumi said holding up her hands. "You've both been studying so hard. Let your grades do the talking."

"Oh I will!" Maka said standing up. She put her hands on her hips and looked down at Ox with a grin. "I know I'll get 100 this year." Maka and Ox glared at each other and began to laugh.

"Wow look at the nerds go."Black*Star said leaning his face against his palm. Maka and Ox were still laughing, their volume increasing. "I suppose I better study too. If Dr Stein wrote the exam he'll be in charge of the make-up exams too. No way in hell I'm going to attend those."

"I hadn't thought of that," Tsugumi said shuddering. She'd seen what Stein did to people that failed his pop quizzes. And Death wondered why most people skipped his classes so much? "I'll help you. Maka's going to be busy all week." Tsugumi sighed as Ox choked on his own spit, giving the laughter battle to Maka. She resigned herself to the fact she'd be doing Maka's share of the chores for the week too. But it would be a small price to pay to not deal with the yearly moping event from her continuous losses.

* * *

The week before the Super Written Exam passed Tsugumi by in a haze of chores and studying. The only thing Tsugumi could really count as notable in that time was catching Black*Star trying to leave so he could steal the answers from Stein's Lab the night before. In the end they both got scolded by Maka who wanted an early nights rest.

Tsugumi slipped into her usual seat, the test paper already on her desk face down. Beside her Maka was laying out her writing materials. Black*Star was leaning back in his chair, feet on the table. Tsugumi pouted as she brought out her writing materials. You'd think the most likely of them to fail would have the decency to be nervous.

"Alright, it looks like everyone's here." Sid said as he entered the room, closing the door behind him. "I'm the Exam Proctor Sid. Before we start one thing, don't even think about cheating. I'll strip you down in front of everyone and make you restart the exam in the remaining time if you do." Tsugumi gulped, Sid looked serious as he swept his eyes over the classroom. "The exam will last 60 minutes, turn your papers back over when you're done." The school gongs sounded throughout the school. "You may begin."

Tsugumi turned over her test paper and began to fill out her details at the top of the page. The classroom was filled with the sound of scratching pencils as Tsugumi worked her way through the exam. It was a mix of multiple choice, fill in the blanks and true or false questions, simple but Tsugumi kept her eye out for tricky wording since Stein wrote them. She was relieved to realise that she knew the content. She made her way through the first 45 questions without trouble.

Tsugumi took a deep breath and put down her pencil to rub her shoulders. As she eased the cramps building in her body she took a moment to look around the classroom. Maka was already finished and rereading her answers, no surprise. Ox had already turned his paper over and was napping at the desk, he must be confident. Tsugumi was pleased to see Black*Star still working his way through the exam. He may be mumbling to himself and glaring at the paper as if it was written in Swahili but he was trying, so her tutoring wasn't in vain.

"Soul Eater I said no cheating, to the front!" Sid said pointing at the albino boy. Tsugumi sighed knowing Soul Eater wasn't dumb. If he'd made an effort he wouldn't need to cheat. "Now strip!" Tsugumi choked as Sid looked down at Soul Eater. He'd been serious about stripping them? Tsugumi trembled, unable to look away as Sid stripped Soul Eater down to his underwear despite the boy's protests. "Is this all of it?" Sid waved Soul's last article of clothing at him.

"You can't expect me to take off my underwear too?" Soul Eater said as he sat on the floor. Soul Eater sneezed and rubbed his arms. Tsugumi was never going to forgive Sid for this, punishing cheaters was one thing but she shouldn't have to see Soul Eater naked! Seeing it made her question why so many girls liked the albino.

"Ok, go back to your seat. If you cheat again there will be consequences." Sid said. Soul Eater grumbled as he walked back to his seat. Tsugumi shook her head and returned her attention back to her exam. She steadfastly refused to raise her head after that, ignoring Kid's wail as he ruined his paper's symmetry and the fact that a few rows away Soul Eater was still in his underwear. And when Sid called the exam to a close she was second out the door behind Black*Star.

* * *

Tsugumi hummed as she completed dinner, setting both plates of food on the kitchen table. "Maka, dinner's ready!" Tsugumi said poking her head through the door. She spotted Maka on the couch with an open book and walked over. "You're winding down with some light reading?"

Maka blinked and looked up at Tsugumi. Tsugumi leaned over the back of the couch to take a peek at the book. "Not really, I found my old photo album when I was cleaning my room to study the other day." Maka said turning a page.

"So that's you and your father back when you were little?" Tsugumi said eyeing the photo's on the page. "You can tell he was a teen parent, he looks so young." Tsugumi refused to ask where Maka's mother was in all this, there wasn't a woman in any of the photos. She shouldn't be too harsh, for all she knew Maka's mother was camera shy and took them all.

"Yeah he was." Maka said, a smile tugging at her lips. "But he always took the time to read to me every day. I guess that's why I love it so much."Tsugumi slapped her forehead realising she'd forgotten something.

"Speaking of books..." Tsugumi said pushing herself off the couch. She began to rat through her bag and pulled out a wrapped present. "Your dad asked me to give this to you in congratulations for doing well on the exam." Maka's eyes widened as she accepted the present.

"What is it?" Maka said. Tsugumi shook her head and let Maka unwrap it. She'd never tell that Spirit had asked her to spend money on a book Maka would like. It had been a sensible option since he didn't get to speak to her often. "How'd he know I wanted a copy of Pride and Prejudice?" Maka raised an eyebrow at Tsugumi.

"Who knows?" Tsugumi said turning her head to the side. Damn Maka's perceptiveness! "It came with a card!"

"It did?" Maka said face turning pink. Tsugumi sighed as she handed over the card, she was safe! "Congratulations! You've worked very hard! I'm giving you this hoping that you'll have fun with it, From Papa." Maka giggled. "I suppose he can do something right every once in awhile." Tsugumi pulled her phone out from her pocket and took a picture of Maka's smiling face. She'd text it to Spirit later.

* * *

A/n: You know I'm thankful this chapter came around this time in the storyline. I needed a break after writing the last chapter. It was nice to get back to a slice of life chapter like Harudori EAT/NOT for a bit. I can only be gritty and serious for so long!

Rankings for the Super Written Exam (Out of 130 EAT):

1st: Maka 100

2nd: Ox 99

25th: Tsugumi 85

27th: Tsubaki 81

82nd: Black*Star 51

Failed Grades

108th: Soul Eater 35

113th: Liz 28

128th: Patty 2 (for a surprisingly well done Giraffe)

Off the Chart: Death the Kid 0


	11. Christmas Party

Chapter 11 Part 1: Christmas Party

 _It's Christmas break, time for fun and friends! I've always loved Christmas in Death City, everyone gets into the holidays. I have to admit that I enjoy American Christmas traditions a tiny bit more than Japanese ones, especially the carolling Death does every year! But this year is different, for the anniversary of DWMA's foundation there's a commemoration party tonight. It sounds like this Christmas Eve is going to be amazing but... Death the Kid's asked me to do a speech. I'm the newest Death Scythe after all. I'm so nervous, even though Maka helped me write it!_

Although the party hadn't officially begun the skies of DWMA were alight with fireworks. The explosions of all colours of the rainbow drawing the eye to the school. "I've waited so long for this day to come!" Maka said running up to the top of the staircase, unhindered by the high heels of her black sandals. "Tsugumi, Black*Star you need to hurry up!" Maka spun around to face them as she reached the top. She looked adorable in the white cocktail dress, the chiffon dancing as she moved. There was a black bow tied around her waist, matching the two ribbons tied in the hair she'd let down for the night. Tsugumi laughed so glad to see Maka already enjoying herself.

"Death Maka, we're way early. Chill out." Black*Star said as he and Tsugumi reached the top of the stairs wobbling the entire way in her own heels. "They're probably not even serving any food yet." Tsugumi sighed as Maka stuck out her tongue. Not only was Black*Star uninterested in anything other than food, he'd neglected the outfit she'd spent hours picking out for him.

"I wish you'd think less about food and more about your clothes." Tsugumi said. She undid his royal blue tie and began to redo it properly. "You're lucky I've practised this helping my dad and brother." His tie now straight, Tsugumi tucked his white shirt into his black pants and threaded his belt into the loops. She ignored his objection. If he had of done it properly she wouldn't need to manhandle him.

"He's just going to rumple his clothes when you turn your back. You shouldn't waste your time Tsugumi." Maka said. Tsugumi clicked her tongue as she rolled Black*Star's sleeves up to his elbows and redid the buttons. Of course she knew that, it was the whole reason she'd chosen a more casual outfit for him. The final piece she needed to fix was buttoning up his black vest.

"There we go! We'll be beating girls away from you with a stick." Tsugumi said smiling. Despite Maka's snort, Tsugumi felt Black*Star looked rather good. White always stood out so well against his tanned skin and royal blue was an excellent contrast to his hair and eyes. "Can you at least try to have fun dancing? I don't want my effort to go to waste."

"Do I have too?" Black*Star said and Tsugumi raised an eyebrow. "Maybe one," He pouted and scuffed his new shiny black shoes against the ground. Tsugumi continued to stare at him without moving. "I'm not doing more than two!"

"Tsugumi there you are!" Death the Kid said walking over to the three. Tsugumi's eye twitched, Kid was dressed in a white tracksuit. How did he manage to look less formal than his everyday attire? He'd even made Liz and Patty wear matching red ones! Or at least Tsugumi assumed he had, Patty seemed happy but Liz was a true fashion lover. A wasted opportunity for such beautiful sisters shouldn't stand!

"Are you alright Kid?" Maka said raising an eyebrow. Death the Kid sighed. Tsugumi wondered whether he was nervous about speaking too. She ran a hand over her dress. She'd picked it hoping that dressing like Maka, even if the colours were inverted, would make her feel braver. But in all honestly she felt like the ugly duckling next to a swan. Couldn't Death the Kid have Maka do the speech?

"Don't mind him. He's been like this ever since we let the Demon Sword Ragnarok get away." Liz said waving a hand. Tsugumi shuddered at the reminder of Crona. That bag of crazy wasn't exactly what she'd consider appropriate discussion for a Christmas Eve party.

"Unfortunately the Demon Sword got away from me as well." Death the Kid said wiping the sweat from his brow with a handkerchief. "I should have fought more seriously and taken advantage of the weakness your ability is still causing Tsugumi."

"The... poison is still working?" Tsugumi said eyes wide. Just how potent was it? Death the Kid nodded.

"Yes, but excuse me. We shouldn't have brought it up. This is meant to be a party." Death the Kid said. He straightened his shoulders and took a deep breath. "Maka, Black*Star please head inside with Liz and Patty. Tsugumi and I will see you after we've completed the opening speeches."

"Great..." Tsugumi said. She sighed and waved goodbye to Maka and Black*Star. She followed Death the Kid through the Ballroom. When she arrived at the raised dais she managed a small smile as Death greeted her. Tsugumi figured she'd be fine if she took deep breaths. No one would notice her shaking hands if she kept them behind her back.

It didn't take long for the room to fill up, DWMA's entire staff and student body in the same room for once. If Tsugumi was honest she didn't pay attention to a single word of Death or his son's speeches. Instead she searched the crowd until she found Maka and Black*Star. Maka waved when she realised Tsugumi could see her. Of course that didn't stop her from noticing Black*Star attempt to sneak away, she grabbed him by the ear. Tsugumi felt her tension ease at the sight of the two bickering.

"And now, a few words from our newest Death Scythe. Tsugumi if you would?" Death the Kid said. Tsugumi swallowed and walked passed him to stand in the centre. It was unreal to know that everyone from DWMA was not only watching her but applauding.

"Thank you Kid," Tsugumi said as Death the Kid took a step back. Tsugumi cleared her throat and took a deep breath while the crowd began to quiet down. "I... Honestly haven't been at DWMA for long. If you'd told me three years ago I would be a weapon, a Death Scythe at that, I wouldn't have believed you. DWMA has such a long history as the proud defenders of peace around the world, and I was only ever an ordinary girl." Tsugumi pouted as she heard Black*Star laughing. "I only got this far because everyone here has supported me. If I've changed it's because DWMA has given me the time of my life. I can't thank everyone enough, so I'm going to do my best for DWMA's sake in return. Let's all work together to ensure that the peace we've achieved lasts another century."

Taking a deep breath Tsugumi closed her eyes. She was glad it was over with. "Well said Tsugumi," Death said patting her on the back. "Well with that, let's get this shindig started!" The crowd began to cheer, though they were soon drowned out by the jazz band when they began to play.

Tsugumi was glad to slip away from the dais into the crowd. She made her way over to where she'd seen Maka and Black*Star. "Tsugumi you did great!" Maka said waving to Tsugumi as she approached.

"You think so?" Tsugumi said scratching her cheek. Even so, she hoped Death the Kid found someone else to speak next time. "Anyway let's not talk about that. I'd rather go dance." Black*Star sighed staring at the buffet across the room. Tsugumi was surprised he'd lasted this long, promise or not.

"A dance sounds wonderful," Akane said from behind Tsugumi. Tsugumi flushed and turned around to see him smiling at her. Tsugumi had thought he wouldn't be able to awe her by dressing up since Akane walked around in DWMA's formal uniform year round. Dressed in a black pinstriped suit he proved her wrong. "May I?" Akane held out his hand.

"She's all yours." Maka said shoving Tsugumi into Akane's chest. Tsugumi was sure her ears were burning as Akane caught hold of her.

"Don't worry, I won't bite." Akane said taking Tsugumi's hand. "It'd just be a waste if you didn't have fun tonight when you look so beautiful." Tsugumi's brain shut down as she let Akane lead her onto the dance floor. This was far more stimulation than a girl-in-love-with-love should be exposed too!

* * *

Tsugumi hadn't been able to hold onto her embarrassment for long. The music and cheerful chatter seemed to be putting everyone into the spirit of the season. She had to admit it was fun dancing with Akane. Black*Star had kept his promise to dance at least once, spinning Maka around the dance floor. Tsugumi could only wish him luck with that as she knew from experience that Maka's tone deafness made her a terrible dance partner. She and Akane even swapped jokes as a red faced Stein swayed while dragging Medusa onto the dance floor.

"Stein," Sid said crawling into the room. Everybody at the party turned towards him, the band going silent. Tsugumi tightened her grip on Akane, she could see from here Sid was bleeding everywhere. "Quickly, everyone needs to escape!"

"Don't speak we need to get you treated!" Stein said rushing over to Sid. Sid pushed Stein away as the other man attempted to put pressure on his wounds.

"I'm fine. I managed to escape the explosion in time by going underground." Sid said taking a shuddering breath. "The enemy was waiting for this day! When Death and all the teachers are gathered in one room!" Stein whirled around getting to his feet.

"Where is Medusa?" Stein said. Tsugumi searched the crowd realising Medusa was nowhere to be seen. She'd been with Stein just moments ago!

"This reaction is? There are seven witches here!" Maka said pushing through the crowd towards Tsugumi, with Black*Star right behind her. Party goers began to scream as the building shook. "They're going to lock us in!" Akane wrapped his arms around Tsugumi, keeping them both on their feet as the shaking intensified.

"It's already begun then." Sid said pulling Naigus out from her sheathe in her knife form. "We must hurry Naigus. Soul Resonance: Compulsive Burial!" Sid slammed Naigus into the ground. Several coffins appeared from the stone and engulfed those closest to him.

"Coffins are coming from the ground?" Tsugumi said gasping as Kim, Jacqueline, Ox, Harvard, Kilik, Fire, Thunder, Death the Kid, Liz, Patty, and Stein disappeared.

"I'm counting on you to protect DWMA," Sid said as he collapsed to the ground. Naigus transformed back into human form and caught her partner. Those left behind in the ballroom began to riot seeing that the room was engulfed by a magical barrier.

"It appears we've been trapped." Akane said as he released his hold on Tsugumi. Tsugumi was glad one of them was calm. She was beginning to feel claustrophobic, wondering if as a Death Scythe she'd have better luck breaking the barrier than the EAT and NOT students taking shots at it.

"This is quite an impressive barrier. I give up," Death said shrugging his shoulders. "I never expected seven witches could work together to cast something on this scale. What a clever use of an inherently magical number."

"We have to at least try to get out!" Maka said gritting her teeth. "While the Demon Sword, Medusa and another Witch have gone into the basement, there's five more wreaking havoc in Death City! There isn't anyone left to defend it!"

"That would be a waste of energy." Death said putting a hand on Maka's shoulder. "High level magic like this should only last for around an hour."

"I'm so sorry." Sid said as Naigus helped him sit upright. "I should have made more of an effort to get you out Death."

"No, I think you made the best decision in the situation Sid. I shouldn't be surprised that Medusa was a witch." Death said.

"Soul Protect has really done us in this time." Sid said. He sighed and shuffled into a more comfortable position leaning against the wall. "Everything is going to be decided down there."

"I suppose it's a good thing Papa managed to follow Medusa out the window then." Maka said sighing. "I never thought his perverted tendencies would come in handy." Tsugumi snorted. She should have guessed, having wondered where Spirit was. If he'd been trapped with them he'd be swearing to protect Maka.

"Waiting while stuck in here can go die," Black*Star said clenching his fists. "I'm going to go insane waiting for the hour to pass. If our techniques don't work we just need to find a new way to break through the barrier!"

"A new technique..." Sid said looking down. "We'll have no choice but to evolve or die if the Kishin has its way." Akane narrowed his eyes at Sid. Tsugumi shuddered not liking the way Sid implied that the Kishin was still alive.

"But the Kishin was stopped when DWMA was formed!" Tsugumi said holding her arms out. "We just need to find a way to break this barrier! It's the witches and Soul Protect that are our biggest problems now." Death sighed as those around them began to murmur, having given up on escape for now.

"I suppose I can't hide it now." Death said and clapped his hands. "Everyone please pay attention!" Everyone became quiet and formed a crowd around Death. "The Kishin Asura is sealed in DWMA's basement!"

"That's too short!" Sid said. Tsugumi swallowed the bile rising in her throat. If that was true then Medusa was dumb enough to try and awaken the Kishin? Tsugumi had always joked the Kishin would appear but she never wanted it to happen!

"Before DWMA there was a man called Asura," Death said. Tsugumi sweat dropped. He'd changed tunes too quickly! "Asura always covered himself in many layers of clothes. He trusted no one and had the most cautious soul a human ever had. But he was the strongest warrior amongst the group I once led, 'Death's Eight Powerful Warriors'. Despite this he was always terrified, so he sought power. He forgot his discipline and began to eat souls not on the list. The birth of the Kishin and an age of madness had begun."

"So The Kishin Asura was a meister all along." Clay said walking up to Death. "But shouldn't it be impossible for a meister to eat souls?" Death shrugged.

"Technically anyone could eat a soul, but it only serves a purpose to a weapons development. A Meister does not receive enough benefits to making the practice viable." Death said. Tsugumi supposed that made sense. Most people had a hard enough time gathering 99 souls. "Of course Asura is unique. He was so terrified of his partner that he ate them whole."

"That's not even a human you're describing!" Tsugumi said stamping her foot. Eating a living weapon was not the same as swallowing a sword for a circus trick! Though she was glaring at Death she had broken into a cold sweat.

"When you say it like that I don't know if he was ever human?" Death said tilting his head to the side. Tsugumi bit her lip. Death was still holding something important back, but she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"What happens if Medusa manages to revive Asura?" Clay said. Death's eyes narrowed.

"If the worst comes to pass and Asura escapes only I can face him. I will need you to stay by my side Tsugumi. Asura is not an opponent I can take on without a Death Scythe." Tsugumi shivered but nodded.

"I don't like this." Maka said squaring her shoulders. "I'm not going to sit here twiddling my thumbs, making Tsugumi carry this burden alone." Tsugumi could feel her own lips trembling. She wanted Maka's help but she wouldn't put her in danger like when they fought Free!

"So we smash the barrier?" Black*Star said grinning. Maka nodded and walked over to the edge of the barrier. She pressed her hands against it and closed her eyes.

"It's too strong for me to purify it normally. There's simply too much magic for me to resonate with." Maka said. Death and Tsugumi looked at each other, Death shrugged. Tsugumi figured that meant it was fine so long as Maka and Black*Star stayed out of the fight.

"Hitting it with Soul Menace might work!" Black*Star said running up to Maka and putting his own hand against the barrier. His hand began to crackle with energy and exploded against the barrier, but it was Black*Star that was sent reeling back. The barrier shimmed but remained in place. "Or not..." Black*Star said pushing himself back onto his feet.

"Of course it wouldn't work! You'd need a greater amount of energy than is inherent in its structure to overwhelm the barrier..." Maka said. Her eyes widened and she looked between the barrier and Black*Star. "There's no way a single person could match seven witches. You'd need something to even the odds!" Maka grabbed Black*Star's hands with her own.

"You ok Maka?" Black*Star said leaning back as Maka got right in his face.

"Anti-magic wavelength requires only small a percentage of the power behind a spell in order to break it!" Maka said dragging Black*Star back to the barrier. "It works best if the application is swift! I don't have enough to break this barrier. I can't gather enough power in time!"

"You already said that." Akane said sticking his hands in his pockets. He grinned at Tsugumi as she looked up at him in confusion. "Black*Star can shoot out large amounts of wavelength rapidly using Soul Menace but it's still only a percentage of the barriers power." Tsugumi's eyes widened. Was Akane suggesting a combined effort?

"Exactly," Maka said whirling around to point at Akane. "Soul Menace isn't enough either! But what if that Soul Menace was using Anti-Magic wavelength?" Maka shushed Black*Star as he opened his mouth. "The barrier would break!"

"So we punch the barrier with its opposite and it breaks? Killer!" Black*Star said pumping his fist. Tsugumi groaned and hid her face. Now she understood why Maka had laughed when she'd tried to understand Anti-magic wavelength. When had she started sounding like Black*Star?


	12. Kishin Revival

Chapter 11 Part 2: Kishin Revival

 _I'd be the first to admit that battle scares me but waiting is worse. A fight is bloody chaos, the smallest moment leading to your death. But waiting, knowing there's a chance the world could be in danger any moment should the Kishin revive is torture. Each second dragging out, the anxiety has no end in sight!_

While the principle was sound it would still take Maka and Black*Star several attempts to get the technique to even work. So in the end Tsugumi was left waiting with Death, keeping the two meister in sight in the corner of her eye. Akane and Clay were pulled aside by Mifune to form a group of EAT students to drive away the witches still terrorising the City when the barrier came down. The rest of the people trapped had dispersed, ready to wait out the hour. They'd be splitting up to help the citizens evacuate.

Tsugumi sat with her legs crossed, Death standing beside her, as she waited. She'd given up standing ages ago since her legs had turned to jelly. Maka and Black*Star were sitting a few feet away, finally making progress on combining Anti-magic wavelength and Soul Menace into a technique which should be able to break the barrier. "Death damn it!" Maka said her eyes wide. Tsugumi reached out to her partner's Soul Perception when she realised Maka was afraid. The air was filled with fear, ever increasing, and uncontrollable. Tsugumi pulled away from Maka's senses with a jolt.

"Oh god, it's happened!" Tsugumi said shivering. "Asura has revived!" Sweat began dripping down her face. "It hasn't been forty-five minutes yet!" Death place a hand on Tsugumi's shoulder, she looked up at him, her eyes watering.

"Guess we're punching the barrier after all!" Black*Star said getting to his feet. Maka got up as well, the two making their way to the edge of the barrier.

"It'll work if we do it just like we practised." Maka said taking Black*Star's hand in her own. "Get ready to leave as soon as we open it up." Maka looked back at Tsugumi and Death. Tsugumi shuddered and stood up.

"Right," Tsugumi said. She transformed into her halberd form into Death's hands. Death leapt onto the balcony ledge. Tsugumi took deep breaths. "I can do this." She could almost believe it too as she felt her soul synchronising with Death's. Spirit had told her Death could use any weapon so long as they were powerful enough to survive it. But it hadn't occurred to just how deep Death's power actually was. Her very soul was brimming with energy beyond what she had thought possible. Now she just had to control it so it would respond to her wishes.

"Soul Resonance: Purifying Cannon!" Maka and Black*Star said. The two meister slammed their linked hands into the barrier, white lightning running down their arms. The barrier buckled as their hands made contact, and then began to shatter. Death jumped through the hole the pair's attack had created in the barrier.

"Remind me to get them something nice later Tsugumi," Death said as he flew through the air, small skull-shaped emblems propelling him. Tsugumi laughed to the point she wanted to cry. And she thought Black*Star had no ability to read the mood!

"You better kick his ass Tsugumi!" Black*Star said from back on the balcony. He and Maka had collapsed to their knees. As the barrier continued to collapse the students and teachers began to pour from the ballroom. Mifune's group was leading the charge.

"Well now I have to do it or he'll make fun of me," Tsugumi said sighing, resigned to keeping the mood Death set. She was glad they'd be out of the fight from exhaustion. It was two less people to worry about for her. "Do we head down?"

"No need. Asura is coming to us." Death said. The ground shook, a bulge growing under the cobblestones. Tsugumi gaped as a figure burst out from the ground. "First come, first served!" Death said flying directly at the figure.

Tsugumi panicked as Death pulled her back into a swing. Since they had never fought together Death had told her to decide when to use her resonance techniques as she knew them best. The Kishin would need more than an ordinary swing right? "Shining Battle Axe!" Tsugumi said gathering Death's wavelength and transforming into a battleaxe. The blow slammed into the Kishin straight in the back, it exploded sending him crashing into the ground.

"That was a dirty trick Death!" Asura said from his crater. Death hovered over the Kishin, resting Tsugumi against his shoulder.

"What was that? I thought I heard a sore loser!" Death said holding an oversized hand to his ear. The Kishin swore as he stood up, black blood dripping from chasm in his shoulder blade. Tsugumi wanted to pout, fighting the Kishin was one thing but adding Crona's Black Blood to increase his defence was unfair.

The ground bulged again, this time four skull-faced bindings emerging. They wrapped around the Kishin. "Do you believe such old seals could hold me?" Asura said ripping the seals from his limbs with ease.

"It's been so long since we last saw each other yet all you can do is complain?" Death said as Asura ripped of the last seal. "Are you feeling anxious with only your own skin to hide you?" Tsugumi really wished Death hadn't pointed out the nude bindings covering the Kishin. Seeing Soul Eater in his underwear had already been beyond her limit.

"You've changed. What's with that ridiculous mask? Even your way of speaking has become playful." Asura said rolling his shoulders. He began to rise up into the air, until he was eye to eye with Death.

"Well times have changed. I couldn't stay the way I was and run a school. Children would all run away from me crying." Death said in a sing-song manner. "I'm sorry since you just woke up and all... But it's time to die!" The black void behind Death's mask glowed red.

"Shining Hunter!" Tsugumi said as Death swung his stretched out arm at the Kishin. The Scythe drew a line through skin as Asura tried to move to the side. Death danced around Asura, slicing through flesh, but not deeply as the Kishin dodged.

"Do you have any idea how painful it is to be skinned alive?" Asura said laughing. He slammed his palms together. Death sliced through the scarfs of skin that the Kishin sent flying towards him with Shining Hunter. "I've already forgotten!" Asura opened his mouth revealing a weapon. He fired several bolts of energy at point blank range.

Death covered his face with his hand blocking the worst of the attacks. "Shining Light!" Tsugumi said transforming back into her halberd form. The bolts of energy evaporated in the sphere of light she created.

"As much as I'd love to spend more time playing with you and your favourite Death Scythe I've got to run!" Asura said flying passed Death. He created shockwaves as he flew, sending debris everywhere. Tsugumi's heart sank when she realised Asura knew Death couldn't leave Death City. If he escaped he would be free to cause mayhem.

"Tsugumi we can't let him get passed the boundary!" Death said flying after Asura. Tsugumi released her control over Shining Light and switched to Wing Booster. Her whole body ached, having never used so many resonance techniques consecutively in a single fight. But she couldn't let Asura escape! Death flew passed Asura, halting at the very edge of the boundary.

"I won't let you!" Tsugumi said. Her soul was trembling with exhaustion, so she hoped this blow finished it. Death whirled around to face the rapidly approaching Asura. He aimed the spear head at Asura, sensing Tsugumi's intention. "Shining Lance!"

"Vajra!" Asura said aiming the weapon in his mouth at Tsugumi's Shining Lance. His body was enveloped by rings of energy. Death and Asura charged forward, both weapon's tips slamming into each other. Tsugumi screamed as the force of the impact tore through her, she pulled even more power from Death to push back. The two powers struggled to gain advantage, until Vajra began to crack. Asura swerved out of the way while spitting out the breaking Vajra, Tsugumi's lance ripping away his lower jaw as she passed.

"Damn it!" Death said as he struggled to turn around. Tsugumi's lance mode was still trying to continue forwards. Tsugumi released the technique as her vision began to darken. "How I wish that I could rip off your skin again!" Death flung out black claws from his body. They bounced off the boundary a breath away from Asura.

Asura was laughing with his lower jaw gone, floating just outside Death's reach. "Holy hell..." Tsugumi said knowing that this would haunt her for months. His three eyes were wide with mania as he continued to let out the tortured laughter. At least the sight had shocked her back into full consciousness...

"How repulsive," Death said as he stared at Asura, eyes glowing red. The Kishin waved at Death before flying off into the horizon. Death flew down to the ground and sighed. Tsugumi transformed back into human form, panting with her hands on her knees. Sweat dripping off her body in buckets. "You did well tonight Tsugumi." Death said turning his back to her. Tsugumi clenched her eyes shut, she didn't want to cry. She'd let the Kishin get away!

"Death you're alright!" Naigus said as she came running down the stairs from DWMA. She came to a stop behind Death. "Shall we pursue?" Tsugumi began to shake. They wouldn't need to pursue if she'd done her job.

"Naigus, please ensure that everyone underground is ok. They must be our first priority." Death said, still staring at the direction Asura had flown away. Tsugumi was supposed to have been the safety net, to ensure everything would be ok even if they failed. How would she look them in the eye after this? "Also, please contact all the Death Scythes scattered around the globe. They are to meet me here."

"Acknowledged!" Naigus said. Tsugumi let out a whimper as tears began running down her cheeks. They'd need every Death Scythe available if they were to make up for her failure. She rubbed her eyes with her palms, but for every tear she wiped away another came. How was she going to tell Maka she failed? After all that effort to make her a Death Scythe but because of her people were going to die. Maybe even her family or the Hoshi Dojo... Asura could have gone anywhere! There was no denying the facts for Tsugumi now, she was a failure.

"Tsugumi you're overwrought. You need to rest." Death said turning to face Tsugumi. "I meant what I said. You did far better than anyone could have hoped tonight." He scooped Tsugumi up into a princess carry. He shushed her as she opened her mouth to argue. "I know it's hard but close your eyes and let yourself drift off. Everything will be better when you wake up." Tsugumi wanted to argue, but her eyes were already dropping. Her consciousness slipped away, but there would be no rest in her dreams tonight.


	13. Death's Armoury

Chapter 12: Death's Armoury

 _When I woke up I found myself back at my apartment. By then the city had begun rebuilding. I want to help out but Maka's kept me in bed. Apparently while I was unconscious Dr Stein diagnosed me with Soul Overexertion. I'm not quite sure about the details as Maka's jargon went in one ear and out the other. Though it would explain why I feel as if every nerve ending is burnt out, I'm not sure if the apathy is another symptom. It could be because I haven't slept without nightmares since. I know I'm not up to it but the Death Scythe Meeting is today, so I'm going. Maka's going to be mad when she finds out I left but I need to take responsibility._

Tsugumi shuffled into the Death Room, her shoulders hunched. She was glad to be out of the public eye, they'd all stared at her as she passed. Hopefully Maka didn't hear about the Death Scythe running around in her pyjamas until after the meeting ended. "Tsugumi, what are you doing here? You should still be in bed!" Death said as she stepped up to the dais. He was accompanied by a man in a priest outfit.

"I'm fine," Tsugumi said. Death sighed and shook his head. "I'll go back to bed after the meeting."

"How did you even hear when the meeting was?" Death said scratching his head. "No never mind. What's done is done. Tsugumi this is Justin Law, Death Scythe for Western Europe." Death said waving a hand at Justin.

"How charming..." Tsugumi said sweat dropping. Justin was still staring at Death. She could hear his headphones going at full volume. Death sighed and covered his mask with his hand.

"Justin, take out the headphones!" Spirit said kicking Justin in the back. Justin stumbled forwards and turned to see Spirit pointing at his ears.

"Oh my, it appears everyone else is here." Justin said as he took out his headphones. Tsugumi shrunk into herself as Stein and two women walked up onto the dais. She really stood out as the only child in the group.

"Thanks for coming everyone," Death said with a bounce. "Everyone, this is Tsugumi, you're new comrade. Tsugumi, you've already been introduced to Justin." Justin blinked. "This is Marie from Oceania." The blonde women with an eye patch smiled and waved at Tsugumi. "And this is Azusa from the Asia Branch." Azusa narrowed her eyes at Tsugumi and adjusted her glasses. Tsugumi squirmed under the woman's gaze, hidden behind light reflecting on her glasses.

"It's nice to meet you?" Tsugumi said. She took a step back and hid behind Spirit. She grabbed onto his jacket and pressed her face against his side.

"As you all know, we need to discuss the revival of Asura." Death said sinking back into his mirror. "Thanks in part to how recently he revived and the injuries he sustained escaping he will need to hide and recharge for some time. So we can take the time to plan our next actions." The tension in Tsugumi's shoulders lessened, she loosened her hold of Spirit's jacket. "In the short term though, we need to manage the insane wavelength he's releasing. Stein if you would?"

"Yes," Stein said stepping forward. He turned around to face them, smoke billowing from his cigarette. Tsugumi scrunched her face up, the smell of ash irritating her aching nose.

"Isn't the insane wavelength just the wavelength of Asura?" Azusa said holding up a hand.

"Yes but the wavelength's strength is that of a god's." Stein said. He exhaled a cloud of smoke.

"What effect will this wavelength have?" Marie said raising her hand.

"It's tricky to say. As you know everyone has some level of insanity. Especially me," Stein said, his eyes flickering over to Tsugumi. "Though, those with Anti-madness seem to have so little that we can't measure it. So they may be an exception. But the insanity wavelength is contagious. "

"Insanity that spreads..." Azusa said holding her chin. "Can anyone be affected?"

"No... Obviously those with little madness or Anti-madness will be the last to be affected." Stein said waving a hand at Tsugumi. "I also think that those who devote themselves fully to their god like Justin have a lower probability." Stein waved a hand at Justin. "But we're not at the stage that people should worry about being affected yet."

"Then why worry?" Justin said. Tsugumi bit her lip. Something Stein said bothered her. Didn't DWMA discourage religious practices due to the tendency to cause obsessive behaviour?

"Those who are evil will be more likely to awaken and it will increase their power?" Azusa said pushing up her glasses as she stared at Stein.

"Correct... But the way you stare at people makes me really want to dissect you." Stein said smirking as he stared back at Azusa. "First witches in slumber for centuries will awaken. Then it will start affecting humans and the sunken city of Atlantis will rise. The terrible things that will happen are unthinkable." Hold up, the Lost City of Atlantis was real? Tsugumi would have to let Maka know.

"Great, all DWMA's slumbering enemies are going to make their move..." Spirit said. He sighed, shoulders slumping.

"This only happened because of those three's carelessness." Azusa said pointing at Stein, Spirit and Tsugumi. "Have you thought through their punishment?" Tsugumi winced and tightened her grip on Spirit's jacket.

"You..!" Spirit said clenching his teeth. "Blaming Stein and I is one thing! But Tsugumi did her best!"

"Well I have thought of some personnel changes..." Death said shrugging. Spirit wailed and curled himself into a ball, forcing Tsugumi to let go of him. "Calm yourself Spirit. You're still my personal Death Scythe."

"But I failed?" Spirit said looking up at Death from his ball. Tears and snot were running down his face.

"You are the Death Scythe's only Death Scythe for me to wield. And your power is still leagues ahead of the others. Have more confidence in yourself!" Death said.

"I feel blessed!" Spirit said getting on one knee in front of Death. Justin copied him with his own words of praise. Tsugumi's eye twitched wondering whether the light she was seeing shining down on them was real. Maybe she should still be in bed...

"I admit I made a mistake lending you to Stein as a temporary weapon. You were gone when I needed you most, but it was on my orders." Death said as Spirit stood up. "From now on I want you close by my side as much as possible."

"Of course," Spirit said. Justin finally stood up straight, Tsugumi noticed he'd put the headphones back in too.

"I also want to reinforce our strength here more. So I will be adding another Death Scythe to the School." Death said. Tsugumi hugged herself. She wasn't enough if they were to keep Death City safe... "Don't look so down Tsugumi. Once you've recovered you'll be out of the city more often than not. We'll need you to lead the charge on mission as each new threat appears."

"Isn't that too harsh for someone so young?" Marie said looking Tsugumi up and down. "She's already overworked herself fighting the Kishin. Couldn't one of the others not here take over?"

"No." Death said. Tsugumi blinked and raised her head. "Tsugumi is the most suitable for this. Despite working with me for the first time, we managed to severely wound Asura and destroy Vajra. Except for Spirit, I doubt any of you would be able to do the same. Her wavelength will also be of use no matter which of our enemies decides to stir up trouble."

"But he still got away." Tsugumi said shuffling her feet. "Even if he had tried to stay and fight I was at my limit."

"Asura escaping was because of my limitations Tsugumi. Once he knew about my boundary escape was inevitable," Death said. He sighed and looked at the ceiling. "Yet you still inflicted far more damage than I had a right to ask for. And yes you were exhausted, but that was because I asked you to control the resonance on your own." Azusa and Marie's eyes widened.

"So? I've done it before." Tsugumi said. It was how she allowed Black*Star to use her more often than not. They never practiced together after all.

"That's not the same as channelling godly power without help. Your body and mind would be pushed passed its limits even if your soul doesn't explode!" Marie said. Tsugumi's eyes widened. There had been no disclaimer for explosions!

"No wonder she's so sick! How could you ask that of a trainee?" Azusa said glaring at Death. He shied away from her as light bounced off her glasses. "It's amazing she's not dead."

"Oh? But there would be no complaints if they'd had the chance to get the finishing blow on Asura." Stein said putting his hands in his pockets. "The intense strain on a Death Scythe managing all of Death's powers is nothing in compared to the state they'd be in fighting together without any knowledge of each other."

"Yes, unfortunately I've been rather hands off with Tsugumi's training. Spirit's been taking care of all the details for me. I honestly had very little idea what Tsugumi's abilities were." Death said.

"I suppose it can't be helped then," Azusa said sighing. "Then what will the rest of us do?"

"Marie will be stationed here as Stein's partner." Death said. Stein raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"No... I chose Oceania because it was easy! How will I settle down and get married if I'm busy at DWMA?" Marie said crying. Tsugumi stared at Marie, wondering how such a woman had ended up being a Death Scythe in the first place. Though did this mean her future marriage prospects were down the drain?

"Don't worry, you will work hard naturally." Stein said shrugging. Tsugumi wondered how long it would take for him to feel comfortable enough to try dissecting Marie. Spirit had let in on the fact that Stein had done so to him for years when they were partners.

"Don't say that..." Marie said grabbing hold of Stein's coat sleeve. Tsugumi seriously hoped Marie didn't get cabin fever and decide Stein would be an acceptable partner. Any child from him was destined to be a lab experiment.

"Azusa, I'll need you to take on Oceania from Marie." Death said. Tsugumi could still hear Marie crying in the background. "You will also need to use your vision to scout for Asura."

"Understood," Azusa said. Death turned to Justin and sighed. Tsugumi could hear the music from his headphones where she was standing and he was staring off into the distance. Never mind Marie, how did Justin manage to become a Death Scythe with that behaviour?

"We'll leave Justin be for now. You're all dismissed for now." Death said. Everyone began to walk out of the Death Room. "And Tsugumi get back in bed! No more skirting Doctor's orders!" Tsugumi winced as the adults all turned to look at her. Shouldn't at least Stein have realised that she'd come here without telling anyone? He was the Doctor who diagnosed her!


	14. Befriending Enemies

Chapter 13 Part 1: Befriending Enemies

 _Spirit is a snitch! He marched me straight back home and called Maka when he found out I snuck out to go to the meeting. She made me rest at home for a whole week because of it. Once the soul crushing aches in my body faded, I started to go stir crazy. At least it's over now. I have never been so glad to go to school!_

Tsugumi stretched her arms towards the sky, bathing in the sunlight. She and Maka had come to the school on the weekend because the new school nurse wanted to check on her condition. "Fresh air has never tasted so sweet!" Tsugumi said. She smiled and leaned against the balcony railing beside her partner.

"Well at least you're back to normal." Maka said resting her chin in her hand. "Everybody's missed you in class." Tsugumi wondered if she should tell Maka she knew the other girl intended to take her to Master's to celebrate her recovery with their friends after this. She wasn't any good at acting surprised, Maka would catch her out immediately.

"Tsugumi you're all better?" Kilik said as he opened walked out of the school onto the balcony. "Great timing I was just showing these two around!" The two girls turned around as Marie and Crona followed him onto the balcony.

"What's the Demon Sword doing here?" Tsugumi said pointing a shaking finger at Crona. Kilik rubbed the back of his head and Marie blinked. Crona whimpered and hid behind Marie, curling into a ball.

"That's a terrible thing to say about Crona," Marie said putting her hands on her hips. Tsugumi choked on her own spit. But this was the Kishin that attacked Soul Eater and Ao when they stumbled upon innocents being hurt! How could she defend someone who attacked innocent people?

"Death must have granted a pardon after confiscating the souls taken." Maka said crossing her arms. "There must be a reason for this Tsugumi. Since usually Kishin that assault DWMA students are killed." Maka walked over to Crona and held out a hand. "If Death thinks you can be redeemed I believe him. Let's be friends Crona!" Maka held out a hand to Crona.

"You'll be my friend?" Crona said looking up. Crona's eyes widened and he began to sob. "You're the girl who makes us burn!" Crona curled back into his ball. "Stay away! It still hurts us!" Maka recoiled from Crona, stepping back.

"That bitch is here?" Ragnarok said bursting free from Crona's shoulder blades. "Let me at her I'll kill her!" Tsugumi gaped at how much Ragnarok had shrunk.

"I'm so sorry about this!" Kilik said stepping between Maka and Crona. "I didn't even think this would happen. But I can explain!"

"It's... just a shock." Tsugumi said. She couldn't help but feel pity for this pathetic person. Crona would be screaming at her too if he'd seen her face when they fought. What had she become that she made someone so terrified?

"I ended up fighting Crona in the basement that night," Kilik said rubbing the back of his neck. "I managed to whittle him done with Fire and Thunder, then next thing I know Crona started screaming. The Black Blood started evaporating and Ragnarok ended up like this." Ragnarok let out a squeak of protest at the hint of his tiny stature. "Dr Stein said it was because I wore them out enough that your poison could finally take advantage."

"The burning never stops..." Crona said. The former Kishin was shaking from head to toe."It eats away at my blood."

"Please don't cry!" Tsugumi said waving her hands at Crona. "The burning feeling always stops once the last of the madness dissipates. You'll feel better than ever when it's done..." Tsugumi could only assume so, though she gave Crona a smile. Soul Eater had claimed to feel more clear headed after she'd removed his Black Blood at least.

* * *

In the end Tsugumi's assurances had only made things worse once Crona and Ragnarok realised she was the Death Scythe that poisoned them. She and Maka had to leave so Kilik and Marie could calm them down since their very presence upset them. Feeling thoroughly guilty about terrorising them, Tsugumi decided she wanted to ask Stein about the poison's effect on Crona. It hadn't taken much effort to convince Maka to make the trip over to his lab, since there was still plenty of time before she was supposed to lure Tsugumi to her surprise party. "Are you home Dr Stein?" Tsugumi said poking her head through the unlocked front door of his lab. Hearing the sound of a desk chair rolling in their direction, Tsugumi let herself into the lab.

"Hello. Did you come for a follow up Tsugumi?" Stein said as he came to a stop at the entranceway. "Your soul seems to have recovered." Tsugumi covered her chest, despite know Stein was looking at her soul it still made her uncomfortable when a grown man stared at her chest.

"We ran into Crona," Maka said crossing her arms as she came to stand beside Tsugumi. Stein sighed and scratched his head.

"The Demon Sword... So Death did release them on probation?" Stein said and rolled over to a nearby door. "You may as well come in." Tsugumi blinked at the unusual show of domestication from Stein. She and Maka followed him into the lounge room and took a seat on the couch. Stein came to a stop by a study desk.

"Dr Stein why is it that Crona and Ragnarok are still being hurt?" Tsugumi said looking down and gripping the edge of her shirt.

"I can only guess, but do you want to know what I think?" Stein said. Tsugumi bit her lip but nodded. "The nature of your ability mimics poison to a degree. But the term lacks clarity. Those you strike seem to forge a small resonance with you. The wavelength you leave behind begins to influence their own. The similarities between this power and Shaula's mind control poison are clear. But rather than seek to influence the person by removing emotions, yours seems to seek to reform the wavelength."

"So that's why it's never hurt anyone with a sound soul." Maka said. Tsugumi gaped at her partner and Maka shrugged. "The reason we can purify living people without killing them must be because they had a foundation of sanity remaining."

"Exactly," Stein said pointing at Maka. "But Crona and Ragnarok are not human, or are only fit to be called so by the broadest definition of the term. Crona lacks human blood. It was removed and replaced with Ragnarok's melted down remains. Ragnarok is even less human continuing to live only as the Black Blood. Any remnant of the human that weapon was beforehand is long gone." Tsugumi felt her stomach churn, who would replace a person's blood? Nevermind the fact that someone would melt down a human weapon like her to do so, that was even more disturbing.

"You said Black Blood is a solid manifestation of madness? If all of that got purified..." Tsugumi said. She looked down at her hands as she trailed off.

"Ragnarok is the Black Blood and would cease to exist," Stein said leaning against the back of his chair. "Should that happen then Crona would have a body without blood, only Asura has survived that."

"Crona would die if I fully purified the Black Blood." Tsugumi said. Her hands were shaking, why couldn't she make them stop? She couldn't... No, wouldn't kill Crona and Ragnarok. This was all theoretical!

"Or survive and prove that Crona has fully turned into monster." Stein said nodding. "Even if you do nothing, being sufficiently weakened will allow your poison to do away with the last Black Blood. Death knows this, but it appears he wants to give Crona a chance."

"Do you know why?" Maka said clenching her fists. "It sounds like going on missions could kill them as easily as an execution."

"Medusa admitted that Crona was her child before I killed her." Stein said tapping his finger against the table. "Crona has been moulded to be a Kishin since birth. Against my advice Death hopes that experiencing the real world will change things."


	15. Spider's Awakening

Chapter 13 Part 2: Spider's Awakening

 _Maka and I have been doing our best to avoid Crona and Ragnarok, which isn't easy since they're in our class now! Every time I see them it reminds me that their life is in my hands. When I'm close, I can sense the remnants of my wavelength still inside their body. If I wanted to I could burn the Black Blood away, it would be simple to increase the resonance to do it. I don't want to play god, if there's any justice in this world let Death's idea work. I want them to become better people, because if not I'll have to stop them from hurting anyone else._

Tsugumi, Maka and Black*Star had made their way to the Czech Republic on Death's orders. They we're going to back-up Anya, Aaron and Crona who Sid had sent out to deal with a rampaging golem. Death, upon hearing about it, realised that it was too early for such an event to be caused by the insane wavelength and decided to send help. "Is that the village?" Tsugumi said shading her eyes from the sun as she pointed to the village ahead of them.

"That should be Loew Village." Maka said checking the map in her hands. "Either way I sense them further into the village."

"Alright then, let's go smash a golem!" Black*Star said slamming his fist into his palm with a crack. "Lead on human radar!"

"How many times must I tell you not to call me that?" Maka said stomping her foot. Tsugumi sighed and stepped between them.

"This isn't the time! Can't you feel Anya and Crona fighting from here?" Tsugumi said. Maka grimaced and scuffed her foot against the ground "Let's go!" Tsugumi transformed into a halberd in Maka's hands.

"Sorry Tsugumi," Maka said as she began running in the direction of the fellow student's souls. "Come to think of it I sense two souls with them. It can't be the golem and one of them is a weapon!"

"Sounds like a party," Black*Star said as he came up running behind them. "I'm going to crash it!" Tsugumi sighed as Black*Star dashed ahead of them. She wasn't surprised at this point.

It didn't take long for the three to catch sight of their comrades. The golem was squaring off and Crona, wielding a giant chainsaw. Tsugumi shuddered feeling the rage coming off the chainsaw in waves. Anya was collapsed on the ground being held by Aaron. "Black*Star, we'll smash the golem. You deal with the weapon!" Maka said sliding to a stop.

"On it," Black*Star said continuing to charge forward. The girls gathered their combined soul wavelength into Tsugumi's spear tip.

"Soul Resonance: Shining Lance!" Maka said as Tsugumi's blade transformed into a lance. They propelled forward, the distance between them and the golem vanishing in the blink of an eye. The Shining Lance hit the golem dead on and pierced through it. Maka and Tsugumi flew through the whole they created and came out the other side. "That was too easy!" Maka came sliding to a stop as Tsugumi released the technique, returning to a halberd.

"The fuck?" The chainsaw said as he was sent flying out of the crumbling golem's hands. He transformed back into human form, twisting his body to land on his feet. Black*Star slammed his palm into the man's back as his feet touched the ground.

"Soul Force Cannon!" Black*Star said as the energy gathered in his hand exploded on contact. The man was sent flying into a nearby tree. He spat up blood and wheezed, clutching his sides.

"Oh hell, there are more of you?" The man said. "You better not be dead woman! I've waited 800 years for this chance!" Tsugumi felt a chill run down her spine, this man was insane but she could feel the second soul growing stronger in the leftover pile of the golem.

"What the hell was in there?" Maka said making everyone turn to the golem. Tsugumi shuddered as she was getting a familiar feeling from that soul.

"Please don't tell me..." Tsugumi said. Her bad feeling intensified seeing that they were surrounded by spiders. The spiders were moving as one, converging at the golem's remains. The chainsaw man laughed.

"With this, the spiders that had scattered around the world have returned." The man said. "Welcome back Arachne!" He pushed himself up using the tree. Tsugumi and the others stared as the spiders covered the ground completely. They began to pile up around the soul until they created the form of a woman.

"Death damn it, I don't need fancy techniques to know that's a witch." Black*Star said as the spiders completed their transition into a woman. Tsugumi had to admit she was beautiful, with silky black hair and a provocative gown. She'd fit right in as a Vampire Bride but...

"Oh fuck me..." Tsugumi said as she realised who this woman resembled. "Another Gorgon sister, we just got rid of the last two!" Tsugumi wondered why it was always the Gorgons. Were all other witches saints but the three sisters had ruined their reputation?

"Oh my, look what we have here. It's Tsugumi and Maka. The go-getting duo, who killed my youngest sister to attain Death Scythe status." Arachne said tilting her head to the side. Tsugumi had half a mind to be jealous of the elegant way her hair draped. Even after growing out her hair for over a year she couldn't pull that off. "I've been watching the world with my spiders for 800 years but you've been quite the thorn in my side. Every spider I send to your apartment gets killed."

"What are you talking about I always put spider's outside..." Maka said. She turned to look at Tsugumi with an eyebrow raised.

"I can't help it Maka!" Tsugumi said feeling her partner judging her. "Spiders are evil creatures that lay eggs in your ears when you sleep. It was driving me crazy knowing how many of them there were when I sensed their souls through you! And now we know a witch was using them to spy! I regret nothing!"

"She's got you there." Black*Star said nodding. "I find it creepy that some 800 year old bitch was watching us. I bet you she didn't look away when we get changed or go to the toilet. She's that evil." Maka made a face. Black*Star's words doubled Tsugumi's sense of righteousness.

"Vulgar words from a foolish child." Arachne said narrowing her eyes at Black*Star. "I know you too Black*Star. Born with a right to power flowing through your veins and you suppress it, you waste your talent! But it creeps up on you doesn't it? I've seen you slip when you wake up alone at night."

"You shut your mouth!" Black*Star said shaking his fist at Arachne.

"Fair enough, I will still be here when you finally break." Arachne said shrugging. "But where are my manners. I forgot to greet my sister's child!" Crona shuddered as Arachne switched her focus. "You haven't had much love have you? Why not come with me?"

"Kill her Crona!" Ragnarok said as Crona charged at Arachne. She parried Ragnarok's sword with a fan.

"I'm shocked at such poor manners." Arachne said and slapped Crona in the face with the fan. "This has been far too unpleasant. Be a dear Giroko and cover my escape."

"On it boss," Giroko said. He slid across the ground using a partial chainsaw transformation. He stopped between Arachne and the group. "Let's start with you brat!" Giroko kicked Crona in the chest sending him flying. Crona slid to a stop, torso ripped in several places. Ragnarok hardened the blood as it attempted to spurt free.

"That's enough!" Maka said charging at Giroko. "Soul Resonance: Shining Hunter!" Tsugumi transformed into a Scythe as Maka swung her.

"Hell no," Giroko said bending backwards to avoid being slice in half. "You're stupid if you think I'll let myself get hit by someone who can injure the Kishin!" Maka growled and continued to swing at Giroko.

"Surprise," Black*Star said as he swept Giroko's feet from under him. Giroko cursed as he spun in the air.

"You could kill me, but I'll kill those friends of yours first!" Giroko said laughing. He swung his leg in Anya and Aaron's direction, the force of his chains creating a shockwave.

"You Death damn cheat," Maka said moving to block the shockwave with Tsugumi. Black*Star pushed against Maka's back to help brace her. "I really hate it when they escape!" Sensing Giroko's soul getting further away Tsugumi had to agree it was getting old. Arachne was already long gone too. Tsugumi returned to human form, shoulders slumped.

"Ah!" Aaron said making the three turn around. He was pointing at Anya, who was breathing shallow. Tsugumi could feel traces of magic covering her through Maka. Maka ran over to Anya and knelt down.

"Yuck, she's covered in webs." Maka said pulling away her hand covered in the spider's silk. "It must be enchanted to freeze her movements. Black*Star get over here before she suffocates!" Black*Star grumbled but jogged over and knelt down beside Maka. "You remember how to do it? We don't want a big one this time, it would kill her!"

"I'm not that dumb!" Black*Star said grabbing Maka's hand. The two meister placed their hands on Anya's chest. "Soul Resonance: Purifying wave!" White lighting travelled down the pairs arms and gave Anya a small jolt.

"Oh god," Anya said. She gasped for breath as the spell broke. "I can breathe?" Anya pushed herself upwards to sit up. Aaron braced her by holding onto her shoulders. "Is it over?"

"I'm sorry Anya, they got away." Tsugumi said kneeling down next to Anya. "Can you stand? I know Ragnarok can harden Crona's wounds but we should head back and get you guys checked out."

"How can I go back when I didn't accomplish anything but get in the way?" Anya said, her eyes watering. Tsugumi sighed since she often felt the same way when she failed.

"You did as well as could be expected Anya, the enemies were tough." Tsugumi said offering Anya her hand. Anya wiped her eyes with her sleeve and accepted Tsugumi's help to stand. It was then Tsugumi realised how much she sounded like Death at that time. The knot of guilt she'd carried in her heart since Christmas Eve loosened as she realised that it was the same situation. It wasn't that she was pathetic, but the opponent was just that strong. Tsugumi had simply done the best she could. She was not a failure. That realisation kept her smiling for the entire trip back to DWMA.


	16. Familial Trouble

Chapter 14: Familial Trouble

 _After Arachne and Giroko escaped things have been quiet. If I hadn't of known Death is investigating the group called Arachnophobia, which sounds like a cult devoted to her, I wouldn't have noticed the higher ups preparing to fight. It seems like the organisation is huge since it has been expanding in the 800 years Arachne and Giroko were in hiding. But it's not my concern right now since I won't have to worry about them until it's time to fight. But on the other hand I'm worried about Black*Star... What Arachne said to him seems to have disturbed him. This is the dumbest idea he's ever had! That whole heritage makes you destined for evil shtick is so cliché. But he's not listening to me, Maka or Sid! God, it makes me want to knock the stupid right out of him!_

Tsugumi sat on a bench in the gym beside Angela. The little girl was kicking her legs back and forth, too short to touch the ground. They were watching Mifune spar with Black*Star, both using swords. Though Tsugumi had needed to drag Angela to the bench where they were out of harm's way. "Kick that brat's butt Mifune!" Angela said raising her fist in the air. Tsugumi sweat dropped as the young witch began to cackle. While she wanted to say it was cute that Angela had such faith in her guardian's skills, there was no denying the girl was a terror.

"Stay out of this brat!" Black*Star said leaping back to avoid Mifune cutting off his head. "I'm going to win!" Black*Star dashed towards Mifune, his attacks faster than Tsugumi could see putting Mifune on the defensive. Tsugumi clenched her fists and leaned forwards, this was the first time Black*Star had gained the advantage over Mifune!

"To think you've already reached my level in terms of swordsmanship..." Mifune said. He locked swords with Black*Star. The two blades struggled to gain the advantage, the wielders staring each other in the eye. "But you can't win as you are now!" Mifune twisted his wrist sending Black*Star's sword flying out of his hands. Black*Star stared at his empty hands with wide eyes, they were trembling. "There will be no point in continuing our spars until you calm your mind." Mifune turned his back to Black*Star and sheathed his sword.

"You did it Mifune!" Angela said running up to Mifune with open arms. He picked up the grinning girl and rested her against his hip. "You showed that idiot whose boss." Mifune sighed as Angela pointed and laughed at Black*Star. Tsugumi walked over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"That was the best fight yet, you'll get him next time." Tsugumi said. Black*Star grunted and looked away. "We still have a while before our next class. Let's go eat before Maka comes to find us. It'll be my treat." Tsugumi clapped her hands together.

"Mifune there you are!" Sid said, poking his head through the gym door. "We have a mission." If Tsugumi was betting woman, she'd put money on it being related to Arachnophobia.

"I'm coming!" Mifune said putting down Angela. "Go to your classroom Angela. I'll be back soon." Mifune smiled as Angela agreed and ran ahead of him out of the gym. Tsugumi watched Mifune as he left. She could never bring herself to regret bringing them to DWMA. Not after seeing how happy he was teaching.

"So what do you want for lunch?" Tsugumi said turning back to Black*Star. She was the only person left in the gym. She had half a mind to be upset for being ditched but considering she was going to have to tell Maka what he'd done and where he'd likely gone... She figured the beat down got when he returned would make them even.

* * *

A few hours later Tsugumi was leaving the Death Room after another training session with Death. Though she understood the importance of being able to partner with him there was no denying how tiring it was. The sessions only happened once a week due to just how exhausting being used by Death was for Tsugumi. If they added any more she wouldn't be useful if an emergency came up. As she rounded the corner Tsugumi spotted Mifune, Sid and Black*Star walking towards her. "Welcome back." Tsugumi said smiling and waving to the three. "Checking in with Death to let him know how the mission went?"

"Yeah, it was touch and go for a while but the mission was completed." Sid said rubbing the back of his neck. Mifune sighed and rubbed his arm. Tsugumi was surprised to see that it was bandaged. Hopefully things hadn't gone wrong because she let Black*Star slip away.

"I suppose having Black*Star drop in unexpectedly will do that to a mission." Tsugumi said crossing her arms. She grinned as Black*Star stuck his tongue out at her.

"Well it worked out for the best this time." Sid said and began laughing. "He scared our enemies far more than us. It made it easy to escape." As Black*Star puffed out his chest Sid stopped laughing. "But you're still grounded Black*Star."

"Oh come on Sid!" Black*Star said throwing his arms out. "You said it yourself. We managed this time because of me!"

"And yet the discontent in your soul is worse than ever." Mifune said raising an eyebrow. "It's beyond the point we can ignore." Black*Star looked at the ground and grit his teeth.

"True, we need to take advantage of the time this mission bought DWMA to address your issues." Sid said crossing his arms. "I'll get in contact with the Hoshi dojo. Your Light Eyes are something DWMA doesn't understand, I should have made you go the moment they started appearing."

"Couldn't Akane and Ao help?" Tsugumi said raising her hand. But rather than looked relieved at her interference for his sake Black*Star winced.

"It wouldn't work their manifestations are different from his." Sid said. Tsugumi pouted, she knew that far better than him. But Akane and Ao had lived with an entire family of people with Light Eyes, they could ask for help from home if they were unsure. Though thinking about it, Tsugumi hadn't met anyone that had eyes like Black*Star's when she visited during summer. "It would be best if he learnt from another user like him. As it is the only other user won't be able to say no under the terms of her house arrest. The two of them are going to hate this, but like it or lump it they will have to bear each other's presence."

Tsugumi's eyes widened as she realised who Sid was suggesting. "I suppose you'll need someone to make sure Black*Star does as he's told." Tsugumi said. Kuroko having the same type of Light Eyes as Black*Star was another point suggesting she'd have to take revenge on Akane for dropping her existence on Black*Star. Akane's father would probably be willing to confirm or deny it so she'd ask him in private next time they met.

"Technically it would be her that needs a chaperon," Sid said shrugging. "Can't have people suspecting she'd passing on banned practices after all. But I'll let you know when I get a date organised."


	17. Chain Resonance

Chapter 15: Chain Resonance

 _It seems it's going to take a while for Sid to get all the details ironed out for Black*Star's training. If I get the chance to go it would be great to visit home outside the holidays. Though I've gotten used to being in America I still get homesick. When the time comes I'll be able to argue that I have experience wrangling students. Death asked me to make sure everyone attends Dr Stein's combat classes from now on. Apparently he's going to cover some important techniques to help students fight against Arachnophobia..._

Tsugumi slid into her seat beside Maka just as the school gong called for class to begin. Though she'd managed to get the word out that Stein would actually be teaching something other than dissection a few students had needed to be rounded up. Stein rolled into the classroom as she was pulling out her notebook. "Alright class, you've probably heard by now that I'll be teaching a new lesson from today onwards." Stein said getting up from his chair. "This is an advanced lesson, brought in to counter the group Arachnophobia. When Arachne awakened due to the insanity wavelength of the Kishin she took command of the organisation to oppose us." Stein began writing on the board. "So I'll be teaching you the means to oppose them, Duel Arts." Tsugumi raised an eyebrow as Stein slammed his hand against the blackboard. She actually hadn't heard of this art in her Death Scythe training.

"They're really pushing the boundaries. I've never even heard of Duel Arts before..." Maka said raising an eyebrow. Black*Star shrugged and leaned back in his chair. Tsugumi wondered just what kind of techniques would be included if neither overpowered meister had heard of them. Perhaps it was a party-wide ability? Maka and Black*Star never had any need for such a technique tending to favour working solo. More often than not they didn't even utilise the resonance link they'd kept active since fighting Shaula.

Stein walked away from the board and looked up at the class. "Well, let's get started. Since so many idiots are in this class we'll start with praxis." Stein said. Several students cringed as Stein's eye passed over them. Tsugumi couldn't blame them as a practical with Stein didn't sound fun, let alone without knowing the content beforehand. "Would these students come to the front: Ox and Harvar, Ao and Soul Eater, Meme and Tsubaki?"

Tsugumi leaned forward, resting her arms against the table as the students made their way to the classroom floor. "Just what are they supposed to do? He's picked people with completely different styles." Tsugumi said. Had she guessed correctly? Having a balanced party was the most basic rule!

"Good." Stein said as the students stood in front of him. "Thus far you've matched soul wavelengths with your partners. But kids like you are too weak to face bigger enemies. So I will teach you to perform Chain Resonance."

"That sounds amazing!" Ao said clapping her hands together. She had a wide smile on her face while Soul Eater grimaced.

"For our first lesson you will attack me as a three man cell." Stein said, his eyes hidden behind the glare of his glasses. "Attack as if you intend to rip me to shreds." Tsugumi could feel Maka's disbelief as surely as her own. How were those three supposed to fight Stein in any capacity and not get wiped? "Well, come on. I'll dissect you." Stein cracked his neck and grinned at them.

Shaking off the terror of Stein's eager face the impromptu team prepared. Harvar turned into a spear in Ox's hands. Ao caught Soul Eater and gave him a twirl as she fell back into an attack stance. A moment later Tsubaki turned into a ninja blade at Meme's command. Tsugumi had to pity Tsubaki, whose transformations usually were her strength, but in the confines of the classroom she wouldn't be able to use them without risking her teammates.

"Let's do this together everyone! Match our soul wavelengths!" Ao said glancing at Ox and Meme. Ao's soul began to expand becoming visible to Tsugumi.

"I suppose we'll just have to wing it... Tsubaki-chan let's do it!" Meme said. Her own soul expanding out passed her body and becoming visible. Tsugumi clenched her fists as the two girls nodded to each other. Had they succeed?

"You're taking too long..." Stein said his shoulders slumping.

"As if any new technique would come so swiftly..." Ox said lining up Harvar's spear tip with Stein's torso. His own soul expanded to match Meme and Ao. The three meister nodded to each other and charged at Stein.

Stein sighed and dodged each swing the three sent his way. "I don't think you guys really understand..." Stein said. Tsugumi sweat dropped, he hadn't even explained the technique yet! But she could tell that while their souls were all powered to maximum, the three wavelengths hadn't been matched at all.

"I've understood enough!" Ao said spinning on her heel to follow Stein as he spun out of the way of Soul Eater's blade. "Soul Resonance: Witch Hunter!" Soul Eater's blade transformed into an axe made out of wavelength. Ao swung the oversized crescent at Stein, the blade illuminating her grin. Stein caught the resonance attack with both hands sparking.

"Lighting King~" Ox said charging at Stein. Stein swung Soul Eater and Ao around into his path. Ao screamed as Harvar released a full powered lightning attack. Tsugumi winced in sympathy, she didn't miss the days the Lightning Duo had been their regular sparring partners.

"What are you doing?" Soul Eater said transforming back into human form. He grabbed Ox by the collar and growled as his scorched body wafted out smoke. Ao struggled back onto her feet.

"You're the one who got in the way..." Ox said looking down his nose at Soul Eater. Tsugumi hid her face in her palm. Ox really needed to learn to admit his faults, there was a reason he was so unpopular in EAT.

"Guys calm down! We still need to fight!" Meme said swerving to get behind Stein. "Soul Resonance: Shadow Steps!" Meme began to multiply, each figure dancing around Stein. Soul Eater released Ox, clicking his tongue and walked back to Ao. One of Meme crashed into him, the afterimages vanishing. The two slid against the floor and swept Ao from her feet. "I'm so sorry!" Meme was now buried under Soul Eater and Ao.

"It's ok... These things happen!" Ao said on the top of the pile. Tsugumi narrowed her eyes as Ox charged forward thrusting Harvar again. Was he blind? He wasn't aiming anywhere near Stein!

"Lightning King~" Ox said as Harvar's spear pierced Ao's side. The pile of meister and weapons that made up Ox's team lit up with thousands of volts. Tsugumi swore then and there that she was going to kill Ox the moment Stein let the class go. He couldn't hit allies on purpose any less obviously if he'd declared his intent first!

"Oh, when did you guys get there?" Ox said tilting his head to the side. Tsugumi couldn't blame his teammates as they began to yell at him. Ao's permanent smile had disappeared. Even the ever forgiving Tsubaki had gotten upset!

"You're even worse than I thought." Stein said. The entire class began to laugh.

"You did that on purpose." Ao said glaring at Ox. The stars in her eyes were glowing brighter than ever. "Dr Stein, I want to duel Ox instead."

"Fine with me," Stein said making his way back to his desk chair. Soul Eater grinned revealing his entire set of Shark teeth as he transformed back into a scythe. Ao and Ox moved to the set distance DWMA required for duels and turned to face each other.

"As you wish, I won't lose. Can someone like you rival the Skilled General Lightning King?" Ox said and Tsugumi snorted. Why was it his self-proclaimed name got longer every time she heard it? "A heart as pure in love as mine will never lose to the weakest Star at DWMA."

"Leaving aside if you're a general or a king... Did you just call me weak?" Ao said raising an eyebrow. Black*Star leaned forward for the first time in class beside Maka. Tsugumi had to admit she was curious about just how angry Ao could get. Any other relative of hers would have thrown a punch already. "With manners like that it's no wonder Kim keeps rejecting you." Tsugumi had to applaud that verbal blow. Ox's face was turning red and his soul wavelength was destabilising.

"Kim has nothing to do with this!" Ox said. He charged at Ao with Harvar bearing down on her wreathed in lightning. Ao took a deep breath and transformed Soul Eater into Witch Hunter.

"Go to hell!" Ao said slamming Witch Hunter into Harvar. Lightning bounced off the super skill as Ox and Harvar were thrown back into the wall. Looking at the crater Ox had created Tsugumi cheered. That'd teach Ox to get uppity in the middle of a spar! Now he wouldn't be up for a duel after class, Tsugumi figured she just denounce her own support for his pursuit of Kim. That would hurt him enough.


	18. Bonds

Chapter 16: Bonds

 _Everyone's been trying hard to master chain resonance. Kid even threw a party for the class to help everyone get to know each other better. But he had to leave early for a mission, so it didn't work out that way for our group. For once the overpowered meister duo has failed to succeed on the first try in praxis. Maka can resonate with Black*Star or Kid but the boys can't resonate with each other. They aren't used to failure so tensions are getting high between them. I guess I'll have to sort something out when we try again in class today._

Tsugumi was in DWMA's library between classes getting reference materials for her Death Scythe training. As she was thanking the Librarian and accepting the books Death the Kid came up to the counter. "Fancy meeting you here Kid." Tsugumi said shuffling the books to rest under her arm. Death the Kid glanced at her before turning back to the Librarian.

"I'm trying to research a man called Eibon. The information should be of the 4th level." Death the Kid said. He held out his ID card to the Librarian. Tsugumi raised an eyebrow and decided to wait. She'd never seen Death the Kid so focused that he'd be rude, symmetry aside.

"I'm terribly sorry," The Librarian said examining the ID. "But those with 1-2 stars can only have level 1 material, 3 star meister can read level two, faculty up to level 3. Level 4 is restricted to Death Scythes and senior meister approved by Death." Tsugumi snorted as she realised the Librarian didn't know who he was talking too.

"He's got clearance." Tsugumi said raising an eyebrow. "I'd have thought the entire faculty could recognise Death's son by now." The Librarian stuttered and bowed to Kid. Death the Kid sighed as the Librarian rushed off to find the book. "So what are you looking for?"

"I'm just doing a bit of side research..." Death the Kid said crossing his arms. Tsugumi smiled but she could tell he was lying. What could have him being so secretive?

"I'm sorry for the wait..." The Librarian said walking back over to them. "I'm sorry to say that while there is one book referencing the man but it was borrowed a month ago. It has yet to be returned." Death the Kid clicked his tongue.

"Then who borrowed it? I will have them hand it over right away!" Death the Kid said. The Librarian rushed over to the records and pulled out the books card. Tsugumi leant over Death the Kid's shoulder to read it.

"I'm so sorry... Due to our ineptitude we do not know who has it. It was only signed with the letter M." The Librarian said, sweat dripping down his face. Death the Kid glared at the paper, muttering about who could be responsible. Tsugumi snorted as she recognised the handwriting.

"I thought the name sounded familiar." Tsugumi said sighing. She put a hand on the reaper's shoulder. "Don't worry Kid. I'll take you to your thief." Tsugumi grabbed Death the Kid by the arm and dragged him over to Maka's favourite corner of the Library. "Maka, Kid wants to take a look at one of the books you borrowed using your father's ID."

Maka's head snapped up from her book to gape at Tsugumi. "Tsugumi don't rat me out!" Maka said jumping out of her chair. Tsugumi shrugged and let go of Death the Kid's arm.

"It's not like you couldn't have gotten them if you'd just asked me." Tsugumi said. Death the Kid smoothed out the wrinkles in his blazer. "It's the only reason Death hasn't bothered to up your own security rating."

"I suppose I could overlook the issue." Death the Kid said. He coughed and looked down his nose at Maka. "Provided that you don't mind letting me read it." Maka's shoulders slumped and agreed to let him come over after school to read it. Tsugumi wished she could give herself a pat on the back, her good deed for the day was done.

* * *

Death the Kid parted ways with Maka and Tsugumi after they left the library to find Liz and Patty. Tsugumi waved goodbye to him even though she knew they'd meet up for Stein's class next. "It looks like our afternoon is booked for today." Tsugumi said as she and Maka made their way through the halls. Stein was holding the practice for Chain Resonance outside as the failures tended to be explosive.

"I haven't even had a chance to read about Eibon yet myself." Maka said pouting. "I forgot about it to research why our Chain Resonance isn't working." Tsugumi sighed, she was sure that Stein didn't intend for anyone to succeed so soon. He enjoyed theatrics far too much, so she gave it a week before he started claiming anyone who failed to produce results by then end of the lesson would be removed from the class. Only after that would he start remedial lessons to get back into the class with the full explanation.

"These things take time Maka. Relationships aren't built in a day." Tsugumi said waving a hand. Personally she thought they'd have a better chance if Maka calmed down. Her young partner had never been graded on a skill she'd never known about before so she was unused to learning under pressure. Maka being so uptight was putting Black*Star on edge too, making it harder for others to resonate with him once his soul started running rampant.

"I just don't get why it isn't working! We're doing what Dr Stein said to the letter." Maka said crossing her arms. Tsugumi rolled her eyes, since when had Stein ever given full disclosure? But Maka was getting on a tangent, a distraction was needed. "Is that Crona?" Tsugumi said pointing to the figure huddled by the stairs ahead of them.

"It is." Maka said walking over to Crona and placing a hand on them. "Are you lost? There's only a labyrinth down there. You don't want to walk in on a torture chamber Crona." Crona flinched and wrenched away from Maka's hand. Tsugumi felt bad for using Crona as a distraction despite knowing the fear held for them.

"Oh yes... I'm lost." Crona said shuffling away from the stairs. Crona's eye's dancing from place to place, unable to look Maka in the eye. "I should go." Crona turned and ran away down the corridor, leaving Maka with her hand still hanging in the air.

"That was weird." Maka said letting her hand fall to her side. Tsugumi mumbled a sound of agreement. There had been none of the screaming Crona did when scared of them. It was almost like Crona had been caught doing something wrong.

"I had heard from Tsubaki that Crona is getting withdrawn again. What could Crona want in the labyrinth?" Tsugumi said. Maka hummed and rubbed her chin. Tsugumi couldn't think of anything worthwhile down there, but maybe Maka knew?

"It seems like Crona's soul is being overwhelmed by negative feelings. It'll be a breeding ground for more madness if it continues. Maybe you should increase the purification on Crona?" Maka said staring in the direction Crona was travelling.

"No!" Tsugumi said feeling a shiver run down her spine at the thought. "We can't risk hurting Crona because of a little bit of depression Maka. Crona has lots of friends to lean on for support now. This will pass."

"If you say so Tsugumi," Maka said shrugging. "Let's hurry or we'll be late for Dr Stein's class." Tsugumi sighed as Maka began to walk. She followed her partner, dragging her feet as she walked. How was it that by trying to prevent her partner's mood from sabotaging her, she'd ended up doing it to herself instead?

* * *

By the time Maka and Tsugumi made it to the area where Stein was holding the class almost everyone was there already. They ran over to Stein so he could mark them as being present for the class before it started. "It seems your group came just in time." Stein said as he checked their names off the list. "Though if you must act in sync try not to model yourself after Black*Star." Tsugumi raised an eyebrow and looked around, she was sure she hadn't seen Black*Star yet.

"Hurry up!" Maka said whirling around to face Black*Star as he ran over to the clearing. "You're going to get us all in trouble because you're spending too much time playing with your sword!" Tsugumi face palmed hearing Maka's accidental innuendo. Stein had shot their chances of having a peaceful praxis in the foot by riling her up. Black*Star wasn't even late for once!

"My bad," Black*Star said rubbing the back of his head. As Stein checked off his name from the list his lips twitched. Tsugumi supposed at least he was enjoying his dive into the world of teaching.

"By the way Black*Star, how is your training with the Soul Absorbing Water going?" Stein said as he put the class list inside his lab coat. "Meme is able to keep two fingers in now."

"I drank it ages ago." Black*Star said shrugging. Tsugumi gasped, remembering what Stein had said it would do to him.

"You idiot," Tsugumi said kicking him in the shin. "You could have died! You should have died!" Black*Star put his hands in front of himself to guard against Tsugumi's flailing arms. How was she supposed to rest knowing he did such suicidal things whenever she turned her back?

"Now now, let's calm down." Stein said clapping his hands. Tsugumi stopped trying to hit Black*Star and took deep breaths. The class gathered around Stein to begin the lesson. "Break up into your groups and get back to practice somewhere you won't bother each other." Tsugumi's eye twitched as everyone began to separate. Wasn't he going to answer their questions so they could improve on last lessons failures?

Tsugumi sighed as she realised Maka and Black*Star had begun to argue even as Death the Kid, Liz and Patty came over to form their group. Tsugumi stared at the other groups as they left with each far more in sync than their own. Kilik was doing an excellent job cajoling his team to another clearing despite Ox trying to woo Kim, their partners already used to the dynamic and following silently. And Ao seemed to be leading her group off for a party rather than practice, though Tsugumi had to admit it was an unfair advantage that she was already best friends with Meme and Anya.

"Let's get going." Death the Kid said. He used both hands to jab his thumbs in the direction of the clearing they had used last time. Maka and Black*Star turned away from each other and huffed as they walked over the clearing.

They arrived at the clearing and separated to stand a small distance apart based on their partnerships. "Let's begin." Maka said. Tsugumi sighed and put her hand up. If they started now she knew they'd fail again.

"Why don't we discuss things first? If we just try the same thing repeatedly we'll never get better." Tsugumi said. She resisted the urge to add that it would give everyone time to cool their heads. Maka snorted but didn't comment.

"Do you have any ideas?" Death the Kid said. Liz and Patty leaned on his shoulders grinning at Tsugumi.

"I guess." Tsugumi said rubbing the back of her neck. "Last time the resonance broke whenever you and Black*Star tried to resonate. I know Dr Stein said that we need to align all of our wavelengths but we don't have to use the same approach as a Utility Meister right?"

"You want to try a different approach from a Utility Meister?" Death the Kid said crossing his arms and looking up. "Trying to match three different wavelengths is hard. It's the reason Utility Meister usually use siblings. The familial similarity reduces the difficulty of using two weapons exponentially."

"Exactly like you, Liz and Patty." Tsugumi said nodding. She blushed when Liz winked at her. "I thought that since Maka and I can resonate with both of you separately then we could act as a link between the two of you."

"Why do I have to do all the work?" Maka said pouting. Black*Star huffed and crossed his arms. But Tsugumi wasn't going to let her dig her heels in and act childishly now. Tsugumi raised an eyebrow; Maka looked away with the tips of her ears turning pink. "I got it. Let's just do this!"

Tsugumi, Liz and Patty transformed into their partners hands as the three meister closed their eyes and began performing the breathing exercise Stein had recommended. Tsugumi and Maka swelled their resonance. Their combined wavelength was expanding beyond their physical forms. Tsugumi could feel Black*Star, then Death the Kid with Liz and Patty doing the same. "If you guys reach out leave the rest to us..." Tsugumi said.

Death the Kid and Black*Star's souls sent out a sliver of their wavelength towards the two girls without a word. Tsugumi always felt inspired by the sight of people's souls reaching out to others. As the two boys touched their own soul resonance Tsugumi grabbed a hold of their wavelengths and gripped tightly as Maka twisted their own wavelength to match. The soul wavelength expanded explosively, suddenly taking up the entire clearing.

"It's rough but it seems we already have a success." Stein said walking out from behind a tree. Tsugumi giggled as the power of their Chain Resonance made her nerves tingle. She had never imagined that such a powerful technique could feel so good. The boys opened their eyes, Death the Kid smiling and Black*Star grinning. "The leader for this Chain Resonance will be Maka Albarn." Tsugumi couldn't bring herself to be mad that she was right about Stein leaving out important parts about Chain Resonance. As Maka opened her own eyes, all she could feel was pride. At this moment their desires had become one.


	19. Finding Brew

Chapter 17: Finding Brew

 _It's been rather normal in Death City for a while, so I feel fully charged. A good thing since a big mission Death's been preparing behind the scenes is coming up. I can't go into the details of where or when, but hopefully this will deal a blow to Arachnophobia. I have no doubt we'll be fine, learning Chain Resonance has filled me with confidence about our groups abilities. I doubt if there's anything that could withstand the combined might of Death the Kid, Black*Star and Maka!_

To the north of Alaska a fleet of small boats flew across the turbulent arctic waters towards the lost island. The horizon was covered in cloud, converging at the island where vortex created by the magnetic storm raged. Tsugumi kept herself huddled at Maka's side in halberd form, glad to be shielded from the freezing winds by the students surrounding them. "Just to be sure, you guys do remember our plan for gaining possession of Brew right?" Marie said looking back at her students. She was steering the ship towards the island.

"Yes." Maka said. Tsugumi wasn't surprised to hear Black*Star verbalise his confusion. No one had bothered telling him beforehand knowing he'd forget. "Sid is taking the main forces to suppress Arachnophobia. Our groups will be heading to the magnetic fields to perform our own roles."

"Yes, but only the group Marie and I will lead, including Death the Kid, Maka and Black*Star will enter the field." Stein said walking over from the bow of the ship to look at each of his students.

"We won't let you down!" Maka said pumping her fist. Death the Kid nodded and Black*Star grinned as Stein looked at them both.

"Ao will be leading Anya and Meme to scout the area. We don't want Arachnophobia finding us if they divide our forces." Stein said looking at the three girls. Ao gave Stein thumbs up. Anya and Meme stood straighter. "Kilik your group will wait for us at the entrance, but be sure that you and Ox protect Kim so she can signal the retreat once we obtain Brew." Kilik grinned and wrapped his arms around his team members, cutting off Ox and Kim's argument over the love struck boy protecting her. "This will be a huge battle but fight with confidence. You are the elite students we handpicked."

* * *

The three groups trudged through the blizzard and approached the vortex in the middle of the island. The surface of Tsugumi's weapon form broke out in pinpricks just a few feet from the magnetic storm. She wondered if since she could feel the magnetic storm from here, would it hurt to enter it. "I'd read about the magnetic field's effect but seeing it in person is something else." Maka said looking up at the storm continuing into the clouds.

"Looks grim..." Black*Star said. Tsugumi wished he hadn't said that. It said a lot about how menacing it was standing in the presence of the magnetic storm that even Black*Star reacted.

"Our group will enter from here." Stein said turning to face the other two groups. The blizzard was tugging at his grey hair and turning his breath white. "If we don't come out in 20 minutes assume the worst and sound the retreat. Then rendezvous with Sid's group to leave the island."

"Don't worry about us. We'll race back in no time even if there are enemies." Marie said waving to the two groups remaining behind. Tsugumi held her breath as Maka dove headfirst into the magnetic storm after Marie and Stein. The group pushed their way through the magnetic field, their vision clouded by grey force tugging at their bodies trying to force them back out.

"I see a light! We must be nearly there!" Tsugumi said. Maka let out a rumble of protest deep in her chest and charged toward the light. They pulled free of the magnetic storm, into the tranquil eye. Maka stumbled as she escaped the magnetic storms pull. Black*Star and Death the Kid already standing in front of her.

"Man you guys moved quick..." Maka said walking over to the two silent boys. Maka blinked and swept her eyes over the surroundings. "What's going on? Everything should have been destroyed by the magnetic storm!" Tsugumi couldn't believe what she was seeing either. The inside of the magnetic storm was a tropical climate filled with ancient buildings in perfect condition. There was even a pyramid in the centre!

"The inside of the field is stuck in time." Stein said. Tsugumi caught sight of him kneeling down by a building rubbing a blade of grass between his fingers. "Nothing here exists. It's an illusion of the moment the explosion destroyed the island. If we stay longer than 20 minutes our bodies will be devoured by the magnetic storm and turned into a part of the illusion."

"We need to hurry. Ignore everything you see here." Marie said putting her hand on Stein's shoulder. "We can't afford to separate in here since we cannot sense each other's wavelengths over the noise of the storm."

"But... I can still sense everyone?" Maka said raising a hand. Tsugumi nodded to herself, it was noisy but they could even tell Kilik's group was still waiting outside. Stein stood up and walked up to Maka grabbing her shoulders.

"Can you detect enough to pull us all into a Chain Resonance?" Stein asked leaning down to look Maka in the eye.

"Wasn't that the plan all along?" Maka said scratching her cheek. Tsugumi added another point to her count of number of times Maka was unaware how awesome she was. Black*Star laughed, gripping his sides when Stein sighed. "We'll do it. Tsugumi..." Tsugumi reached out as Maka agreed to Stein's request. It was more difficult reaching out to create a resonance than having the members give it but they'd had enough time to practice it in class. Tsugumi brought slivers of their wavelength in contact with Death the Kid, Marie and Stein's.

"Got it..." Tsugumi said. When they didn't immediately react Tsugumi huffed and wrapped her thread around their souls. Finally, they responded sending their own wavelengths into the Chain Resonance. Their combined power multiplied.

"Excellent!" Stein said flexing his hand. "Let's hurry to the pyramid and grab Brew. It should be in the centre!" They ran towards the pyramid, ignoring the fleeting images of witches fleeing the scene. As they ran Maka shivered. Tsugumi shored up her courage as she realised a group of witches and a Kishin were entering the magnetic field at separate points.

"The enemies are already in here with us!" Maka said. Stein cursed and ran to catch up to Black*Star at the front of the group. Stein whispered in the boy's ear and slapped him on the back. Tsugumi caught sight of Black*Star grinning as he turned to nod to Stein before he ran off ahead.

"We'll guard the entrance to the pyramid while Black*Star grabs Brew!" Stein said. Death the Kid, Marie and Maka all verbalised their agreement. Tsugumi just hoped Stein had described Brew in terms Black*Star would understand, lest he pick up a random rock by mistake. They came to a sliding stop at the entrance of the pyramid. "How far away are they?"

"They're still near the edge of the storm." Maka said keeping her eyes focused ahead. "There's a group of witches but they're moving slowly, to the left of us." Maka tightened her grip on Tsugumi's pole and glared at the road to the pyramid. "And there's one Kishin coming towards us by the road."

"The witches might be trying to steal Brew from under our noses in animal form. Even if we guard the main entrance there would be numerous cracks to slip through." Death the Kid said turning to look at Stein.

"Not that they'll be any trouble for the magnificent idiot." Liz said. Though Tsugumi couldn't read Liz's body language in pistol form, she knew her well enough to know the older girl would be shrugging.

"It doesn't matter." Stein said pushing up his glasses. "The moment Black*Star returns we make a break for the entrance. We won't give anyone a chance to steal from us." Everybody perked up at the sound of feet running towards them from within the pyramid.

"Hey!" Black*Star said waving a hand as he approached. "I got it!" Black*Star grinned and held up a metal cube.

"Good work." Stein said as Black*Star slid to a stop in front of him. "Now, let's run to the entrance!"

* * *

They were running at full speed back towards the location they entered the eye of the magnetic storm. Tsugumi shivered as she felt Maka's hand wrapped around her vibrate. "Oh god, we must be approaching twenty minutes!" Tsugumi said.

"This feels weird!" Maka said holding up the offending hand as she continued to run. It was blurring and returning to normal on and off.

"Ignore it! We're almost out!" Stein said looking back at Maka. She nodded and charged head first back into the wall of wind that made up the magnetic storm. Tsugumi shivered as she felt her spear tip vibrate. She took a deep breath; they were almost out so there was no point worrying! Maka was making better time making her way through the storm this time, the winds pushing them outwards.

"We made it..." Tsugumi said sighing in relief as Maka emerged from the magnetic storm back into the blizzard outside. However, her spear tip didn't feel cold making Tsugumi wonder how long she'd have to wait for the effects of the magnetic storm to disappear. She was glad they wouldn't need to go back in with Brew in their possession.

"You're finally back!" Kim said sitting on Jacqueline in her flying broom form above the group. Maka grinned and gave Kim a thumb up. "I'll call for the retreat!" Kim flew higher into the sky, flames from the lantern propelling her forward.

Stein sighed and rubbed his shoulders. "The moment Ao returns with her group we'll head straight for the boat." He shuddered as Marie came to stand beside him and rub his back. Tsugumi didn't like the way Stein was scrunching up his face as Marie hovered over him, he shouldn't be in so much pain.

"Dr Stein are you alright?" Maka said frowning. Stein grunted and fell to his knees.

"This isn't right..." Stein said panting, sweat covering his face. Maka ran over to Stein and grabbed him by the shoulders, batting Marie's hand away.

"You're being overwhelmed by madness!" Maka said gritting her teeth. Tsugumi tightened her hold on Stein's soul releasing her grip on the others, calling up Anti-magic wavelength before Maka could ask for it. Stein shuddered in Maka's grip as the two girls hammered against the wave of madness that was afflicting him.

"Let's get him back to the ship." Death the Kid said nodding to Black*Star. The two boys each grabbed one of Stein's arms and lifted him up. "Miss Marie, can you make sure Ao and her group make it back?" Marie hesitated her wide eyes glued to Stein, but promised to let Ao know they'd gone ahead.

Tsugumi kept her focus on maintaining the bond to Stein as Maka followed the two boys back to the boat. She let herself relax knowing they didn't have to worry about an ambush with Maka's soul perception. "This didn't happen on accident." Maka said clenching her free hand into a fist.

"But we didn't sense any enemies anywhere near close enough to have hurt Dr Stein Maka." Tsugumi said. Had someone been able to sneak past Maka's Soul Perception thanks to the noise after all?

"No but he didn't react like that until Miss Marie got close to him." Maka said staring at Stein's back. "I'm not sure but I sensed something reacting to his soul from within her." Tsugumi couldn't believe that Marie would want to drive Stein insane. "Whoever it is probably planted something in Miss Marie before the mission. But I can't be sure with all the noise from this dead storm." Tsugumi's entire form shivered. If Maka was right, and she usually was, then someone would have to have gotten close to Marie to pull it off. There might be a spy at DWMA. She'd have to let Death know immediately.

"I'll make sure Death gets in an expert to investigate Maka." Tsugumi said. Glad to feel her partner's relief. "We'll get to the bottom of this right away."


	20. Find the Mole

Chapter 18: Find the Mole

 _Forget everything I said about waiting being the worst. Being paranoid because the culprit may be a friend is worse. I'm trying not to be suspicious of everyone, because I know them better but it's hard. At least Death is taking our concerns seriously... I wish this expert from Internal Investigations would arrive and put everything back to normal already!_

Tsugumi and Maka arrived at the staffroom, having been called over by Spirit to meet with the man from Internal Investigations. Spirit smiled and waved with a cup of coffee in his other hand, as they entered the room. "Good, you arrived just in time!" Spirit said. Tsugumi let out the breath she'd been holding, realising Spirit was in a professional mood today.

"So this is Joe Buttataki..." Maka said looking up at the man standing beside Spirit. He was dressed casually, with shorts and sandals and his shirt sleeves rolled up to the elbow. Tsugumi felt he looked more like a bouncer than an Internal Investigator, with the stripes in his hair and the fingerless gloves he was sporting.

"Please, call me BJ. Everyone does." BJ said smiling at Maka. "I haven't seen you since you were a little girl. My work keeps me from DWMA more than I'd like." Maka raised an eyebrow but nodded. Seeing Spirit's sheepish grin, Tsugumi figured BJ must be an old friend of his.

"We're lucky you managed to get here so quickly BJ. This investigation was sudden but we need your ability to sense the trembling of a soul." Spirit said taking a sip of his coffee and winced. "But unfortunately we didn't have time to prepare the good coffee for you."

"I live somehow." BJ said with a laugh. "But before we start I want to ask you girls about what I'm looking for." Maka sighed and crossed her arms.

"It's hard to say..." Maka said. BJ held up a hand and Maka paused. BJ placed his fist against Maka's torso and nodded for her to continue. "I've noticed a second wavelength in Miss Marie's body whenever she and Dr Stein get in close proximity or resonate. It seems to be exacerbating his madness." Joe raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. "As far as I can tell Miss Marie isn't aware of it and doesn't seem to feel guilty about causing his condition though. She honestly wants to help him get better."

"I understand." BJ said removing his fist from Maka. "Spirit do we have any evidence if the spy works for Arachnophobia or a third force?" Joe turned to Spirit and placed his fist on his chest.

"Death and I believe Arachnophobia is the most likely to have the opportunity to have a spy in our ranks." Spirit said. Tsugumi knew this already and began to wonder why BJ insisted on touching people when he questioned them. It was a strange quirk even for DWMA.

"Before I came here I read up on numerous documents." BJ said frowning at Spirit. "I'm considering whether the group of Witch Medusa, who successfully revived Asura could be responsible."

"Stein and I confirmed Medusa's annihilation ourselves. No-one in that group took leadership after she died." Spirit said. He took a deep breath and looked BJ in the eye. "I think... I was weak in that battle." Spirit sighed as BJ removed his fist.

"Understood, the 3rd force is all leftovers. My main line of investigation will be Arachnophobia." BJ said taking a sip of coffee. BJ winced and stuck out his tongue. "Senpai... This coffee is pretty good." BJ smiled and raised his cup.

"Anyone could see through that lie..." Spirit said hiding his face in his hand.

"Um... I have a question..." Tsugumi said raising her hand. She hunched her shoulders as BJ and Spirit turned to look at her. "Why do you keep touching everyone when you question them?"

"I can sense lies using Soul Perception to monitor the soul's trembling." BJ said blinking. "My Soul Perception is most accurate when I'm in physical contact." Spirit rubbed the back of his neck as Tsugumi tilted her head to the side.

"But Maka can do that without touching anyone." Tsugumi said. She narrowed her eyes and squared her shoulders. "Are you really the person with the sharpest Soul Perception?"

"You can read a person's soul so accurately without touch?" BJ said looking at Maka with eyes wide open and taking a step back. Tsugumi realised this was the first time she'd seen them as he usually kept them shut. "How can you stand knowing so much about people without wanting to hide in a hole?"

"What do you mean?" Maka said tilting her head to the side. "If you don't want to sense them just filter it out. I try not to pay attention all the time..." BJ's whole body began to shake.

"Filter it out?" BJ said looking between Maka and Spirit. "Such a thing was possible?" Tsugumi took back everything she thought about BJ being intimidating. He was doing a great impression of an easily impressed puppy.

"It's possible." Spirit said patting BJ on the back. "I thought it would be better if you heard it in person." Spirit grinned as BJ took deep breaths and his trembling lessened. "If you get your Soul Perception back under control you could always patch things up with Marie." Tsugumi covered her mouth, smothering a giggle. So BJ was one of Marie's ex-boyfriends?

* * *

Once BJ had calmed down Spirit led them all into the interrogation room. BJ had decided not to question Marie first so that the spy wouldn't realise they were on to what was done to her. Tsugumi felt a little rude sitting in on the questioning of people she knew and respected. Sid was first, his pride as a man and a spy on full display, so he was cleared quickly. Naigus, now acting as a school nurse on top of being Sid's partner, was next to being questioned and cleared. She was followed by Azusa, precise and sharp with her words as ever, giving her perspective without hesitation... Until BJ turned his questions to how Marie had been.

"Next," BJ said flipping through his notes. Tsugumi covered her mouth to suppress her giggles as Spirit opened the door revealing Marie in a gorgeous black dress. A quick peek at BJ showed the muscled man had turned to mush at the sight of his ex. Tsugumi gave a thumb up to Spirit as he walked over to stand next to her covering his own laughter.

"Is something wrong?" Marie said raising an eyebrow after she sat down. BJ stuttered and turned red.

"No... Are you always going to class like that? It must be troubling for the boys..." BJ said hiding his face behind his notes. Tsugumi began to shake and grabbed onto Spirit's trembling body for support. Maka sighed and shook her head. BJ took a deep breath and cleared his throat. "So let's start... Your name is?"

"Marie Mjolnir, formerly Death Scythe of Oceania, and now a teacher at DWMA." Marie said flicking her hair. "I am partner to Franken Stein. I am surrounded by children and very happy." Spirit groaned and crossed his arms. Tsugumi had to agree that Marie managed to make herself seem lonely.

"Can you explain to me the circumstances surrounding Stein's fit of madness after capturing Brew?" BJ said.

"It came so suddenly..." Marie said looking down. "He was so tense even though we'd succeed in escaping the magnetic field with Brew. I tried to use my wavelength to calm him down and the next thing I know he was overtaken by madness."

"It happened after you tried to use your wavelength?" BJ said rubbing his chin with one hand. His eyes shot open and he leaned forward staring at Marie's chest. Maka snorted and looked away.

"Wait a minute Joe! Where are you looking?" Marie said covering her cleavage with her hands. BJ pulled Marie's hands away from her chest and placed his fist there.

"Marie can you feel it?" BJ said looking up at Marie in the eye. Tsugumi wished he would rephrase that with how Maire was blushing. "There's something in your chest area!"

"There really is an anomaly inside Marie?" Spirit said. Sweat dripping down his face. Marie gasped and looked down at her chest.

"It's right in the centre of your chest. Can you burn it out with Internal Generation?" BJ said leaning back into his chair.

"I'll try..." Marie said squaring her shoulders and closing her eyes. They all watched as lighting gathered at Marie's chest. Tsugumi couldn't help feeling impressed by the sight. Marie choked and spat out a small object onto the floor. Tsugumi's amazement disappeared at the sight of the smoking remains.

"Well done, it's been burnt to ashes." BJ said scooping up the remnants with equipment he'd pulled out from his pockets. "I'll send this to get tested right away."

"But why did I have something like that inside me?" Marie said staring at the bagged remains. "I only eat at DWMA's cafeteria."

"It seems there is no doubt there's a mole in DWMA now." Spirit said slumping. Tsugumi sighed, though she already knew that was the most likely case, it still upset her having it confirmed. But at least Marie was cleared of suspicion and Stein could recover now.


	21. Betrayal

Chapter 19: Betrayal

 _BJ's working hard to uncover the mole at DWMA. So far it doesn't seem like the culprit is in the core of the school's staff but there are still so many people to investigate. But that doesn't have anything more to do with me. I'm going to try and enjoy this lull in work and focus on my everyday life. At the moment the worst I have to deal with is Black*Star's issues. I'm not even going to bother figuring out what's wrong with Crona, it'll be better for everyone if I keep my distance._

Tsugumi was leaning against the corridor when Black*Star finally came out of the nurse's office. Though she'd been enjoying chatting with Mifune about how he and Angela had been doing recently, Tsugumi politely excused herself and walked over to Black*Star. "Did they clear you of side effects from the magnetic field too?" Tsugumi said linking her hands behind her back. She watched Black*Star's face carefully for any signs of deception.

"Of course there was nothing." Black*Star said shrugging.

"I suppose that's to be expected." Tsugumi said turning to look out the window. "As it was you didn't even show signs of blurring like Maka and I did." Tsugumi sighed. The magnetic field had been an unwanted reminder that Anti-magic wavelength couldn't protect them from everything. Though Maka swore they'd felt the effects first because they'd exerted the most effort.

"Even if your body is in perfect shape, nothing good can come of having a troubled mind." Mifune said. Black*Star flinched and clenched his fists. "The details have been finalised, you're being sent over to the Hoshi Dojo to address the issue."

"Don't be so glum! I'll be with you the whole time!" Tsugumi said pumping her fists. "We're going on an all-expense paid trip to Japan!"

"Could you be anymore excited?" Black*Star said clicking his tongue. "You're from Japan!" Tsugumi grinned and wagged her finger in his face.

"You're so naive! I'm being paid to go back home and it's not even during a holiday!" Tsugumi said. She looked at the ceiling with her hands clasped together. "I can't wait to see my parents again... My mum makes the best food you know?" Black*Star sighed and slumped his shoulders as Tsugumi continued to talk as they made their way out of the school.

* * *

Tsugumi and Black*Star had gone their separate ways once they left DWMA to pack for their trip. Tsugumi was disappointed that Maka wasn't at their apartment. She'd hoped to say goodbye to her partner before she left. When Maka didn't return by the time Tsugumi had finished she sighed and locked up the apartment. She'd have to leave it to Sid to let Maka know where she'd gone.

Tsugumi and Black*Star met up at Liberty Square, a location close to a bus station. They'd be taking the bus to the airport. "Are you ready to go?" Tsugumi said linking arms with Black*Star. She didn't intend to give him any opportunity to bail.

"Took you long enough..." Black*Star said pouting. Tsugumi bit down a response to the jab at the time she spent packing. She had no doubt he'd forgotten something! "Is that Maka?" Tsugumi followed Black*Star's pointing finger to see Maka walking in their direction.

"Maka," Tsugumi said waving her hand. She dragged Black*Star with her over to Maka. "What's wrong?" Maka was pale and sweat dripped down her face.

"Oh... It's nothing." Maka said holding up her hands. Tsugumi huffed and let go of Black*Star.

"Maka are you really trying to lie to me?" Tsugumi said leaning forward so she was in Maka's face. Her partner wilted and looked away.

"Medusa's alive..." Maka said. Tsugumi's eyes widened and she looked to Black*Star jerking her head towards Maka. The two wedged Maka in between them and began dragging her towards the bus stop. Tsugumi was glad Maka didn't seem willing to elaborate for now. If Medusa was anywhere near here hiding, it would be better to get her partner away.

They didn't have long before the bus arrived. They shuffled Maka into the back of the bus, far away from the other passengers. "How in Death's name did you manage to find Medusa?" Black*Star said leaning over to whisper in Maka's ear. Tsugumi couldn't blame him for being worried. It seemed like all DWMA's troubles linked back to a Gorgon sister, having two on the loose screamed of disaster.

"I bumped into her on the street. She didn't look the same." Maka said hunching her shoulders and staring at her lap. "Her soul was in the body of a small girl."

"She's in possession of someone else's body?" Tsugumi said feeling her stomach churn. It made sense in a way, Stein and Spirit had destroyed her body. But they never reaped Medusa's soul.

"She's killing it walking around Death City after everything." Black*Star said. He ran a hand through his hair. "Maka, what was she doing here?" Maka flinched and hid her face in her hands. "Maka... Who are you protecting?" Black*Star frowned and pulled Maka's hands from her face. He rested his forehead against hers. "Who betrayed DWMA?"

"Crona..." Maka said. She bit her lip and closed her eyes. Tsugumi's eyes widened and she began rattling through her bag. "Crona was talking to another witch, one of the ones who helped revive Asura." Tsugumi pulled out her compact and began calling Death. She was glad he insisted Death Scythe's carry a mirror for emergencies. Though knowing Crona was the mole hurt, she couldn't say it didn't make sense knowing Medusa was alive. The influence of a parent on their child was a powerful force.

Tsugumi left Maka to Black*Star while she whispered the information to Death. It didn't take long for him to decide what they needed to do once she explained the situation. Maka would get on the flight with them to Japan for her own safety. Spirit would notify the airline from the school. Maka's belongings would be collected and sent over afterwards.

When Tsugumi finally closed her compact she sighed. Hopefully the team Death was sending to investigate Medusa and Crona succeeded without incident, though Tsugumi wouldn't bet on it. Medusa was too cunning to be captured easily. But she could still pray that Crona didn't escape, as going back into Medusa's care would mean being reinstated on the list. It didn't take a genius to figure out who'd be the one asked to do the deed and she wasn't prepared to do it.


	22. Clowning Around

Chapter 20: Clowning Around

 _Thankfully we got out of Death City without incident. BJ nearly got himself killed after we left. He and Marie were on a date when on the way back he had an advancement in Soul Perception revealing the fact that there were 5 witches in Death City! He nearly ran straight at them but Marie hushed him up and dragged him safely to the Death Room. I'm beginning to think Soul Perception inhibits the common sense of meister, they all run head first into danger when they sense a witch..._

 _But that's feels worlds away right now as hanging out at the Hoshi Dojo has been fun. I wouldn't say it to their faces but I like everyone here. We've managed to ensure Maka has been kept busy so she doesn't worry about Crona. The students have taken hiding from her Soul Perception as a challenge. She's winning against them at every turn though. Black*Star's... making progress. Though he had to catch Kuroko first since no one told her we were coming after she said no the first time._

Tsugumi was sitting in the shade beneath a tree. While Maka and Black*Star were content to train day in and out, she needed time to herself every once and a while. A breeze was passing through ruffling her hair.

"Tsugumi, there's a call for you." A man said. Tsugumi sighed and opened her eyes. Looking down at her from where he was standing beside her was Akane's father. "I left the mirror in the lounge room for you."

"Thanks," Tsugumi said getting up. "I suppose it was about time for Death to ask for an update." She dusted off her clothes with a hand. The two of them walked together back to the main house.

"Not that we've made much progress..." Akane's father said scratching his cheek, pink spreading across his pale face. Tsugumi giggled, it was her first time seeing him flustered.

"I suppose that's what happens when you throw two immovable objects together. They aren't going to stop butting heads anytime soon." Tsugumi said. Black*Star and Kuroko were barely able to stay in the same room. The only thing they had managed to agree on so far was that having a (formerly) crazy woman try and teach how to act sane was stupid. "At least they're trying?"

"If by trying, you mean trying to remain oblivious, you may be right." Akane's father said his shoulders slumping. "After years of never thinking anything through, why did my sister pick now to get hung up by the past?"

"It always happens when you least expect it." Tsugumi said patting his shoulder. "I didn't even know Black*Star's name had a meaning before I found out it bothered him. Give it time."

As the two arrived at the main house Akane's father parted with Tsugumi, so that she could speak to Death privately. Tsugumi made her way into the lounge room and knelt down in front the full body mirror. "Tsugumi, it's nice to see you!" Death said from within the mirror, waving at her. "How's everything on your end?"

"They're both equally convinced we're idiots." Tsugumi said keeping her face blank and Death laughed. "On the other hand, Maka is now a Master of Hide-and-Seek and I am having a lovely vacation."

"That sounds about right. If people could get over the past the world would be at peace already." Death said shrugging.

"So how are things going over there?" Tsugumi said leaning forwards. She wanted to know if Medusa had managed to take Crona away.

"So-so... Medusa and Crona managed to escape despite the fact the taskforce found them." Death said. Tsugumi clenched her hands in her lap. "But it's not all bad news!" Death waved his hand in front of his face. "Thanks to BJ we managed to catch some spies the witches had placed in the city."

"So there were spies in Death City?" Tsugumi said, her eyes widening. "There can't have been that much benefit for something so risky!"

"That's what I thought..." Death said. He sighed and glanced to his right. Following his gaze Tsugumi saw Spirit twitching in bloodied heap. "Two witches were working at Chupacabras." Tsugumi's eye twitched, recognising the name of Spirit's favourite inappropriate haunt.

"We never tell Maka this!" Tsugumi said rubbing her temples. She was glad to see nod him in agreement.

"Oh!" Death said clapping his hands together. "We also managed to get Kim to reveal she was a witch. It was a bit touch and go at first but the students have settled down now."

"Kim was a witch?" Tsugumi said holding her hands over her mouth. It would make Kim's attempts to remain isolated reasonable. But would that fact increase or decrease Kim's fan base? "Why am I always the last one to hear these things?"

"I thought you knew! Maka mentioned it in passing to me a year ago!" Death said. Tsugumi took a deep breath, her face shadowed by her bangs. She would get back at Maka for hiding this! "Kids these days are so intense..." Death rubbed the sweat dripping down his mask away with a handkerchief.

"Sorry about that..." Tsugumi said rubbing the back of her neck. She wondered when she had started getting aggressive on the drop of the hat. "Was that all?"

"Well if you and Maka have the time there is a mission that's been worrying me..." Death said.

* * *

After Death had explained the details, Tsugumi had accepted and rounded up Maka. They had left the Hoshi Dojo heading to the mission location. In the middle of nowhere there was a factory that DWMA couldn't find record of ever existing. Originally it was a mission that required Soul Perception but an EAT pair had gone to investigate and hadn't reported back.

As the factory came in sight Tsugumi couldn't guess what purpose it was supposed to have. It was an amalgamation of pipes, without any familiar rhyme or reasoning. "Yep, this place is definitely suspicious." Tsugumi said peering down at the pipes twisting together to make a tunnel. "It's a perfect place for a serial killer to come out. I want to go back to Hoshi Dojo already..."

"If you're that scared why did you agree to the mission in the first place?" Maka said narrowing her eyes at Tsugumi. "I was this close to a breakthrough with my new technique." Maka held up her finger and thumb, kept apart by a millimetre.

"But there are students missing, someone needs to look for them." Tsugumi said as they began to walk into the dim space. She squealed and transformed into Maka's hand as something cold dripped onto her legs. "I've seen way too many horror movies to not know where this is going..."

"Calm down Tsugumi. It's not like there actually is something watching us..." Maka said patting Tsugumi's pole. She flinched and spun around on her heel to stare deeper into the tunnel. Deeper in the factory Maka's Soul Perception found a Kishin soul. "I take that back." Maka ran further into the tunnel until it expanded out into a factory room.

"Look what we have here! There are already more DWMA brats to sacrifice to the Kishin!" A voice said. It burst into laughter.

"Where is that coming from?" Tsugumi said. The room was filled with boxes, equipment and active conveyor belts.

"To think so many would come into my body!" The voice said. Tsugumi shuddered, not liking the idea of having already walked into a monster's stomach. Maka frowned and walked over to a box. She kicked it, sending it crashing into a wall. It revealed a disembodied head, wearing a hat. The head stopped laughing and tried to bounce away.

"Disgusting," Maka said. She swung Tsugumi's axe down, cleaving the head in two. The head wailed as it began to evaporate. It revealed a Kishin soul, but as Tsugumi began to transform back to collect it Maka tightened her grip. "The madness in this factory hasn't disappeared yet."

"Something else is here?" Tsugumi said. She looked around the room but couldn't see anything resembling a Kishin, though the madness in the air was rising.

"Terror," A voice said. The factory was now brimming with madness, the wavelength familiar to the two girls.

"Asura is here?" Tsugumi said. Her gaze darted around the factory, there was no sign of him. "But that can't be right! This isn't anywhere near powerful enough!" Maka turned around coming face to face with a clown. Their souls balked, surprised at not having not felt this soul approach.

"Born in this factory, the infection of madness itself..." The clown said. The clown stared at Maka, with its mismatched features. Though Tsugumi had never feared clowns she now understood the phobia. This thing was smiling at them, full and proud, as it loomed over Maka.

"This things soul is small, but it's trying to absorb everything around it." Maka said sliding into a fighting stance. Her soul wavelength stabilising as her fear was replaced with determination. "Let's catch it and beat the location of Asura out of it."

"So you wish to play with me?" The clown said. It pulled its red nose off its face and began to juggle it. The numbers of noses multiplying with each pass, while another grew on its face. The clown giggled and threw the noses at Maka.

Maka sidestepped out of the way of the initial barrage. "Dodging isn't a good idea!" Tsugumi said as the noses began to bounce of other surfaces back towards them. Maka opened her mouth to respond but choked. Maka stopped moving and the noses began to barrage her body. "Maka what's wrong?" Tsugumi reached out to Maka through their resonance and was horrified to realise something had latched onto her partner's soul. "Hang on Maka!" Tsugumi grabbed hold of Maka's soul, wrapping her wavelength tightly around her partner's to pull back against the force trying to pull it free from her body.

"Get your filthy hands off my soul!" Maka said gritting her teeth. With a roar of effort Maka's soul exploded with energy, charged with Anti-magic wavelength. Tsugumi kept her hold on Maka even as she sensed the hooks pulling at her soul burn away in the face of its radiance. Maka spun on her heel and kicked the approaching noses. "Lucky me," Maka grinned as the noses slammed into the clowns face.

"I invite you to into the madness and yet you resist! Why won't you play with me?" The clown said. Its head was crumbling to pieces.

"I don't think we can catch this thing alive Maka." Tsugumi said. The clown stumbled as it tried to step back, its spindly legs convulsing. There was no way they could let a soul sucker anywhere near DWMA! "Scorch the earth?"

"I guess it can't be helped." Maka said frowning. The two gathered their combined wavelength to maximum power. "Soul Resonance: Shining Light!" The light from Tsugumi engulfed the factory making it impossible to see. But they could feel the clown's soul being overwhelmed by the Anti-madness wavelength. The sound of metal warping and shattering surprised Tsugumi. As the factory began to fall apart the madness in the area began to drop rapidly.

"Don't tell me the entire factory really was a Kishin?" Tsugumi said. The clown began to wail as their light continued to shine.

"It's more like... This entire place is an infection of madness, not a Kishin. We'll cleanse this entire area of madness before it can get worse." Maka said. The two poured even more wavelength into their technique until it surpassed the reach of the madness Maka could sense.

"You can't stop this. The madness outbreak has already begun. Nobody can escape the madness." The clown said. It reached out with its flagging wavelength towards them. Maka swiped away the attempted infection with Tsugumi's scythe blade.

"Something of this level won't be able to capture us." Maka said grinning. The clown's soul faltered and began to collapse. "You're already dead." Maka and Tsugumi let the light of their technique fade sensing that the clown and factory had been cleansed from existence.

"There really wasn't even a soul left behind." Tsugumi said transforming back into human form. The area where the factory had been was now an empty field. The grass was trampled flat but clearly overgrown. She walked over to the Kishin they had killed first and absorbed its soul into her hand. "Any sign of the missing students?"

"They're a little further ahead." Maka said looking over Tsugumi's shoulder. "I'll go get them. It feels like they'll need an extra incentive to wake up. You let Death know what's happened." Tsugumi agreed and pulled out her compact as Maka walked on ahead. Death would need to know about the clown in case more showed up. Tsugumi hoped they wouldn't, she wanted to go back to the circus without cringing next year.


	23. Siege Arachnophobia

Chapter 21 Part 1: Siege Arachnophobia

 _While it's too bad that we didn't manage to get a hint about the location of Asura, I'd say our mission went well. The EAT students were rescued and went back to DWMA while we returned to the Hoshi Dojo. It seems Black*Star had a breakthrough while we were away, he's so much calmer than I've ever seen him. Just in time too, because Death has called all three of us!_

Tsugumi was wedged between Maka and Black*Star in front of a mirror in the lounge room. "It's good to hear that you've all made progress." Death said from within the mirror. His body was bouncing up and down.

"Like there was any doubt." Black*Star said grinning. "So is it finally time to send Arachnophobia packing?"

"Well it's a little bit more complicated than that..." Death said scratching his mask with an oversized finger.

"So the rumour that someone made a deal with DWMA in exchange for providing information was true then." Maka said crossing her arms. "Is it complicated because of who they are or the conditions?"

"Both. But promise me you won't get mad until I fully explain!" Death said holding both hands in front of his body. Tsugumi and Maka narrowed their eyes at Death but nodded. "In exchange for the location of all Arachnophobia's bases, including Baba Yaga Castle where Arachne is hiding, we had to grant their request."

"Whose request was it?" Tsugumi said raising an eyebrow. For Death to be dancing about it so much you'd think it was someone they knew. At least it couldn't be Medusa, it would be impossible for the person who freed the Kishin to waltz in...

"It's Medusa!" Death said. He cringed as Maka glared at him, her face turning red. "We couldn't kill her on arrival since she's still possessing that little girl's body. She gave us an another of Eibon's magic tools just to prove her trustworthiness."

"So what did she want anyway?" Black*Star said. Maka huffed and turned away from Death.

"She wants to lead the infiltration group." Death said sighing. "Medusa requested that the group be comprised of an excellent decision maker, someone with high attack power, and a skilled user of Soul Perception. So I've assigned Ox, Kilik and Ao to work with her."

"This is just asking for trouble. We have no idea what Medusa wants!" Maka said. Tsugumi couldn't argue with that, Medusa had to have her own agenda. But was it to weaken them by having them fight or something she hoped to gain from Arachnophobia?

"We'll manage the risks as best we can." Death said shrugging. "I managed to get her to agree to have Kid join to guard the students. Azusa will set up a base in resonance range and watch them as well." Tsugumi sighed, knowing there was no point arguing when the details had been finalised already.

"It'll all work out somehow." Tsugumi said wrapping an arm around Maka's shoulder. "We'll be sure to do our part too."

"That's what I want to hear!" Death said clapping his hands together. "I want you three to join Sid and Mifune's team to lead the charge. Once the infiltration team brings down the protections on Baba Yaga Castle you'll be in the thick of it."

* * *

The sun was rising over the horizon as Tsugumi walked up onto the top of the cliff to meet up with Sid. Already at the peak was Sid, Naigus, Azusa, Maka and Black*Star. Below them was a sea of trees, Baba Yaga Castle hidden below. "Good, your here Tsugumi." Sid said turning to face her.

"Sorry to keep you waiting... I had to make sure our guests behaved themselves." Tsugumi said rubbing the back of her neck. She'd made the mistake of letting some of Hoshi Dojo's students know what they were going to do and they'd invited themselves along. Tsugumi just wished they had asked to come rather than appear in the camp at midnight. Azusa frowned and pushed her glasses up but didn't speak. Tsugumi was glad as the woman had made her feelings about their tag along group clear last night.

"Don't sweat it. I'm not the kind of man who'd say no to an extra pair of hands." Sid said. Sid turned to Azusa. "Can you tell what the situation inside is?"

"Right, I'll use Long Distance Resonance to ask." Azusa said, her pupils transforming into the shape of golden diamonds. Tsugumi had to admit she was still impressed that Azusa was able to resonate with people so far away and by radio frequency. She had tried once in secret and had managed to destroy the radio without touching it. "Sid, it seems the infiltration was a success. They are about to carry out the operation."

"Is that so?" Sid said crossing his arms. He turned to stare in the castle's direction. "Making Ox resonate with you is really paying off. Now we can know the situation inside the castle. We won't let Medusa do as she pleases."

"Captain the squads are all gathered as you requested." A DWMA agent in camouflage said. Sid nodded to the agent. They saluted and began walking back down the cliff.

"Guess I better get down there and rally the troupes." Sid said. He patted Black*Star on the shoulder as he passed. "I look forward to seeing how much you've improved." Black*Star put his hands on his hips.

"Prepare to be amazed Sid! I'll show you my killer new technique." Black*Star said with a grin.

"I got it. I'll be sure to look." Sid said walking away while waving a hand in the air. Azusa and Naigus moved to follow him.

"You better actually watch!" Black*Star said cupping his mouth with his hands. Tsugumi wasn't sure but she thought she could hear Sid laughter being carried by the breeze. It was nice to see Sid and Black*Star could talk normally again. Before their trip to Japan the two had been awkward in the same room together.

"I suppose now it's just a matter of waiting." Maka said sighing. She sat down at the edge of the cliff, her feet kicking the Cliffside.

"But that's boring!" Black*Star said flinging his arms out wide. "Let's charge in already!" Maka grabbed Black*Star by the back of his clothes as he attempted to leap of the cliff past her. She flung him onto the ground and clicked her tongue.

"Sit down and wait your turn." Maka said without looking back at Black*Star. His twitching body was laying face down in a crater. Tsugumi wouldn't have guessed hide-and-seek would end up improving Maka's strength passively to this degree. She sighed and decided to sit next to her partner. For all Black*Star had calmed down, he was still impatient. They'd watch him while waiting until the infiltration team brought down the defences.

* * *

An hour passed them by without incident. Black*Star had recovered and decided to pass the time with one-finger push ups while Maka and Tsugumi were content to sit in silence. Their waiting ended when Mifune made his way up the path. "Get ready, it's about to begin." Mifune said. He was fully armed for battle, carrying along a bag full of swords.

"Alright, let's get this started!" Black*Star said flipping back onto his feet. Maka stood up as Tsugumi transformed into her hand.

"You'll want to take this with you." Mifune said tossing a sheathed sword at Black*Star. He caught the sword and grinned.

"I'll lead the Chain Resonance, if that's alright with you Mifune." Maka said. Mifune nodded and swelled his soul, Black*Star followed suit. The two sent out a thread of energy to Maka who created the Chain Resonance. The air shivered and a trail of smoke emerged from within the forest.

"Well, that settles it. You know the fights begun when the explosions come out." Black*Star said unsheathing the blade. "Geronimo!" Black*Star leapt off the cliff into the forest. Maka and Mifune jumped to follow him. Tsugumi sighed as the wind rushed passed them while they fell. Just because she could fly didn't mean she ever enjoyed free falls.

The three slammed into the forest floor and dashed forward without pause. In the distance Tsugumi could hear Sid yelling for the assault to begin, followed by roars of agreement from the squads. "This really is a full scale war..." Tsugumi said. Though she had been told it was DWMA's largest operation in history and that the troupes were divided between multiple bases, it was only now that she could see the parallels. Waves of Arachnophobia members were coming towards them, some wearing identical black robes, while others had just slapped the group's white masks on their faces.

"A war would imply they have a chance. I can sense hundreds of souls but they're nothing special." Maka said. Black*Star slammed into the wave of enemies, bodies being sent in every direction as they approached him.

"Is that meant to be comforting?" Tsugumi said with a nervous laugh. Maka and Mifune separated, taking Black*Star's left and right flank respectively. With the addition of another two combatants their enemy's lines were pushed back. Within moments scores of opponents would be beaten back and vanish, leaving only their souls behind.

"No, but would it help to know we're almost there?" Maka said. They reached the end of the forest, revealing a steep canyon. They leapt off the edge and slid down to the bottom of the canyon. Tsugumi eyed the giant cave system and Baba Yaga Castle with disbelief.

"Why aren't witches ever subtle?" Tsugumi said. Baba Yaga Castle was shaped like an oversized spider, the legs collapsed and on fire from the infiltration team's efforts. Though she supposed at least Arachne hid it underground...

"Personal motif does tend to be valued very highly by witches." Mifune said taking the lead in the march towards the castle. Tsugumi sighed knowing he didn't get how weird it looked to normal people. Mifune had thought Angela's giant Chameleon Castle was discreet after all.

"So you've finally came DWMA..." A man said. Maka tensed and increased the power to their resonance sensing the power hidden in the approaching soul. All three meister raised their guards as a small figure emerged from the castle entrance.

"So you're here Mosquito." Mifune said, sword rising as Mosquito continued to approach. Tsugumi could feel the blood thirst from Mosquito's soul increasing through Maka.

"Of course, I still have to pay these little brats back for embarrassing me in front of Lady Arachne." Mosquito said tugging at his moustache.

"I'm pretty sure we've never met before though..." Tsugumi said. Maka tightened her grip on Tsugumi's pole.

"You we're the one who entered the Magnetic Field to get Brew." Maka said. Mosquito tipped his top hat to Maka.

"Indeed I was. So it's true that your Soul Perception has evolved to be DWMA's strongest." Mosquito said. "You're far too dangerous to let live. How about you let me taste your blood?" Tsugumi shivered as Mosquito smiled at Maka. Why did Maka have to draw the attention of such powerful enemies?

"As if I'd let you." Black*Star said. Mosquito laughed and his upper body began to expand.

"What does a brat like you intend to do?" Mosquito said. His legs left dangling in the air as he used his muscle bound arms to remain upright. "You've come to this Castle without so much as an invite. This is too much for a prank." Mosquito charged forward using his arms. "My power from 100 years ago will destroy you!" Maka and Black*Star swerved out of his path as Mifune hiked his bag over his shoulder and tossed his blades into the air.

"Infinite sword Style: Sword Fang." Mifune said as the blades scattered around the battlefield, the area blocked off by police tape. Mifune struck three blades with a powerful swing. The blades slashed upward into Mosquito's face as he approached.

"Don't forget about me old man!" Black*Star said as Mosquito covered his bleeding face with a hand. Mifune slashed at the arm but the attacks bounced of Mosquito's muscles. Black*Star ran up to Mosquito and jumped onto his ballooned torso. "Soul Force Cannon!" Black*Star slammed his hand down into Mosquito's back. He was slammed into the ground by the explosive impact as Black*Star flipped off his back.

"Soul Resonance: Shining Hunter!" Maka said gathering their wavelength into Tsugumi's Scythe. Maka charged at Mosquito's side. "Letter I Hunt!" Maka slammed Tsugumi's Shining Scythe down in a straight line, slicing into Mosquito's torso. Mosquito screamed and leapt backwards, Tsugumi pumped energy through the link her attack had created with him. The wound in his side glowed brighter.

"It seems I underestimated you all..." Mosquito said. Blood was dripping down from his face where Mifune's slashes landed. "I'll show you true hell..."

"Oh god..." Tsugumi said feeling nauseous looking at Mosquito. Multiple eyeballs growing and moving around in his eye socket. His soul began to swell in size, the madness thickening. The three fighters jumped back from his contorting body.

"This is the power from 400 years ago!" Mosquito said. His body was engulfed by the dust kicked up from his soul wavelength. As the dust settled down it revealed Mosquito had changed into a middle aged man, hair slicked back was now black and healed from all but Tsugumi's attack. "Now that I've gone all the way back 400 years, try to last 4 seconds."

"That's just disappointing..." Black*Star said pointing and laughing. "This is the least scary form yet!" Tsugumi wished he wouldn't joke. Mosquito's soul had revealed power beyond what she'd thought he could be capable of. This wouldn't be easy to beat as even while increasing her power eating away at Mosquito more madness was released.

Maka tensed and swung Tsugumi's axe behind her. Tsugumi gasped in surprise as her blade slammed into Mosquito's head. He was flung away from Maka leaving behind a glowing cut on his face, his body reassembling in the shape of bats. "So he teleports now that's just great." Maka said. Tsugumi immersed herself in Maka's Soul Perception, giving up on sight. Mosquito had moved the moment she'd blinked.

"Addition Mode," Mifune said. He charged Mosquito slashing with a sword, which stuck to Mosquito's body. He then let go and grabbed another to repeat the process 11 times. "Multiplication Mode," Mifune struck the blades sticking to Mosquito in quick succession. The struck weapons lashed out, attacking Mosquito once again sending blood flying.

"Infinite sword Style: Vertical Line!" Black*Star said grabbing three of Mifune's blades and throwing them upward. As they fell to the ground Black*Star smacked them with his sword sending them flying at Mosquito, they pierced his torso.

"That hurt!" Mosquito said flailing his arms to force Mifune to step back. He pulled the three blades from his torso, blood spurting out from all over his body as bat wings emerged from his back. "Nightmare noise!" Mosquito flung his arms out, releasing a hoard of bats made out of wavelength at Mifune. Maka leapt forward to get between Mifune and the attack.

"Soul Resonance: Shining Light!" Maka said. Tsugumi released the wavelength they had gathered from Shining Hunter into the air. The bats vanished as they were engulfed by the light and Mosquito shielded his eyes.

"Foolish Child, you cannot stop me. 400 years ago I was legion. Will you be able...?" Mosquito said, his body beginning to disassemble into thousands of bats. When only his head remained Mosquito's face suddenly convulsed and split into two.

"Assassination complete," Sid said as Mosquito's head and the bats began to disappear. He picked up the red soul left behind.

"Oh come on Sid, we were just getting to the fun part!" Black*Star said pouting. Maka and Mifune relaxed at the sight of Sid.

"W-when did Sid get here?" Tsugumi said transforming back into human form and pointing at the man. She'd been tuned in to Maka's Soul Perception yet she hadn't sensed him coming.

"I'm an assassin." Sid said raising an eyebrow. Tsugumi pouted, that didn't explain anything! "I'll admit that I was surprised to see how much you've grown." Sid ruffled Black*Star's hair, ignoring Tsugumi's panic attack. If Sid could sneak up on them how many others could? "I did a good day's work brining you to DWMA." Black*Star grinned at Sid, his face dusted with pink.


	24. Spider's Web

Chapter 21 Part 2: Spider's Web

 _With Mosquito dead the assault on Baba Yaga Castle has turned completely in our favour. The agents of DWMA don't need our help to clean up the mooks left. Arachne is still inside the castle's heart, but I have faith that the infiltration group can handle it. Maka says Ao and Soul Eater are closing in on her location at this very moment. On Sid's orders Maka, Black*Star and I have pulled back to camp to protect the wounded. Kim's working hard, for free even, to heal their wounds. I guess I'll find another time to let her know I don't mind she's a witch..._

While the mission began at dawn, the sun was now high in the sky. The DWMA camp was settled within the cover of the forest above Baba Yaga Castle. Underneath the shade of a camouflage tarp Tsugumi, Maka and Black*Star were sitting together having a hearty lunch.

"Where does everyone get all that energy? They're still going strong." Tsugumi said closing her eyes and resting her face in her hand. She could still hear DWMA Agents jeering at Arachnophobia even though the front lines were over a kilometre away. But she supposed at least the clash of metal and explosions was harder to hear. Even though the sounds of the wounded just a few tents away was putting her off her food.

"It's not the same." Maka said ripping off a piece of bread to dip in her stew. "If it was just fighting mooks we could be out there all day. Mosquito was tough and we still need to preserve our strength if Arachne or Medusa pulls something."

"Even if you say that, we probably won't get any more fun today." Black*Star said putting down his empty bowl. "Arachne isn't much of a fighter by the sounds of it."

"That just makes her all the more dangerous. Who knows what she'll try to...?" Maka said. Feeling a shiver run down her connection with Maka Tsugumi opened her eyes. "Why does it feel like the darkness is squirming?" Maka stood up and began walking out of the camp, Tsugumi and Black*Star shared a look before following.

"The Death is going on Maka?" Black*Star said moving faster to catch up to Maka. She led them through the forest back up onto the cliff overlooking the battlefield.

"I can feel Arachne coming from the insanity surrounding the castle... Is this magic?" Maka said coming to a stop at the edge of the cliff and looking down. Below them DWMA and Arachnophobia were still fighting. Tsugumi was pretty sure the wave of people sent flying on the left was Mifune's work, she could feel him in that direction but he wasn't staying in one place.

"Coming from the insanity?" Black*Star said wrinkling his nose. "Why in Death's name would she want to do that?" Tsugumi bit her lip wondering the same thing. What could a witch do by becoming insanity?

Screams broke Tsugumi's chain of thought. Fighters on both sides below them were collapsing under the increasing insanity wavelength. "Everyone's succumbing to madness?" Tsugumi said eyes wide. Though she could feel the wavelength through Maka it wasn't affecting either of them badly so why? They needed to do something to help, but there were so many people affected!

"What's wrong with them? They'd be fine if they kept their minds hardened." Black*Star said raising an eyebrow. He took a deep breath. "Hey DWMA show some character would you?" The air trembled and crackled with energy at Black*Star's declaration as it echoed over the battlefield.

Tsugumi stared at Black*Star as the agents below them began to pull themselves back together. She could hear Sid screaming for everyone to not let the madness take root in the distance. Black*Star had always been prone to distraction, from his own mind or others, yet he was resisting the insanity better than any other agent. "The number of people being caught by the madness is decreasing!" Maka said staring down at the battlefield. "But there's still too many people caught already."

"Well fix it then." Black*Star said crossing his arms. "This is your kind of thing not mine." Maka turned to look at Black*Star's grinning face with wide eyes.

"Right," Maka said clenching her fist. "Tsugumi give me your hand." Tsugumi did as her partner asked, letting their resonance strengthen through link provided by the physical contact. Maka closed her eyes and reached out with her Soul Perception.

"So that's it... Arachne has already formed a link with everyone in the castles vicinity! Everyone's going to fall slowly into insanity at this rate." Tsugumi said gaping. She turned to look at Black*Star's so and her eyebrow twitched. "Gross! Did she really have to put spiders on everyone's souls?" Black*Star snorted, she could see his soul rippling with energy where the spider's touched.

"It's a web linking everyone to Arachne..." Maka said. Squinting Tsugumi could see a faint thread coming from the spiders attached to Black*Star leading towards the castle. "We'll need to transmit the Anti-madness wavelength to everyone somehow if we want to stop this."

"But how do we do that? We can't resonate with that many people!" Tsugumi said.

"We don't have to go that far." Maka said opening her eyes. She turned away from the battlefield to stare Tsugumi in the eye. "Tsugumi I'll use my Soul Perception to show you the web Arachne has spun. If we follow it you can resonate with her. Anti-magic wavelength will make the web collapse."

Tsugumi turned away from Maka's gaze only to see down below falling into chaos. Despite Black*Star's encouragement everyone's souls were being overwhelmed. "I'll do it." Tsugumi said gritting her teeth and meeting Maka's eyes.

"Good," Maka said smiling. Tsugumi closed her eyes and took a deep breath, her soul reaching out a hand to Maka's. Maka plucked at the spider web coming from Black*Star's soul, it began to glow under Maka's touch. "Let's head straight to Arachne." Their combined wavelength shot out through the spider web, twisting and turning through to latch onto Arachne's soul.

"Who dares? I am a being without form, yet you would come at me this way?" Arachne said, her words echoing through their souls. Tsugumi's soul shivered realising Arachne was reaching out to them through the connection just as they were to her. Arachne struggled to overpower their connection. So Tsugumi tightened her grip on the witch's soul.

"You've done enough..." Maka's said, the words echoing through their souls. Maka's soul swelled with energy, wings of light unfurling. Tsugumi rushed to catch up as her own swelled to match, her soul size making up for the fact her own wings were tiny in comparison.

"You would commandeer my web?" Arachne said. She screamed as the Anti-madness wavelength came into contact with her insanity wavelength, rushing through the entire web. The madness Arachne produced cut off and the spider web crumbled into nothingness. Feeling Arachne's soul weaken Tsugumi let her hold on her go and pulled back into herself.

"She's cut off the network." Maka said as she and Tsugumi opened their eyes. Tsugumi flopped down to the ground as they released their resonance, her energy spent.

"Does that mean we won?" Tsugumi said staring at the sky, her eyes unfocused.

"Sounds like it," Black*Star said moving to lean over Tsugumi with a grin on his face. "Everyone's stopped screaming at least. That's a plus."

"It's over." Maka said sitting down next to Tsugumi with a sigh. Tsugumi could feel Maka lowering her Soul Perception to the bare minimum. "It seems like Ao and Soul Eater took the chance to finish Arachne off when we assaulted her spiritually."

"Good, I'm going to sleep for a week as is." Tsugumi said closing her eyes and taking deep breaths. She hoped no other hidden organisation dared rear their heads for a long while. Or so help her she'd be upset.


	25. Bravado

Chapter 22: Bravado

 _Arachnophobia is gone and I got my weeks rest. There was some bad news in the aftermath, Medusa got away with her sister's body but at least the girl she possessed was freed. Death feels another group was helping Arachnophobia behind the scenes but I've let it lie. I'm going to find out what that's all about now anyway since Death has called for a meeting today. It must be big since the South American Death Scythe is going to show up this time. Still no word on the Eastern Europe, West Asia or African Death Scythes though... Are these meetings actually voluntary and nobody bothered to tell me since I'm a newbie?_

Tsugumi emerged from the guillotine path of the Death Room and waved to Spirit as she approached. "Sorry for making you get up so early Tsugumi-chan." Spirit said. He was standing by the mirror, waving at her while his other hand stayed in his pocket. Beside him Death was inside his mirror.

"Its fine," Tsugumi said shrugging. She wouldn't admit to it but she'd woken up early anyway. Spirit's call came after she'd made breakfast for herself and Maka. "I need to pull my weight around here. It seems I've been on and off vacation non-stop."

"It looks like everyone's here!" Death said clapping his hands together. Tsugumi turned to see Stein, BJ and... Was that a man wearing a bear head? "Tsugumi, you remember BJ. And the Mysterious Bear over there is the South American Death Scythe Tezca."

"It's nice to meet you!" Tsugumi said giving a bow to Tezca. She was glad her bangs covered her face as she tried to swallow her giggles. He was wearing a polo shirt under his suit, how casual!

"Nice to meet you to Tsugumi," Tezca said holding out a hand to Tsugumi. She shook his hand, lips still twitching.

"Alright, now that introductions are out of the way there have been... developments everyone must be aware of." Death said. Tsugumi's amusement was blown out the window seeing Death's slumped shoulders. "Justin Law has fallen to the madness."

"You can't be serious!" Tezca said flinging out an arm. "Justin is one of our comrades, how could he fall prey so easily?"

"We believe it was the work of one the clowns created by the insanity wavelength." Death said. Tsugumi looked at her shoes and hugged herself. She had hoped the one they fought was a one off thing.

"I thought of all of us, bar Tsugumi, Justin was supposed to be the most resistant to madness." Spirit said hiding his face in his hand. "How did it come to this?"

"Where did you get that idea?" BI said crossing his arms. "Justin's always been a few bolts short of a coffee machine."

"Justin was always alone..." Tsugumi said. She flinched when everyone turned to look at her. "I mean, he revered Death as a god. But even then he never took out his headphones to listen to him did he? If you don't like what you hear it would be all too easy to switch to a god with a more appealing argument."

"That can't be..." Tezca said his shoulders slumping. "I spent lots of time talking to Justin. I can't believe he would throw away those fun times."

"Tezca if he had his headphones in how would he hear you?" Spirit said pointing to his own ears. "He couldn't lip read through your mask." Tezca fell over in shock. Tsugumi felt badly for him, though he was a bit daft. Finding out someone you cared about didn't see you the same way had to hurt.

"I suppose this means I was wrong..." Stein said stuffing his hands in his pocket. "I let my own opinion of god blind me to the DWMA's policy on religion."

"Now Stein it's not your fault." Death said holding up a hand. "Everyone's different. That policy is more of a general rule, if religion helps you manage the madness that's fine. I originally put it in place because I've always felt uncomfortable being worshiped." Tsugumi could believe that. Death tended to be very casual and got uncomfortable being put on the spot as a leader.

"We're getting off topic." BJ said holding up his hand. "You must have solid evidence to say such things about a Death Scythe."

"My apologies..." Death said and cleared his throat. "Justin hadn't reported back to DWMA in several weeks. We found out he had turned when we investigated a suspicious person at Baba Yaga Castle. Justin was there and helped them flee."

"The man claiming to be Eibon," Stein said pushing up his glasses and Death nodded. "If he's not alone we will need to hunt this new faction down." Tsugumi scrunched her nose up. Eibon's name was popping up everywhere, it seemed.

"How do we know he's not the real Eibon? Maka's researched him before but there was never any description." Tsugumi said. Though if it was Eibon it still gave no insight into what he could want.

"It was not Eibon." Death said standing up straight for the first time. "I would never mistake his wavelength should he leave his hiding spot." Tsugumi crossed her arms and hummed. She would take his word on that, Maka had said they had known each other in the past. But if it wasn't the real Eibon what would he want? "Anyway I just wanted everyone to be aware of the situation. The final details still need to be ironed out."

* * *

The meeting had wrapped up quickly after that and Tsugumi had left the Death Room just after the first class began. This morning was a sparring lesson so Tsugumi made her way to the gym's locker room and changed into her gi and protective gear. When she was done Tsugumi made her way into the gym. Everyone had already started sparring under Naigus and Mifune's watchful eyes. Seeing that Black*Star and Maka were busy, Tsugumi walked over to where some of her friends were watching.

"Working hard Tsugumi-chan?" Ao said smiling as Tsugumi approached. Soul Eater was by her side, he was smiling for once.

"More like hardly working. The meeting was just an update on how things are going." Tsugumi said smiling at Ao. "How are things with you guys?" Soul Eater puffed out his chest.

"We got our 99th Kishin soul last night." Soul Eater said grinning, showing both rows of shark teeth. "This time tomorrow I'll be a Death Scythe. I'll blow you out of the water with my power the next time we fight."

"Is that so?" Tsugumi said laughing. She stepped into Soul Eater's personal space and put her hands on her shoulders. "There are some things you need to know beforehand. Being a Death Scythe isn't fun at all you know? You have to be alone with Dr Stein for hours on end..." Ao and Soul Eater flinched. "Spirit and Death can and will call you over the announcement system at any hour, sometimes just to embarrass you! Everyone's going to talk about you behind your back, forget having alone time and give up on your locker space... "

"Tsugumi, you have to check this out!" Jacqueline said. Tsugumi released her grip on Soul Eater and turned to see her pointing at Patty's fight. "This is her fifth opponent yet her movements haven't dulled!" Tsugumi walked over to stand by Jacqueline.

"She's doing pretty well for a weapon..." Tsugumi said. She crossed her arms as she watched Patty fighting Kim. Even though Kim wasn't the most talented martial artist among the girls and EAT, she wasn't a pushover. Yet Patty was countering her every move. Tsugumi doubted she could move half as well. Patty ended the spar by throwing Kim over her shoulder and out of the ring. On the sidelines Liz began to cheer for her sister.

"She's just too good!" Kim said pushing herself into a sitting position. Patty smiled and laughed.

"I never noticed because she's always with Kid but Patty's extremely strong. Indoor Lightning just can't beat her." Ox said. Tsugumi turned and sweat dropped seeing his bloodied and bruised face, even his glasses were cracked. "In terms of pure athletic ability she's up to Maka's level."

"Or quite possibly higher..." Harvard said. Tsugumi face palmed at that. Those two didn't know what they were talking about. If it was Maka of two years ago Patty might have had a chance. But even if she played dirty now it wasn't going to happen.

"Well I can't let a comment like that stand." Maka said appearing behind Ox and Harvard. The two boys flinched and moved out of her way when she smiled at them. Maka walked over to the ring Patty was in and grinned. "I'll be your opponent next."

Patty agreed without hesitation. She and Maka took their places at the marked starting places on the sparring mat. Naigus looked between the two girls, both having slipped into their fighting stances. "Begin!" Naigus said.

Patty stepped forward throwing a punch at Maka. Maka blocked and wrapped her arm around Patty's, locking them together. Patty's leg snapped out at Maka's knee, only to be block as Maka raised her shin. "Got you!" Maka said with a wink, her free arm slamming her fist into Patty's gut.

Patty hunched over and coughed, lowering her leg. She tried and failed to take a step back with Maka still keeping hold of her arm. Maka twisted her torso and used the captured arm to throw Patty over her shoulder. She batted away Patty's hand as the older girl attempted to grab hold of her pigtails during the fall. She slammed into the mat, the wind knocked out of her. "Damn it!" Patty said. She struggled to regain control of her breathing as she stared up at the ceiling.

"You go Maka!" Tsugumi said. This would show everyone Maka's place as the strongest girl was well earned. Maka took a step back from Patty, her grin widening. Patty flipped back onto her feet and charged at Maka with a kick to the side. Maka caught her leg and wrapped her arms around it. Maka's on foot snapped out into a high kick, hitting Patty in the chin.

Maka released Patty's leg, making the older girl tumble to the floor. "You still want to go?" Maka said as Patty glared up at her, rubbing her chin.

"I..." Patty said looking down, her eyes covered by her bangs. Maka dropped her hands and smiled. "Not on your life idiot!" Patty swept her foot at Maka's ankle. Maka flipped forwards, dodging the attempted sweep. She brought her heel down on Patty's head in a axe kick. Patty's head slammed into the mat and bounced off.

"Now that was just rude..." Maka said as she turned Patty's unmoving body over with her foot. The older girl had swirls in her eyes.

"Maka wins!" Naigus said raising the hand of Maka's starting side. "You've met your quota for the day. Feel free to go rest on the sidelines."

"No way," Maka said clenching her fist. "I'm on a roll today! Black*Star get over here!" Tsugumi sighed as a familiar head of blue hair pushed its way through the crowd. Maka must be over stimulated. Tsugumi had thought she had enough sense to tell where this would go.

"Bring it on!" Black*Star said pointing at Maka. "I'll be your opponent!" Naigus sighed as Maka and Black*Star took their positions.

"You're sure you want to do this?" Naigus said eyeing Maka. Maka grinned and slid into her fighting stance. Black*Star had a small smile and was standing there wide open. "Begin!"

"I've got you this time!" Maka said charging forward. She left off a combination of kicks and punches. Black*Star backed away, knocking some out of the way, sliding past others. "Got you," Maka slammed her heel onto Black*Star's toes, pinning him in place. Maka's left fist hit him in the cheek.

Black*Star's head snapped to the side. His eyes widened as he touched his mouth, he pulled his hand back to reveal blood on his fingertips. "You really have gotten better." Black*Star said smiling as he wiped the blood from his split lip.

"Of course I have!" Maka said her eyebrow twitching. "This time I'll win..." Black*Star didn't let her finish, his hand grabbing hold of Maka's hand and twisting his body so he could throw her over his shoulder. Maka squealed as she was sent flying through the air. She soared across the gym and slammed into another pair sparring.

"Oh boy, he's done it again..." Tsugumi said scratching her head as Naigus declared Black*Star the winner. Black*Star wandered over to Maka and picked her up. He laughingly apologised to the two who'd been hit by Maka. Tsugumi blinked as she realised the room had gotten quiet. Her eyes widened when she saw the rest of the girls in their class looking at Black*Star and blushing.

"Something wrong Tsugumi?" Black*Star said raising an eyebrow as he walked over. Maka was unconscious in his arms. Tsugumi blushed and waved her hands in front of her face.

"Nothing's wrong. We should sit down while Maka recovers." Tsugumi said. She got behind Black*Star and pushed him towards an emptier part of the gym. She was not going to be the one to tell Black*Star he was popular with the female population!

They ended up sitting by the gym wall, on the far side from the door. Tsugumi using her lap as a pillow for Maka's head. Black*Star plopped down beside her and stretched his arms. "You know, this is the first time Maka's ever managed to hit me." Black*Star said staring at his bloodied fingers.

"When you haven't let her?" Tsugumi said raising an eyebrow. Black*Star snorted but didn't say anything. "It must take a lot of work to keep so far ahead of her."

"Only sometimes," Black*Star said. He looked at Maka's face and grinned. "It's harder when she's mad." Tsugumi hummed in agreement and let the topic drop. They settled into silence, watching the rest of their class continue to spar. Tsugumi noticed the door being opened on the other side of the gym.

"Oh, Sid's here." Tsugumi said. Black*Star turned to look where she was pointing. Sid had approached Naigus and was whispering to her, covering his mouth with a hand. "What are they talking about?" Tsugumi wondered if it had anything to do with the preparations to deal with the Eibon imposter. With Black*Star's hearing he would be able to confirm it for her.

"Just something for us to look forward too," Black*Star said keeping his eyes glued on Sid. Tsugumi pouted at him but he didn't elaborate. Tsugumi hoped it wasn't anything too troublesome. Black*Star had mellowed out, so it couldn't be something too life threatening right?


	26. Forming Spartoi

Chapter 23 Part 1: Forming Spartoi

 _Death's up to something... I get that he called Ao and Soul Eater to become a Death Scythe, but why has he called a bunch of us for the meeting too. And no, I don't mean other Death Scythes. He's called myself, Maka, Black*Star, Death the Kid, Liz, Patty, Ox, Harvard, Kim, Jacqueline, Kilik, Fire, Thunder, Meme, Tsubaki, Anya and Aaron! All together that's three teams! I managed to wrangle out of Spirit that it's not for a mission but he won't say anything else. I have a bad feeling about this..._

Tsugumi's eyes swept over the Death Room as she entered with the rest of the group. Death was standing on the dais, alongside Spirit and Stein. Ao and Soul Eater were standing in front of them with their backs turned to the door. "Oh good, you're all here!" Death said. Ao and Soul Eater turned around to see them approach. Ao smiled while Soul Eater grinned. "Now I want all of you to go get changed!"

"Get changed?" Maka said narrowing her eyes at a blushing Spirit. He grinned and waved towards a number of boxes behind them. Tsugumi wondered how she had missed them. Maka walked over to the boxes and knelt down beside one. "There's one for each of us?"

"Exactly, now hop too it!" Death said. He and Spirit shooed the students out after handing them each a box with their names on it.

Tsugumi gave up on figuring out what those two wanted and went to get changed in the toilet. After she closed the stall door Tsugumi put the box down on top of the toilet seat. "Just what did they give us?" Tsugumi said opening the box. She found a short sleeved sailor uniform inside, similar to the one she wore now. There was a skirt lacking the frills of her current one as well. "How much effort did they put into this?" Tsugumi said face turning red as she pulled out a pair of black thigh-high stockings and panties. Another look confirmed that there was also a matching bra. Who wore a black bra under a white shirt?

"How does he still know my sizes?" Maka said, her voice shaking the stall walls. Tsugumi's eye twitched as she checked the tag on the inside of her own panties. These were her size too! As she glared at the offending clothing, the death logo on the front seemed to mock her.

"Maybe they looked up our sizes from the nurse's office..." Tsugumi said. Maka huffed, and though a wall kept them apart, Tsugumi would bet she was also blushing. She didn't want to contemplate any other method Spirit could have used to find out their sizes.

"I'm going to kick them both so hard Stein is going to have to surgically remove the heel of my new boots from their asses." Maka said. Tsugumi laughed and put down the disturbing panties. She checked the box again and found a pair of ankle boots.

"I am never going to be able to walk straight in these heels." Tsugumi said looking down at the boots. She'd never worn such high heels in her life and she doubted the fact that they had a solid base would help her much.

"Tsugumi hurry up!" Maka said. Tsugumi could hear her opening her own stall door.

"Just give me another minute!" Tsugumi said. She nearly tripped over herself taking off her uniform. How did Maka manage to get changed so fast?

* * *

Tsugumi and Maka made their way back to the Death Room together in their new uniforms. Tsugumi would almost say they looked quite good together while wearing similar outfits. Maka's uniform only different from hers in that she had a matching trench coat. If only she could stop tripping every fifth step and walk as gracefully as her meister it would be perfect.

"Halberd Meister Maka Albarn and Death Scythe Tsugumi Harudori reporting in," Maka said as they made their way back into the Death Room. Though she knew Maka was being formal to put Death and Spirit off guard in case ass kicking was necessary, Tsugumi threw away pretences and latched onto her partners arm to keep herself balanced.

"So cute...! This is the ultimate cuteness!" Spirit said his face turning pink. "I'm so glad I spent all that time picking your uniforms!" Maka glared at her father, halting his advance towards her. Tsugumi tightened her grip while she blushed. She wasn't surprised to hear Spirit had taken the chance to dress them up.

"It looks like everyone got changed~" Death said bouncing up and down. Looking around Tsugumi realised they were the last to arrive. The group of newly dressed students gathered together around Death on the central dais. "With this we can form DWMA's elite team Spartoi!"

"Spartoi?" Maka aid. She turned to Stein with an eyebrow raised.

"It's Greek for the sown." Stein said with a smile. "A horde of skeletons born from dragon's teeth planted in the earth. They were set loose to combat insanity. I'd say it fits the people here just fine..."

"Hey, what happened to being called the DWMA-Kids Squad?" Soul Eater said. He was looking between Stein and Death.

"Stein changed the name." Death said with a huff. "He said DWMA-Kids Squad wouldn't be good for morale." Tsugumi could see why. She would have to refuse to be part of the DWMA-Kids Squad no matter how much Death begged.

"That's too bad... I thought it was charming." Ao said. Tsugumi gaped at Ao. How could she be so lacking in taste?

"The meeting today is for the formation of Spartoi, but it's also the birth of a new Death Scythe!" Spirit said. He held out a purple soul to Soul Eater. Seeing the spider legs sticking out of it as Soul Eater accepted it, Tsugumi knew it had belonged to Arachne.

"Bottoms up," Soul Eater said. He opened his mouth wide and swallowed the soul in a single bite. Tsugumi winced remembering having to do so herself, though she knew Soul Eater enjoyed it. Wind picked up as Soul Eater's wavelength multiplied while absorbing the witch soul. Once the energy calmed down Ao who had stared at Soul Eater shoulders slumped.

"Is that it?" Ao said. She puffed out her cheeks. "I thought turning into a Death Scythe would be more exciting!" Black*Star chuckled and turned away covering his mouth with a hand. Tsugumi wondered if he'd thought the same thing when she'd been promoted...

"Congratulations Soul Eater," Death said giving him a thumb up. "As of now you're one of my personal weapons." Soul Eater grinned as everyone but Death the Kid, Maka, Black*Star and Tsugumi swarmed around him to congratulate him. Tsugumi smirked, knowing he wouldn't be glad for long.

"Calm down," Stein said making a shooing motion with his hand. "We didn't call you all here to socialise. As of now you're all part of an elite group. Everyone here is being promoted to 2 Star ranks." Stein sighed as Kilik led the charge for everyone to cheer.

"It's good to see you have so much energy." Death said tilting his head to the side. "You'll need it for your new training schedules." The group paused mid-cheer. "We're breaking you all into groups with an important person leading your training."

"I'll be leading a group focused on improving martial combat and using combat abilities." Stein said. He tightened the bolt in his skull and grinned. "Black*Star, Kilik, Ox, Meme and Ao will be with me." Everyone named bar Black*Star winced as Stein laughed.

"Sid will be holding training at the firing range. Kid, Liz and Patty, along with Anya and Aaron will be working with him." Death said. Death the Kid nodded while Patty cheerfully agreed. Tsugumi caught sight of the others sighing, probably in relief for not being in Stein's group.

"Marie will teach more advanced methods of wavelength control, this is especially important for Soul Eater as the start of Death Scythe training." Stein said once he finally stopped laughing. "Kim, Jacqueline, Tsubaki, Fire, Thunder and Harvard will be with her as well."

"Then what are we doing?" Maka said. She pointed to her own face. Tsugumi had to wonder what else they needed to work on...

"Mifune's offered to give you some pointers to reach 3 Stars rank." Death said. Maka and Tsugumi blinked. Maka was already reaching 3 stars? But wait...

"What about me?" Tsugumi said. Spirit chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"It's high time you learnt the most difficult parts of being a Death Scythe!" Spirit said grinning. "You'll be helping me with my paperwork." Tsugumi gaped at Spirit, her mouth moving but no sound coming out. Her training was paperwork?

Tsugumi slipped out from under Spirit's arm and crossed her own arms."I refuse!" Tsugumi said. Maybe if she asked nicely Stein would let her going his group instead?


	27. Seraphim Arma

Chapter 23 Part 2: Seraphim Arma

 _Despite my objection I have been put on desk duty. The sheer amount of work Spirit is doing is inhuman! I mean, I knew he's THE Death Scythe and second-in-command of DWMA... But why is Death Scythe approving the length of work uniforms in Death City? The pervert's making work for himself! Let alone what he's approved, having a skirt requirement of 10cm below the buttocks is not acceptable! But I'll make him regret making me help him yet. His reign of miniskirts will come to an end here and now! I handed that power to the Department of Health and Safety when he ran off to moon over Maka. I regret nothing!_

Despite the mountains of paperwork Spirit had managed to create for himself, Tsugumi was still able to take breaks. Though most of her friends were off training she'd managed to find Black*Star. So at least she didn't have to be on break alone. "Doesn't Maka seem a bit dopey too you?" Tsugumi said. She and Black*Star were sitting side by side on the edge of a fountain outside the school. Tsugumi licked at her ice cream as it began to drip down her fingers.

"More dopey than usual you mean?" Black*Star said. He jammed his ice cream cone into his mouth and swallowed it in a single bite. "How did you even notice when you've been separated all day?"

"Well right now she's leaning over the balcony with a stupid look on her face. Right over there," Tsugumi said pointing up. Black*Star's eyes followed her finger. He snorted when he caught sight of Maka above them.

"She's just burnt out again," Black*Star said. With a swing of his legs he leapt of the fountain edge. "That's what she gets for not chilling out during vacation. It's only temporary... She'll be back with us soon."

"But now that everyone's been promoted the higher ups are expecting us to play a major role in suppressing Kishin and Witches. Shouldn't she be... a bit more self-aware?" Tsugumi said. She clenched her hands in her lap. "The enemies of DWMA are going to try targeting us to better their chances. It's just rumours right now, but it seems Maka's going to be the first target."

"So everyone and their mothers going to be going after the human radar..." Black*Star said. He was looking up at Maka. She was now leaving the balcony, probably heading back to train. "Want to go crash her training?" Black*Star turned to Tsugumi grinning.

"What? And skip doing Spirit's paperwork?" Tsugumi said raising an eyebrow. Tsugumi eyed her ice cream for a moment and took a deep breath. Tsugumi devoured her remaining ice cream in a single bite and swallowed. "I'm game!"

* * *

Tsugumi and Black*Star were huddled behind a rock in the training ground Mifune had claimed outside DWMA. "How come she hasn't found us?" Black*Star said. One of his eyes twitching as he peeked over to top. "I mean she's just sitting there, she should know we're here..."

"Maka's taken to filtering out people she's familiar with." Tsugumi said gripping the rock tightly. "BJ really got to her about the rights and privacy of others..." And thanks to him Tsugumi had lost her greatest asset against DWMA's jump scares. And spiders, because after Arachne nobody would forget the spiders.

"What are you two doing here?" Mifune said kneeling behind them. Tsugumi and Black*Star flinched and turned their heads to find his face between them. Tsugumi cursed to herself, why was even the samurai sneaky here?

"Just checking Maka's progress..." Tsugumi said. She was laughing as she rubbed the back of her neck. "She's looking well. Time for me to get back to my paperwork..." Tsugumi stood up, but as she moved to walk away she caught sight of Maka freezing up. "Someone's coming!"

"Hold it," Mifune said grabbing hold of Tsugumi and Black*Star's shoulders. He pulled them back down to kneel behind the rock. "We'll jump in if necessary, but let her try." Tsugumi puffed out her cheeks and kept her eyes glued on Maka. Beside her Black*Star was gripping the rock tightly enough that it began to crack.

A figure adorned with black wings on his right arm flew down to hover above Maka. "Die, Maka Albarn..." He said. Tsugumi felt her skin crawl as the foul wavelength produced by the wings brushed her borrowed spiritual sense.

"It really was a Grigori Soul..." Maka said glaring up at him. "Then I'll use it too. Soul Resonance: Wing Booster!" Wings of light sprouted out from Maka's body. She launched into the air aiming straight at him. He darted out of the way higher into the air faster than Maka was moving and pointed his winged arm at her. Bolts of energy were shot from his wings slamming into Maka.

"I have to help her!" Tsugumi said trying to struggle against Mifune's grip to stand up. "Even if Maka can use Wing Booster he's too fast for her alone!"

Maka swerved out of the way of his volley. She was barely keeping ahead of the blasts as she raced across the training ground. In a burst of speed he appeared in her path and kicked Maka in the face. Maka slammed into the ground and her wings faded from her body.. Tsugumi felt the pain of the impact through Maka's soul as blood dripped from her partner's mouth. "So how does it feel when your soul is the one being targeted?" He said floating above Maka with a smirk.

"Death damn..." Maka said. She pushed herself up off the ground with shaking arms. Maka's eyes widened as his chest began to move, creating the shape of a mouth.

"Noah-sama!" He said. Energy gathered around his chest in a ball. Maka rolled to the side as the ball was fired slamming into the ground and continuing forward. It left behind a trail of destruction in its wake. "What's with you? Don't dodge it!"

"You're souls packing a lot of evil magic power..." Maka said. Her pupils were blown wide as she examined his soul. "Calling you a Grigori like me leaves a bad taste in my mouth." He clicked his tongue.

"Peeping at people's souls... You truly are a disgusting girl that's too dangerous to live!" He said. He pointed his wings back at Maka and resumed his barrage of energy blasts from the air. Maka dodged, rolled and ran out of the way on the ground.

"I'm getting sick and tired of this!" Maka said her wings re-emerging brighter than ever. She weaved her way through the barrage.

"You're too slow..." He said. He swerved out of the way long before Maka reached him and continued his barrage. Maka covered her face and fought to keep flying. "Is this all you can do?" He stopped his barrage looking down at Maka's battered form. "Is this all the power a Death Scythe Meister can muster? I suppose I expected too much from someone who defeated the weakest Gorgon sister. How could anyone consider you be worthy of being collected?"

"Who would call this punk an angel?" Maka said. She glared up at him. "Screw fighting half-assed! I'm going to snap your neck when I get my hands on you!" Maka's voice getting louder with every word. "Soul Resonance: Seraphim Arma!" Maka's soul wavelength multiplied to match her anger, her wings of light engulfing her body.

"The Death is that?" Black*Star said. He was gaping at the ball of light engulfing Maka. Feathers of light began to fall, as if dancing in the wind. Tsugumi held out a hand and tried to catch one. It passed through her hand, leaving a tingling sensation.

"That's a lot of Anti-Madness wavelength..." Tsugumi said, still staring at her hand. She'd always known Maka's soul was more inclined to such abilities than her but this...

"You wanted a proper fight?" Maka said. The light from her body faded to reveal her body. She was wrapped in wings of light, as if they were armour. "Bring it on!"

"What the hell..." He said as Maka floated up to his height. "Maka Albarn has her pretty wavelength... Highly sensitive Soul Perception and completed a Death Scythe to boot... So this is what Noah-sama found worth collecting?" His face morphed into a twisted frown. "Die!" He charged at Maka, only for her to swerve out of the way and kick him as she passed.

"This is your last chance. Give up now or I will kill you!" Maka said as he was knocked back. He coughed, spitting up blood.

"Don't run! All Noah-sama wants is your soul!" He said. He hugged his torso with both arms. "The rest is unnecessary! Primate! You female thing!" He swung his arm around to face Maka as he screamed. "Bullet Wings!" His barrage of energy bolts was larger than before, heading straight for Maka.

"Like they'd hurt me!" Maka said. She cocked her fist back as she flew straight at him. His bullets were evaporating as they touched her armour. Maka punched him in the face. She flew ahead of him as he soared backwards and pulled him into a chokehold.

"You've gone and done it!" He said as he struggled to breathe. His wings began to fluctuate as they brushed against the ones making up Maka's armour. "You've inflicted all these injuries on the body that Noah-sama developed. You're nothing but a female pig!" Maka tightened her chokehold. "I've always wanted to be in that collection and yet it's a troglodyte like you! Noah-sama!" His face slackened into a blissful expression as his torso opened up its mouth again. This time the orb of energy was larger and more powerful.

"Don't go releasing such an evil wavelength around me!" Maka said glaring at him. Her soul flared up with Anti-magic wavelength making her armour shine brighter than ever. Tsugumi was forced to cover her eyes as the light continued to grow. She could feel his soul flickering and fading under its radiance. It took only a minute for his wavelength to be overwhelmed and vanish.

"Is it over?" Black*Star said as the light faded. He was rubbing his eyes with the heel of his palms. Tsugumi blinked the light from her eyes and squinted at Maka.

"I guess so? His soul wavelength disappeared..." Tsugumi said. As Maka lowered to the ground Tsugumi realised her opponent's body had vanished. Left behind was his red soul which convulsed until it turned blue.

Mifune released his hold on Tsugumi and Black*Star. The two didn't hesitate running over to Maka as she landed on the ground. "Maka, you had me worried!" Tsugumi said. She tackled Maka intending to wrap her arms around her partner's midsection. Tsugumi exclaimed when her face slammed into Maka's armour and she bounced off.

"My bad..?" Maka said. As she rubbed the back of her neck her wings retracted. Black*Star caught Tsugumi before she hit the ground. He helped her to her feet while laughing. The armour faded into nothingness as Maka let her soul relax.

"You've done well." Mifune said walking up to the three. "You've surpassed my expectations. Others will think twice before they try to assassinate you now."

"I suppose... But it doesn't feel that amazing." Maka said. She sighed and looked up at her opponent's soul, floating above them. "In the end he didn't even say who he was. He just kept talking about someone else. Killing a puppet is just sad."

"Only you Maka..." Black*Star said linking his hands behind his head. "That guy came to assassinate you and you feel sorry for him." Tsugumi couldn't argue with that. With to Maka's life on the line, Tsugumi hoped her opponents would be the ones to lose every time. And at least now any other victims of this person could rest in peace...

* * *

A/n: So Maka's new technique has finally come to fruition. It's been a long time since it was first hinted in the Free chapter. I took inspiration from the Black Blood Dress and the fact that afterward using it all to attack Asura Maka is instead wearing a white dress. I changed the appearance since the theme for the dress was heavily influenced by the formalwear and jazz her partner Soul Eater. But don't freak out on me guys, this form is a last resort and isn't showing up often.

Technique name: Seraphim Arma

Abilities Required: Grigori Soul & Anti-magic wavelength

Description: The user wraps herself in wings made of Anti-magic wavelength. Taking advantage of the hardness of solid wavelength manifestations to increase defence, this makes powerful armour. As the body/mind/soul is completely enclosed by Anti-Magic wavelength they cannot be influenced by mental attacks and offensive ones are softened if not negated. This form is able to fly as it is a Grigori ability. By using the momentum and hardness factors the power and speed of physical abilities is boosted.

Limitations: This ability requires a large amount of soul wavelength to create and sustain. Using the Grigori soul's wavelength storing property can create a reserve for it but once used it takes time to restore the reserve. Requires a substantial amount of concentration from the user to control the movement of the soul wavelength in time with the body, increases in difficulty the faster and more complex the user moves. The increased speed and attack power created by the technique also puts pressure on the user's body, extended use cause internal damage.

Fun fact: Maka thinks she looks angelic when she uses it and no one argues otherwise. But she's thinking along the lines of a magical girl, while everyone else is think Old Testament. While the wings are soft and fluffy, Maka acts Smite happy when she fights using it. Cute does not equal nice.


	28. Guinea Pigs

Chapter 24: Guinea Pigs

 _Thankfully, there haven't been any more assassins. Just as well because Maka's body and soul needed time to rest after using her new technique. Everyone in Spartoi has been able to train without fear. But time stops for no one so another mission has come up. We're aiming to get a hold of Medusa's research now that we've found where she's been hiding._

 _Azusa will be leading the group from base camp, her eyes will allow her to copy down the research so we don't need to smuggle it out. Kim's going to translate the information from the witches language, so she's going to be flying nearby. Kilik and Death the Kid will do the leg work for us. Black*Star and Meme will be skulking about the place in case Medusa and Crona are there. I had to argue to get Maka and I assigned to base camp as back-up instead of on the front line. Maka thinks we should face Crona to bring them back but I doubt it would work..._

In the heart of Africa stuffed into the back of a van together were Tsugumi, Maka and Azusa. Most of the van's free space was taken over by equipment, leaving the women little room. All three were wearing magical devices, called Incom, to keep in radio contact. Maka was sitting leaning against the wall with her eyes closed. Her Soul Perception stretched out to encompass the entire town.

According to the groups outside the town appeared empty, despite the fact that Maka could sense the residents' souls. But the mission had gone to plan so far, with Kilik and Death the Kid finding the underground laboratory. Though Azusa had gotten flustered when Liz had started joking about how respected her eyesight was amongst gun types. The process Azusa went through to copy down what she saw impressed Tsugumi. The woman's hands blurred as they danced across the pieces of paper. The sun was high in the sky by the time all the data had been copied down and Azusa gave Kilik and Death the Kid the order to return.

"Kilik and Death the Kid are surrounded." Maka said, her eyes snapping open.

"The townspeople have finally showed themselves?" Tsugumi said raising an eyebrow. Azusa was organising the documents for Kim to translate.

"Something's wrong with their souls." Maka said. She turned to look at Azusa. "I wouldn't bother trying to translate those documents now. They're going to need Kim's help."

"Obtaining these documents was our mission!" Azusa said. She pushed her glasses upward and looked at Maka behind her glasses glare.

"Kim's not going anywhere. She can read them on the way back!" Maka said crossing her arms. Tsugumi had to agree, the documents weren't going anywhere. But she hadn't felt comfortable saying it to Azusa in the meeting because the woman always seemed to find her wanting.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but they're attacking us!" Kilik said over the radio. Tsugumi cupped the radio at her ear with a hand to block out the sound of the argument going on beside her.

"The townspeople seem to be controlled by magic." Death the Kid said over the radio. Tsugumi took a deep breath. "The wavelength seems similar to the Black Blood."

Tsugumi pressed the button on her radio to let her voice carry over. "Maka and I will be right there! Try not to hurt them; we'll undo the spell when we arrive." Tsugumi said. Azusa and Maka turned to look at her with wide eyes.

"We're not here to help the town! We can have it quarantined after we leave." Azusa said. She slammed her fist against the table. "As the leader for this mission I'm the one giving the orders."

"If we can save them we should." Maka said. She glared at Azusa. "Students of DWMA are expected to help those in need wherever they find them. Or do they cut that part out of the rules for Agents?"

"If the chain of command is the problem we can fix that." Death the Kid said. Azusa flinched at the bland tone of voice of Death's heir. "We'll make our way to the town centre. I'll be waiting for you both."

* * *

Once they got out of the van Tsugumi transformed. "You focus on purifying them Tsugumi. Leave the rest to me!" Maka said. As Tsugumi hummed in agreement Maka activated her version of Wing Booster and dashed into the town. The distance between them and the town vanished in mere moments.

They made their way into the town. The ground dry and cracked, with only small shrubs growing sporadically. The buildings were stone, with flat roofs. "Oh crap," Tsugumi said. On top of a building roof were people armed with guns and what she swore was Molotov's. Maka leapt into the air, batting bullets away, and landed on the roof. She lashed out with Tsugumi's spear tip, leaving behind a small cut on each person as she passed. Tsugumi shoved Anti-madness wavelength down the bond the cuts made.

"5 people down, 6935 left to go." Maka said. The people collapsed as the madness vanished from their souls. She leaned down checked one of them. "Looks like they're a bit dehydrated but they'll live."

"There are so many people left?" Tsugumi said. Hoping Maka was joking she tried to count how many souls were in the area and gave up after 1000. They'd be here for hours!

"Taking them on one at a time would take too long..." Maka said. She sat down on the roof cross legged. "We'll have to reach out to their souls from here instead." Tsugumi had to agree, she focused her senses on Maka's as her partner closed her eyes. Tsugumi's soul began reaching out to those nearby. She wrapped them in her hold when the madness tried to shake her off.

Further ahead, in the centre of the town their companions continued to fight. "Kid, there's something coming your way." Maka said. The radio filled with static. Death the Kid and Kilik's souls powered up. Tsugumi didn't have the energy left to worry about them. 200 souls were already being purified in her hold.

An explosion rocked the city. The shockwaves sending Maka's hair flying from their far away position. The wavelength of the opponent fighting Kilik and Death the Kid vanished. The radio's static disappeared. "The jamming has disappeared! Can you hear me?" Azusa said.

"I have good news and bad news." Death the Kid said. Tsugumi kept an ear to the radio but focused the rest of her consciousness to the purification. When souls returned to normal Tsugumi let them go. She reached further out for more souls. The count of souls purified broke 500.

"Bad news first," Maka said. Her eyes were still closed. The battle in the area around them had halted as all the participants had been purified already.

"Medusa has created an artificial clown from Black Blood." Death the Kid said. Azusa gasped in shock over the line. "Truly only a monster would create such a asymmetrical creature." Maka snorted.

"Then what's the good news?" Azusa said. Tsugumi had to stretch further out to find souls to purify increasing the time it took for her to purify them. 700 souls had been saved already.

"It was thick skinned but we killed it." Death the Kid said. The radio clicked as another person came into the conversation.

"Why do you guys get all the fun?" Black*Star said. In the background Meme hissed at him to be quiet. "Maka can't you tell me where Medusa is?"

"She's further ahead of your position. You'll have to leave her for later though. I sense Crona coming your way." Maka said.

"Oh? I thought those unstable footsteps sounded familiar..." Black*Star said. His radio cut out.

"Leave Crona to us senpai." Meme said. The sound of her footsteps was in the background. "Don't run off alone! Over and out," Meme's radio also cut out.

"Do you need help Maka or should we go after Black*Star?" Kilik said. Maka hummed for a moment, sensing the spread of the souls left to purify.

"If you want to help me, can you lure the townspeople closer?" Maka said. Tsugumi hummed in agreement. She was having trouble concentrating while having to reach so far. The town wasn't small at all! She had purified over 1000 souls now but there was still so many to go.

"Leave it to me!" Kilik said. Tsugumi wouldn't be surprised if he was pumping his fist on the other end of the radio. "Kid can go help Black*Star."

"Very well," Death the Kid said. Patty was cheering in the background. It sounded like she was saying it was time to kick ass. Kilik and Death the Kid's souls went speeding off in separate directions.

The purification speed up once Kilik began to help. Once the townspeople were lured into range Tsugumi was able to grab hold of them and begin resonating with them. The proximity helped, but there was also the fact that Kilik was bringing them in small number in quick succession. As Black*Star's group continued to fight in the distance they managed to purify over half the town.

"What's happening, has the situation changed?" Azusa said. Maka scrunched up her nose. Sweat was running down her body. The toll of their actions on both their soul's reserves was beginning to show.

"Black*Star's group has some party crashers. If I had to guess it's the frog witch and mice witches that work with Medusa. They're handling it well though." Maka said. She clenched her fists in her lap and as sweat ran down her cheeks.

"How troubling... I should call them back." Azusa said.

"You could, but Black*Star wouldn't listen." Maka said and Azusa sighed. "They'll be fine. Bringing Crona back will be easy." Tsugumi couldn't bring herself to contradict Maka. The wavelength of Crona and Ragnarok had changed. It was far more intense in its madness than the first time they'd met. The Black Blood was also likely more of a pain than ever.

"Has Medusa made any moves?" Azusa said. Tsugumi's soul reserves were reaching the end so she pulled more power from Maka. They'd managed to purify three quarters of the townspeople. They could rest soon...

"Medusa has her own troubles. It seems she's fighting someone." Maka said. Medusa had to have lots of enemies. Tsugumi would be fine with one of them finishing her off.

"Do you recognise the opponent?" Azusa said. Tsugumi grabbed hold of the last few souls of the townspeople. She began pouring the last of the duo's reserves into purifying them.

"I couldn't say." Maka said. Tsugumi spared a moment to consider the wavelength of her opponent. It seemed familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it. It must be someone she'd met without Maka. The ghost of her Soul Perception when they were far apart meant sometimes Tsugumi couldn't consciously recognise a wavelength but would find it familiar. It gave Tsugumi a sense of déjà vu often enough, but it was usually just someone she passed on the street.

Tsugumi released the last souls as the influence of the Black Blood disappeared. "That's all of them..." Tsugumi said transforming back into human form. She'd purified 6940 souls in all. It seems her affinity for poison from Shaula could do some good after all considering it had saved the townspeople. She collapsed onto her hands and knees sweat dripping down onto the stone roof. It dried up the moment it hit the stone under suns heat.

"We're done here too. We'll meet up and head back to base together." Death the Kid said. Maka let out a sigh and collapsed onto her back.

"Right... We'll be right here. I'm not moving until you get here." Maka said. She covered her eyes with a hand as her Soul Perceptions range shrunk to its minimum. Tsugumi hoped they took their time.

"We'll be right there. Crona escaped but we managed to capture the witches." Kilik said. Tsugumi pouted and cursed the vigour she heard in his voice. She decided she'd make Kilik carry her back to the van. She could hear Black*Star laughing at them in the background. Maybe she could get Maka to do the same for him?


	29. Index Guides

Chapter 25: Index Guides

 _I wonder if we can really call the last mission a victory? We managed to complete the objective when Kim translated the information during the ride back. We also got more than expected. Black*Star's group also managed to capture the Mizune sisters and Erika, and Medusa was forced to leave behind even more for the follow-up groups to find thanks to the third party. The investigations unit are rubbing their hands together in glee._ _But on the other hand Crona and Medusa got away. Spartoi has been split in the middle over what to do next time we find Crona. Most of us want to bring Crona back alive because we're friends. The rest of us feel Crona has to face the consequences. I'm not sure what I believe... A hero would do anything to save their friend, but how could a hero turn their back on all the victims their friend hurt?_

Tsugumi and Maka had made their way back to their lockers after class. The day had been normal, despite the fact that they would be gathering with the rest of Spartoi for a mission soon. As Tsugumi was closing her locker, Soul Eater opened his own locker to her left. "God damn it!" Soul Eater said. Tsugumi turned to see a wave of letters falling onto the floor. She giggled as Soul Eater's face scrunched up. She never understood why he was so popular with girls but his reaction was hilarious.

"I'm surprised. I didn't think your popularity could get any higher Soul Eater." Maka said. She had an eyebrow raised. Soul Eater sighed and kneeled down to pick up one of the letters.

"It's not funny." Soul Eater said. He waved the letter at Maka's direction. "I've been bombarded by partner requests ever since I became a Death Scythe! Why would I even be interested in switching partners now?"

"I tried to warn you." Tsugumi said shaking her head. "There's no shortage of lone meister hoping to take advantage of a powerful weapon to up their level. They're going to have to be told you won't leave Ao." For Tsugumi it had been a nightmare to keep Maka from seeing just how many requests she'd gotten...

"Don't you go lecturing me on being direct," Soul Eater said snorting. "It took you the better part of a year to shake off Meme and Anya." Tsugumi's face flushed. She had tried to tell them directly! Meme and Anya were just a bit more hard headed than most...

"Come to think of it... Why didn't I get any partner requests?" Maka said rubbing her chin. "I made a Death Scythe. You'd think some weapons would want to partner up with a powerful meister and cruise through DWMA."

"That's because you're don't have any sex appeal." Soul Eater said. As Maka glared at him as his partner came up from behind him. Ao's fist slammed into the back of his head. Soul Eater cried out and covered his lump with both hands.

"Soul Eater you know that's not true." Ao said smiling at the two girls. "Maka-chan and Tsugumi-chan are super cute. I'm pretty sure no one dared ask Maka after what Black*Star did to the first person he found sneaking around her locker."

"He did what?" Maka said, her eye twitching.

"You didn't know? I mean... Is that you're dad's coming over?" Ao said pointing behind the two girls. Tsugumi broke into full on laughter, clutching her sides as Maka whirled around. Ao grabbed Soul Eater by the scruff and ran in the opposite direction. Tsugumi swore she'd help Ao avoid Maka's revenge for this. She'd needed a laugh.

* * *

It took a while for Maka to calm down afterwards, but soon enough both girls made their way down into the schools labyrinth. Inside one of the larger rooms a magic circle was drawn on the floor. "It's about time you two got here. Everyone else has already gathered." Ox said pushing up his glasses.

"My bad," Tsugumi said rubbing the back of her neck. She knew Ox had been working hard helping to calculate the spell but she couldn't help it. It had taken a while for her to stop laughing at Maka.

"Now that we're all here let's start the last minute briefing." Stein said. The two girls made their way over to stand with the rest of Spartoi. "For Operation Salvage you mission is to find and eliminate the imposter Eibon, AKA Noah. You will all be using this magic circle to enter The Book of Eibon, thanks to the remnant pages DWMA has found. The rest of the book is in Noah's possession, so when you exit the book he should be on the other side."

"We've managed to find a way for you to communicate with the school from inside." Ox said. He held out his hand to Blair in cat form. "Blair will be acting as your transceiver, so have her contact us if you need too."

"I'll take good care of you guys," Blair said looking up at them. Tsugumi felt a part of her heart melt at Blair's smug look. She really needed to get a magical animal for a pet.

"I will be leading a group attacking Noah from the outside. We'll see you on the other side." Stein said. Tsugumi felt her skin tingle as the magic in the room began to rise. Tsugumi turned her head and saw that Kim, along with Erika and two witches she didn't recognise were already sitting down around the circle. Magical energy and numeric script filled the room as the witches began casting the spell.

"The points of calculations are all clear!" Ox said. He was checking off a list as he watched the spell.

"Everybody line up in front of the book." Kim said. The group of Spartoi students all walked over to the glowing remnant pages in the middle of the magic circle. They each put a hand over the book. Tsugumi was wedged in between Maka and Black*Star.

"Commencing dive," Erika said. Tsugumi swallowed as she felt the magic creeping up her body. Looking down she could see her legs had already vanished. And then the world was nothing but light.

 **The Interior of the Book of Eibon – The Introduction**

Tsugumi blinked and rubbed her watering eyes. At first she'd thought the light had blinded her but looking again she realised they were in a lit space without gravity. All around her trails of black writing swirled around. Floating around her were the other members of Spartoi. "Well it looks like everyone made it..." Tsugumi said.

"What a terribly unsymmetrical place." Death the Kid while scrunching his nose. "Someone needs to tidy up this book!" Tsugumi face palmed as Liz started to distract her meister. They'd just entered and everyone was already losing focus of their mission.

"This is the inside of a book..?" Maka said looking around with wide eyes. "I always wanted to go inside my books when I was reading them... Or so I thought... I never thought that day would come."

"Oh-ho... So, you like books?" A voice said. Tsugumi's head swerved around but she couldn't find who was talking. There weren't any unfamiliar souls in the area either.

"Who's there?" Soul Eater said. He and everyone else were also looking around for the speaker.

"The Index, the Table of Contents, the Directory, call me what you will." The voice said. A small body began to float towards them. It had a small form wrapped in paper. Tsugumi squinted trying to read what was written on the paper, but it seemed to be witches writing.

"You're the Index of this book?" Maka said looking down at Index. Tsugumi wondered why such a convenient thing had turned up already. She'd expected making their way through a hostile book would be more violent and based on trial and error.

"Squidzactly so... That is exactly so." Index said. The dot painted in the centre of its face looking right at Maka. "Now then little girl... What kind of books does milady like?"

"Something like The Dark Side of the Moon by Rhoda Donseini?" Maka said rubbing her chin. Index cooed at Maka. Tsugumi didn't like how intent Index was looking at her partner. Maka always attracted the worst kinds of attention from suspicious people.

"How wonderful... It has been a long time since someone who appreciates literature made their way into this book." Index said.

"If you're the Index, then guide us through here post haste." Anya said. Her arms crossed as she looked down her nose at Index. Tsugumi sighed, there was no dealing with Anya when she stood on her own authority.

"By through here you mean the Book of Eibon yes?" Index said. It tilted its pointed head to the side. "This book is broken into seven chapters. If you want to leave you must get through to the last one's depths. But you cannot reach it by simply skimming through."

"We've already prepared ourselves." Kilik said. Tsugumi wondered what Index meant by saying they couldn't skim. What would the chapters do to them?

"We came here for a mission." Tsubaki said. Others in the group nodded in agreement but Tsugumi wasn't sure... She doubted Index's sincerity. Wouldn't Noah be aware of Index if he controlled the book? This could be a trap.

"Yeah, we can't go home like losers!" Patty said. They hadn't even tried to move around in the book alone yet. Maybe Index's help was unnecessary... Tsugumi bit her lip to prevent herself from speaking up. It would be better to keep her eyes open than let on to her suspicions.

"I see... Very well, I will perform my role as Index." Index said. It began speaking in a strange tongue. The writing surrounding them came together to created a portal. "Follow where I lead thee." Index floated in front of the portal as everyone stared at it. Though they didn't have much choice, Tsugumi wondered why everyone was accepting a polite strangers help without question. Reluctantly, she followed Maka through the portal into the first chapter.


	30. Reject Madness

Chapter 26 Part 1: Reject Madness

 _This is just another day and just another mission. Excluding the fact that we've dived into a magical book. My sense of normality is pretty warped now isn't it? Still I'd better hop to it, follow the suspicious Index into the depths of the book! What could possibly go wrong?_

 **Chapter 1 – Lust**

When the group stepped through Index's portal they emerged at a stone platform. The area covered by drapery that reached into the sky. "The first Chapter Lust. If you would grapple with the book, first comes eros. Nicely done, isn't it?" Index said. It was floating ahead of the group.

Tsugumi's eyes swept over the chapter, feeling something wasn't right. He felt unbalanced somehow... Was it the change in the air? Everything smelled of sunlight and sweat. "Something smell bewitching, doesn't it?" Tsubaki said, in a far deeper tone than normal.

"Tsubaki you're voice has changed." Meme said in a husky voice. "Hey, my breasts are gone..?" Tsugumi's eyes widened as the others began to exclaim about the changes in their own voices. Death the Kid was having a break down nearby about the symmetry of breasts, hers and everyone else's. However, none of the girls were letting her touch them to check.

He looked down to see that instead of his sailor uniform, he was wearing a white blazer and button up shirt and pale blue slacks. "I'm a man?" Tsugumi said. His face turned pink. Good lord he'd turned into a Herbivorous Man!

"I-I've got gigantic tits!" Black*Star said. Tsugumi spun around to see her staring at her own chest. The blush on his face deepened further as they bounced, sound effect and all. Why was Black*Star of all people so blessed? He'd never be able to stand beside that with his own chest... Which he had even less of than normal! Tsugumi wanted to cry.

"What on earth?" Tsubaki said. Tsugumi forced his eyes away from Black*Star to look at Tsubaki. The older girl was now a ninja pretty boy, hair tied back in a lower ponytail. Beside Tsubaki, the curvaceous Meme was now a jock in sweats.

"What the hell happened?" Liz said in a gravelled voice. Liz was decked out in a shirt not buttoned to the top, revealing a golden necklace matching his ear piercings. Behind him was Patty with the usual grin slapped on despite the now male face being shadowed by a beanie. The addition of the baggy hoodie only added to the street appearance of Patty.

"Even me? This has to be some kind of joke..." Soul Eater said. Tsugumi hid his mouth behind his hand seeing the usually cool boy turned into a petite princess type. Unless he was very much mistaken Soul Eater had a smaller chest than he'd ever had. Tsugumi began to chuckle, the sound muffled by his hand. All the times Soul Eater had mocked his and Maka's chests had come back for vengeance.

"Oh, give me a break..." Maka said. He was patting at his chest. Tsugumi blinked and rubbed his eyes before looking again. Asides from having lost the pigtails and gaining a suit, Maka hadn't changed much at all.

"Mr. Index? Why have all our sexes been reversed?" Tsubaki said turning to face Index. In the corner of his eye Tsugumi thought he saw Ao pulling out a phone to take a picture of Aaron, Kilik, Fire and Thunder. He supposed at least someone was having fun... But that camera better not turn his way!

"This is the chapter of Lust. It's no mystery that your gender should change into the opposite one, according to what interests and entices you with regards to the opposite sex." Index said. Tsugumi bit his lip to prevent himself from admitting this form was far from what he liked about a man. His face turned red. He could never say that aloud without sounding gay. "This is the Book of Eibon. Whatever may happen, it is no mystery." Index floated above them and spread it's simply hands wide.

"So you're saying to be prepared..." Black*Star said. Tsugumi hoped there were some hidden limitations to that whatever... They could they end up doing some pretty strange things if the other chapters continued the 7 deadly sins theme.

"Squidzactly... Exactly..." Index said nodding. Tsugumi felt a shiver run through his connection with Maka. A soul was approaching.

"There are enemies here too?" Tsugumi said. He turned around to look in the direction of the soul. The others all tensed as a drape began to move.

"Holy crap, what is that?" Liz said clinging to Patty with tears in his eyes. A stocking covered leg revealed itself. The person giggled as they wiggled their toes. A woman dressed in nothing but an apron emerged from behind the drape.

"Hey, some kind of pervert popped out!" Black*Star said. Tsugumi turned around and hide his hands in his face as the woman looked in their direction.

"Is she naked under that apron?" Kilik said. Tsugumi wished they would stop describing it! He was trying to be an upstanding man, damn it!

"The succubus... Just one of the devils Noah has collected. She entices men and sucks out their spirits." Index said. Why did he have to say suck though? There were plenty of non-innuendo words to choose. Like steal or absorb!

"I guess I can understand..." Maka said. Tsugumi gaped at his partner as Maka looked at the succubus. His face was a bit pink and was that a nosebleed? "I suppose this is what Papa always said makes a man." Maka wiped away his nose with a gloved hand.

"Hey what's so great about that thing?" Soul Eater said. Tsugumi tuned out to the ironic speech about men being perverts for liking big boobs to pay attention to Maka's Soul Perception. He'd felt a surge of madness. Some was come of the succubus, probably the demon using a charm effect like in stories. But Index was letting off a large amount as it stared at the arguing group.

"That charm really is something..." Maka said still staring at the succubus. Tsugumi rolled his eyes, now was not the time to have scientific curiosity about the demons power!

"You really are getting aroused Maka?" Black*Star said. She wrapped an arm around Maka's. Her breasts were pressing against him. "Isn't being around the worlds greatest enough?" Tsugumi's eye twitched, greatest what exactly? Maka spluttered and shook his arm free.

"I was talking about the magical effect, not the...!" Maka said turning red. Black*Star continued to stare at Maka with a pout. Maka backed away and bumped into the succubus. The succubus wrapped her arms around his. "Cut that out!" Maka tried to pull his arm away. The succubus smiled and began rubbing her body against him.

"It looks like she's getting her charm all over you." Black*Star said grinning. Maka's face turned green as the succubus licked his face.

"No means no!" Maka said. He punched the succubus in the face sending her flying. She slammed into the drapes, cracks of light spreading from her face all over her body. Her body exploded into light, leaving not even a soul behind. "She's dead! Are you happy now?" Maka turned to Black*Star pointing at where the succubus had been.

"If you're quite finished, we should leave this dreadful chapter and press on." Anya said. The proper princess was now wearing a formal military uniform.

"You don't have any lingering attachments to lust do you?" Index said. Anya huffed and swept his loose ponytail over his shoulder.

"We have already had more than enough of this place." Anya said. His eyes narrowing at Index.

"Very well," Index said. It began chanting in the strange tongue just as it had to bring them to the first chapter. Tsugumi stumbled as the ground shook. A giant page appeared on the horizon and barrelled towards them.

"The world is getting flipped?" Black*Star said. Everyone began to scream as the page approached. As everyone covered their heads the page passed through them and the chapter of lust disappeared.

 **Chapter 2 – Gluttony**

The first thing Tsugumi noticed was the change in smell. The air was rife with cooking meat and other foods she couldn't identify. Tsugumi opened her eyes and removed her hands from her head. This chapter was an amalgamation of restaurants. "Where are we?" Tsubaki said. She was looking around, her eyes widening at the sight of Tsubaki. She choked on her own spit, seeing Tsubaki hadn't returned to normal.

"Something smells really good." Black*Star said sniffing at the air. A quick check confirmed that she and everyone else hadn't returned to normal either.

"It's coming from over there!" Patty said drooling. The two began cooing over the platters of food lying around everywhere. Tsugumi hoped they wouldn't start picking food to eat randomly. They had no idea how long it had been out and there was no way to get a Doctor if food poisoning occurred.

"Chapter two, Gluttony... I suppose there's no need for explanations." Index said.

"So after appetite for sex, its appetite for food. Eibon must be the type that likes the no-panty cafes..." Liz said.

"Outdeed... Indeed..." Index said. Tsugumi cringed, not liking the idea of what such a person would make for the next chapters.

"More importantly we've passed chapter one, lust... But our bodies haven't returned to normal. Though our personalities and speech patterns have..." Tsubaki said. She was holding a well muscled arm out for everyone to examine.

"Of course, sins need to be burdensome... There's no way they'd simply vanish because you've progressed to the next chapter. You should return to normal shortly but... The greater your desire, the longer it will take to turn back." Index said. Liz and Tsubaki blushed and exclaimed in horror in sync.

"But won't that be really embarrassing for the last person?" Tsubaki said. Tsugumi spared a moment to pray to god it wasn't her. Her desire for romance was not sexual in the least!

"It must be tough being the oldest." Ao said. She was smiling while looking at Liz and Tsubaki. The two cringed under that starry gaze. Even as a man, Ao was a bundle of joy, looking innocent in a light blue sweater. But Ao's teasing was on point when she was in the mood for it.

"Well I suppose we'll find out who's the horniest amongst us then? How fun..." Kilik said with a grin. Tsugumi was sure it wouldn't be fun for that person. Black*Star and Patty would tease them mercilessly. Actually what were those two doing? Tsugumi screamed when she spotted them shoving buns into their mouths. She hadn't taken her eyes off them for a moment and they were risking dysentery!

"Don't go eating everything you find!" Tsugumi said. She grabbed the two by the collars. "Spit it out right this instant!" Black*Star and Patty looked up at her, mouths stuffed with food. "Don't look at me like that! It could already be spoiled!" She tightened her grip forcing the two to spit out the food so they could breathe.

"Meme, don't you start eating too!" Tsubaki said looking at Meme. Meme rubbed the back of her head and laughed, dropping the meat bun in his other hand. Tsugumi dropped Black*Star and Patty to the floor. With the way they were choking it would take a while for them to try and eat again.

"It would be best if we left already. I can sense another enemy here. Send us to the next chapter Index." Maka said. She wiped the drool from her chin away. Tsugumi had to agree. Maka's Soul Perception had already sensed another soul in this chapter. Tsugumi didn't want to find out if it was more dangerous than the succubus.

"Understood..." Index said. It began to chant once more. Tsugumi stared at the approaching page, not bothering to scream this time. Tsugumi grabbed hold of Maka's hand. Though it looked fearsome the transition wouldn't harm them, but it never hurt to ensure they wouldn't get separated. The chapter of gluttony disappeared as the page passed through them.

 **Chapter 3 – Envy**

When Tsugumi opened her eyes again they were still holding hands. But she and Maka were alone. Looking around Tsugumi realised they were at DWMA, or somewhere that was a perfect replica of their school. It lacked something she couldn't put her finger on. "Where is this?" Maka said.

"I don't know... Envy maybe?" Tsugumi said. It was the sin that made one wish they were something or someone else but she was just guessing. Tsugumi turned to look at Maka and realised her partner was already changing back. Her hair had tiny pigtails growing longer and her shirt was back to normal. Looking down at herself Tsugumi realised she was still completely male. "Let's find everyone...!" Tsugumi transformed into her weapon form. Her form was bulkier than before, her ribbon tattered slightly at the ends. Hopefully Maka wouldn't notice she was taking longer!

"Where are they anyway?" Maka said. She and Tsugumi pooled their wavelength together to send out their Soul Perception. There was no response of any souls as far as they could sense. "Is the whole city empty?" Maka walked over to a window. Looking outside there was no sign of people despite DWMA always being busy during the day. There was no sound of people either Tsugumi realised. DWMA never went quiet completely, Agents patrolled and kept lines open with it's worldwide branches 24/7.

"Maka... What are you doing?" A woman said. She rounded the corner and walked towards them. Maka's eyes widened at the sight of her. Tsugumi reached out but couldn't sense a soul from this person.

"Mama?" Maka said. Her eyes began to water and she flung herself into the woman's arms. Tsugumi's suspicion grew when the woman moved to avoid brushing against her. There was no way this was Maka's mother!

"Maka..." The woman said. She brought her hand up to Maka's chin and tilted the girls head upwards. "What are you doing? Why aren't you good enough?"

"W-what?" Maka said. Tsugumi felt her own soul begin to boil as Maka's resolve wavered. "What are you talking about? I've achieved a lot since we last saw each other? I'll tell you all about it..!"

"What achievements?" Maka's mother said. Her face morphed into a sneer. "I know the truth. You only got this far because of your partner."

"That's not true mama..." Maka said. She winced as the woman tightened her grip on her face squeezing her cheeks together. "I've studied hard and trained until I dropped to help Tsugumi!"

"Succeeding at an exam isn't enough to prove you're intelligent." Maka's mother said. Her sneer was widening into an inhuman grin. "All that training hasn't stopped you from needing to rely on others. Without Tsugumi and Black*Star you'd be dead."

"Shut up, you don't know anything!" Tsugumi said. Maka's tears were dripping to the floor. "God I hate you so much! You're never around and yet Maka loves you so much... You have no right to say anything about her! Maka and I have been working together to get this far. Someone like you who leaves behind such an amazing daughter should go die!"

The woman took a step back releasing her grip on Maka as Tsugumi's form began to shine. "Are you just going to let her talk to me like that?" Maka's mother said. Tsugumi took deep breaths, her soul trembling from her rant. She'd always envied Maka's mother for the respect she got despite being an absent parent. She had never intended to tell Maka but it had all spilled out!

"Why should I?" Maka said. She glared at the woman. "You're not my mother. You're just a manifestation of insanity trying to make me stray." The fake of Maka's mother vanished.

"You're all better now?" Tsugumi said. Maka straightened her back and wiped away her tears.

"Yeah, sorry. I won't let this book get the best of me again." Maka said smiling.

"Just in time too. It seems our ride is here." Tsugumi said. Another giant page appeared and began to flip, taking the chapter of away.

 **Chapter 6 – Sloth**

Tsugumi, still in weapon form, blinked as the new chapter appeared. She and Maka were now in an oversized room filled with beds and chairs. "It doesn't seem like the others are in this chapter either." Maka said. She kicked a bedpost, it snapped in half.

"I'm calling it now Index, Noah or both are doing this on purpose. I think we should..." Tsugumi said. Was that music in the distance? It sounded like the lullaby her parents would sing to her as a child. She yawned, what had she intended to say?

"Tsugumi are you alright?" Maka said staring at Tsugumi. "You're drooping."

Tsugumi's pole straightened as she snapped out her sleepiness."I'm sorry! I just feel so tired all of a sudden." Tsugumi said. She made her soul increase its output of Anti-Magic wavelength. She'd lowered her input in their resonance without realising it.

"Concentrate! You can't let the chapter get the better of you." Maka said. She began pumping her own Anti-magic wavelength through their resonance. "If I had to guess... This must be the Chapter of Sloth."

"You got that right. I guess that's why you didn't notice me with your Soul Perception?" Giroko said. He was behind Maka. Her eyes widened as she blocked his kick with Tsugumi. Maka's feet slid across the ground away from Giroko. Tsugumi wanted to swear at herself, he must have gotten close when she'd lowered her part of the resonance.

"What kind of idiot announces himself when he manages to get the drop on his opponent?" Maka said glaring at Giroko. She swerved out of the way of his first partially transformed leg and slammed Tsugumi's axe into the second. The two forces bounced off each other sending both backward. "I knew you were crazy the last time we met, but did you lose your last screw or something?"

"So what if I did?" Giroko said. A grin stretching across his entire face. "You DWMA fucks killed Arachne! I spent 800 years waiting for our moment of glory and you fucked it all up! I'm going to take your fancy wavelengths and shove it back down your throat! Saw leg!" Giroko swung his leg, chainsaw blade creating a shockwave. Maka threw herself to the side. The attack hit the furniture exploding upon impact. Maka covered her eyes as splinters rained down on her.

"As if it's my fault you didn't realise your goal wasn't worth it after 800 years?" Maka said. Giroko screamed at her and pulled at the cord on his leg. His chainsaw ripped the ground beneath him. He swung his leg forward, chainsaw blades whipping out towards Maka. She ran straight through the middle and pulled Tsugumi back for a swing. "Soul Resonance: Shining Hunter!" Tsugumi transformed into its scythe form. Maka's swing ripped Giroko in half, the body exploding.

"That... was unexpected." Tsugumi said. Bits of blood and gears were sent flying from the explosion. Maka grit her teeth and whirled around as her soul sensed hostile intent coming towards them.

"It's not over yet Tsugumi!" Maka said adjusting her grip. A woman stepped out from behind a piece of furniture. Tsugumi's soul shuddered, after the chapter of Lust she liked to think she had a better idea of what a person would look gender swapped... This woman, with her spiky dirty blonde hair, sharp teeth and intense brown eyes, was far to like Giroko for her comfort.

"You didn't think I came alone to this fight, did you?" The woman said grinning in a far too familiar way. Maka failed to spin around in time as the woman got behind her. A partially transformed arm ripped into Maka's back. She collapsed onto the ground.

"What's going on..? This speed is nothing compared to before." Maka said clutching her bleeding back. The Giroko look-alike's head snapped back as she began to laugh.

"What you killed was my former body, which I was using as a golem! It wasn't any good after all the shit I did to it!" Giroko said. Tsugumi began feeding more of her wavelength to Maka to reinforce the injured area as she continued to rant. "I'd been prepping this body to fight you ever since we first met. I got my genes and put them in some child. Had to get Noah to do some weird shit to it to get it done in time though. Now I've grown into this big-titty girl. I'm not happy about this body, but necessity and all that."

Maka grit her teeth and began pushing herself up off the floor. "I suppose it was too much to hope that you'd be happy to go out in an explosion." Maka said. Tsugumi increased her support to Maka as the girls arms trembled.

"Is that why you were so happy about taking out a golem for? You thought you'd killed me?" Giroko said. The hatred aimed at them increased. "There's no way a human would explode like that, is there?"

"You'd have been in good company. I heard that Arachne exploded when she died." Maka said. Giroko's head tilted to the side. Tsugumi for once was glad for Maka's banter. It was distracting Giroko as they prepared more wavelength for the fight.

"Are you serious?" Giroko said. Then laughed while staring at the ceiling with bloodshot eyes. "Sweet! Just what I'd expect from that woman! Guess I'll see if you two explode when you die!" Tsugumi shivered as Giroko looked down at them. Her ponytail spikes had grown blades alongside her arms and legs, blood thirst coming off each in waves.

"You ready Tsugumi?" Maka said. She pushed herself to stand using Tsugumi to keep balanced. Tsugumi sighed feeling her partner's genuine concern. She wasn't the one who was injured!

"Only you Maka..." Tsugumi said. If she had eyes they'd be rolling right now. But humour was better than fear. "How about you just stop yourself from falling apart and I'll beat this guy with one hand behind my back?" Maka snorted.

"After having my chance to let out 800 years worth of blood thirst stolen, you're still making fun of me?" Giroko said. The blood thirst aimed at them was forcing the soul to expand rapidly. "C'mon show me a good time!" Maka and Tsugumi's combined wavelength struggled to hold back the oppressive force of what Giroko was aiming at them. "I won't end this quickly! I'm going to torment you and enjoy myself! Patience! I'll torture you even when my bloodlust is overflowing!" The veins in Giroko's neck and face began to bulge, as foam was beginning to drip from her mouth. "Even when all my blood vessels are about to burst and it seems I've reached my limit! Patience!"

"What a tremendous soul wavelength." Maka said. Tsugumi could feel her partner's pain as he moved into a fighting stance, levelling the spear at Giroko. "Even with us pushing back it feels like the wavelength alone is going to tear me up."

"There's no one who can stop me now! I will not be stopped!" Giroko said. She began to charge at them, chainsaw blades whipping about all around her. Maka held her ground as Giroko came at them, focusing their wavelength into the spear. "What the hell are you doing? This isn't enough to satisfy me!" Giroko's eyes were wide, sweat dripping down her face as her charge towards Maka began to slow.

"Soul Resonance: Shining Lance!" Maka said. Tsugumi transformed into her lance form and they shot towards Giroko. Giroko stumbled as she tried to move out of the way. Through Maka, Tsugumi could feel Giroko's soul spasm, the blood thirst creating cracks as it escaped. "No matter how new the body and soul it's still too small to contain that much! Hurry up and accept death already!"

"Don't fuck with me! I'll kill you!" Giroko said. Maka and Tsugumi's resonance charged straight for her. Her soul began ripping itself to pieces, unable to contain the rage. Shining Lance pierced Giroko's chest with ease, her body falling apart and vanishing. Tsugumi released the technique as Maka slid to a stop passed Giroko's battered soul.

"800 years and now there isn't even a soul left to collect..." Tsugumi said as she slipped back into human form. She watched the last remains of Giroko's soul wavelength vanish. It just went to show that some people never learnt. Giroko had centuries to figure out everything but had still chased a pipe dream. But Tsugumi supposed she'd never understand people like that even if she lived twice as long.

"Hopefully now we'll find everyone else." Maka said. Tsugumi grabbed her as she began to fall over. As she was putting Maka's arm over her shoulder the younger girl winced. Tsugumi wrapped her own arm around Maka's waist, trying to ignore the liquid seeped into Maka's clothes now getting all over her arm too.

"Even if they're not, we need to get you patched up." Tsugumi said. Maka sighed and leant more of her weight onto Tsugumi. Tsugumi closed her eyes as the giant page appeared once again. She was glad to leave the chapter of sloth behind.


	31. Reject Power

Chapter 26 Part 2: Reject Power

 _It feels as if we've been within the Book of Eibon for an eternity. Even though we're better equipped to resist the madness than everyone else, Maka and I have been caught up in it when we let our guards down. The weight of each chapter's sin is heavier than I could have imagined. I hope everyone's alright without us..._

 **Chapter 7 – Greed**

The first thing Tsugumi noticed about the new chapter was something hitting her on the head. Opening her eyes she saw coins and notes falling from the sky. The area was filled with statues and symbols for luck with money. "Yep, this is definitely the chapter of greed." Tsugumi said. She kept her focus on maintaining her Anti-magic wavelength protection. Despite the fact she had never been bothered with money much it never hurt to be careful. Now was not the time to be caught in a sin, not when Maka needed medical treatment.

"I can sense some of the others over there," Maka said. She was pointing in the direction of their friends souls. Tsugumi sighed as she adjusted her grip on Maka's arm. They walked towards their friends, Maka leaning her weight on Tsugumi to remain standing. "They must have gotten separated too. I don't sense Kid or Black*Star."

"If it's those two it should be fine for now." Tsugumi said. Neither meister would be easily taken advantage of by an enemy. The others to come into view. They were all gathered together just across the bridge from the two girls, their backs turned to them. "Hey, how about some help please?" Everyone turned around, shock etched into their faces.

"Tsugumi-chan!" Tsubaki said. She ran over to the two. Her eyes darting over them, wringing her hands once she spotted Maka's battered clothes."Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. But did anyone bring a first aid kit? Maka's backs a bit... bloody." Tsugumi said. She hesitated to describe Maka's wound while the girl could hear it. The Placebo Effect was a working wonders for now. Tsubaki dithered as she checked her pockets. All she managed to pull out was a box on band aides. Those weren't going to cut it for Maka's injury.

"I've got one!" Kilik said. He rushed over to them. He started pulling out bandages and antiseptics from his pockets. Tsugumi lowered Maka so she could sit down cross legged with Tsubaki's help. "I usually only keep a bit for accidents when I practice boxing you know? But Kim made me bring all this when she found out she would have to stay behind." Tsugumi was glad for Kilik's chatting, it was distracting Maka. As the boxing star began regaling Maka with stories of all the times he'd needed to fix himself during training Tsugumi began treating her. The bloodied tear in Maka's shirt in the middle of her back hid how deep the injury was. She dabbed a handkerchief dipped in antiseptic on the wound using touch alone. That Maka didn't react with more than a wince when she began applying the antiseptic was worrying. Tsugumi wanted to keep herself ignorant of how bad the injury could be for as long as possible, not being able to see it helped tremendously. A little part of her already wondered if Giroko had managed to cut Maka down to the bone. She shook her head and continued to dab at the wound with her handkerchief.

The wound clean, Tsugumi gladly moved out of the way so Tsubaki could begin wrapping the wound. Maka would be fine for a moment while Tsugumi found out what had happened while they were gone. She made her way over to the others while giving Liz and Patty a wide berth. The older Thompson sister looked miserable, it wouldn't do to upset her more. Tsugumi made her way to Meme. She was watching Tsubaki and Maka from the bridge nearby. "So at happened with you guys?" Tsugumi said.

"We got here through Wrath and Pride. There wasn't much in the way of trouble getting her. This is Greed by the way." Meme said. Tsugumi rolled her eyes. Meme was a master of the obvious. Meme sighed and leaned against the railing of the bridge. "According to Index there's another chapter to beat if you want to leave. But you can't get in without invitation from some Great Old One."

"So Kid and Black*Star charged ahead on their own when they got permission..." Tsugumi said. She rubbed her forehead feeling a headache forming. "Can't anyone follow them?"

"It's not that simple. This is the chapter of greed. What you desire is what you will find." Index said. It had floated over to them when Tsugumi hadn't been looking.

"They found what they desired?" Tsugumi said. She crossed her arms and looked up at the sky. So they had to desire something in line with the old one's view to get to the next chapter? It would be easier to guess what Black*Star and Death the Kid could both desire, than what an unknown entity would want. But Index had said there were only 7 chapters...

"I'll go after them." Maka said. Bandages now wrapped securely around her torso. She stood up, waving away the helping hand Tsubaki offered.

"Maka, you're already injured! You should stay with the group!" Tsugumi said. She walked over to her partner and grabbing her by the shoulders. Maka pulled Tsugumi into a tight hug, leaning in so she could whisper in Tsugumi's ear.

"I'll be safer with those two... We still need to do something about Index." Maka said. Tsugumi stiffened but forced herself not to look at Index. "If I'm right Index is the manifestation of this book's will, destroy it and the book will lose its magical properties. Someone needs to stay and lend Anti-magic wavelength to everyone."

"I suppose I do have more practice..." Tsugumi said. She hadn't even told Maka she'd been working on a unique technique with her Death Scythe ability. But she wasn't surprised Maka knew. When Maka started guessing, she tended to be right. "I'll keep a hold on you too. You'll need a warning for when the book is about to die."

"Exactly," Maka said. She let go of Tsugumi and smiled. "I'll be going on ahead then." Tsugumi bit her lip as her partner turned away and moved to stand in a free space. It was stupid of her to hope Maka had guessed the desire to get the invitation wrong. So she squared her shoulders as she strengthened the bond between herself and Maka, tethering them together.

"You better be in as many pieces as you left when you come back!" Tsugumi said. Though she'd always thought she trusted Black*Star to protect her partner when she wasn't around... It worried her to see her partner leave without her. If Maka got anymore hurt while she was gone, Tsugumi would take it out of his hide.

"I want power." Maka said. She was looking down at the ground. Tsugumi could feel the barest hint of madness below them through Maka's spiritual sense. "Power to move forward with everyone. Power to defeat the obstacles that come along our way." Tsugumi could feel the madness beneath them fluctuate at Maka's words. A small hole opened in the ground, expanding into a portal big enough for a single person.

"How interesting... Never before have I seen so many receive an invitation into the other chapter." Index said. Maka stared into the void of the portal as a wave of madness escaped it. It slid around Tsugumi, but the others were forced to step back.

"This is insanity?" Kilik said holding his head and Tsugumi couldn't blame him. The sheer power implied from what was being released by the portal reminded her of Death and Asura. It did nothing good for her unease of sending Maka alone.

"You guys better get everything on your end sorted." Maka said, her head turned to them. She looked back down at her feet and jumped into the portal. "I'm going to have my hands full dragging those idiots out of this pit of insanity as is." Tsugumi watched as Maka sank into the ground. The portal closing once she'd entered.

"What were we supposed to be getting sorted?" Ao said. She was tilting her head to the side. "Tsugumi, what did she mean?" Tsugumi took a deep breath and wrenched her eyes away from where Maka had disappeared. She could still sense Maka through their bond but put the information to the back of her mind for now. She had a promise to follow through!

"We're going to defeat the true master of the Book of Eibon!" Tsugumi said. She turned to face the rest of the group. "We've been strung along from the moment we entered. The culprit is you!" Tsugumi pointed at Index. All around Tsugumi, her friends were gaping at her.

"Tsugumi-chan what are you saying? Index has been helping us this entire time!" Tsubaki said. Her hand resting on her chest. Meme nodded at her partners words but looked unsure.

"It would make sense..." Anya said. She was rubbing her chin as she looked at Index. "Index has left out key information which got us tripped up by the sins. And with the power to control the book it would be easy for it to separate us. What say you Index? Do you deny it?"

"Outdeed... Indeed. You are cleverer than you appear." Index said. It hovered above the group, looking down it's elongated nose at them. "I am the manifestation of Eibon-sama's book. It is my duty to collect the knowledge of the world."

"Then Noah was a patsy all along." Soul Eater said, his eyebrow twitching. Tsugumi hadn't thought of that. Did that mean their original mission to deal with Noah after approaching via the book was null and void?

"In a manner of speaking," Index said. It flung its arms out wide and portals opened behind it. "The one you call Noah is a manifestation of one of the chapter's sins. I sent it into the world to gather my collection. Noah is but one of many." Six men fell out of the portals, each identical for Noah. They landed on their knees and stood up revealing several very different expressions. If Tsugumi could be bothered it wouldn't take her long to figure out which was which. She was already sure The one snarling at them was Wrath.

"So that means you're the one whose clock needs cleaning." Kilik said. Fire and Thunder transformed into gloves. Kilik slammed them together, knuckle to knuckle, with a grin. "That saves us the trouble of beating the crap out of the target after we leave."

"Leave maintaining the Chain Resonance to us." Ao said. She caught Soul Eater moving to stand beside Kilik. Tsugumi gladly fell into harmony with the others as Soul Eater began to play a melody with his soul wavelength to create the Chain Resonance. She would have no concentration to spare while keeping her connection to Maka. Juggling the group alongside that would be impossible. With the Chain Resonance in place the others moved to prepare for combat. Tsubaki slipped into Meme's hands as a Ninja blade as the girl ran out of Index's view behind the chapter's structures. Anya caught Aaron's bow form and leapt up onto a Lucky Cat Statue, ready to draw an arrow. Patty had transformed into Liz's hands, her older sister getting to one knee and aiming at Index. Tsugumi knew those two would be fine despite their meister being absent.

"You'll need my wavelength if we're really doing this." Tsugumi said. Reaching through the connection Soul Eater created Tsugumi gave each member a piece of her wavelength. A small glowing heart shape appeared on each meister and weapon. She withdrew her attention once she was done, leaving everyone a dose of Anti-magic wavelength. "Madness Vaccine." Now Tsugumi wouldn't need to continue adding Anti-madness wavelength because the technique would get power from the recipient. Tsugumi was glad she'd gotten over her repulsion of her ability to work on it. Now she just needed to concentrate on maintaining her link to Maka.

Index floated above the six Noah copies without reaction. However his minions were nowhere near as calm. Each one's soul was gearing up for a fight. Tsugumi moved to join Ao and Kilik on the front lines. "What do you think you're doing?" Soul Eater said. Tsugumi paused mid-step. "We've got this. So sit back and watch how a real Death Scythe acts." Tsugumi let out a snort. As Ao scolded her partner Tsugumi couldn't help her lips turning up.

"I'll leave it to you then." Tsugumi said. She turned around and walked over to the statue Anya was on. She sat down cross-legged with a sigh. She saw Soul Eater's offer for what it was. The boy had a better idea than the others of the limitations of Death Scythes. Though part of her thought she should help regardless of the risks, they would be fine with her wavelength as support. Closing her eyes Tsugumi let her senses sink into the tie she had with Maka.

 **Hidden Chapter - Power**

After pushing her consciousness through the barrier between chapters Tsugumi found herself seeing from Maka's perspective. Her partner didn't acknowledge her intrusion beyond taking advantage of it to increase their resonance. As she became more aware of what was going on through Maka's senses Tsugumi couldn't blame her for the inattention. Maka was swimming deeper into the depths of water, black water with a thicker consistency than normal. If not for the light Maka was emitting from her body then she wouldn't be able to see beyond her nose. However despite its appearance with Soul Perception Tsugumi came to a sickening realisation, Maka was swimming in madness, literal madness! The fake water was trying to get into Maka's soul, pushing against the Anti-madness wavelength for any weakness. With every breath Maka took she had to exhale the filth that snuck in.

Even though they could sense Death the Kid and Black*Star's souls ahead it still took far too long to spot them for Tsugumi's comfort. She worried about what state the two boys would be in having fallen so deep into a physical manifestation of madness without protection. Maka caught sight of the two boys further below, floating above a trench. It was far too dark for Tsugumi to tell how deep it was but she could tell the epicentre of the madness wasn't far. "There you are!" Maka said. She smiled as she approached them.

Seeing what the two were doing made Maka's smile fall. Black*Star and Death the Kid were fighting. Maka swerved out of the way as Black*Star's Soul Menace fired like a cannon past her. 'Oh god, they're really going at it. Are you going to stop them?' Tsugumi thought. Figuring out why could wait until Black*Star wasn't investigating the applications of madness as a conductor. Her partner frowned and adjusted her gloves.

"Cut that out!" Maka said. She kicked Black*Star in the back of the head. As Death the Kid gaped at her Maka used Black*Star's head as a springboard and slammed her fist into his face. "Can't you two be by yourselves for a moment without throwing a mission into question?" The two boys recoiled away from Maka clutching their new injuries.

"Why are you interfering?" Death the Kid said, he pulled his hands away from his face. Reaper or not he was already showing signs of a black eye. "I thought you of all people would understand the beauty of nothingness! Anti-magic wavelength is one that leaves nothing but itself in existence!" There were Black Lines etched over Death the Kid's face and his wavelength felt irregular. Tsugumi hoped that mindset would wash off with the marks or they'd have to warn Death.

"Why the hell did I get hit too?" Black*Star said. He pulled his hands back from the lump on his head and glared at Maka. "I was defending myself after Kid got all freaky." Tsugumi was honestly surprised, Black*Star's appearance and wavelength hadn't changed much. There was madness seeped into his body, but his soul crackled with small Soul Menace's where the madness touched.

"It's because you're both idiots." Maka said. She crossed her arms as she narrowed her eyes. "If you are so unaffected how did you miss that eldritch abomination floating below us?" As the two boys looked down a pair of red orbs lit up within the trench.

'Oh fuck.' Tsugumi thought, unable find the words to explain what that was to Maka. Forget being reminded, this being was on the same as Death and Asura! Tsugumi's soul quivered as the orbs began to move, the light Maka released revealing the giant black form as it came towards them. It was only vaguely human, the form made of a thicker liquid than the water they were within. 'All this madness is just run-off from that thing!' Tsugumi wished she felt half as brave as Maka, who was looking down her nose at the being.

"I am he who metes out power equally!" The thing said. It loomed over the three meister. "What is the power you desire?" Black*Star shuddered, his eyes widening as the madness thickened around him. His soul unable to keep resisting against the madness now that it was thicker.

"The power I desire... What the hell are you asking such a boring question for?" Black*Star said. His pupils stretched out into stars, and his sclera turned black. "I don't care what it is. I'm just going to keep moving forwards, mowing down anyone who gets in my way. The only power I need is power." Black*Star's face stretched into huge grin. Tsugumi could feel the madness accumulated in his body taking hold of his wavelength. Black*Star's Spartoi uniform turned black as the insanity began to self perpetuate and cling to him.

"Humph... What a simpleton!" Death the Kid said. Maka growled as the two boys lunged at each other. "Boundless symmetry from nothingness is perfection."

"Don't start again!" Maka said. She grabbed onto their skulls as the passed and slammed their foreheads together. "Did I not beat it into you the first time? Think about why you came here!" Seeing the two boys glaring at her Maka sighed and slammed their heads together again. "Who cares about your power? Who the hell cares if nothingness is symmetrical? It isn't worth a single killing!"

"Coming from the person whose power seems to be forcing everything conform to her sense of reality that's hilarious." Black*Star said. His eyes returned to normal. Maka relaxed her grip on him as the madness in his soul began to be suppressed by his soul.

"Maka surely you are not immune. You must see the rationale of power." Death the Kid said. Maka rolled her eyes and tightened her grip on his hair.

"If power was all there was to Death we'd never have followed him this far." Maka said. She pulled Death the Kid's head up to look him in the eye. "Are you going to be bound by an ideal so limited as the symmetry of nothingness?" Death the Kid flinched.

"No..." Death the Kid said. Maka let him go as the lines faded from his face and the madness calmed. "Symmetry wise my aesthetic has always been balance. "Nothingness simply denies learning. Nothingness is not the same as Death!" Death the Kid raised his chin and straightened his jacket.

"So the Death God's finally back..." Black*Star said grinning.

"How unseemly... I've caused you both so much trouble. I'll be careful not to slip like that again." Death the Kid said. A light blush dusting his cheeks.

"Oh come on. Friends stick together just as much as meister and weapon. Don't waste your breath apologising." Black*Star said.

"Just because that's true... Don't act like you weren't caught up in it too." Maka said. Tsugumi wondered if she should point out they were forgetting something. Just how did they manage to ignore Power?

"Are you done?" Power said. The three meister looked up to see it still looming over them. "As if I'd be interested in listening to your little spat! Little one how can you be in my presence desiring power but not accept it?" Maka clenched her jaw as she glared into the glowing orbs.

"I've got my own strength. I don't need to rely on the power you offer." Maka said. Her pupils become visible as her Soul Perception increased in intensity. "What you offer is to become a vessel for your own madness. It's not worth it."

"You sound so sure. Yet you do not comprehend what I am." Power said. The tendrils of its body writhed as it spoke.

"I have enough of an idea. You embody a godly level of wavelength. You are the madness of power given form." Maka said. Tsugumi felt Maka's soul surge as her anger mounted. "Accepting you into one's soul would warp the wavelength until it became a reflection of yourself in human flesh. I will not let that happen. Not to me and not to any of my friends! For all you claim to embody power, you've would never be able to achieve the kinds of things we can together!"

"You speak as if you could stop me. My existence is power, unchanging and unending." Power said. Tendrils from its body reached out to Maka. "What is to stop me from taking you all by force?" Her light flared up, sending the tendrils recoiling away.

"If you want to force the issue bring it on!" Maka said clenching her fists. "I'll erase you along with the madness you've infected my friends with!"

"You'd best give up and let us go." Black*Star said linking his hands behind his head. "Once Maka's set her course she won't budge. You'll really die black octopus."

"Do not patronise me child I know how Grigori are! Their pig headedness is second only to their ruthlessness." Power said. Tsugumi took offense to that. Maka would certainly smite him if he pushed, but was very gentle when not provoked. Hit him three times and even Buddha would get mad! And did that mean Tsugumi herself was supposed to be pigheaded or ruthless? Everyone always told her she was too indecisive... "But that would not stop me from killing you all."

"Power allows one to create order by enforcing a sense of justice. As a Great Old One who rules power it would only be appropriate to fight... But if you were so inclined you would not stay here." Death the Kid said. Power's body rippled as it turned to look down at Death the Kid.

"A justice that is too old is evil. It will drive people mad... This is how Death and we created Asura. To repeat that mistake would be the height of folly." Power said. The tendrils retreated back into the main body. "I swear I shall let you three leave. If you manage to purify the madness of power from your souls then I will accept it. Your friends shall never become my vessel. Be wary, for you may still repeat our mistakes."

"For a huge octopus you sure talk a lot. We've got each other and a bunch of others to rely on. We'll be fine." Black*Star said.

"Stagnation can be prevented by spreading the burden of maintain order. We're all capable of very different things." Death the Kid said.

"You include those left behind in the chapter of greed as well? So this is your balance..." Power said. Its black liquid body churned. "Regardless, I have promised. It is time for you to leave.I will remain hidden, so as not to repeat my mistakes."

Tsugumi felt a tug at her consciousness from back at her body. She could feel the Chain Resonance being held by Soul Eater let her go. 'Index has gone down.' Tsugumi thought. Maka grinned in response.

"If you're going to hide you better skedaddle. The whole book is coming down." Maka said. Black*Star and Death the Kid goggled at her.

"So then Index and his sins have been defeated..." Power said ignoring the two boys' surprise. The water began to bubble with pockets of air, pushing the meister upwards. "Many things will be unleashed when the book is gone. Take this chance to cleanse yourself of my madness and test your soul's mettle against them. I will find another place to rest..." Tsugumi could feel herself being tugged out of the book through Maka's senses and her own as the Book of Eibon died. She let go of her connection to Maka's consciousness as the world faded into white. She got the feeling she was in for a hard landing when everyone arrived back in the real world. Hopefully, Stein's group would be waiting for them on the other side.

* * *

A/n: So Tsugumi's finally started taking her poison ability seriously! This has lead to her first named ability for it being used. I couldn't rationalise making a chapter for its development so here's an outline.

Name: Madness Vaccine

Type: Support

Description: Using Tsugumi's poisonous nature she is able to endow teammates with a small amount of Anti-madness wavelength. This manifests as a mark in the shape of a heart on the recipients body. It sustains itself using the recipient's soul wavelength. It protects provides the advantages inherent to Anti-madness wavelength. Including resistance to mental abilities and increased damage to Madness/Magic/Demons.

Limitations: Recipient must be in resonance with Tsugumi for her to create it, afterwards she can disconnect from them. This is either as a Partner or in a Chain Resonance. Can only be used by Tsugumi, it is based on her unique Death Scythe ability.

Fun Facts: Tsugumi has been using this ability for a while though it has not been refined. After the mission in Africa she started to become aware of how her poison helps victims of madness and protect her comrades. So she started to practice and she got pushed to add some new features while she was at it. Stein asked her to add the mark because it makes it easy to confirm it's in use. Death made her name it because he is a firm believer in shouting the names of your attacks. But she's not going to call it out often.


	32. Ending A Collection

Chapter 27: Ending a Collection

 _It feels like an eternity since we first entered the Book of Eibon. I still don't really understand everything about Power either. Maybe we shouldn't let it leave so easily but Death should understand our reasoning. At least we've managed to defeat Index, the books core. Now we just need to defeat the remnants of the collection to finish our mission. Noah's group is coming to an end._

The air was knocked out of Tsugumi when she fell on top of Maka. She winced as everyone else landed on top of them. "Never again... I'm never travelling by book ever again." Tsugumi said. She opened her eyes, the world was spinning. Tsugumi batted away someone's foot when it pressed against her face.

"That hurt." Kilik said sitting on top of Tsugumi. He was rubbing his lower back.

"I'm... injured so be quiet." Maka said. She was below Tsugumi, lying on her back.

"Oh god, you landed on your back didn't you?" Tsugumi said. She pushed Kilik off herself and rolled off Maka. Tsugumi helped Maka sit up and examined her partners back. "It doesn't look like you've made it worse. You haven't bled through the bandages yet." Tsugumi's eye roved over Maka's back ignoring the sounds of battle around her.

"This is..." Death the Kid said. He shuffled backward into Tsugumi. She turned to see a creature's face in front of him and gasped. Stein slammed Marie's hammer into the creature's body. It convulsed and vanished, leaving behind a soul. Stein's side was covered in blood, tears in his clothes revealing closing wounds.

"Get out of here, there are too many!" Marie said. Stein leapt away towards another enemy without looking back at them. Looking around Tsugumi saw their teacher's group battling creatures falling from the sky. The ground was slick with blood. None of them had escaped injury.

"We'll be ok here! We'll figure something out!" Sid said. He turned his head to look at them as he held back a creature using Naigus. Tsugumi wrapped her arms around Maka's shaking shoulders, keeping her meister in place. Did they really think everyone could just leave them in this condition?

"I've had enough of this." Death the Kid said. He stared up at a creature falling towards them. As it landed in front of him, he slammed his foot into its skull. It let out a pitiful whine and vanished.

"Shit," Sid said. He grabbed the creature by a horn and slammed his knee into its stomach. He leapt back to kneel in front of the group of students. Stein was knocked back by a tail and slid to a stop beside Sid.

"Step back and leave this to us!" Stein said. Black*Star got up and walked past the two men.

"No... Let us do it. You guys are already worn out." Black*Star said. He held up an arm blocking them from passing him, his back facing them.

"Are you crazy? Don't be selfish, just follow orders." Sid said.

"If they're going to fight, let them." Mifune said impaling a creature to the left of the group. "We won't last long if this keeps up."

"Liz! Patty! Let's go." Death the Kid said. He caught his two partners as they transformed into pistols. Black*Star grinned and pulled out his sword.

Maka grunted and stood up. "Maka you're overdoing it." Tsugumi said. Tsugumi caught her partner as she swayed on her feet.

"I have to do this." Maka said. She was staring at Black*Star and Death the Kid's backs. Tsugumi sighed and transformed, letting Maka use her as a crutch. There was no arguing with her when she got like this. Though it would be nice if her partner was willing to sit in the back as a support using Anti-madness wavelength for once.

"I'm sorry for making you keep fighting like this Maka. But we can't do this without you." Death the Kid said. Tsugumi grumbled in protest under her breath. As if anyone could drag Maka away from this fight.

"Leave it to me. I'll burn the madness right out of your souls." Maka said. She held Tsugumi aloft and reached out to the two with her soul. "Chain Resonance," Maka and Tsugumi sent Anti-Magic Wavelength through the connection. The madness left by Power in the two boys' souls writhed as it vanished, their wavelength surging as they returned to normal.

"This is the very manifestation of our souls. Take it if you dare!" Death the Kid said. Energy surged from within his body. The middle line of Sanzu in his hair lengthened and became a circle. Black*Star shuddered as his soul wavelength increased. The Stars in his eyes expanded outside his Iris' and the star tattooed onto his skin glowed.

"This wavelength... When did they get so powerful?" Stein said. He was gaping at the two boys.

"This is awesome Kid!" Patty said. She was giggling.

"Even the calibre rounds we're shootings increased!" Liz said, her voice wavering.

"Cut the chat and let's go." Black*Star said. He ran towards the creatures still falling from the sky. Death the Kid and Maka sighed as they ran after him.

"We're coming too!" Ao said as Soul Eater transformed. She turned to look at the rest of Spartoi. "We can't let them have all the fun!"

As the rest of Spartoi joined in the tide of battle turned in favour of DWMA. The creatures were being torn to pieces as quickly as they arrived. Even with Maka's Soul Perception to monitor their friends Tsugumi lost track of everything in no time. All she could see was limbs and blood flying everywhere. "Death... It seems like Justin's retreating." Maka said. She slammed Tsugumi's axe into an approaching creatures head.

"There's nothing we can do about it now," Tezca said, his voice reverberating through his mirror. His monkey meister leapt over Maka and fired a beam of light at another approaching creature. "There'll be more chances. I'll be able to find him no matter where he runs."

"Looks like things are finally clearing up." Tsugumi said. The number of creatures had dwindled, now only a few stragglers remained. The battlefield had calmed enough that she could see that everyone was alright. The ground shook and a powerful soul wavelength appeared. "Never mind..." Tsugumi wanted to kick herself for jinxing them.

"You just had to jinx us Tsugumi-senpai." Meme said. Everyone turned to stare at the three headed dragon that landed before them. Its back was littered with grave markers and no face matched the other. The dragon snapped up a roaming creature and devoured it. Another tomb grew out of its back.

"There's another tomb growing. Does that mean they all represent things it's killed?" Maka said. She was looking up at the dragon wide eyed. Tsugumi shuddered in her grip. She really knew how to jinx things didn't she?

"Liz, Patty thanks for sticking with me until now." Death the Kid said. He was looking down at their guns. "I'm counting on you from now on too."

"What's with that formality?" Liz said. Patty murmured her agreement with her sister. Tsugumi could swear she could hear them blushing.

"And everyone... We'll do a huge release so we're going to need your powers." Death the Kid said. He was smiling as he looked at each member of Spartoi. Black*Star, Maka, Kilik, Ao, Meme and Anya came to stand beside him smiling with weapons in hand. "Teachers just watch us please." Stein sighed with a smile on his face as the teachers backed away. "Let's go."

The dragon roared as they approached. Tsugumi called herself and everyone else an idiot in every way she knew as its foot moved to step on Black*Star. He leapt out of the way, sword cutting into the limb as he passed. Kilik leapt at one of the faces, his fire enhanced punch blocked by bone spikes that came out as he approached. As he landed he slid against the ground. Black*Star cut a bloody path in the cheek of another face as it turned to look at Kilik. "It's huge," Black*Star said. He twisted out of the way of a claw.

A hail of arrows fired by Anya slammed into the dragon's eye. She turned on her heel and ran as it moved to swipe its tail at her. Blair fired a volley of pumpkins into the tail, giving Anya the chance to swing over the tail by grabbing hold of Tsubaki's chain that Meme threw. The third mouth surged forward to eat the magic cat, stopped by Maka slicing its throat with Shining Hunter. "Thanks Maka." Blair said. She and Maka landed on the ground side by side.

"No matter how wounded I am, I can still save a cat you know." Maka said. Tsugumi wanted to roll her eyes as Maka began to pant. She was going to take great pleasure in ensuring her partner stayed in bed to recover after this.

"Liz, Patty Soul Resonance," Death the Kid said. He stood on the other side of the dragon, glaring up at it.

"Execution mode secured." Liz said. The threes combined soul wavelength surged outside Death the Kid's body, revealing lines on his soul matching his hair with the middle completed.

"Wavelength circuit connection all clear." Patty said. Tsugumi was in awe as their resonance continued to rise. She had never realised Patty could be so serious and capable at once. "Resonance is stable. Noise is at 2.8%."

"This power is something else..." Liz said. She and Patty warped into Death Cannons, attaching to Death the Kid's arms.

"From now on this level of power is going to be needed." Death the Kid said. He raised Liz and Patty's forms to shoulder height.

"Coffin Construction," Patty said. Five black and white boxes appeared at Death the Kids back. He began to groan as a second line in his hair began to lengthen. "First. Second. Line of Sanzu. Expand." The two completed lines grew and floated above Death the Kid's head. "Rotation start." As the two lines began to spin, increasing the power of the resonance further, Tsugumi wondered if she would need to step in. It was far too soon for Death the Kid to become a complete Reaper. He didn't even know what it would cost him yet! "Seven Lights charge complete. Coffin release." The five coffins began to shift at his back. Tsugumi's worry eased when his wavelength peaked without completing the third line. She was going to have a talk with Death about letting his son in on a few details. This was still too close for her comfort.

"Parents' Seven Lights!" Death the Kid said. From his weapons and the coffins seven beams of energy shot out. The force as they fired making the ground beneath his feat crack as the shock wave passed. The attack slammed into the dragon's body. The area was engulfed and covered by dust.

"He did it. The dragon's wavelength has vanished." Maka said. She shielded her face from the dust being blown at her. Her coat and skirt being blown back by the wind the shockwave created. THe rest of Spartoi was doing the same, staring at Death the Kid in awe.

Tsugumi let out a sigh once the dust settled. There were no more pieces of Noah's collection left. "It's finally over..." Tsugumi said. She transformed back into human form. Maka cringed as she tried to stand without support. "Geez... When you're this wounded I wish you'd follow your heart less." Tsugumi pulled Maka's arm over her shoulder and let her partner lean on her. She hoped everyone would be willing to rest for a while after this mission. Otherwise Tsugumi would have to do something drastic.


	33. Cruel Justice

Chapter 28: Cruel Justice

 _Now that Noah's group has been brought down things have been quiet. Justin's still on the run despite Tezca being able to follow him to the ends of the Earth. There's been no news on Asura either. But there have been worrying whispers about Crona going around... Attacks are happening randomly across the world. I've lost count of how many small villages have been wiped off the map, leaving behind traces of Black Blood. Everyone's still arguing about what to do, but Maka hasn't been swayed. Yet I can't agree with her this time. I hate knowing people are dying because I didn't stop Crona._

Tsugumi and Maka were making their way back to Death City after completing their training for the day. The dessert was still hot, but the temperature was finally receding along with the sun. Tsugumi was glad to see that they were almost at the boundary as she wanted to shake the sand from her boots. "There you are!" Clay said, he was waving his hands at them at the city boundary.

"Clay-san, long time no see." Tsugumi said. She and Maka made their way over to Clay. Despite running into Akane frequently, his partner was usually kept researching for the Investigations Department. Sid had nothing but praises for Clay's skills, which were so badly needed to keep the Department from being swamped with work. But being underground for so long had taken it's toll. Clay's skin was paler than ever. He now had to hide under his hoodie from the desert sun whenever he came outside.

"Thanks, it's good to see you too..." Clay said. He rubbed the back of his neck. "But we don't have time for niceties!" He ran his fingers through his hair and groaned. Tsugumi sighed knowing she must have distracted him from an important chain of thought. Clay was still flaky for all he was intelligent.

"You found where Crona is?" Maka said. Tsugumi's head snapped over to her meister. Had Maka asked Clay to look for Crona on the down low? Tsugumi knew she was still staunchly defending Crona's actions but this was a step too far. It wasn't like Maka to go behind Death's back like this!

"Yes. All the sightings I've found are heading towards the Russian DWMA Branch." Clay said wringing his hands together. "It's only rumours for now but Death is probably going to order Crona to be eliminated. All the locations targeted have had known Agents present, none have survived."

"Then we need to hurry." Maka said. She clenched her fists. Tsugumi's own hands began to shake. She hadn't heard Agents of DWMA had been among Crona's victims. Death must have kept it back to prevent uproar among the students. The rules were clear when an Agent was killed, the culprit could be killed without repercussion. This would have made the fights between Crona's supporters and detractors turn violent fast. "Thanks Clay." Maka patted him on the shoulder and ran ahead into the city.

Tsugumi bit her lip and looked at Clay. Now that Maka was set on it they'd be going to Russia but... "See you later." Tsugumi said. She gave Clay a weak smile then walked into the city, keeping her eyes down. She only had until she caught up with Maka at the apartment to decide what she wanted to do. Warning Death of Maka's intentions would just get her punished and she'd argue every step of the way against a mission to eliminate Crona. Going along with her plan meant risking both their lives for a chance to talk Crona around, but was unlikely to sway Death. Crona would be killed upon return to DWMA, having already betrayed everyone's trust. There was another option Tsugumi could take, but it would ruin Maka's faith in her... And she wasn't sure she had the courage to go through with it.

* * *

The two girls had managed to get their gear and take the first available to Moscow without incident. Tsugumi was quiet for the entire trip, a tight ball of anxiety hidden in her chest. She'd made up her mind, but it would all come falling down if Maka figured it out beforehand. Moscow's night had a bitter chill to it. Even on the main streets the snow already reached her calves and was still building up with continued snowfall. Tsugumi was unnerved by how dark the city was, the clouds covered moon and stars, and the streetlights were off. No buildings or houses still had their lights on, despite the fact it was only 11pm. "This isn't right..." Tsugumi said, her breath coming out white. She rubbed her gloved hands together as she looked for signs of people.

"They're here!" Maka said, pupils blown wide. Tsugumi reached out to her partner's soul so she could feel them through Soul Perception too. Crona and Ragnarok's madness was louder than ever and they weren't alone. She pulled back her senses shuddering at the implication. Tsugumi hoped they made it in time to save them all.

"There are other meister there too! They really are targeting DWMA?" Tsugumi said. Maka glanced at her. Tsugumi clenched her jaw and refused to look away, meeting her gaze squarely. Maka looked away first.

"It's all Medusa's idea, no doubt." Maka said. She began to run towards the direction of Crona. "If we can meet up, I know we'll be able to convince Crona to stop!" Tsugumi sighed and ran after Maka.

Maka slid to a stop, sending snow flying out of her way, at the entrance to an alley. Tsugumi could hear muffled booms from snow being hit by projectiles now. Tsugumi ran to Maka's side and looked into the alley. "Oh god..." Tsugumi said. She raised her hands to her mouth. Crona was covered in armour made from black blood and with an extra pair of arms. Ragnarok had split into three swords, but Crona was fighting at range with hardened Black Blood needles. She recognised the target Tsar, the Death Scythe from the Russian Branch, from pictures Spirit had shown her.

"Crona, you need to stop this!" Maka said. Tsar's meister, Fyodor turned his head and his face relaxed at the sight of them.

"Reinforcements! Quickly, we must work together. Already several Agents have been killed by this Kishin!" Fyodor said. He charged at Crona with Tsar, not waiting for a response. He hit Crona with a jump kick. Tsar's glowing white cannon followed, though Crona leapt out of the way.

"Maka, we need to help them!" Tsugumi said. She grabbed hold of her partner's shoulder. Maka shook her hand off and glared at her.

"We need to make everyone calm down! We can still talk this out." Maka said. Tsugumi clenched her fists and turned back to the fight. Maka grabbed her hand as she walked away. "Tsugumi we can't kill them."

"We can't ignore the fact that Crona's doing something wrong!" Tsugumi said, pulling her hand free. "I don't want anyone else to die because I hesitated!" Tsugumi ran to Fyodor's aide, creating a spear blade protruding from her fist. He kicked Crona in the back of the knees and fell toward her. She thrust her spear into Crona's shoulder. She clenched her teeth as the Black Blood slowed her attack and pumped Anti-Magic wavelength through the blade, it cut through Crona's shoulder. Tsugumi turned to light and flew out of the way of Crona's wild swing at her. Tsugumi began to pump her wavelength into Crona through the wound. It was but a drop in comparison to the madness.

"An excellent strike," Tsar said. Tsugumi spun on her heel ready to make another attack and had to shield her eyes. Her allies had kicked up snow straight into her eyes. "Purification!" Tsar's cannon slammed into Crona's back, she could hear bones cracking.

The Death Scythe Pair leapt away from Crona to Tsugumi's side. "The Black Blood broke... This has to be that!" Ragnarok said. Tsugumi could see the Black Blood armour had cracked and was steaming at the edges.

"It's why we came here after all..." Crona said, sitting up without looking in their direction. "If I cannot overcome this, then the Black Blood isn't complete." Tsugumi felt the hair on the back of her neck rise as Crona turned to look at them. Crona's face was twisted in an asymmetrical grin, one eye wide while the other was half-lidded. "Dye Black." Even without Maka's Soul Perception, Tsugumi could feel the madness from Crona expanding. The Black Blood leaking from Crona's wounds twisting.

"Get down!" Maka said. She rammed into Tsugumi's side, they rolled in the snow away from Crona. Fyodor jumped, twisting out of the way of a lance of Black Blood. When they stopped rolling Tsugumi gasped for air. Maka was looming over her on all fours. "Crona seriously tried to kill you just now." Tsugumi opened her eyes when a cold droplet fell on her. Maka's eyes were watering. "I'm sorry..."

Tsugumi's lips trembled, her own eyes watering. "It's not like I want to do this..." Tsugumi said. Maka stood up and held out her hand.

"Even if we don't want to, we're in this together." Maka said. Tsugumi took Maka's hand and transformed. Maka spun around to face Crona, twirling Tsugumi's halberd. "This is your last warning Crona. Surrender now or I'll finish what I started in the church!" Crona's neck twisted to look at Maka even as Fyodor was still under assault from the Black Blood.

"Who are you? Why are you talking as if we fought before?" Crona said. Maka's eye twitched as Crona's face twisted. "A pitch black guy like me will stain your canvas! There would never be a second chance!"

"Fine then," Maka said. She charged at Crona, Tsugumi turning into Shining Hunter, slicing through the needles of Black Blood Crona threw her way. Behind Crona Fyodor and Tsar charged up, both became engulfed in white light.

"Purification Full Power!" Fyodor said. Maka slowed, a shiver running down her spine. Tsugumi felt her stomach revolt as Crona's madness rose again.

"Be careful Fyodor!" Tsar said. His eyes widened as a sea of Black Blood flooded out from Crona. Black Blood dripped down Crona's grinning face, eyes pure black as the wave moved to engulf them all.

"Stop it, Madness Antidote!" Tsugumi said. She reached out to Crona's soul, faster than ever before, and bombarded it with Anti-madness wavelength. The Black Blood slowed but did not stop, so Tsugumi threw more at it. Ragnarok screeched as the Anti-madness wavelength reached the threshold to start evaporating the Black Blood. "I won't let you hurt anyone else!"

Fyodor and Tsar slammed into Crona head on, Black Blood armour shattering into pieces. Crona was sent careening into the wave of Black Blood. It was now surging erratically, steaming in several places. "It's still not enough? What terrifying resistance!" Fyodor said. He landed in the snow a meter from Crona. "Whatever it is your doing do not let up! We will continue attacking!"

Tsugumi wanted to vomit as Fyodor and Tsar began to fire off attacks at Crona's broken body. But she continued to force her wavelength into Crona and Ragnarok's souls. "This... is justice?" Maka said. She bit her until it bleed. She made her way over to Crona, her steps muffled by the booms of Tsar's attacks and Ragnarok's screams.

"Just... Let's end this already Maka." Tsugumi said. More than anything else she hoped she would forget Crona's face was twisted into a grin, laughing as flesh and bone was broken. Maka waded into the Black Blood, it was waist height. Tsugumi still in Shining Hunter in her hand made the Black Blood evaporate when it touched.

"Goodbye Crona. I'm sorry we didn't get the chance to be friends." Maka said. She raised Tsugumi above her head as Tsar pulled back his last attack. Crona's eyes moved to look at her, wide and still dark.

"Why aren't you jet black yet?" Crona said. Each of Crona's breaths came out with a whistling sound. Maka shuddered as she took a deep breath. She brought down Tsugumi and sliced Crona in two. The Black Blood evaporated completely as Crona's wavelength faded into nothing. Unable to counter Tsugumi's poison without the soul continuously feeding it Crona's emotions.

Tsugumi transformed, falling to her knees as Crona's body vanished. A soul emerged shuddering before splitting into two battered ones. "It's over... I really did kill them." Tsugumi said. Two cold tracks ran down her cheeks, but she couldn't bring herself to wipe them away. After all this, her fear had come to pass. She had been the end of Crona. "If I was just going to kill you in the end why didn't I do it sooner?" Tsugumi's throat tightened, more words wouldn't come out. If she had stopped Crona early over thousands of civilians and Agents wouldn't have died.

"None of this would have happened if Medusa had stayed dead." Maka said. Looking up Tsugumi could see tears running down her partners face. "I'll hunt her down. Crona didn't have to end up like this! All we did was killing another victim."

"You did all you could girl." Fyodor said. He walked over to them. He knelt down beside Tsugumi and offered her a handkerchief. Tsugumi took it with shaking hands and blew her nose. "If nothing else good happened today, at least now the victim's families may have some peace."

"Even a victim cannot be forgiven forever if they bring others pain." Tsar said, putting a hand on Maka's shoulder. The large man looked down at her through the slit in his fur lined hood. "You offered help, but if it is not taken then they only have themselves to blame. Protecting the lives of many by killing one should never be taken lightly, but we must not forget it is necessary." For all the logic in their words, Tsugumi couldn't help the numbness she felt. Knowing that they'd done the right thing was not as comforting as she'd thought it would be.

* * *

Name: Madness Antidote

Description: This ability uses Tsugumi's wavelength to purge souls of madness. This can be done through physical contact or resonance links. When creating an injury Tsugumi's blades leave behind a small amount of wavelength. This remains connected to Tsugumi so she can increase its power by adding more wavelength. The connection will survive for an indefinite amount of time. A threshold must be met for the wavelength in the target to overwhelm the soul, when this happens two results can occur. If the soul has some sanity left the madness will be purged and they will survive. If the madness of the soul has become self sustaining the person will die and then their soul will be purified.

Limitations: Can only be used by Tsugumi. It requires physical contact to activate or a resonance link. Using a resonance link is less effective and will not remain connected to Tsugumi once the resonance ends. If the madness in the soul is above the threshold for Tsugumi to purify it will weaken but not purge the madness.

Facts: This is the part of her ability Tsugumi has hated the most. It cannot be practiced easily outside of missions, so Tsugumi practices on souls in the Death Room. Again, Death insisted it should be named. When Tsugumi didn't want too he decided on Madness Antidote. He felt it apt because vaccines prevent the recipient from being afflicted while an antidote cures the afflicted. Again, Tsugumi isn't part of the calling your attacks group, so don't expect to see her call it out often.

* * *

A/n: Yes, before you burn me at the stake, I killed Crona. But there was good reasons I swear! Crona's one 'redeeming' feature in Soul Eater is stalkerish faith in Maka. But Maka hasn't been involved with Crona because she didn't lose the church fight. Crona was too terrified of her to realise she was the nicest character around. So the Soul Eater Ending with Crona sealing Asura is not possible now. Also while I like Crona and Ragnarok as characters, I prefer the antagonist route for them. Why does the ending make it ok that a mass murderer could come back with no consequences. Even Crona realised that was a bad idea!

It's no wonder Kid's reign is described as starting shaky in the ending. He makes a lot of radical decisions that change DWMA, without considering how others feel about it beyond his close circle of friends. Befriending witches, no more Death Scythes, openly declaring faith in a mass murderer... And surveying people's fixation with breasts. It's amazing DWMA didn't light itself on fire in rebellion to such changes. People as a whole are very loud when regimes make radical changes without consulting them. This isn't ok for an institution which receives international funding and ridiculous freedoms in return for their services.

So yeah. The end game of the Harudori series looks very different from the Soul Eater one. Little changes in how key people have grown have made big changes. Maka willingly killing Crona is one that has been built from the start of Harudori EAT. It's just that she's a very stubborn and consistent character so it's taken a while for a full break from cannon to happen. If you look back on it my changes to Maka should be possible to track. And if you don't drop this in protest you can look forward to more divergences as we finish off with the Battle of The Moon arc.


	34. Target Found

Chapter 29: Target Found

 _Even now that we're back at DWMA I still feel numb. While I never got the chance to become friends with Crona, it's hard to believe I've killed a former classmate... Death's been very understanding despite us going without orders, so we won't be punished. But it hurts knowing that's because we followed through with the order to kill. It's going to be hard tomorrow morning, I just know it. Soon everyone's going to know what we've done. They are going to see me and know that I killed their friend..._

It was night when the two girls left the Death Room. Tsugumi walked a step behind Maka, keeping her gaze at the floor. The desert air was chilled as they exited the school building, below lights were scattered throughout the city. "I don't like leaving things like this..." Maka said. She stopped at the edge of the stair. "We can search for her with my soul perception at full range..." Tsugumi stopped walking and looked up at her partner. Maka was she was staring out into the night.

"Her? You mean Medusa?" Tsugumi said. She hugged herself as she thought it over. It was true that Medusa had been the one pulling Crona's strings. None of this would have happened if she hadn't been calling the shots. Though she was tired, Tsugumi didn't think she could sleep not knowing where or what Medusa was. "Ok."

Tsugumi placed her hands on Maka's shoulders from behind. The two girls closed their eyes breathing in sync as their wavelength combined and spread. "My spirit will surround the whole world. Our light will illuminate everything..." Maka said reaching out with her soul. Together they stretched out as thin as possible, touching everything they passed. The wavelength providing a small illumination for every soul it came into contact with. "My soul... her soul... everyone's soul... Medusa... I'll follow the madness..." Tsugumi's hair stood on end as Maka reached out to the miasma of madness enveloping the world. It permeated everywhere and Maka was looking through it all, seeking a gathering point. "I will find you through the whole world."

Tsugumi was bombarded with images through her connection with Maka. Her partner's gaze was sweeping from one location to the next. At each one she paused for a moment wondering whether Medusa was there before moving on. Deserts, jungles, cities and caves with hidden wonders passed through her mind. The madness was always there, a constant stream from above. "Why is there so much?" Tsugumi said. She clenched Maka's shoulders tighter. Her partner paused in her search and sent her gaze upward. The madness swirled around the moon, getting thicker the closer they got. For a brief moment a familiar face flickered in Tsugumi's mind, three eyes glaring at her. She squeaked and pulled her hands away from Maka, their connection breaking.

"The moon?" Maka said, her eyes snapping open to look up at it's smiling face. Tsugumi struggled to bring her breathing back in control. Asura had sensed her, unfathomable rage pointed her way. A giggle escaped her, he hadn't forgotten the wounds she'd inflicted then. She was screwed. "I found him... The Kishin..." Maka's whole body was trembling as she glared at the moon.

"We have to tell Death!" Tsugumi said. She grabbed Maka's hand and pulled her back into the school. Maybe if she got out of the moon's sight, the feeling that Asura was still watching her would fade... Tsugumi was going to ensure the curtains were kept shut to sleep at night from now on.

* * *

"Death!" Maka said, running up to the dais the moment she burst through the doors. Tsugumi a few steps behind her, breathing heavily. "I've found where Asura is hiding!"

"You did?" Death said. He tilted his head to the side. Now that they had stopped running Tsugumi looked around and realised they'd interrupted a meeting. Death the Kid, Marie, Tezca, Sid, Naigus, Spirit and Stein were all gathered on the dais. Tsugumi flushed as they all turned to look at her partner.

"He's on the moon!" Maka said. As Death nodded, Tsugumi noticed that none of the others seemed particularly surprised.

"So it's as we suspected..." Stein said. He stuffed his hands in his coat pockets and looked up. He followed the movements of the clouds travelling across the Death Room's ceilings fake sky.

"Will wonders never cease? Maka's Soul Perception was able to reach even the moon and find the Kishin." Death said. Tsugumi found the wistful tone in Death's voice worrying. He sounded like an old man amazed by the changes in the world on his deathbed.

"That's a great feat Maka-chan." Marie said. She smiled at Maka who blushed.

"No... I was searching for Medusa and found him by chance. I've been wondering why the madness is thicker at higher altitude for a while now." Maka said.

"With this information we can be almost completely sure he's on the moon." Sid said, rubbing his neck. "Of all the places he could have hid, now I've lost $30 to BJ..." Tsugumi blinked. She shouldn't be surprised that they'd found leads on the Kishin during the investigation. But she supposed it was good they helped confirm it.

"What do we do now?" Naigus said, putting a hand on her hip.

"My daughter finally found him." Spirit said, face turning red. "Even if it's the location of the Kishin as her father I cannot leave this alone for her sake." Tsugumi rolled her eyes. She couldn't tell if Spirit was trembling from excitement, his love for Maka or fear.

"Let's organise the team that will suppress the Kishin. We'll start with the Death Scythes." Stein said.

"I... want to go too Father." Death the Kid said, looking up at his father's masked face. Death stared at his son for a moment and nodded.

"If the fights to be on the moon we can be sure it will become a mid-air battle. Your skateboarding skills will be required, plus... This is a battle to regain the order." Death said. He put a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Will we be deploying the rest of Spartoi for this mission too? You know we're going to get harsh reprisals if we send such young fighters to be killed." Sid said. He crossed his arms, staring at Death's mask. Tsugumi swallowed, she knew as a Death Scythe she'd have to fight but risking the others... If Death ordered it, she had to hope they could deal with it. She could sympathise with Sid, he likely wanted Black*Star to stay back on Earth.

"If they come it won't be because I made it an order." Death said. He let go of Death the Kid's shoulder and looked Sid in the eye. "But I won't waste my breath trying to keep Black*Star away when the rest of his team will be going." Sid's shoulders slumped. He would know better than anyone how Black*Star would react to such a mission.

"We'll be fine, you'll see." Death the Kid said. He gave Sid a small smile. "I have to go into this fight as a Reaper, but I will feel more comfortable with everyone by my side in battle. Spartoi will succeed in this mission." Tsugumi squared her shoulders and nodded along with Maka at his words. She had faith in everyone; they'd make it out alive together. They would be fine, they had to be.


	35. Moonwalk

Chapter 30 Part 1: Moonwalk

 _It's time... I've prepared myself as much as I could, in case this mission will be my last. Calling home has always made me homesick, but I needed to hear your voices' one last time. I hope big brother gets to make fun of me for being sappy for writing this when I get back. If I do die, I'm sorry but know that I love you all. I hope I at least managed to make the world a better place with my final breaths._

The mission to defeat the Kishin Asura had begun. DWMA's forces had been loaded into their ride to the moon early in the morning. Now they were hurtling upward through the air to their destination. On their way to the cargo hold, Tsugumi and Maka ran into Death the Kid and his partners. Tsugumi looked out the window as the blimp burst through another cloud as Maka and Death the Kid exchanged greetings. "It won't be much longer. Once we breach the last of the clouds we'll have arrived." Death the Kid said. Tsugumi's stomach churned at the reminder. She didn't feel ready to fight.

"It really feels like we're going to fight the final boss doesn't it?" Tsugumi said, turning to look at him. Her hands clasped together to hide the fact she couldn't get them to stop shaking.

"We're going to clean that boss's clock!" Patty said. She put her hands on her hips and laughed.

"Don't fret too much or you'll get wrinkles Tsugumi." Liz said. She poked Tsugumi between the eyebrows. Tsugumi pouted and covered her forehead with her hands. She wished she could be as calm as them.

"I would have thought you'd be down in the Cargo Hold already Kid." Maka said. She was smiling from where she was leaning against the wall. "No last minute speeches to bolster the troops?"

"There's still time for that. If I do it prematurely their enthusiasm will burn out." Death the Kid said, shrugging both shoulders. "Besides I needed to speak with you privately."

"What did you need?" Maka said, her smile vanishing.

"I want you to hold onto this during the fight." Death the Kid said. He pulled out Brew from his back pocket and held it out to Maka. Tsugumi and Maka's eyes widened looking down at the cube they'd retrieved months ago.

"Why? I don't even know what Brew does. Let alone how to use it..." Maka said. Death the Kid took Maka's hand and put Brew in her palm.

"Brew's use changes depending on the will of the person using it. Father gave it to me in hopes of furthering my development as a Reaper but I don't need right now." Death the Kid said. He pulled his hands away from Maka's. "If nothing else, just indulge this whim of mine. I want to see what use you find for Brew." Tsugumi wondered if that was because Death had clued him into what would happen when he became a true reaper. Spirit had claimed they needed a new reaper to be born to win against Asura but Tsugumi could respect Death the Kid not wanting to pay that price.

"I guess it won't hurt to keep it Maka. If Asura tries to steal Brew he'd think Kid had it before us." Tsugumi said. She put a hand on Maka's shoulder. Her partner looked up at her, mouth set in a firm line.

"Fine, fine... I'll keep the cube." Maka said. She stuffed Brew into her trench coat. "Just don't go expecting any miracles from me. We'll beat this boss without needing any key items, mark my words."

"Excellent," Death the Kid said, clapping his hands together once. "Liz, Patty let's go. It's about time we went down to the hold. The mission will begin soon and I still have a speech to make." Maka snorted at that. The three partners made their way down the corridor towards the Cargo Hold.

"I guess we'd better head down too." Maka said. She put a hand on her hip and sighed. "It won't be much longer until the aerial squad will be needed. I can sense the enemies on the moon getting restless."

"Sure, let's..." Tsugumi said. She paused seeing a hand waving at her around the corner. Her eyes widened when she recognised who it belonged too. "I'll catch up with you in a minute. Go on without me?"

"If that's what you want." Maka said, raising an eyebrow. Tsugumi sighed as her partner walked away. There was no way Maka didn't know who was here. She just hoped there wouldn't be time for Maka to tease her about it before the fight.

Tsugumi rounded the corner and looked up at Akane. "Fancy meeting you here," Akane said. He smiled at her as she raised her eyebrow.

"I didn't hear anything about you being assigned to this mission." Tsugumi said, crossing her arms. "Please don't tell me you snuck on board."

"I might have." Akane said. Tsugumi snorted and he let out a laugh. "I never said I was alone. I'm helping Sid on a little side mission. Need to know only."

"If it's that secret why'd you wave me over? Shouldn't you be hiding in a cupboard?" Tsugumi said. If she had to guess, Akane was here to try and assassinate Asura while they dealt with the clown army. Sweat dripped down her back at the thought. She wouldn't bother praying he wouldn't do anything reckless. But hopefully it didn't bite him in the ass.

"It should be fine. You're cute after all." Akane said. Tsugumi choked, her ears turning. Akane reached out and took Tsugumi's hand in his own. "You've been so busy lately that I didn't get a chance to say goodbye. One shouldn't leave behind any regrets before going on a dangerous mission."

"Regrets? What are you saying...?" Tsugumi said. Her mind was blank as she struggled to understand what was happening. Her heart was beating fast and loud. Akane lifted her hand and placed a kiss on her finger tips. Tsugumi shivered, she was sure her entire body must be turning red.

"I can explain it over coffee after the mission if you like?" Akane said. His smile widened as he lowered her hand, though he didn't let go. "It's a date."

"A date... You...?" Tsugumi said. Her whole body was trembling. Was this real? This was too much. She needed to retreat. "You're making fun of me again." Tsugumi pointed at Akane with her free hand.

"Would I do that?" Akane said, his eyes crinkling. Tsugumi's eye twitched, she could never tell what he was thinking. Of all the times to bamboozle her he picked now? She puffed out her cheeks and pulled her hand free.

"You would," Tsugumi said. She turned around, crossing her arms. Akane laughed, long and hard. Tsugumi clamped down on the giggle trying to escape her. She wondered when the tension that had built up in her had vanished. Akane may be tease, but at least she wasn't worried anymore.

* * *

Having parted from Akane, Tsugumi made her way to the Cargo Hold. The majority of DWMA's fighting forces already gathered. Tsugumi made her way over to the rest of Spartoi, elbowing through the crowds until she was by Maka's side. "About time you got here," Maka said. She grinned at Tsugumi wiggling her eyebrows.

"It's not what you think!" Tsugumi said. She clenched her fists as she began to blush. Hoping Maka wouldn't tease her had been a fools bet.

"Since everyone's here, gather round for a second." Soul Eater said. He held up a paper bag for them to see. Beside him Tsubaki was holding an identical bag. "We got one for everyone."

"What is it?" Kilik said. He held out his hand to accept the black cloth Soul Eater offered him. Soul Eater and Tsubaki handed one to every member of Spartoi.

"I bought them before we set off." Tsubaki said smiling.

"My hair was starting to get annoying, so I went looking for a headband and ran into Tsubaki." Soul Eater said. He pushed his long bangs out of his face.

"Even if we're all in this mission together, we'll be separated once the fighting gets serious right? So I was thinking we could all have something in common. That way our hearts would be together even apart!" Tsubaki said. She was blushing as she smiled at everyone. Tsugumi smiled in return, she loved the idea.

"Then why does Soul Eater's have something drawn on it?" Meme said. She pointed to the drawing in white pen on Soul Eater's cloth.

"I drew this myself earlier..." Soul Eater said. He stretched out the cloth to show his drawing to everyone. Tsugumi's lips twitched recognising the fact he'd drawn his soul's appearance on it.

"Show me that!" Kim said. She leaned in to look at Soul Eater's drawing with a smile. "That's pretty cute!"

"Then we should draw that on ours as well!" Kilik said, pumping his fist. Tsugumi pouted, she'd rather something cuter.

"We should draw something representing ourselves instead." Anya said. She had her hands on her hips. Tsugumi nodded in agreement, everyone else agreed as well.

"Thanks," Tsugumi said, accepting a white marker from Soul Eater. She hummed as she drew a picture of her own soul on her band. The cheeky wink her soul was always making brought her courage. On a whim she added a small love heart on each side beside it. "You want me to do yours Maka?"

"I'll be fine!" Maka said. Huffing as she snatched the pen away. Tsugumi grinned as her partner stared down at the black cloth. Her hand was shaking as it hovered over it. Maka huffed, pushing her band and the pen into Tsugumi's hands."Draw it!"

"Tsugumi, I want stars on mine." Black*Star said. He pushed his own band into Tsugumi's hands as well.

"Alright, don't push. I can't do them both at the same time." Tsugumi said. She smiled as she drew on their bands. Maka's got angel wings and halo, while Black*Star's got the stars he wanted. She handed them over to their owners and got grins in return. They all slipped their bands onto their arms over their Spartoi uniforms. Putting the bands had raised the morale of Spartoi. Everyone was smiling, their earlier tension gone. Even Death the Kid had agreed to the armband, his reaper emblem worn proudly on a single arm. He was resisting the asymmetrical nature of his clothes better than she'd ever seen. Tsugumi smiled as she looked at everyone, showing off their own drawings. Their wait until arrival got that bit brighter.


	36. Airborne Skirmish

Chapter 30 Part 2: Airborne Skirmish

Tsugumi was sitting in the Cargo Hold together with the rest of Spartoi. From the corner of her eye she noticed Maka tensing up beside her. "Maka, is it time?" Tsugumi said. Maka's jaw clenched as she stood up.

"I can sense two clowns approaching. Someone needs to warn the bridge." Maka said. Tsugumi stood up as Death the Kid pushed his way through the crowd promising to rally the aerial group.

"Can you tell what they intend to do?" Kim said. She and Jacqueline stood up together. Together with Death the Kid and Maka, they were the only members of Spartoi in the aerial group.

"Maybe..." Maka said. She kneaded her tense forehead with a hand. "One's approaching us quickly, while another is powering up at a distance."

"So they decided to send one to board us and one to attack from a distance then." Anya said. She was looking up at Maka, kneeling on the floor beside Aaron.

"We'll pass the warning on to the bridge." Ao said. She was grinning as she gave Maka thumbs up. "You and Kim should go meet with the rest of your group."

Tsugumi transformed for Maka and Jacqueline did the same for Kim. The two meister pushed their way through the crowd of Agents to the Aerial Group waiting to be dispatched at the Cargo hatch. Death the Kid was already at the front of the group. "Prepare yourselves. We knew the enemy would force an air battle. Your orders haven't changed, make your way to the ground and secure a landing zone for the airship. Watch out for long ranged attacks as you make your way to the ground. Leave the clowns to the Spartoi members who have flight." Death the Kid said. The group roared in agreement, making Maka wince. Death the Kid already had Liz and Patty transformed in his hands, his flying skateboard held under his arm. Behind him the Cargo hatch began to open, revealing the clouded air surrounding the moon. "Let's move out!"

Death the Kid ran down the hatch and leapt out of the airship. Agents ran after him, leaping out without hesitation. Tsugumi was sure she'd seen Aunty charge out right behind him too. Tsugumi hadn't known she'd be here too. "Guess it's our turn." Kim said. The crowd blocking their way beginning to clear. "Lead the way Human Radar." Maka pouted at the mention of Black*Star's favourite description for her. Tsugumi giggled, knowing the trust Kim had shown by admitted she didn't know where the clowns were.

"I'll lead the way if you can keep up!" Maka said. She ran down the Cargo Hatch as Kim opened her mouth to respond. As Maka leapt out of the Airship she twisted in the air giving Tsugumi a twirl. Tsugumi's heart pounded as they began to free fall. She brought out her wings as Maka repositioned in the air to sit on her. Using Maka's Soul Perception as a guide, Tsugumi started flying in the direction of a clown hovering just out of Azusa's range.

"Wait up!" Kim said, shaking her fist at Maka. She was flying behind them on Jacqueline, a trail of fire left behind them.

"No time for that, their getting ready to fire." Maka said. She leaned forward, reducing drag as Tsugumi picked up the pace. From beneath the clouds a series of lasers shout towards the Airship. Tsugumi gasped as the lasers bent around the Airship without hitting it.

"Dinga's light bending can even manipulate lasers?" Tsugumi said. She'd been briefed on her fellow Death Scythe's abilities by Spirit ages ago, but the scale of this was something else.

"It's impressive but they'll be in trouble if the attacks start coming from every direction." Maka said. Her eyes narrowed. "I see the clown!" It was floating in the air below them. The clown's head was a crescent moon with smaller moons circling it. Tsugumi supposed at least this one didn't look as creepy as the first one she'd met.

"You will not reach the moon!" The clown said, crescent head looking in their direction. The disks aimed at Kim and Maka as they flew straight at it. Lasers shot out from the clown's moons, Maka parrying the attacks making them dissipate. Kim swerved around them and flew behind the clown while it was focusing on Maka.

"That's enough!" Kim said. She twirled Jacqueline around and slammed the lantern into the clown's head. The lantern let out an explosion of flame as it connected. The clowns hollow soul vanished from Maka's senses as the explosion faded. Kim settled back onto Jacqueline with a grin.

"Target down. Let's head to the surface!" Maka said. She settled herself back onto Tsugumi as Kim agreed. Tsugumi and Jacqueline began flying towards the surface.

"It seems Kid has company." Jacqueline said. Tsugumi searched for him with Maka's Soul Perception. Death the Kid was further down flying on his skateboard, a female clown heading straight at him.

"Is she naked?" Tsugumi said. While this clown looked human, her skin was whiter than should be possible with black lines drawn over her body. An oversized cloak hovered around her shoulders but did nothing to hide her figure. There was also a small fire hovering above her head, reminding Tsugumi of a candle.

"Not for long!" Maka said, narrowing her eyes. Below them Death the Kid and the female clown had began to fight. The clown was winning, kicking him in the head. The two weapons sped up to join the fight.

Death the Kid wiped the blood from his face and looked up towards them. "Reinforcements! Keep our position secure until the land!" Death the Kid said. Below him several agents shouted in agreement. He fired a barrage of shots at the clown, who covered herself with her cloak. The cannon blasts exploded on contact, but didn't leave a single mark behind.

"An attack of that level won't defeat my Heaven's Raiment." The clown said. A piece of her cloak enlarged and slammed into Death the Kid.

"Then how about I heat things up?" Kim said. She aimed Jacqueline's lantern at the clown and let off a flamethrower. The clown hid behind her cloak as the flames reached her.

"Are you trying to make me strip? You must be desperate to see my body!" The clown said. Hidden from the clown's vision Tsugumi closed in on the clown from above.

"Perverts can go die!" Maka said. Tsugumi released her wings and switched to Shining Blades. With a roar of effort Maka cleaved through the clown's cloak and cut her in half. A heartbeat later Tsugumi switched back to her wings and Maka sat back on her.

"Thanks for the assist." Death the Kid said. He smiled at them as they flew down to his eye level. Kim and Maka grinned at him.

"We're already 2 for 2. You better give us a nice fat bonus after this Mr. Reaper." Kim said. Tsugumi was sure she could hear the sound of a cash register coming from Kim. It was nice to know somebody was sure they'd survive.

"I'll pass on the money... But it would be nice if my Security Clearance was raised to Level 4." Maka said. Tsugumi sighed, Maka didn't have any sense of tension either. Death the Kid grinned back at them.

"I'll see what I can arrange." Death the Kid said. He looked down below, the agents had already cleared out a small landing zone, but were besieged by clowns. "We have arial control for now, let's move on." The two girls nodded, Tsugumi and Jacqueline humming in agreement. The battle of the moon had only just begun.


	37. Heathens

Chapter 31 Part 1: Heathens

Now that the first three clowns had been defeated the air battle had ended. Gathered together in the sky was Death the Kid, Maka and Kim. Tsugumi could see Agents parachuting down to the moon's surface and setting up the landing zone. "We should help prepare for the Airship to land. Kim can you escort it?" Death the Kid said. Kim nodded and flew away on Jacqueline. "Let's go defend the landing zone Maka."

"Right behind you Kid," Maka said. Tsugumi flew after Death the Kid on his skateboard down to the landing zones perimeter. The agents on the ground were already fighting off more clowns. They were fighting enemies coming in all kinds of shapes and sizes. The two meister landed where the heaviest fighting was going on. Death the Kid returned his skateboard to his ring as Tsugumi withdrew her wings.

"What hideous creatures. I will not let any of you interfere with the Airship!" Death the Kid said. He charged to the front of the perimeter line and began firing Liz and Patty without pause. The barrage tore through several clowns. As the clowns charged at him together Maka jumped over Death the Kid and sliced through them.

"Don't get too excited Kid." Maka said. She looked back at Death the Kid with a small frown. "Leave the close quarters to me." He gave Maka a sheepish smile as she swatted away another clown without looking.

With the Addition of Death the Kid and Maka the pressure lessened for the defenders. Tsugumi could hear the Airship lowering to the ground behind them. Black*Star's distinct battle cry sounded over the rest of the reinforcements. Unfortunately, Tsugumi didn't think he'd be able to meet up with them any time soon. The battlefield was too loud and it seemed there was at least one clown messing with perceptions floating around for him to find them easily. Or at least Tsugumi figured there must be, she doubted the moon smelt of buttered popcorn naturally. "The Airship has landed, go on the offensive!" Death the Kid said. He looked over his shoulder at the other Agents who roared in agreement and charged passed them. "Maka, let's advance."

"Not yet," Maka said. She turned to glare at a nearby outcropping. "We've got company." Death the Kid followed Maka's gaze. Tsugumi spotted a figure looking down at them, its soul's wavelength familiar despite being twisted by madness.

"Justin." Tsugumi said. She gathered her courage as Maka and Death the Kid ran to intercept Justin. They couldn't let the traitorous Death Scythe attack the regular forces. They'd be ripped to shreds by the ex-Death Scythe in an instant.

"So one of the pigs' keepers decided to show himself?" Justin said. He was looking down at them from the outcropping arms held out wide. The left side of his face was on fire and stretched into a grin. The other side of his face was staring down at them without expression. "You even brought your favourite swine. Are you going to show me what tricks you've taught them?"

"Why don't you come down and find out? You're nothing but a disgrace!" Maka said. She shook one of her fists at Justin. Tsugumi wished she wouldn't taunt him. Justin had been able to make himself a Death Scythe at a young age, he wasn't a pushover.

Justin leapt down from the outcropping. Maka and Death the Kid tensed and slipped into their fighting stances. "I'll slaughter you heathens like the pigs you are." Justin said. His torso morphed into a guillotine as he ran towards Maka. "You have defied god's wishes for the last time." Maka swerved out of the way of the guillotine and slammed Tsugumi's axe into Justin's arm. He parried, arm transformed into a blade. But the force of Maka's swing flung him sideways, straight into Death the Kid's bullets.

"You won't win Justin. Not you or your new master." Death the Kid said. He continued to pelt Justin with bullets. Justin failed to protect his entire body, the bullets leaving small holes in his torso. Patty let out a whoop as Justin stumbled back.

"You defile with every step... Slaughtering Gun!" Justin said. A silver arc of energy flew out of Justin's hand and flew towards Maka and Death the Kid. Death the Kid threw himself to the ground, the attack passing over him. Maka jumped over the attack, her body twisting in the air as she soared towards Justin. "Slaughtering Gun!" Justin aimed at Maka, his hand glowing.

"Get away from my students!" Aunty said. She slammed both of her feet into Justin's back. His hand jerked away from Maka's direction as he was knocked off his feet. He rolled across the ground back onto his feet. Maka and Aunty landed on the ground, keeping their eyes on Justin. "Are you alright?"

"I'm a-ok!" Maka said. Even though Tsugumi knew Maka could have dodged, she was glad for Aunty's help. Death the Kid came to stand beside the two of them, eyeing Justin with distaste. "He's not going to make this easy for us. But we need to hurry! The clowns we already defeated will regenerate soon."

Maka and Aunty charged at Justin together. Maka parried the guillotine blades on Justin's arms with Tsugumi as Aunty flanked him. Aunty linked her hands together and slammed them into his head. Justin fell forward at the force of the blow. "Even without a weapon... This attack is heavy." Justin said, in a rasping voice as he struggled to recover his footing. Aunty kneed Justin in the gut. His breath was knocked out of him as Maka brought Tsugumi's scythe around slicing into his leg. "Slaughtering Gun Radiant!" Aunty and Maka threw themselves to the ground and rolled away from Justin. A widely dispersed silver arc passed over their heads as Maka and Aunty got back to their feet.

Justin swung the guillotines on his arms at them, forcing them back. They two retreated as Death the Kid gave them cover fire. "Even if he's a poor example from an educational standpoint, I can't deny the power of a Death Scythe." Aunty said. She wiped away the sweat dripping down her face with a sleeve.

"You can't just charge in against Justin. We need a plan." Death the Kid said. Aunty grinned as she turned to look at him.

"Young Master there is a time for finesse but this isn't it. We need to press forward with our strength like a gorilla. It's the source of my power." Aunty said. Tsugumi looked between the two feeling both sides had validity. Justin was an powerful opponent who would punish them for recklessness. But he was also an experienced opponent who needed to be overwhelmed with sheer power.

"I'd still rather we had a plan though." Maka said. Across from them Justin was watching them without blinking. "Justin was able to make himself a Death Scythe with his skill and power alone."

"We cannot give up here." Aunty said. She took off her backpack and wrapped her arms around it. "I will get in close, cover me." Tsugumi felt a shiver run down her spine as she looked at Aunty's determined face. While Death the Kid and Maka agreed to support her she had to wonder... Why did Aunty have such an intense look in her eyes?

"Death Cannon!" Death the Kid said. Liz and Patty transformed into cannons on each arm. Two balls of energy were lobbed from their barrels at Justin. Maka charged at Justin, Aunty a few steps behind her. Justin fired another ranged guillotine at them as they charged. Maka blocked the attack with Tsugumi. Aunty slid underneath the attack and ran to Justin.

"Remember you can do it if you try girls!" Aunty said. She was looking back at them as she ran at Justin. "I'm glad I got to teach you!" Realising what Aunty must be about to do Tsugumi's soul cried out in horror. "Behold the true gorilla tackle! Eat all our bombs!"

"Aunty stop, it's not worth-!" Tsugumi said. She was interrupted by Aunty's backpack exploding, engulfing them both. As Maka and Death the Kid looked on eyes wide as the explosion began to fade away.

"And DWMA said I'm suicidal..." A woman said. Maka whirled around, mouth opening to scold them for badmouthing Aunty. "Going hard and fast is one thing, but that was a suicide bombing or I'm blind as fuck." The woman was looking down at Aunty. She was still whole, if singed, while being held by her jacket by the woman. Maka's mouth snapped closed, her glare softening when she saw Aunty had been saved.

"I know suicide is in the name but I don't think that's fair." Spirit said. He was standing beside her, holding his forehead. "The circumstances here are different... Probably."

"Aunty thank goodness you're alive." Maka said. She knelt down beside Aunty. "Never do that again!" Maka punched Aunty in the arm. Aunty rubbed the back of her head and apologised to her pupil. But Tsugumi was more shocked to realise she knew Aunty's saviour.

"Kuroko?" Tsugumi said. She wasn't sure what she found more unbelievable. That Aunty was still alive or that the former inmate was here. But it was definitely Kuroko she was seeing, decked out in the Hoshi Dojo's uniform bold as brass. "What are you doing here?"

"Community service," Kuroko said. She sighed and her shoulders slumped. "This bastard kept calling me saying he had an important mission he needed a meister for. He could have asked anyone, but I guess the lure of my magnificent breasts was too much to resist." Maka's head snapped over to her father, already glaring. Spirit spluttered and waved his hands.

"It's not like that at all! You're the one who begged me to let you come!" Spirit said. Kuroko raised an eyebrow at Spirit, face otherwise blank. Tsugumi got the feeling Kuroko was having him on. This reeked the same way as when Black*Star was messing around. She hadn't known Kuroko's sense of humour had survived everything she'd gone through, but somehow it didn't surprise her.

"Get real. How was I supposed to know there was a super-secret mission being planned? And I'm offended that you deny my magnificent breasts. Didn't your daughter tell you how wonderful they feel?" Kuroko said. Spirit and Maka's both turned red. Tsugumi knew now Kuroko had to be teasing. The Hoshi Dojo always knew when DWMA was doing something. It also explained why Maka had dodged questions about the soft thing she'd landed on at the prison.

"Now is not the time to chat! Justin is still-" Death the Kid said. As he was looked over his shoulder at them his eyes widened. "Behind you!" Justin appeared behind Kuroko. The flames on his face burning more than ever as he glared at the back of her head.

Kuroko turned to look at Justin over her shoulder. He grinned as he transformed into a guillotine, ready to cut her in half. "Soul Menace," Kuroko said. Her sparking hand slammed into Justin's nose and exploded. The shockwaves flung Justin away mere moments before his guillotine struck. He careened through the air, creating a crater when he landed. "Coming in from behind without consent is just so rude."

Maka and Death the Kid moved to stand beside Kuroko. Spirit held out his hand to stop them from passing him by. "Leave this to us. As the highest ranking Death Scythe I should be the one to deal with Justin."

"You can't intend to fight him alone! We can help." Death the Kid said. Maka nodded in agreement. Kuroko laughed, Tsugumi couldn't help but notice it made her breasts jiggle now that she'd pointed them out. Black*Star's breasts in Eibon's book had apparently been genetics at work. The world was truly unfair.

"You could go a few rounds with us, but then your mooks would all die." Kuroko said. Death the Kid and Maka flinched. Tsugumi knew both could sense the clowns reviving. The regular agents needed help, which they couldn't give if everyone focused on beating Justin.

"We all need to do what we can. Don't worry, we will stop Justin." Spirit said. He gave Death the Kid a pat on the shoulder. "Have a little faith in us." Though he was frowning Death the Kid nodded and began to run back to the main group. Kuroko let go of Aunty's jacket and gave her a kick to get her to follow. Maka began to do the same as Spirit transformed for Kuroko but paused looking back at them.

"Kuroko does know how to use a scythe right?" Maka said. Kuroko grinned at Maka resting Spirit's pole on her shoulder.

"Of course I do. The pointy end goes in the other guy. I just keep pounding him right?" Kuroko said. Maka snorted and shook her head. As Maka ran after Death the Kid Tsugumi sighed. Even if Kuroko did nothing but swing Spirit around like a lunatic they should be fine. Spirit had the best control and attack power of any Death Scythe. Though for the future's sake she hoped Black*Star never became as fond of perverted jokes as Kuroko.


	38. Cavalry

Chapter 31 Part 2: Cavalry

The surface of the moon was engulfed in battle. Every clown killed was regenerating from the madness in short order. The advance stalled, DWMA couldn't take anymore ground. Yet they still continued to fight. Maka and Death the Kid refused to drop their pace, wielding Tsugumi, Liz and Patty with prejudice. "This isn't working." Tsugumi said. Maka jumped onto another clown's back and slammed Tsugumi's axe down onto it's head. The clown exploded into stars, it's wavelength dispersing.

"We don't have the luxury of stopping." Maka said. She spun Tsugumi around, her blade slicing through a clown who tried to ambush them from behind.

"But we'll never get anywhere! No matter what we do the clowns come back." Tsugumi said. Tsugumi's gaze roved over the battlefield and spotted Death the Kid. He was several meters away, keeping some clowns pinned behind a rock. "We need to talk to Kid." Maka glanced at Tsugumi, then ran over to him.

"Please tell me more trouble isn't coming." Death the Kid said. He was looking over his shoulder at Maka, still firing.

"I'll give you some if you tell me we don't have a plan to deal with the clowns. We can't hold out forever." Tsugumi said. Even Death Scythes could run out of energy, let alone the rest of the agents. Death the Kid grinned.

"We have a plan." Death the Kid said. Tsugumi huffed, she didn't think their back-up wasn't something to joke about. It was a miracle they hadn't had any casualties yet but the injuries had to be piling up now.

"You have a plan? How adorable. Don't you understand what Kishin-sama's army is about?" The exhibistionist clown said. Tsugumi felt vindicated, even the clowns realised what a pinch they were in. The clown laughed as more of her comrades regenerated at its side. "This insanity has no limit. We are but droplets for Kishin-sama to do what he wants." The clown blushed and covered her chest. "You were just thinking about me taking a bath weren't you? Have you no shame?"

Tsugumi was done playing nice. She was trying to have a serious discussion with Death the Kid! "Who would look at your body? Kuroko's breasts are far superior." Tsugumi said. Maka flushed, while Death the Kid goggled at Tsugumi. "Go inflict yourself on someone else! We're trying to have a conversation here."

"You whore! How dare you let your eyes stray from me?" The female clown said. She charged at Tsugumi, face twisted in rage.

"Death damn it Tsugumi, you're always telling me not to provoke enemies." Maka said. Tsugumi charged up Shining Blades as the clown approached. "That's far enough!" Maka sliced the clown in half and glared at the others. The clowns scattered under Maka's gaze. Tsugumi was amused that even constructs of insanity had some common sense when it came to Maka. Maka then turned to look at Death the Kid. He began to sweat.

"Now that that's over... We have a plan? Let's hear it." Tsugumi said. Death the Kid cringed but after a moment cleared his throat.

"We've been in negotiations with another group. They are going to help us defeat the clowns." Death the Kid said. Tsugumi held back her desire to appear in her blades so he could see her rolling her eyes. That explained nothing! "It should work, your decision made them trust us far more." That confused Tsugumi. She hadn't made any decisions regards negotiations with a group?

"The plan, explain." Tsugumi said. Now was not the time for Death the Kid to be mysterious with her. And if he told her they'd started the mission without getting the details with the other group sorted she was going to give him a taste of her own chop. "Who are they?"

"It's the-" Death the Kid said. A DWMA Agent ran up to him and whispered something in his ear. "They're coming." Death the Kid smiled as he looked up up at the sky.

"Enough with the pronoun game Kid! Who's here?" Maka said. She grabbed Death the Kid's shoulder and squeezed. He turned to look at Maka with smile despite her tightening hold.

"The Witches are here." Death the Kid said. Maka gaped at him, letting go of his shoulder. Tsugumi couldn't believe it. Despite the fact Witch relations were better than ever, to think that they would aid DWMA? She'd thought the negotiations were to ensure they wouldn't attack while all Death Scythes were deployed. "The madness of the clowns is all linked. We can't beat them while they can be reached by the insane wavelength."

"If Death brought the Witches here to defeat the clowns... You can't mean to use Soul Protect on them?" Maka said. Her eyes widening as she considered it.

"Soul Protect shuts out the wavelength of witches from outsiders, if used to sever madness instead it should work." Death the Kid said. Tsugumi wasn't sure she understood the theory behind how it would work but Maka wasn't protesting. And since it was the Witches... They'd probably waited to ensure DWMA was fully committed encase it was a trap. "Have some faith. They will come through for us."

A woman hidden under a cloak and dress held together by safety pins appeared behind Death the Kid. She was wearing a traditional witch's hat with a face cut into it. All that could be seen of her was her mismatched eyes, one of which Tsugumi had last seen in Free. Death the Kid, seeing Maka looking behind him, blinked and looked over his shoulder. "Nyamu!" The woman said.

"Mabaa-dono, you've arrived!" Death the Kid said. Mabaa nodded to him and then stared at Maka and Tsugumi. She felt a chill run up her pole, this was the Witch Leader? The power within one of her eyes had been incredible. This was the most powerful Witch Tsugumi would ever meet, small form and all.

"They really did come..." Maka said. She was now looking up above, her soul rocked by surprise. Through her, Tsugumi could feel the souls of numerous witches appearing in the air.

"Thank you for coming to help us! Thank you so much Mabaa-sama!" Tsugumi said. She had already transformed her top half to bow to Mabaa when she realised it was bare. Turning red Tsugumi transformed back fully into a halberd. She'd just flashed the world's most dangerous witch... Tsugumi had never felt like such an idiot!

"If you're ready, we should start the operation Mabaa-dono." Death the Kid said. Tsugumi was glad they were ignoring her mistake, she hoped this never made it into the history books. When Mabaa nodded he turned to look at Maka. "There are three groups. Group A is deploying their Soul Protect. Group B is doing the calculations to target the clowns. Mabaa will be sending the Soul Protects to the clowns by herself as the third group. Get ready."

Tsugumi watched in awe as the operation began. Above them the majority of Witches began deploying Soul Protect. Tsugumi had felt it happen from a distance but never seen it. The women were engulfed by a sphere of energy, their soul wavelengths muted to Maka's Soul Perception. What had to be the second group, consisting of Erika and Kim were surrounded by formula. When the calculations completed Erika opened her eyes. "Now Mabaa-sama!" Erika said.

"Nyamu!" Mabaa said. Her eyes glowing with magical energy. The Soul Protects engulfing Group A were ripped from their bodies and flew at the clowns. The clowns were confused, looking over their bodies now covered by the Soul Protect.

"Now DWMA! Attack the clowns that have been hit with Soul Protect!" Death the Kid said. He pointed to the clowns. DWMA's agents roared in agreement and charged the clowns as one.

"We're really doing it..." Tsugumi said. Her voice shaking as Maka joined in the fight a step behind Death the Kid. Maka cleaved through the clowns as they came into range while Death the Kid shot them down at a distance. She could feel the clown's wavelengths vanishing. Though they tried to reach out for madness they couldn't break Soul Protect. "I never thought I'd see the day DWMA and Witches worked together for the same goal."

Under the combined power of the Death Scythes, Spartoi and the Agents the clowns were overwhelmed. Tsugumi felt the last clown's moments through Maka. "That's all of them." Maka said. She took deep breaths and slung Tsugumi across her shoulders. "That was a pretty good warm-up for the boss fight." Tsugumi took a moment to realise what Maka meant and felt like an idiot. They were here to destroy Asura, how could she have forgotten that?

"Will the Witches be fighting Asura too?" Tsugumi said. She would feel a lot safer if some of the destructive instinct of Magic was turned to their enemies for once. Nearby Death the Kid shook his head.

A witch dressed similarly to a fox floated down. "We have completed our task. DWMA can deal with the rest. We have no reason to see this fight to the end." The Witch said. Tsugumi sighed, she'd been hoping for too much.

"We couldn't have done it without you. Thank you." Death the Kid said. He was smiling up at the Witch.

"Nyamu!" Mabaa said. Death the Kid and the Witch turned to look at her. Tsugumi wondered how they understood her. Even with Maka's Soul Perception she could only sense the Witch Leader's emotions.

"If you wish to stay that is your prerogative Mabaa-sama. I'm just doing what we decided in the Witch's Realm. I still don't acknowledge him." The Witch said. Mabaa nodded to the Witch. The Witch then turned to Death the Kid with narrowed eyes. "But since I've helped you come this far, be sure to defeat the Kishin."

"Leave it to us!" Death the Kid said. Holding his hand over his heart as he looked her in the eyes. The woman turned and flew back to her comrades. Tsugumi watched the Witches vanish in the sky. It was a shame they didn't stay, but she supposed Rome wasn't built in a day. Besides, now that it wasn't a joke anymore she found she did feel safe with just Mabaa staying.

"Now it's time to finish things..." Maka said. She was looking up the moon's nose, tuned to her Soul Perception.

"I'd ask if you could feel that Maka, but I don't think anyone could miss it." Death the Kid said. He was looking in the same direction as Maka. Curious Tsugumi tuned in as well.

"Asura..." Tsugumi said. But there was more than just his wavelength inside. Akane was there with Sid and Clay. But there was also someone else familiar to her. Though she hadn't felt it for a long time, she would never forget this person. "Wonderful Medusa's here. Of fucking course she is." Tsugumi wanted to scream. Having to fight Asura enhanced with Black Blood wasn't difficult enough was it? It was always going to be a bitter struggle but now it was going to be a personal one too. Though Tsugumi supposed at least she'd get to have the words with Medusa she'd wanted.


	39. Lingering Passion

Chapter 32: Lingering Passion

Everyone had begun to gather together now that the clowns were gone. The madness surround them was stronger than ever. Tsugumi pushed her soul to raise the amount of Anti-madness wavelength she was using. But it couldn't stop the uncomfortable feeling that Asura was right there. "Maka... Is there something wrong with my Soul Perception or...?" Death the Kid said. Sweat dripped from his forehead as he stared into empty space.

"It's the same here. I can feel the Kishin right in front of us, but..." Maka said. Her eyes darted around them. The moon's surface was still empty. "He's not here..." The two meister looked everywhere but the Kishin was not in sight. Everyone from DWMA was on edge, their souls prickling with anxiety as they waited.

The silence was broken by an agent who began to scream. After that many more agents began to scream as well. They were holding their heads or rolling on the floor while their souls writhing in agony. "Focus your minds or he'll take it from you!" Stein said. His voice was carrying over the sound of screaming. Those who hadn't fallen yet were struggling to keep their composure. Their faces scrunched up while they resisted the madness bombarding their souls.

Tsugumi couldn't tear her eyes away from the suffering agents. Her own soul only felt uncomfortable in the presence of this madness, but unlike them she had the protection of Anti-madness wavelength. "Let me help!" Tsugumi said. She took a deep breath and reached out to the souls of everyone already affected. "Madness Antidote!" Tsugumi poured her wavelength into the afflicted agents until their souls calmed.

"Tsugumi even if you help them recover this time they'll just fall again!" Stein said. He was struggling to breathe as his own madness sought to drag him into line with the insanity surrounding him. Tsugumi reached out to include everyone else in the resonance link as well.

"Not if I can help it. Madness Vaccine!" Tsugumi said. She left behind a small amount of her wavelength inside everyone's souls. A glowing heart appeared on their skin when she completed the technique. As Tsugumi let go of their souls, she noticed the marks of those who had fallen first were fluctuating.

"It working but the technique will last." Maka said. She was gritting her teeth as she examined their souls. "It's a stopgap at best." The madness was still assaulting their souls. Those with weaker souls would be the first to be overwhelmed, since they didn't have as much power to fuel Tsugumi's technique.

"If it's not enough alone, we can fix that!" Ao said. She stomped her foot, her soul rebelling against the madness. "Do it Soul Eater!"

"Mediation of the Soul!" Soul Eater said. A wave of sounds echoed from Soul Eater's blades. The calming song cancelled out the noise of the madness. Tsugumi let out a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding. She couldn't put her finger on it, but the song felt nostalgic to her. So music was Soul Eater's Death Scythe ability?

"The protection is temporary but it should hold us through the battle. Having a Death Scythes is really convenient." Ao said. When Ao and Maka's eyes met they grinned at each other. With the madness protected against everyone began to get ready for the final battle. The majority of the force moved back to the airship. They were brought to face the clowns but couldn't hope to fight Asura. They'd be protecting the way back to earth.

The members of Spartoi and the Death Scythes gathered together for the battle. They would be the ones to fight Asura. Everyone was getting into their resonance groups, decided beforehand by Death. Spirit would lead one half of the adults as The Death Scythe, Kuroko acting as his meister. With him were Tsar and Fyodor, and Azusa wielded BJ. Given the fact she had floated over to Spirit it seemed Mabaa had attached herself to his group too. Stein would lead the other half, with Marie as his weapon. He was with Jin and Zubaidah from the Middle East, Dengu and Alexandre of Africa, and Tezca with the monkey Enrique.

The groups for Spartoi were still the same. Maka, Death the Kid, Black*Star were always going to be included because they had a Reaper and Death Scythe. Ao, Meme and Anya's group were joining in too. Though Death had worried they weren't ready, Soul Eater was a Death Scythe so his group needed to participate. Kilik, Ox and Kim had talked their way into the fight. Their devastating power of combined elements and Kim's healing ultimately convincing Death to let them stay. Stein was going over their plans one more time when the madness shifted. Maka whirled around and she and Tsugumi increased her Soul Perception. "What's up?" Black*Star said. His hands linked behind his head.

"The Kishin's wavelength has been absorbed?" Maka said. Her voice wavered, but Tsugumi couldn't blame her for that. She couldn't bring herself to speak once she recognised whose wavelength the madness had changed too. "Medusa ate the Kishin..."

"She ate it?" Black*Star said. His eyes widened as he gaped at Maka. Around them others began to notice the change. As the Agents began to exclaim about the pressure of madness being a good sign fading Spirit silenced them. Tsugumi had to agree with him, Medusa was not an enemy to underestimate.

"Look at the moon's mouth! Someone's coming out!" Death the Kid said. Everyone's attention snapped to its mouth. Tsugumi began to tremble seeing it being forced open by snakes. It opened slowly revealing Medusa standing on a tooth. She glared down at them, deep lines carved into her face. As Medusa's gave found Maka and Tsugumi she opened her mouth and screamed.

The moon's surface was engulfed by the sound. The battle group braced themselves against that shockwaves. But the rear line was not so lucky, Agents were sent flying by the shockwaves. "What a wavelength! Is this really coming from Medusa?" Stein said. His voice was barely audible over the noise. His clenched his teeth as his feet started to slip and grabbed hold of the ground. Tsugumi wished she could cover her ears, Maka hadn't turned down her Soul Perception, the wavelength behind the scream tearing through them both twofold.

"This is bad! She'll crush everyone with that scream, starting with those who have weaker soul wavelength! That scream is going to envelop the whole moon soon! Those who can't endure it need to retreat to the airship and leave!" Death the Kid said. The agents scrambled to follow his order. The airship's propellers started up as agents ran into the Cargo Hold.

Anya collapsed to one knee, she was covering her ears. Beside her Meme had clenched her fists hard tight enough to bleed. Tsugumi could feel both their souls struggling under the noise. "Anya, Meme, you need to go back to the Airship!" Tsugumi said.

"We can't leave now!" Anya said. She attempted to stand back up and was lifted off her feet by a shockwave. She slammed into Meme and the two girls' grabbed hold of each other, struggling to stay in place. Tsugumi saw the heart mark of her technique on the two of them flicker. They'd lose their only protection soon.

"Senpai, we're members of Spartoi too!" Meme said. Tears began running down her cheeks. "We can't abandon everyone! We can help!" Anya nodded, her eyes glued to Tsugumi.

"You can't help us if you die! Get to the ship!" Tsugumi said. The two girls looked at her, jaws clenched. Tsugumi prepared herself for a long argument since there was no talking to them rationally when they got an idea in their heads...

"We need to go Meme!" Tsubaki said. She transformed into human form and placed a hand on her meister's shoulder. Meme wilted under her gaze and nodded. Meme and Tsubaki took Anya by and arm each and began to drag her back to the Airship. Tsugumi watched them go with relief. She was glad Tsubaki had helped.

Nearby she could sense Kilik's group experiencing the same problem. Thankfully, Spirit noticed too. Though Tsugumi couldn't hear them over the noise, she was pretty sure she could tell what was going on. Spirit was ordering them back to the Airship. When they objected Kuroko lifted Kilik by the back of his shirt and tossed him towards the Airship. The shockwaves carried him through the air until he landed in front of it. After a speculative look from her, Kim and Ox beat a retreat.

The screaming was quieting down now. Tsugumi watched the Airship leave the moon carrying the majority of the force. She would have thought staying here would scare her... Yet she felt calm. She had unfinished business with Medusa. Tsugumi turned her attention back to Medusa once the Airship disappeared into the clouds. Medusa was still watching her and Maka. "So you came. I'm glad we got the chance to settle things before I break Order completely." Medusa said. Her face smoothed into a blank mask. It reminded Tsugumi of how Shaula had acted. The rage was still there in Medusa's soul, but she would not show it.

"You really went and did it, didn't you? You absorbed the Kishin. I can see its mark on your soul." Maka said. While Medusa kept her focus on Maka the other fighters prepared. Tsugumi followed suit, gathering their wavelength to be ready in a moment's notice.

"I developed the madness of the remaining Black Blood and fused with it so I could synchronise with the Kishin." Medusa said. Her face distorted into a caricature grin. "There's no going back now. I will kill you both for ruining my efforts to make a life for my child."

"Your efforts were for your child? Don't lie. You have no right to act like a parent after what you've done." Spirit said. He had transformed partially, his torso protruding from his pole. He glared up at Medusa. Kuroko slung his pole over her shoulder to balance his new weight, eyes half lidded as she looked at Medusa.

"Your crimes are coming to an end today Medusa!" Maka said. She pointed Tsugumi, spear first, at Medusa. "I'm going to take your soul and get rid of the Black Blood once and for all!" Maka glanced at Spirit. "You're coming too right?"

"If that's what you want." Spirit said. A blush was rising on his cheeks. "It'd be rude to butt in on my child's fight... But I want to take a swing at her too."

"Black*Star you ready?" Maka said. She'd turned away from Spirit the moment he agreed. He whined, shoulders sagging. Kuroko snorted as he transformed back fully into a Scythe.

"I'm always ready," Black*Star said. He withdrew his sword and grinned at Maka. Maka grinned back at him. Tsugumi sighed as the her meister charged at Medusa, pouring the energy she'd gathered into Maka.

Medusa's soul surged with energy as snakes made of blood emerged from her body. Maka was already charging up the moon's mouth with dust kicking up in her wake. "Medusa!" Maka said. She leapt into the air at the top of the mouth's slope over Medusa, axe pulled back to swing. "I'll kill you for leading Crona astray!" Maka's swing was slowed by hitting the snakes from Medusa's arm, giving the Witch time to swerve out of the way as Maka ripped through them. Maka fell forwards and used Medusa's shoulder as footing. She brought Tsugumi's scythe up under Medusa's armpit aiming for the throat.

"You will not. With the Kishin's power I will break the order of this world." Medusa said. Her mouth stretched into a smile from ear to ear, a snake slipping free from her mouth and catching Tsugumi by her pole. Her scythe stopping millimeters away from from slitting Medusa's throat.

"Such a foolish goal won't come true!" Maka said. She kneed Medusa in the face. As Medusa staggered Maka began stomping on her face. "An idiot like you should just die!" Medusa collapsed to the ground as Maka continued to stomp on her. A crater formed underneath her.

"Don't get too worked up!" Tsugumi said. She bore down her disapproval on Maka through their link but Maka wasn't paying attention. She was too angry to notice Tsugumi's feelings. Several snakes from Medusa's body surged towards Maka, fangs gleaming. Maka spring boarded off Medusa, slicing through the snakes with Tsugumi.

"You're quite the idiot challenging me at close quarters with a pole arm. I thought I had you there." Medusa said. She wiped away some Black Blood trickling down her forehead with a hand. "Vector Storm!" Snakes burst from beneath her feet intertwining around her in a vortex. Maka blocked with Tsugumi, the snakes grinding against her blades. With a grunt of effort from Medusa the vortex expanded, pushing them off the edge.

The vortex continued to expand, flinging Maka backward through the air. "Everybody, block it together!" Stein said. The rest of the group gathered at the top of the moon's mouth. The Death Scythes throwing everything they had at the attack directly in front of them, bouncing it back. The vortex petered out, revealing Medusa casting another spell.

"Vector Arrow x100!" Medusa said. A barrage on snakes, far more than had appeared in Italy, headed for Maka. Maka's eyes widened as Tsugumi realised they would be overwhelmed. A figure flung through the air and cut through the snakes from the side. Blood spurted out obscuring them from view. The snakes writhed as the fell to the surface. They vanished as the magic sustaining them ran out. Medusa's face twisted into a glared at the figure. Medusa ran forwards to attack the falling form, only to be interrupted by the rest of the group attacking her.

Maka and the figure landed back at the bottom of the moon's mouth. Recognising their saviour underneath the blood, the worry in Tsugumi's soul eased. "Black*Star!" Tsugumi said. Maka ran up to him. He turned and looked at Maka with an eyebrow raised.

"Stop hogging all the good parts for yourself. You always end up regretting it." Black*Star said. He sighed and massaged his shoulder. "One of these days you're going to get in trouble while I'm blinking."

"Thanks, I owe you one..." Maka said. She rubbed the back of her neck, a blush dusting her cheeks. "Come to think of it, you saved me from that attack back in Italy too didn't you?" Thinking back Tsugumi did remember them almost being skewered when Medusa's Soul Protect let her sneak up on them. "It wasn't just that time either. You're always rescuing me. You must really like me, don't you?" Maka was smiling now.

Black*Star spluttered, he was blushing far harder than Maka. "Huh? Y... You're really taking it the wrong way. Doesn't that show how weak you are?" Tsugumi's romance senses were tingling. This was stepping into far more dangerous territory than fighting Asura. She needed to get a handle on this before it got out of hand!

"Maka, please don't. If your two are going to flirt at least let me move back to Japan first! I want to be at a safe distance!" Tsugumi said. She wished Spirit wasn't busy fighting Medusa. He'd back her up. Maka spluttered and glared at Tsugumi's weapon form.

"Will you guys stop chatting? We're in the middle of a fight!" Soul Eater said. His voice was bellowing from atop the moon's mouth. As they turned to look at the battle they gaped at what Medusa was doing. Snakes had wrapped around one of the moons teeth and were pulling it out.

"No way!" Black*Star said. His eyes widening as the tooth pulled free. The three of them screamed as Medusa tossed the tooth at them. Tsugumi shut her eyes as Maka knelt down covering her head. They'd never dodge in time, the moon's tooth was too huge. Dust rained down on them from above. But when the tooth didn't land Tsugumi's had to take a peek. Black*Star was supporting the tooth with both hands, his muscles twitching. "Tsugumi I forgot... What do they say in Japan when you lose one of your front baby teeth?"

Tsugumi stared up at the stone just above their heads not comprehending what Black*Star was asking. Her attention snapped back to him when he coughed. "What...? I mean-You're supposed to hide it out of sight..." Tsugumi said. She didn't get where he was going with this. Shouldn't they take this chance to get out of the way? That tooth couldn't be light.

"Is that... So?" Black*Star said. Black*Star adjusted his feet and raised the tooth above his head. With a roar of effort he threw the tooth off the moon. The tooth soared out of orbit into space.

Still kneeling on the ground beside him, Maka was gaping at him. "Is he still considered human?" Maka said. Tsugumi wasn't sure how to answer that herself. Black*Star was a logic all unto himself.

"You want to leave the fight to the monsters then?" Tsugumi said. A giggle was bubbling out of her throat unintentionally. After this she decided to show Black*Star Dragon Ball Z and see how far he could run with it. At this point she didn't doubt he'd be firing Kamehameha waves in a week.

"It's not like I didn't know that from the start." Maka said. She got to her feet and dusted off her trench coat. "Besides, I'm not letting Medusa get off." Maka ran up to the battlefield with Black*Star at her side. Above them Tsugumi could see Medusa being assailed from all sides by the Death Scythes. Jin creating huge constructs from the smoke of his lamp to wrestle with Medusa's enormous snakes. Ao was using Soul Eater's music to charm the snakes and set them on their kin while she tore through the rest. Tezca and Dengu were exploiting the synergy between mirrors that could magnify light and light bending axes to destructive effect against Medusa's defences. Stein was using Marie's enhancement and healing abilities to wade through Medusa's attacks to fight her head on. Medusa had no choice but to take the damage as everywhere she turned Kuroko was a step behind her with Spirit ready to cut her in half. Tsugumi could see BJ and Azusa, they must be waiting for the perfect sniping opportunity.

Maka and Black*Star leapt back up onto the moon's mouth. "They've got her on the ropes! Do it now!" Tsugumi said. She transformed into Shining Hunter as Maka charged at Medusa. Black*Star right beside her parrying everything that came at her from Medusa's attacks area wide attacks. Medusa's eyes widened as she spotted them approaching.

"I've had enough!" Medusa said. She flung her arms forward, hundreds of tiny snakes soaring towards every meister. Maka and Black*Star hissed as the snakes left small cuts in their skin. The two slid to a stop mid charge. Looking around Tsugumi realised the others had stopped fighting too. "It's all over for you now. The poison in those snakes ruins resonances. What good are DWMA's strongest when they can't wield a weapon?" Medusa began to laugh as she looked down her nose at them.

Tsugumi's soul boiled watching Medusa laugh. The light from the mark of her technique was faltering as the poison tried to make the Death Scythes desynchronise with their partners. "Who gives a damn about your weak ass poison?" Tsugumi said. Her voice cracked at the volume, surprising even her. "Shaula's poison was way stronger than this and that powers mine now! Don't get in the way of our connections!" All around her the Death Scythe meisters faces hardened as their souls poured more energy into Madness Vaccine. The marks on her companions glowed with eye burning radiance as Medusa's poison was burnt away.

Medusa goggled seeing everyone shrug off the effects of her poison. She turned to Tsugumi. "So you can resist it. Then I'll just have to kill you first." Medusa said. She threw her arms outward; snakes began falling from the sky. While everyone was distracted by the snakes another snake burst from the ground at Maka's feet. Tsugumi moved without thinking as it fangs approached Maka's throat. She transformed and pushed her partner out of the way. The snake's jaw clamped shut on her arm, fangs piercing her skin. Tsugumi screamed as the snake dragged her through the air towards Medusa.

"Tsugumi!" Maka said. She was reaching towards Tsugumi as she ran after her. But the snake was moving too quickly for her to grab hold. Black*Star pulled her back by the waist when she tried to run head first into one of Medusa's attacks. The snake stopped at Medusa's side and wrapped around Tsugumi's arm and chest. Medusa's face stretched into a Cheshire grin.

"This works out perfectly! I always wanted to kill you first." Medusa said. Tsugumi could feel the snake tightening around her. Tsugumi struggled to breathe as she felt her ribs starting to crack. Biting her lip she focused on reinforcing her limbs as the constriction got tighter.

"You give her back!" Maka said. She was looking at Medusa with an intensity Tsugumi had never seen before. Her face shadowed by her fringe and teeth bared. "I'll tear you apart with my bare hands!" Tsugumi could feel her partner's soul roaring, though they hadn't manifested yet her wings were increasing in size with every moment. Medusa chuckled as she watched Maka's expression darken further.

They were now at a standstill. Medusa was keeping Tsugumi's body between herself and the Death Scythes. Tsugumi wished they would charge in already. SHe couldn't breathe properly, a few bruises from her allies would be nothing. "Maka quit freaking out. We'll get her back!" Black*Star said. He slipped into a fighting stance. Maka's chin had jutted out ready to snap at him when Medusa sent a volley of snakes at them.

Tsugumi wished she had the breath to scream for them to dodge. The two's heads snapped to the attack. Black*Star moved to stand in front of Maka when Kuroko leapt in front of them. She sliced through the attack with Spirit. "Pay attention you two. Arguing will not save Tsugumi." Kuroko said.

"Maka, switch out with Kuroko. She'll be fine without a weapon. We need a stronger resonance to beat Medusa." Spirit said. He transformed into a human and put a hand on her shoulder. "Papa will help you get Tsugumi back."

"But we've never resonated together either! I can't-" Maka said. Tsugumi felt the bones in her arm break and screamed. Tears ran down her face as the snake continued to squeeze her. Maka clenched her fists and looked down. "I'll do it, help me save Tsugumi!"

"That's not a problem, because Maka is Papa's daughter." Spirit said. Maka reached out and grabbed hold of Spirit's Scythe form. "Let's go!" Maka charged towards Medusa. She batted away the snakes sent at her without difficulty. In a bust of speed Maka got between Tsugumi and Medusa.

Medusa flinched seeing that Maka had managed to get so close. "Vector Storm!" Medusa said. Maka let out a battle cry and tore through Medusa's attack. She spun on her heel for another swing. Medusa threw herself to the ground and rolled out of the way, eyes wide. "Death Scythe's attacks are even stronger now! How is this possible?" Maka slammed Spirit's pole into Medusa's stomach. The witch was flung away and bounced across the moon's mouth.

"I told you to let my partner go!" Maka said. She swung Spirit in a full circle and sliced through the snake binding Tsugumi. Tsugumi gasped for air as the pressure on her body lifted. She began to fall, only for Black*Star to grab hold of her in a sliding catch.

"I got you Tsugumi." Black*Star said. He carted her away from Medusa in his arms. Maka and Spirit were still keeping Medusa at bay. Tsugumi winced every time her arm or chest was jostled.

Black*Star lay her down beside Marie. Marie placed her glowing hand over Tsugumi. "It's going to be alright Tsugumi." Marie said. Tsugumi rolled her head to the side to look up at her. Marie had taken her eye patch off. Her usually hidden eye was glowing in the shape of a Celtic knot. Or at least Tsugumi thought it was one. Though Maire's wavelength was taking the edge off her pain, the world was spinning.

"I will not be stopped!" Medusa said. Tsugumi rolled her head to the other side to look at Maka. She summoned another Vector Storm as Maka charged her again, only for it to be sliced immediately. Maka and Spirit had Medusa on the ropes. She wanted... She needed to see it happen.

"Witch Hunter!" Maka said. Spirit's blade transformed into two arrow shapes as Maka pulled him back for a swing. "Hurry up and die!" Spirit's attack tore through Vector storm. Maka slid past Medusa as the arrow heads detached from him and continued to attack her. Once the blades had ripped through Medusa Maka held out Spirit, the blades re-attaching to him with a snap.

"It's done." Spirit said. Maka looked back at Medusa and glared down at her twitching body. Her body had been torn to pieces by Witch Hunter. Black Blood was evaporating on the ground all around her. Tsugumi sighed, glad it was finally done. Medusa wouldn't be hurting anyone else. With Medusa defeated Maka began to run over to the rest of the group. She slid to a stop just past Medusa's body when the air trembled. Tsugumi felt a shiver run up her spine at the familiar wavelength seeping into the air.

"You could never take my place. When order is created and destroyed, madness is born." Asura said. His voice seemed to come from everywhere as it resounded through the madness. Medusa's body was engulfed by a cocoon of scarves. The madness in the air increased to new heights as the cocoon wriggled. Tsugumi's soul trembled as a crack opened, a red eye staring at her. Asura had returned.


	40. Madness Incarnate

Chapter 33: Madness Incarnate

Everyone was staring at the cocoon, madness spewing from it as it opened. "Medusa's wavelength has vanished... The Kishin is back?!" Maka said. She was the closest to the cocoon, her grip on Spirit's pole tightening. Yet the red eye within was still staring at Tsugumi. She pushed herself up with her good arm. Marie had healed as much as she could but Tsugumi's arm and chest still ached. But Asura wouldn't care if she was injured, it would be safer to be a weapon.

"Everyone get ready! The real fight starts now!" Stein said. He glanced at Marie, she nodded and transformed into hammer form in his hand. All around them the Death Scythe pairs were gearing up for battle as well. Tsugumi's heart clenched as Maka turned to look at her. Tsugumi shook her head once at her partner. She turned to Black*Star, still kneeling beside her, and grabbed Black*Star's shirt. He looked down at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Don't look at me like that, only an idiot would face the Kishin unarmed." Tsugumi said. She winced, her the pain in her chest flaring up. 'Asura is going to be coming after me for what I did last time. Maka will be safer with Spirit.' Tsugumi thought. Black*Star's eyes widened, her thoughts reaching out through the link she'd created. He looked Tsugumi in the eye and nodded.

"Who are you calling an idiot?" Black*Star said. He caught Tsugumi as she transformed into his hand. Tsugumi's soul shuddered as she turned into a Halberd. She realised she wouldn't be able to maintain all three blades and settled on keeping her axe. The spear and scythe blades shrunk and disappeared under her ribbon before anyone could notice they were cracked. 'Sorry for putting you in the spotlight.' Tsugumi thought. Black*Star grinned and gave Tsugumi a twirl. "Don't be ridiculous, this is my time to shine!" Black*Star said. Tsugumi sighed having realised she'd walked straight into that one.

The madness in the air surged as the cocoon unravelled completely. Asura stepped out of the cocoon, standing tall before them. Behind him the madness twisted into the form of three eyes, matching his own. "Have the messengers of the Reaper come to kill me?" Asura said. His bandages made of skin wrapped around his face hiding his face. "How scary..."

"He finally shows himself..." Soul Eater said. Tsugumi couldn't fault him for the worry bubbling in his soul. Both his music and her vaccine were barely sustaining everyone's protection against the madness. Yet despite their fears everyone's souls were swelling with energy. They could do this, she knew they could.

"We'll give it everything we've got from the start! Lines of Sanzu!" Death the Kid said. Two of the white lines in his hair glowed and expanded. His soul wavelength increasing as five small coffins appeared at his back. Liz and Patty transformed into Death Cannons, one sister on each arm.

"Kishin Asura, we'll be taking your soul. Seraphim Arma!" Maka said. Her body was engulfed in light as her wings manifested and wrapped around her. The manifested wavelength turned into armour, small feathers of light being shed. "Soul Resonance: Witch Hunter!" Maka twirled Spirit as his blades turned into two arrow heads of pure energy.

"Let's go!" Black*Star said. His soul wavelength becoming a visible golden aura as stars appeared in his eyes. Tsugumi wondered if she should point out he was the only one whose power-up didn't have a name... But now was not the time. If they survived she'd mention it when he started bragging about his role in the fight too much. Tsugumi gathered his wavelength and transformed into Shining Battleaxe.

Death the Kid was the first to charge forward, Liz and Patty spamming attacks from their cannons. The volleys of energy exploded as the came into contact with the Kishin. "Kishin Asura! As a Reaper I will give you your Coup De Grace!" Death the Kid said. He was now right in front of Asura, fist cocked back for a punch. Tsugumi wanted to slap her forehead. Why was a gun meister charging to the front lines?

"How courageous! You're actually making me tremble." Asura said. He slammed his elbow into the back of Death the Kid's head. The Reaper slammed to the ground, face first. Asura kicked Death the Kid away. His back arching as he laughed at Death the Kid's fallen form.

Black*Star landed behind Asura without a sound. Tsugumi pulled back into a swing as Shining Battleaxe. Black*Star slammed Tsugumi's axe into Asura's back. It exploded with Anti-madness wavelength, blinding everyone. "There's no holding back with the Kishin as our opponent!" Black*Star said. He shielded his eyes from the light from Tsugumi's attack. Black*Star leapt into the air as Asura tried to take a swing at him. He slammed Tsugumi into Asura's head and her attack exploded again. Black*Star flipped backwards as the light faded, Asura's scarves of skin following him.

"This power... I remember it well." Asura said. Black Blood was dripping from his mouth as he spoke. Tsugumi's blades had taken chunks out of Asura's back and the side of his face. "The power of Death's chosen weapon is terrifying indeed. How terrifying... Truly terrifying..." Tsugumi swallowed her fear knowing Asura was grinning at her alone now. Would he go easier on her if she let slip she wasn't The Death Scythe but a trainee? Knowing her luck his paranoia would be worse though. "It makes me even more scared looking at you up close!"

Tsugumi braced her soul against the wave of madness Asura threw at her. Feeling Asura sinking his claws into him too, she poured Anti-madness wavelength into him. "Guess you needed my help after all." Tsugumi said. Black*Star blinked, confused because she'd snapped him out of an illusion. Asura's attention was torn away from them by the others bombarding him with attacks.

"An illusion?" Black*Star said. Sweat dripped down his face even as his soul's trembling lessened. "I guess I wouldn't be able to fight properly alone." He squared his shoulders and looked at Asura. "After this I'm going to become a lot stronger!" Tsugumi sent him the feeling her amusement at his declaration. Black*Star never changed...

Black*Star charged back into the fight dodging their allies attacks. The Death Scythes weren't holding anything back anymore. Tezca had turned into multiple mirrors acting as a magnify glass to fire beams of light being homed into the Kishin by Dinga's axe. Jinn's summoned constructs were levelling the area with punches from their giant fists. As Asura dodged the construct and Black*Star's swing an arrow lodged in his eye. He screamed as blood spurted from his eye. "How terrifying! People worth being terrified of have appeared!" Asura said. He slammed his fists into the ground as Maka and Ao charged at him, both Witch Hunter's ready to take off his head. The moon's surface rippled, walls of stone rising up between Asura and everyone else.

"Is he going to run? We must keep pressuring him!" Tsar said. His meister, Fyodor, was already scaling the pillars of stone to get to Asura. Before he reached the top Asura floated above them, a sneer on his face.

"I will not run. It is time to decide who the next Reaper will be. If anything the coward is right beside you, hiding behind the Death Scythes power. You disappoint me brother." Asura said. He was looking down at Death the Kid, mask removed to reveal his sneer.

"Kid and Asura are brothers?"Ao said. She was holding a hand to her mouth. Tsugumi looked around; it was easy to spot those who hadn't been told the secret of Death. Black*Star and Kuroko's seemed confused, their heads were both tilted to the side. Of the Death Scythes only Soul Eater hadn't been let in on the secret of the true nature of Death yet, so his gasp was unsurprising. Neither was Liz's colourful swearing and Patty's bemused hum. Maka surprisingly didn't appear to be surprised and was glaring at Asura instead. She must have figured it out from researching Power and Eibon since Tsugumi had neglected to mention it out of respect for Death's privacy. Tsugumi was just glad Death the Kid was looking at Asura with determined eyes. Death must have told him the truth before they left.

"Even if we are fragments from the same father, we are not brothers." Death the Kid said. He looked up at Asura as he pushed himself back up."I will not pretend we are equals. The order I will create will not be defined by my fight with you." He pointed up at Asura. "You have failed to understand why father loves humans. You are not worthy to compete with me for the title of Reaper."

"You would fight me without becoming a true Reaper?" Asura said. One of his eyebrows rising. "You were born immature from the fear you would become like me, but this is too much. It's so stupid it's terrifying."

"The power you speak of is worthless!" Death the Kid said. He launched at Asura, his coffins propelling him into the air. "Even if you were correct about the reason Father made my lines of sanzu incomplete it wouldn't change a thing!" Death the Kid slammed into Asura's scarves, trying to push his way forward.

"Kid is nothing like you!" Maka said. Her shining form charged at Asura, she dodged the scarf he flung in her direction. Tsugumi brought out her own wings to launch Black*Star into the sky. She and Black*Star charged into the air after Maka, as they reached his scarfs Maka head butted him. Asura was sent reeling back while Maka swung Spirit at him. It left a gash in his chest, Black Blood spurting from the wound.

Asura's scarfs writhed, blocking their path to him. "These pieces of crap!" Black*Star said. He snarled at the scarves of skin, swinging Tsugumi at them when they blocked his path again. She ripped through them with ease. Anti-madness wavelength began creeping up the remaining skin. Asura glared at them and ripped the poisoned skin off as he flew away from Maka.

"Humans! This twisted world, the world you call normal. Both were created from the Reapers perspective. You are nothing but puppets!" Asura said. His wavelength surged as rings of energy surrounded him.

"Who cares?" Black*Star said. Tsugumi flew him to Asura and Black*Star slammed her axe into Asura's chest. The rings of energy around him fizzled out of existence as Asura cried out. The blade lodged in his flesh, Asura took the chance to grab hold of Tsugumi's pole. His hands began to spark as her wavelength rejected him. Tsugumi's soul cringed as he bore his will down on her but she pushed back with Anti-madness. Black*Star kicked Asura in the throat, making him let go of Tsugumi as he reeled back. The two soared back to a safer distance.

"Not bad for a human." Asura said. Maka and Death the Kid were behind him in an instant, the two meister slamming their attacks into his backs. He slammed into the moon's surface, a crater forming when he landed. Stein was on him in an instant, Marie slamming into his face. Tsar's cannonball followed, slamming into Asura's torso using Full Purification. Black*Star frowned as he and Tsugumi fell from the sky aiming directly for him, Shining Battleaxe ready.

"Who was it that said humans are weaker than gods?" Black*Star said. He slammed Tsugumi towards Asura's torso. Asura caught Tsugumi's blade, his hands sparking as their wavelengths rejected each other. Tsugumi's Shining Battle Axe warped, its explosion trying to activate, but it was kept contained within his reinforced hands.

"You have so much power, yet you still believe in Death unwaveringly? This is why humans are fools." Asura said. The muscles in Black*Star's arms strained trying to force the attack down. Asura's face was blank as he looked up at Black*Star.

"Kid and Death are my friends! And I don't like you! There isn't anything more to it than that!" Black*Star said. The muscles in his neck bulging as he glared down at Asura. Asura pushed the Shining Battleaxe away with a roar of effort, sending them flying backwards. "You're the personification of fear right? Why don't you understand the fears of others? You just put it in others!"

"That's what a god is. What point is there to knowing human trash?" Asura said. He sent his remaining scarves at Black*Star. Black*Star glared at Asura as he used Tsugumi to tear them apart. Tsugumi sent her wavelength through the link the attack caused, the Anti-madness spread up the scarf remnants faster than before. Asura's soul shuddered as it reached his body. He coughed up Black Blood. "Humans live only at a god's discretion!" Asura put his hands together, madness focusing into a blade. Black*Star's eyes widened as Asura approached, unable to bring Tsugumi up in time to block. Asura shoved his sharpened hand into Black*Star's torso.

"Black*Star!" Tsugumi said. As she screamed she spun free of his grip and slammed into Asura's cheek. Asura was knocked back by the explosion, his hand pulling free of Black*Star's torso. Tsugumi turned herself around, still in weapon form, and returned to Black*Star's grip. She slammed her pole into the ground, using herself as support for him to stand.

Maka flew down from the sky screaming at Asura. "Stop it!" Maka said. Her armour shining brightly enough that it hurt Tsugumi's eyes. Asura shielded his own eyes from the light. Maka brought Spirit down on him, slicing him from head to toe on his back. With a roar Maka spun in the air following Asura as he turned and leapt away from her. Spirit's blade was cutting more light gashes into Asura's body with each spin.

"Don't count me out just yet!" Black*Star said. Using Tsugumi as a crutch he stood up straight. He pointed at Asura, blood spurting from his torso on both sides. As he laughed at Asura Tsugumi hurried to reinforce the area. Black*Star swayed with blood dripping from his mouth. His stomach muscles clenched together, the pressure stopping the worst of his bleeding.

"Are you ok?" Death the Kid said. He flew over to Black*Star, looking him over with a concerned expression. Black*Star narrowed his eyes at Death the Kid. Tsugumi snorted, Black*Star was not ok. He was holding himself together with clenched muscles and her help.

"I'm fine! Are you going to make me and Maka do all the work. Not that I couldn't do it." Black*Star said. Death the Kid shrunk into himself, looking down. Black*Star sighed. "This isn't the time to think things over. It'll take everyone to defeat the Kishin."

"I know." Death the Kid said. He looked up at Black*Star. "Let's go before Maka does him in single handedly." Black*Star chuckled as he and Death the Kid ran after Maka. She was still spinning, keeping Asura on the retreat. Tsugumi was surprised her partner hadn't gotten dizzy yet. She normally couldn't ride a merry-go round without feeling sick but in a fight she was fine?

"You're making my blood boil human." Asura said. He jumped into the air, hands coming together again. Maka spinning moments behind him. "Feel what it's like to be crushed by fear. I will show you all the types of fear I know." Asura rocketed into Maka and kicked her in the chin. Maka was knocked out of her spin and fell through the air. She stopped herself from falling to the ground with a flap of her wings and a moment to spare. Asura disappeared, he came up behind Death the Kid and Black*Star kicking them to the ground.

Tsugumi groaned as the impact jarred her injured weapon form. Asura looked down at Black*Star and Death the Kid as they forced themselves to stand. Maka was hovering above between them and Asura now. "Is that all the fear you can muster?" Maka said. She clenched her fists and launched at Asura. Her soul wavelength was tearing through the madness in the air as she passed.

"What's someone like you doing on the battlefield? There's a limit to how rude you can be." Asura said. He grinned at Maka as she reached his eye level. Maka aimed a kick at his chin which Asura bent out of the way of.

"This is a battle for humans too!" Maka said. Her pupils viable and her teeth clenched as she glared at Asura. He slammed his fist into Maka's torso. The shockwaves from the blow creating a breeze back on the ground that blew the boys' hair out of their faces. Dust was flying into their faces too, hiding Asura and Maka from view for a few seconds. Maka coughed, her breath knocked out of her. She groped for hold of Asura's arm, still sunken into her torso.

"Go back down to the ground below and stay there. Who gave permission for scum to come fluttering up here?" Asura said. Tsugumi was scared for Maka's life until she felt the determination in Maka's soul increasing. Maka's hands found their grip on Asura's arm and tightened as he tried to throw her too the ground. Maka looked up into his eyes, her own eyes illuminated by her wavelength.

"I will not lose to fear." Maka said. Light, even brighter than her armour, began to shine from her chest. Tsugumi's metal tingled as the familiar wavelength of Anti-madness multiplied in the air, washing away the madness. She'd forgotten about Brew, it felt so long since Death the Kid had given it to Maka. Would she get to see the form Maka would give it now?

Asura shivered as Maka's fingers dug into his flesh, melting it with Anti-madness wavelength imbued in her armour."What is this? A human can't do this... The hands of a human even Brew cannot hurt me..." Asura said. His face twisted into a terrified caricature of itself. Maka continued to stare at him with glowing eyes, face set in a determined scowl.

"You are nothing but a waste of wavelength. I'll kill you." Maka said. Killer intent making the air heavy at her declaration. Tsugumi's soul shivered at the intensity of Maka's wrath. All around her everyone else's souls were doing the same. This wasn't the blind rage or bravado Maka usually falls prey to in battle. Asura would do well to fear her now.


	41. Purity Invoked

Chapter 34: Purity Invoked

The power Maka was creating with Brew continued to multiply. Maka and Asura were engulfed in a tornado of light, separating them from the rest of the group up above. Tsugumi's every nerve felt it was on fire, the Anti-madness wavelength purer than what she was capable of making. She was doing better than everyone else though. Where she felt overstimulated, everyone else was falling to their knees. Stein was clenching his head and biting his lip until it bleed as the madness in his soul was cleansed. "So this is the form Maka desires?" Death the Kid said. He was clutching his chest and panting.

"Hold on Kid!" Liz said. Tsugumi could hear the concern in her voice, reverberating through her barrel. "Tsugumi, you have to stop Maka, she's hurting him!" Tsugumi wished she could help, but there was no stopping Maka. The power from Maka overflowing through their resonance was too strong for her to push her own through.

"I am fine Liz." Death the Kid said. Sweat was now dripping from his forehead onto the ground. "As a Reaper I contain an immense madness of order. Anything that could hurt me so much by being nearby will do the same to the Kishin. Giving Brew to Maka was the correct choice. We need this!"

"So the source is Brew. Yikes! I never imagined Brew could turn fluttering trash into something so terrifying." Asura said. His voice reaching through the tornado of energy, making everyone look up. Tsugumi wished he sounded half as troubled as Death the Kid.

"The only trash here is you Asura." Maka said. The tornado died down, without lowering the amount of energy she was producing. Maka was revealed from within, her armour having tripled in size and become more intricate. Pieces of Brew were floating around her, the metal warped into six wings and a halo. Spirit, forgotten about by everyone until now, had his blades warped into glowing wings.

"So what if I am?" Asura said. He held his free hand out beseechingly to Maka. Madness poured out from him creating wisps of shadow. They vanished as quickly as they were created, overpowered by the light Maka was creating. "If I'm trash then so is the Reaper! Just because the madness of order isn't used doesn't make it right. Humans still wallow in fear. If you kill me, then you have to kill him too! Kill us all: Fear, Order, Power, Anger, and Knowledge! Take it away and see how meaningless your existence is!"

"Don't be ridiculous." Maka said. With a flick of her wrist Spirit moved, slicing off Asura's captured arm at the shoulder. As he pulled back, screaming as he looked at his missing limb, Maka dropped the severed limb as it faded into nothingness. "You abused the madness you were born with, so I'll kill you. Why would I bother with the others when they're behaving themselves?" Maka looked down her nose at Asura's trembling form. "Besides, where did you get the idea that humans need you to feel fear? You're just an amalgamation of our excess of fears over time. You're fear was born of us, not ours born of you."

Asura quivered with fear under Maka's gaze. Tsugumi could feel a shift in his soul from excessive madness into one of true fear. His eyes darted around looking for something. Tsugumi's heart sank when his eyes landed on the rest of them below, an oversized grin coming to his face. "Get ready; he's coming for us first!" Tsugumi said. In moments everyone was fumbling back to their feet. Black*Star wheezed as he got back up. Tsugumi wondered why for a moment, his wound was stabilised for now. Then she wanted to kick herself. Resonating with her he'd gotten hit with the increased Anti-madness she'd been lulled into step with in the air. Tsugumi pulled as much Anti-madness as she could from his soul. Black*Star's breathing evened out.

"Will you still be so cocky when I kill you precious humans?" Asura said. He cackled as he rocketed towards the ground, heading straight towards them. Maka screamed with rage tearing through the air after him. Asura reached Jinn first, ripping through the hastily summoned construct with his remaining hand. Zubaidah didn't have time to block with her weapon before Asura's shoulder slammed into her and sent her flying. Kuroko tried to catch her but couldn't slow her down, the force sending them both flying into the ground.

"Stop it!" Maka said. She swiped at Asura's feet with Spirit, slicing off his toes. Asura laughed harder and spun himself, picking up speed with each rotation. He reached Dinga and Tezca next. He drilled through their defences and sent their meister flying. As he turned towards Ao and Soul Eater, Stein and Marie leapt in front of them at the last moment. The four were sent flying back, with blood flying out from Stein. Marie's healing unable to completely undo the damage. Tsar fired his cannon at Asura, but it bounced off the spinning Kishin. Fyodor leapt behind a boulder. Asura drilled through the stone, the Russian duo was sent flying with the debris. A cry out in the distance told Tsugumi that they must have landed on top of Azusa and BJ.

Black*Star and Death the Kid watched the others being defeated with horrified looks. Tsugumi knew they wouldn't last much longer, Death the Kid couldn't stand up under the pressure Maka was exerting and Black*Star couldn't protect him alone. "I'm coming for you Death Scythe!" Asura said. Tsugumi's soul trembled as Black*Star moved between Asura and Death the Kid. She poured everything she had into Shining Battleaxe. If they could last for a few moments Maka would catch up to Asura.

"He's rating you really highly Tsugumi. Let's blow him away!" Black*Star said. He and Tsugumi roared with effort in sync as they swung at Asura. The Shining Battleaxe met Asura head on, shockwaves from the collision knocking Death the Kid away. Black*Star's heels dug into the ground as Asura began pushing him backwards.

"Is this all the Death Scythe has?" Asura said. His spinning had grinded to a stop against Tsugumi's axe, but he was still pushing back. The wavelength created axe began to crumble, pain shooting through Tsugumi's body. She kept her hold on the technique's shape as bits of her wavelength began to escape the cracks.

"I never said I was The Death Scythe!" Tsugumi said. She felt triumphant as Asura let out a confused noise. A comet of light slammed into Asura, forcing him into the ground. Maka's hand gripped the back of his head, fingers digging into his skull as they melted his flesh. Tsugumi let the energy in her attack escape, the pain easing as the wavelength dissipated. She and Black*Star were both panting, his arms trembling as much as her soul.

"I said stop." Maka said. She pushed Asura's head deeper into the ground. Asura screamed madness rippling through the air in a sudden burst of energy. Maka was forced off from Asura. She spun in the air, righting herself a few meters away. "There's no point trying to hurt anyone else. You're already dead." Asura sneered at Maka, madness and Black Blood dripping from his various injuries.

Black*Star and Death the Kid were already moving forwards as Asura opened his mouth. Black*Star grabbed hold of Asura in a Full Nelson. Tsugumi's pole pressed against his throat. "You should never have underestimated humans! These are the people my father believes in!" Death the Kid said. He tackled Asura from behind. Asura's legs trapped in Death the Kid's hold. Patty was cheering him on to go for the knees, while Liz urged him to hold on.

"Get off!" Asura said. He writhed in their combined grips. Black*Star and Death the Kid tightened their grips. Madness poured from his body bombarding the boys. "Let me go!"

"Do it!" Black*Star said. Maka's power spiked as she swooped down at Asura, scythe pulled back for a full swing. Asura's struggles increased, the force making the two boys wince but they didn't let go. Tsugumi bit down the pain that lanced through her when Asura's chin slammed against her cracked blades, hidden beneath her ribbon.

"You dare to come for me? I'll take you inside me! You would dare enter this terror?" Asura said. His body rippled, becoming elastic. The boys dug their fingers into him before their holds slipped. Their fingers struggling to find grip holds in the tender flesh.

"I dare because everyone's with me!" Maka said. Behind her Brew's wings spread wide. "I'll put everything into this one strike! Do you dare take it? Kishin Hunter!" Maka swung Spirit, his blade sinking deep into Asura's torso. Maka and Asura looked each other in the eyes as Spirit's blade sunk deeper into his flesh.

"What could you possibly do against fear by yourself? You'll be devoured like all the rest." Asura said. He leaned in closer to Maka's face, leering at her.

"That fear has united the souls of humans, witches, reapers, and everyone else!" Maka said. Spirit had sunk completely into Asura. "Didn't you know that many grains of sand will sink a ship? It's a human proverb! Let me sear the meaning into your soul!" Maka's hand sank into Asura's torso. They all watched as Maka's body disappeared inside him.

Black*Star began to laugh as Asura silently looked at his torso. "Their inside him right? Maka goes to the weirdest places." Black*Star said. Tsugumi began to laugh too. She'd been dragged to the craziest places with Maka over their three years of partnership. If she'd had to pick one trip to miss beforehand, Asura's insides would have won every time.

Death the Kid began laughing too. "Yeah... I wonder if she can claim points with Death Airlines for this one?" Death the Kid said. The two boys' grips had become slack on Asura. Tsugumi could feel the tiredness in their souls.

"How long are you two going to keep hanging there?" Asura said. He shook them off. The two meister rolled as they landed on the ground. "To still be laughing now, is truly frightening." Asura floated above, looking down at them. "Your friend will die inside of me, as you will die out here." Without Maka's presence his madness was free to saturate the air once more. Looking at everyone's battered forms, most of who couldn't stand up, Tsugumi knew they wouldn't survive another round with Asura.

Tsugumi looked up at the mangled god before her. It was faint but she could feel a reaction from Maka within his chest. If they could just keep him distracted a little while longer... She slipped out of Black*Star's hand and returned to human form. Every visible inch of her was bruised, her arm bent at a strange angle. "You sound so sure." Tsugumi said. She looked up at Asura, jaw squared and shoulders straight. Asura's head tilted to the side as he turned his attention to her. "I told you didn't I? I'm a Death Scythe, not The Death Scythe. The real one just dived inside you with his daughter."

"What a waste of your best hope then!" Asura said. His eyes were twitching while his remaining hand clawed at his chest. "You are nothing but grains of sand. The Death Scythe's thrown his life away, Brew is inside me, and my little brother is still too scared to become a true reaper! I've already won!" Tsugumi laughed at Asura despite her rips protesting.

"This is the first time you've met my partner isn't it? Everyone else has figured out already that Maka never loses." Tsugumi said. She smiled at Asura. "I've only gotten this far because of her." A light began to shine in the centre of Asura's chest. He, along with everyone else, looked on as it became brighter.

"Are Maka and Spirit making their way out?" Death the Kid said. Asura scoffed at him.

"They worked so hard to get in; I'll be surprised if they are able to get out so easily." Asura said. He looked down at Death the Kid with a smirk on his face. Tsugumi had half a mind to laugh in his face. Did he really expect them to believe that when he looked as if he'd lost a fight with a plane engine? That wasn't happening, not when it meant betting against Maka.

"Don't even think of blocking the exit! I'll rip you a new one!" Black*Star said. Looking up at Asura with fists clenched. Tsugumi put her good hand on Black*Star's shoulder, his shoulder muscles tense.

"Take it easy. Maka's never let anyone stop her from going where she pleases." Tsugumi said. Black*Star paused in the middle of trying to shake her hand off. Tsugumi nodded her head back to Asura. The light was getting even brighter and expanding with every second. "Have faith in her." Tsugumi smiled at him. The tension in Black*Star's body eased.

"Don't be foolish-!" Asura said. He began to gurgle, Black Blood bubbling at the corner of his mouth. Maka burst out from Asura's chest, tearing him in two. Black Blood flying in her wake as she soared through the air. The aura of Anti-madness wavelength accompanying her washed away the madness in the air that had accumulated while she'd been inside. "So terrifying, it's so gruesome! This is the first time I've felt such fear!" Asura said. He was staring down at his body as it separated into two. Maka turned to face Asura as Black Blood flooded out from his body. "How could never having lost to humans make me feel fear?" The Black Blood pouring from Asura's body turned into a wave going in every direction. It flew through the air, spreading around the moon. The madness resurged, saturating the air again.

"What is he doing?" Spirit said. He was still in Maka's hand, flying above the wave. A chill ran through every fiber of Tsugumi's being as Asura's Black Blood began to engulf the sky.

"Is he trying to take us all with him?" Tsugumi said. She covered her mouth to muffle her sobs. Tears started running down her face. Everyone was too wounded to hope to escape in time. They'd come this far, they couldn't... She didn't want to die! Black*Star wrapped his arm around her, pulling her into a hug with Death the Kid, Liz and Patty. With the Black Blood encompassing the sky, everything had turned dark. Tsugumi prayed as she wrapped her arms around her friends. She ignored the pain from her broken arm and tightened her hold on them. She wanted to see the light again!

"I told you to stop! You aren't hurting the people I love anymore!" Maka said. Tsugumi looked up towards her partners voice. A pinprick of light appeared in the Black Blood. It began to spread, the Black Blood evaporating as it approached. Maka was descending from above, rending litres of Black Blood nonexistent with each wild swing of Spirit. "It's already long past time you died!" Brew's illumination turned blinding as Maka cleaved Asura's remnant body with Kishin Hunter. Tsugumi shut her eyes. The Anti-madness wavelength was pressing down on all of her senses. She couldn't see, hear or feel anyone beside her anymore. But she trusted Maka to make it alright. She'd already answered Tsugumi's prayer for light.


	42. The End

Chapter 35: The End

Tsugumi woke to the sound of a muffled voice. She was so tired, why couldn't everyone quiet down? "Tsugumi-senpai... Tsugumi-senpai can you hear me?" A voice said. Tsugumi groaned, opening her eyes. Spots danced across her vision, marring the blue sky above her. Tsugumi blinked, wasn't the sky of on the moon black? Meme's face came in between Tsugumi and the sky, smiling broadly. "Tsugumi-senpai you're awake!" Meme said.

"What...?" Tsugumi said. Her face scrunched up, her throat was sore as if she'd been screaming. When had she been screaming? Meme wrapped an arm around Tsugumi's shoulders and pulled her up into a sitting position. "Where am I?" Tsugumi leaned forwards and brought her hands to her forehead. Tsugumi hissed as red hot pain lanced down one of her arms. She looked at her arm with bleary eyes, there was a bend in the bone which couldn't be healthy.

"You're back at DWMA!" Meme said. Tsubaki shuffled over to kneel on Tsugumi's other side. She gently moved Tsugumi's arm and started wrapping it up. "Mabaa-sama was able to teleport everyone to safety." Tsugumi's eyes widened. That was right... She'd been on the moon fighting Asura. The last thing she remembered was that all encompassing light, then nothing. When had she last seen Mabaa anyway?

"Everyone?" Tsugumi said. She swivelled her head around. Collapsed on the grass nearby she could see Black*Star, Death the Kid, Liz and Patty. Further away she could see The Death Scythe's and their meister, still unconscious. Everyone was being tended to or moved inside the school except... "Where's Maka?" Tsugumi shook her arm free of Tsubaki's grip ignoring the pain. She grabbed hold of Meme's sleeves. "What happened to Maka?"

"Tsugumi-chan calm down!" Tsubaki said. She pried Tsugumi's hands from Meme. "It's all over now. Maka flew down here by herself. She arrived just after you guys did. She and Death Scythe were exhausted so they've already been taken inside. Kim said they just need some sleep."

"Oh-That's good." Tsugumi said. She took deep breaths and let her body go limp in Meme's hold. "Sleep sounds great." Tsugumi looked back up at the sky. She couldn't believe it. They were fine. They'd beaten Asura and lived to tell the tale. She never would have imagined this happening three years ago. The normal girl she'd been, whose joy over a vacation had been derailed by finding out she was a weapon, would have been horrified by what would happened to her. But now Tsugumi simply felt relieved. She could do something fun without worry now. Like make Akane cash in on that date, joke or not. She could even milk it for all it was worth. It's not like she didn't like to live dangerously.

* * *

 _To Mum, Dad and Big Brother,_

 _I'm sorry if my last letter scared you guys but I had to get my feelings written down just in case. You'll probably have heard about everything on the news by now, but the mission was a success. I wanted you to know I'm ok. My arm got broken along with a few ribs, so sorry for the messy handwriting, but with Kim's help I'll be healed in a few days. Maka's not hurt beyond some nasty bruises and a few scratches. She's just tired from all her hard work. I can wholeheartedly say we've done our fair share this time. So don't worry about us!_

 _You'll have seen the changes to the moon by now I assume? That was entirely Maka's fault. So no Big Brother, I did not change the skyline just because the moon scared me as a child. I was with Black*Star when she did it ok? According to Kid, when she used Brew to purify Asura it created a feedback loop with all the souls he'd devoured over the years. So it'll be pumping out Anti-madness wavelength on the moon for the centuries to come. Everybody here was shocked by the moon's changed appearance the first night, but now they can't be bothered about it. I rather like the change myself, looking up at that glowing white orb in the sky gives me a sense of tranquillity. Mum, I bet the change in atmosphere will make moonlit walks far more romantic too~ You should get going on that Dad._

 _The unrest caused by Asura's revival has stopped in its tracks. Between the Anti-madness from the moon and the lack of a leader to rally around, the enemies of DWMA are all falling back into line. It'll finally be back to business as usual. Death's taking this chance to groom Kid to take his place officially now. He's still a symmetry freak but I know he'll be a great Reaper any day now. Hopefully he'll bring everyone around to the improved witch relations soon. It's going to be a lot of work, ushering in a new order is going to be harder than fighting Asura. Spirit's started joking about me taking his place as The Death Scythe too. Pretty silly of him right? I hope he's not serious... I refuse to be saddled with that much paperwork! I wonder if I could trick Soul Eater into taking the role?_

 _As for everyone else, Black*Star has been training day in and out since the mission. He didn't even wait for Kim to heal him! I tried showing him DBZ episodes to get him to sit down for a few hours but that backfired. He's moving further and further away from regular humans by copying what he saw. I don't care that Mifune says he's a Bushin now, he needs to slow down! Even worse, Kuroko's bamboozled Spirit into letting her stay in Death City. Watching the two of them train makes me feel old... The rest of my friends have the good sense to take it easy for now, so I haven't seen much of them. I've been staying at the apartment with Maka for the most part too. It's only been two days since the battle, who wouldn't want to rest? Well, until today that is. Everyone who participated in the mission is getting together for celebration Death's throwing today. He's calling it The Mission Accomplished party. Sounds like fun right? But speaking of... I should go get ready now. It'll take me a while with my arm in a sling still. I'll drop this off at the post office on the way, so look forwards to hearing about how the party was in my next letter!_

 _Love,_

 _Tsugumi_

The party's beginning was heralded by fireworks, lights of all colours blooming in the sky. It seemed a few witches had gotten their hands on them before they were lit though, as they were shifting between shapes and colours. The fireworks turned into a Reaper's mask, witches hats, and countless animals with enthusiasm. Death was perched at the top of the school staircase, giving the welcoming speech. Confetti rained down from the top of the school, dancing in the breeze. Spread across the lower steps stood every participating member of the Moon Mission, filling it from top to bottom. Tsugumi stood just below him with the rest of the Death Scythes. At her left Spirit stood in the middle of the group. To her right Soul Eater was slouching with his hands in his pockets. In front of her, Maka and Black*Star stood side by side on the next step. Tsugumi had half a mind to feel put out that she was the only one who still looked like she'd been in a fight. But she knew that they, along with the rest of the final battle's participants were still injured. It was just easier to hide theirs under clothes and makeup. Applause resounded as Death finished his speech.

As Death the Kid stepped up to make his own speech Tsugumi looked below. Knowing his speeches took a while to get to the point Tsugumi tuned him out. Tsugumi could see that Death City was in full festival mode. Banners were strewn over every surface. Balloons escaped their leashes and flew into the sky. Stalls usually reserved for the Battle Festival had popped up on the streets overnight too. Tsugumi was glad to see everyone was having fun. She'd become used to the niggling paranoia bringing the mood of the city down since Asura had awoken, but now everyone was bouncing back.

"We will not submit to fear!" Death the Kid said, voice reverberating over the noise of the crowd. Tsugumi's attention snapped back to him. "However, we alone would not have been able to triumph against the Kishin. We were able to win because of the aid leant to us by the Witches, led by Mabaa-sama." Death the Kid nodded to Mabaa, standing beside Death. "I know our history of conflict has been long, but we shall build a new relationship from this day onwards. There are already witches counted in our numbers, I hope they will act as go betweens ads we move forward." Tsugumi noticed Kim was blushing just a few steps below her. "We are not erasing our past but using it as a foundation for a stronger world! The toughest part is behind us, so now let us enjoy ourselves!"

"It's finally over right?" Black*Star said. He turned around and looked up at Tsugumi. "You ready to eat?" Black*Star nudged her in the side with an elbow. Tsugumi winced as his brushed against her ribs. How was he already hungry? Tsugumi had seen him eating before the event started!

"How are you already thinking about eating?" Maka said. She grabbed Black*Star by the ear and twisted it. "Besides, Tsugumi's got some people who came to see her. She shouldn't keep them waiting." Tsugumi blinked, wondering if she'd misheard because of the volume of the celebrations. She wasn't expecting any visitors. "Just trust me Tsugumi, their waiting for you at the bottom of the stairs." Maka smiled at Tsugumi, still holding Black*Star's ear.

"Are you sure? This is a celebration for us, shouldn't we stick together?" Tsugumi said. Maka's eyes drifted away from Tsugumi. She looked up at the fireworks still going on above them.

"I'm sure. They came here for you, you should enjoy their company alone for awhile. We'll catch up with you." Maka said. Tsugumi could swear on her life that Maka's eyes were watering. Black*Star whined as Maka twisted his ear further. "We wouldn't want to scare them off." Tsugumi stared at her partner, but Maka's soul felt resolute.

"Right, I'll head down first then..." Tsugumi said, rubbing the back of her neck. Hopefully Maka's mood would pass. She wanted to enjoy the festivities with her best friend by her side. Maka pulled Black*Star out of the way so Tsugumi could pass them. With a parting look at the duo, Tsugumi elbowed her way through the rest of the participants down the stair with her good arm. A few looked irritated as she made her way through but stopped complaining the moment they recognised her. The rest were too busy celebrating and mingling with the participating Witches to care. Tsugumi ignored them beyond staying out of their way, still wondering who had come for her. Hopefully it wasn't the whole Hoshi Dojo. DWMA couldn't contain that much energy.

Out of the corner of her eye Tsugumi spotted Death the Kid talking with Marie and BJ. They'd huddled together in a empty space on the staircase. "We were only able to make it this far because everyone from DWMA's staff supported us." Death the Kid said, bowing to Marie. "I'm still inexperienced, but so I'll still be counting on you to help me from now on." Marie and BJ waved his thanks off with a smile and blush.

"To tell you the truth, it feels like this generation has already surpassed us." Marie said. She brought her hands up to her stomach. "But I'll still try my best for the next generation." Death the Kid's eyes widened. Tsugumi paused mid-step, was Marie suggesting what Tsugumi thought she was?

"There's already a tiny soul wavelength in your belly Marie!" Death the Kid said. He leaned down while looking at her stomach. Tsugumi choked on her own spit. Marie was pregnant? She supposed that answered how well BJ did at rekindling their relationship... Spirit placed a hand on Death the Kid's shoulder and grinned up at Marie.

"Did you hear that Death? We can't take our eyes off these guys for a second!" Spirit said. He began to giggle as the couple blushed. Behind him Death's mask had turned bright pink. An oversized gloved hand gave BJ a thumb up. BJ gave Death a small smile and wrapped his arm around Marie's shoulder. Tsugumi supposed that answered her question on whether being a Death Scythe killed her chance of a relationship... She blushed as Akane's face rose in her mind. Tsugumi shook her head and continued to wade her way through the crowd to the bottom of the staircase. It would be best to not think on that for now. It would suck if she fell down the stairs and died two days after defeating Asura.

Tsugumi looked around once she descended the last step. The place was full of people, Agents and civilians alike. But there wasn't anyone she recognised? "Tsugumi!" A woman shouted. Tsugumi whirled around, spotting a hand waving above the crowd. Tsugumi pushed her way through the crowd towards the hand. She shoved her way between two brawling students into a break in the crowd. Tsugumi's eyes watered as she looked up at the woman's face.

"Mum!" Tsugumi said. She threw herself into her mother's open arms. She ignored the wave of pain through her broken arm and ribs and burrowed her face into her mother's chest. Tsugumi's mother stumbled, her father and brother rushing to help them stay on their feet. "How-Why...?" Tsugumi hadn't expected this. They shouldn't have been able to get here already... But Tsugumi decided it didn't matter. "I'm so glad I can see you again!"

Tsugumi's mother hugged her tightly. "I'm glad too Tsugumi." Her mother said. Tsugumi sniffled and pulled back so she could wipe her tears on her sleeve. "You've changed so much since you came here. Where did my sheltered little girl run off to? Next you'll be telling me you have a boyfriend." Tsugumi's father began to sweat, looking horrified. Tsugumi stiffened, her mother raised an eyebrow. "Tsugumi you don't have one do you?" Her big brother's eyes darted between them. A breath later he broke into laughter.

"Technically I don't! We'll since your here I should introduce you to Maka!" Tsugumi said. A bead of sweat dripping down her cheek as she started running back towards the stairs. "After taking care of me for all these years it's only natural for you to meet her!" Behind her Tsugumi's parents started chasing after her. Her brother had fallen to the ground clutching his sides.

"Harudori Tsugumi, you get back here!" Her father said. The crowd turned to look as he yelled, moving out of his way as he charged after her. "I thought we had an understanding! No boys until your fifty!" Tsugumi sweat dropped, wiggling between two Agents. Suddenly the fact she'd managed to avoid meeting men outside her family before DWMA made a lot of sense. How had she missed the fact her parents were both as bad as Spirit in his own way? She almost regretted missing them, but if shenanigans like this were all she'd have to deal with from now on, then Tsugumi could live with it. A life filled with heroics had lost its appeal.

* * *

A/n: So there we are! The finale Harudori Death Scythe and the Harudori trilogy. Did you like it? I know at least one reviewer felt the Asura fight was gearing up for another round in the last chapter, but nope. It felt a bit anti-climatic to me, but I've always know where the series will end.

BTW did anyone notice or care that those messages in italics were excerpts of Tsugumi's letter to home before this? At first I was just copying the style of the NOT manga for convenience's sake. It gave me a lot more freedom to imply events that happened between chapters, especially since it was from Tsugumi's POV only so I couldn't show things she wouldn't see herself.

I hope everyone who's stuck around through all three stories enjoyed the ride. And if you hated it feel free to do it better yourself. I'd enjoy reading a story with a similar premise or just featuring Tsugumi as an important character. Back when I made the first draft of Harudori NOT, over a year before I ever uploaded it, it was because I'd looked through for something like this but there wasn't anything that fit the bill. This has been a long, sometimes frustrating work for me but it's done! I think I'm overdue a break from reading Soul Eater manga/wiki/timelines now. So I shall be putting what little free time I have at the moment into other pastures. Don't expect any hints as to what I may do next, because I've changed my mind constantly since I realised the end was in sight~


End file.
